Come What May
by Erased In Flame
Summary: A young quarian pilgrim, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, joins up with the legendary Commander Shepard. As the adventure continues, Tali can't shake off the feelings that she has for Shepard. He would never like her more than a friend... or would he? My first fanfic. Does NOT follow canon for the MAJORITY of the story.
1. Eden Prime Debrief

Commander Shepard made his way through the_ SSV Normandy_'s second deck, maneuvering around the crew as he approached the cockpit. When he had finally reached it, he could see Joker, the pilot of the _Normandy, _ in his usual pilot seat, with Nihlus, the Spectre that was a guest aboard the _Normandy,_ standing behind him.Shepard never had any problems with Nihlus; it was an honor to have a Spectre on board, and being able to work along side him was quite exciting for Shepard.

"The board is green. Approach run has begun.", Joker announced into the comm.

Joker flew the ship towards a mass relay that Shepard could not identify off the top of his head. He marveled once again at how massive the mass relays were, and how mysteriously powerful they were to be able to send ships off at incredible speed. FTL travel has always been an interesting topic to Shepard. He could sit and listen for days about how it worked, and still be amazed every time he heard it.

"Hitting the relay in 3... 2... 1..."

Shepard braced himself for the lurch the _Normandy _gives as it enters FTL travel. The ship jerked forward, and the _Normandy_ was now racing towards the next destination.

"Thrusters... check. Navigation... check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under 1500 K."

Joker leaned back, satisfied with the results of the FTL jump.

A resonating, non-human voice answered Joker with, "1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased."

Upon that, Nihlus turned and left the room, most likely going to converse with Captain Anderson.

Shepard noticed that Joker watched as Nihlus walked away. As soon as he seemed to be out of earshot, Joker faced forward again while saying, "I hate that guy."

Kaidan Alenko, sitting in the seat to the right of Joker, decided to speak up.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment... so you hate him?"

Joker snorted. "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible! Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." Kaidan argued.

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

Shepard decided to voice his thoughts. "They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs."

Joker turned his head back towards Shepard. "So there's more going on here than the captain's letting on."

Captain Anderson's voice ended the conversation as his voice rang over the comm channel. "Joker! Status report."

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

Captain Anderson answered, "Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way." Sarcasm drenched Joker's words.

"He's already here, Lieutenant.", Anderson stated irritably. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing."

"You get that, Commander?"

Shepard nodded and turned to leave. "I'm on my way."

Joker scoffed and said, "Is it me or does the captain always sound a little pissed off?"

Kaidan, with a hint of a smile on his face, said, "Only when he's talking to you, Joker."

Shepard smiled and shook his head on account of Kaidan's remark. Anderson, **did** seem somewhat irritated, however. Shepard wondered if something might have gone wrong with the mission, that there was something else going on that was bothering the Captain, or if he really did dislike speaking to Joker. He dismissed the thought as he walked through the CIC. He entered the debriefing room to see Nihlus standing in front of a hologram of Eden Prime, seemingly in deep thought. He turned around as Shepard approached him.

"Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

"What about?"

"I'm interested in this world we're going to - Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

Shepard had never been to Eden Prime before, but he remembered what most people had told him about it.

"They say it's a paradise."

"Yes... a paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol of your people, hasn't it? Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really?"

Shepard began to suspect that Nihlus knew something about Eden Prime that he was not telling him. He did not appreciate Nihlus beating around the bush, however.

"If you've got something to say, just say it."

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place."

Nihlus crossed his arms.

"Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Before Shepard could answer, he heard the door behind him slide open.

Captain Anderson entered the room and began, "I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on."

Nihlus stepped forward slowly. "This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run."

Shepard faced Anderson. "I figured there was **something **you weren't telling us."

"We're making a covert pickup on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

Shepard wanted to ask why he had been kept in the dark about this mission, but he held back and focused on what Anderson planned to pick up.

"What's the payload, Captain?"

"A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean."

Shepard was taken aback. _I thought Protheans were extinct? _"I thought the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago?"

Nihlus spoke next. "Their legacy still remains. The mass relays, the Citadel, our ship drives - it's all based on Prothean technology."

"This is big, Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

Nihlus looked back at Shepard after Anderson had finished speaking. "Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect every species in Council Space."

Shepard was confused. _Why are they worried about it being so hard to just go by and pick up the beacon? _"Are we expecting trouble?"

"I'm always expecting trouble."

Anderson continued with, "There's more Shepard. Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon. He's also here to evaluate you."

Shepard became somewhat worried. Being accompanied by a Spectre on an Alliance frigate was odd enough.

_He's going to evaluate me? What's this all about?_ "What's going on, Captain?"

"The Alliance has been pushing for this a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

"Not many could have survived what you went through on Akuze.",said Nihlus. "You showed a remarkable will to live - a particularly useful talent. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

Shepard's stomach fluttered at the thought of being the first human Spectre. The mere thought made Shepard want to smile, but he suppressed the urge, and faced Captain Anderson.

"I assume this is good for the Alliance."

"Earth needs this, Shepard. We're counting on you."

Nihlus nodded and said, "I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You'll be in charge of the ground team.", Anderson added. "Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

Shepard was eager to show Nihlus his skills on the battlefield. Being the first human Spectre would mean a great deal to him - especially if it was good for the Alliance.

"Just give the word, Captain."

"We should be getting close to Eden-"

Joker interrupted Anderson over the comm.

"Captain! We've got a problem."

"What's wrong, Joker?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this!"

"Bring it up on screen."

The transmission showed soldiers firing their weapons in a frantic manner. Shepard could recognize the weapon sounds. Avenger assault rifles, pistols, and other standard Alliance weapons. But, he also heard a different sound. A firearm that didn't sound like any weapon that he'd ever heard. He wondered if it was a new Alliance weapon, or if it was a weapon used by slavers or mercenaries, but he could usually tell. Explosions and plasma blasts ignited all around the soldiers. One of them sprinted towards the one sending the transmission, and seemed to push them onto the ground, in order for them to take as little enemy fire as possible. The gunfire and explosions continued to light up the screen. Suddenly, a soldier appeared, huddled down next to the other soldier as he yelled into the comm that they were taking heavy fire and requested immediate evac. Just then, a loud humming sound could be heard from the transmission. The camera shook violently, hindering any attempts to see what was happening. When the camera finally adjusted and focused, an enormous almost squid-like ship could be seen hovering in the sky above them. Shepard's eyes widened. It was unlike anything he had seen. He knew that dreadnoughts were massive ships that could rip nearly anything apart with its weapons, but this ship was huge. Even bigger than a dreadnought. As quickly as it was on screen, the camera again began to shake, and the gunfire once again ensued. Suddenly, the transmission cut out, followed by loud static.

Joker soon broke the monotony of the static. "Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

Anderson lifted his head slightly as he said, "Reverse and hold at 38.5."

The large ship was once again on screen. Shepard couldn't get over how large it was. It's impossible for a ship to be that big. It's just insane. But there it was, on screen, in plain view.

"Status report."

"Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."

_If it isn't an Alliance ship... what the hell is it?_

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated."


	2. Prothean Beacon

Kaidan was ordered by Commander Shepard to get his gear ready, and to meet him and Jenkins in the cargo hold. Apparently, something interesting had happened in the transmission from Eden Prime. Kaidan was a bit nervous when the Captain, Nihlus, and even Shepard were all worked up about it, but he assumed that it was just nerves. They wanted this op to go as smooth as possible. So did Kaidan. He didn't want anything to get more complicated, what with everyone so uptight about Eden Prime. He decided that it would be for the best if he clear his head, and follow any and all instructions that were given to him. He definitely didn't want to get on anyone's bad side during the mission. Especially if it was this important.

_Play it safe, Kaidan. It got you this far._

* * *

Once the _Normandy_ had reached Eden Prime, he met Commander Shepard, Jenkins, and Captain Anderson in the cargo hold, as he was directed. Captain Anderson began to list the specifics and objectives of the mission to them.

"Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site."

_Wait. Wasn't Eden Prime attacked? What if someone was still alive?_

"What about survivors, Captain?"

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority."

Joker's voice sounded over the intercom. "Approaching drop point one."

Kaidan noticed that Nihlus, the Spectre had joined them in the cargo bay. Jenkins addressed Nihlus, who was now holding his shotgun.

"Nihlus? You're coming with us?"

"I move faster on my own."

As soon as he responded, Nihlus jogged out of the _Normandy _through the cargo bay door, out onto Eden Prime's surface.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead. He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence."

Shepard, who had been quiet so far, now spoke. "Ready and able, sir!"

"The mission's yours now, Shepard. Good luck."

The _Normandy_ swung around over the surface of Eden Prime, followed by an announcement from Joker that they were approaching drop point two. Soon, the ship descended, and Shepard, Kaidan, and Jenkins exited the _Normandy_ to begin the operation. As Kaidan stepped onto the surface, he looked back up as the _Normandy _rose from the drop point, and sped off into the sky.

"Ship perimeter secure, Commander."

_This is it._

Kaidan took a deep breath, and drew his pistol. The Commander pulled an assault rifle off of his back, followed by Jenkins doing the same. Eden Prime was eerily quiet. An occasional gunshot sounded off, but otherwise, there was no sound at all. Shepard gave the squad the hand signal to follow him and to stay close. They slowly advanced through the pathway. As the squad turned the corner, Kaidan spotted a floating, fleshy bag of...something hovering over a small pond. Kaidan had never seen anything like it.

"What the hell are those?"

Jenkins chuckled softly. "Gas bags. Don't worry - they're harmless"

The team continued on the path until two human bodies, splayed out on a rock came into view. The bodies were severely burned. They didn't even have any skin on them. They were just brown, smoking corpses.

_Oh my god... These used to be people! I can't even recognize them! Who could have done this?_

Jenkins seemed to mirror Kaidan's thoughts. "Oh, god. What happened here?"

Shepard approached the bodies carefully and crouched down next to them. He turned to Kaidan.

"Recognize any of them?"

"No, Commander." Kaidan stepped over to Shepard. "I... it's impossible to recognize them. God, Commander, look at them! They used to be people! Why would anyone do this? No one deserves to die like this..."

"I agree. But, we don't have much time. So, let's find this beacon and get out."

Kaidan took another look at the singed bodies.

_I hope we don't find anyone else like this. This is...terrible. Just terrible._

Shepard broke into a faster pace, causing Kaidan and Jenkins to speed up to stay close. The squad passed more scorched corpses, but Kaidan pushed the thoughts away and kept moving. Shepard signaled the squad to stop. Jenkins stopped just ahead of Shepard, to his left, with Kaidan on the right. Shepard signaled for Jenkins to move up and take point; Jenkins stood and jogged further on, with his assault rifle on his shoulder, ready to fire. Kaidan moved behind a rock near the trail to support Jenkins as he scouted ahead. A low humming in the background turned into a loud drone as two turrets came into view and immediately opened fire. Jenkins wasn't quick enough, and the shots went straight through his shields, and slashed through his armor. Jenkins let out a startled shriek as the turrets ripped him apart. Shepard immediately jumped into action, running into the open, with his assault rifle blazing.

"Alenko, take the left one!"

Kaidan took his eyes off of Jenkins' lifeless body, and began to open fire on the left drone. A third drone zipped past Kaidan's head as he finished one of the drones with two well-placed shots. The Commander made short work of it, however, and turned to engage the remaining drone. Together, he and Kaidan destroyed the last turret. Kaidan let out a breath that he had not noticed he was holding. He looked back at Jenkins on the ground as he sheathed his pistol. He followed Shepard as he began to go check on Jenkins. Kaidan shook his head, cursing at himself for not being fast enough to save him. This was Jenkins' first combat mission, and he was killed almost immediately after being dropped off into the battle. He took a knee as he closed Jenkins' eyes and somberly turned to the Commander.

"Ripped right through his shields. He never had a chance."

"We'll see that he receives a proper service once the mission is complete. But I need you to stay focused."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Shepard turned and drew his assault rifle and jogging onwards, ready for anything.

Kaidan admired how the Commander could keep his cool in these kinds of situations. After the Commander had seen so much of it on Akuze, Kaidan figured that Shepard was used to seeing soldiers go down. However, it was different for Kaidan. It felt like he should have said something, anything to honor Jenkins, so that his death would not have been in vain. But, the Commander was right. He needed to stay focused. Immediately after he had shaken the thought, three more drones zoomed into the air in front of them, already in the crossfire of Shepard's assault rifle. Kaidan had just popped off two shots when all three of the drones were smoking heaps of scrap on the ground. Shepard kept moving, unfazed that he had just dispatched three hostiles in less than 4 seconds of coming into view. Kaidan, in his mind, once again thanked Captain Anderson for bringing Commander Shepard onto the Normandy. Soon,Nihlus' voice sounded over the comm.

"I've got some burned out buildings here, Shepard. A lot of bodies. I'm going to check it out. I'll try to catch up with you at the dig site."

Kaidan and Shepard soon rounded another corner that opened up into a larger area, with trees on either side of the pathway. Once again, three more turrets showed themselves and opened fire, only to be shot down by Shepard and Kaidan. They continued to move through the pathway until they reached a clearing with multiple jagged rocks spread around. Both Shepard and Kaidan heard running footsteps, and looked on the far side of the clearing to see an Alliance soldier, trying desperately to escape her assailants, two turrets. She managed to draw her pistol and drop to the ground, turning onto her back as she shot, round after round into the turrets, with remarkable efficiency. Kaidan could immediately infer that she had trained extensively with pistols to dispatch two foes that efficiently. But, to the left of her, Kaidan could see two...machines.

_Are they...? No, couldn't be._

The machines had a male human perched atop some sort of short pillar; he was disoriented and helpless, so the machines seemed to be off guard.

Suddenly, a wide, sharp spike shot out of the pillar, skewering the man on the tip of it. He was obviously killed instantly. Kaidan glanced back at the Alliance soldier to see her taking cover behind one of the large stones along the path, waiting for the imminent firefight with the unknown troopers. Shepard once again sprang into action, opening fire on the troopers. With the combined fire of Shepard, Kaidan, and the unnamed soldier, the two machines were soon on the ground, unable to reboot their systems to continue fighting.

Panting, the soldier finally spoke. "Thanks for your help, Commander. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge here, sir?"

"Are you wounded, Williams?"

"A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious. The others weren't so lucky."

Williams began to shake her head and walked forward a couple of feet. "Oh man... We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"Any idea what kind of enemy we're facing?"

The dread could be heard in the soldier's voice as she breathed her next words. "I think they're geth."

Kaidan was sure that the troopers they had just faced were geth, but he didn't want to acknowledge it.

_Damn, I hate being right._

"The geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?"

Williams shrugged. "They must have come for the beacon. The dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there."

Shepard nodded and faced Chief Williams. "You're coming with us, Williams. We need that beacon."

"Aye, aye, sir. It's time for payback."

"Move out!"

Upon his command, Shepard raised his assault rifle, ready to engage whatever target was close by, and signaled for Kaidan and Williams to stay close.

* * *

Shepard destroyed the last of the husks with a quick burst from his assault rifle. Silence engulfed the air once again, and the Prothean beacon was there, in relatively good shape. As he collapsed his assault rifle into its standby mode and placed it on the magnetic rack on his back, he turned to see Kaidan approaching him.

"I think it's clear, Commander."

Shepard was a good bit exhausted now. After finding singed bodies, geth, and zombie-husk creatures, Shepard was ready to crash and burn, but he still had some work to do. He had to call the Normandy to inform the Captain that the beacon is ready for extraction.

"Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac."

"Copy that, Commander. Joker's bringing us in now."

"Roger, Normandy. Standing by."

He turned to Kaidan as he took a few steps toward Shepard. Before Kaidan could talk, he saw Ashley being pulled in by the beacon, which was now glowing an eerie green shine, and pushed Kaidan aside as he ran to pull Ashley away from it. He clutched Ashley by her stomach, and threw her with all of his might away from the beacon. As soon as he did, he felt the strength leave his body. He lost all control of his muscles. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. An outside force was breaching his body, his soul. Every barrier within his mind broke away as he felt the clutches of whatever was inside of him take control of his brain. His body was suddenly gripped, and held in midair as terrible, twisted thoughts were slammed into his mind. Metal against skin, ripping it apart. Bodies, limbs. Death. He tried to scream, but couldn't. His head felt as if it were being crushed in a vice. His brain would explode at any second. Suddenly, the feeling was gone. But instead of gaining control again, he felt everything go numb. The world turned gray, and his vision went dark. And then there was nothing.


	3. Council Quarrel

Shepard opened his eyes, slowly and cautiously. Light shone above him, and he then recognized the familiar ceiling of the sick bay on the Normandy. He was on the Normandy. Good.

_I didn't want to spend another minute on that damn planet._

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think he's waking up."

He slowly rose from his prone position on the bed, and swung his legs over onto the side of it. He rubbed his eyes, hoping that should he close them again, those visions would not once more invade his mind. He glanced over his shoulder to see Doctor Chakwas approaching him from the opposite side of the room. She eventually reached his bedside.

"You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?"

_Like the morning after shore leave._ "Minor throbbing. Nothing serious. How long was I out?"

"About 15 hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think."

Ashley sighed. "It's my fault. I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way."

_It wouldn't have happened if you'd stayed away from it!_ "Where's the beacon now? What happened to it?"

"The beacon exploded. A system overload maybe. The blast knocked you cold. The Lieutenant and I carried you back here to the ship."

"I appreciate it."

The Doctor spoke up again. "Physically, you're fine. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming."

Shepard stepped onto his feet and moved to the front of the bed to lean on it.

"I saw - I'm not sure what I saw... Death... Destruction... Nothing's really clear."

"Hmmm. I better add this to my report. It may - Oh, Captain Anderson."

Shepard turned his head to see that, indeed, Captain Anderson had joined them in the room, and was walking over to Shepard.

"How's our XO holding up, Doctor?"

"All the readings look normal. I'd say the commander's going to be fine."

"Glad to hear it. Shepard, I need to speak with you - ...in private."

Ashley gave a salute and said, "Aye, aye, Captain. I'll be in the mess if you need me."

The Doctor said nothing. She simply nodded, and was on her way.

"Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You sure you're okay?"

"Intel dropped the ball, sir. We had no idea what we were walking into down there. That's why things went to hell!"

"The geth haven't been outside the veil in two centuries, Commander. Nobody could have predicted this."

Shepard breathed heavily and shook his head.

"You said you needed to see me in private, Captain?"

"I won't lie to you Shepard. Things look bad. Nihlus is dead. The beacon was destroyed and geth are invading. The Council's going to want answers."

The Citadel Council. Shepard had heard many stories about them. How smart they can be. How ignorant they can be. How utterly blind they can be. But somehow, the Commander believed that if he could find enough evidence to convince them, he could get them on his side.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Captain. Hopefully, the Council can see that."

Anderson walked and stood halfway across the room from Shepard. "I'll stand behind you and your report, Shepard. You're a damned hero in my books. That's not why I'm here. It's Saren, that other turian. Saren's a Spectre, one of the best. A living legend. But if he's working with the geth, it means he's gone rogue. A rogue Spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous. And he hates humans."

Shepard wasn't surprised. There's been a lot of bad blood between turians and humans since the First Contact War.

"He didn't come to Eden Prime because he hates humans..."

"You're right. Saren has allied himself with the geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. But it had something to do with that beacon. You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?"

The images from the beacon flashed in his mind. They weren't as vivid as before, but still there nonetheless.

"Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision."

"A vision? A vision of what?"

"I saw synthetics. Geth, maybe. Slaughtering people. Butchering them."

"We need to report this to the Council, Shepard."

"What are going to tell them? I had a bad dream?"

"We don't know what information was stored in the beacon. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren took it. But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war!"

Anderson approached Shepard and looked him in the eye. "He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of geth at his command. And he won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy!"

If Saren truly hates humans as much as Anderson says, Saren may well be humanity's greatest threat. Shepard cannot let his race be destroyed because of a grudge held by some peevish turian. _I'll kill that bastard._

"I'll find some way to take him down."

Anderson shook his head. "It's not that easy. He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side."

Shepard saw the logic in that. If he could present enough evidence to support that Saren is a rogue Spectre to the Council, they could strip his Spectre status, and cut off his resources. He would be helpless, and easy prey for galactic law.

"We prove Saren's gone rogue and the Council will revoke his Spectre status."

"I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel. We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us into dock."

Shepard nodded, and Anderson turned and left. He most likely had some other business to attend to.

After taking a minute to get his bearings, Shepard decided to exit the sickbay. As he emerged from the room, he heard Chief Williams call over to him from the mess.

"Hey, Commander."

Shepard rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way over to her.

"I'm glad you're okay, Commander. The crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins."

"Jenkins was a valuable part of this crew."

"Part of me feels guilty over what happened. If Jenkins was still alive, I might not be here."

An awkward silence took over as Shepard shrugged at her. He decided that the position was becoming a bit too uncomfortable, and decided that it would be best just to walk away.

"I need to go speak with Joker."

"Goodbye, Commander."

Shepard immediately turned on his heel and walked toward the staircase that led to the bridge. As he ascended the staircase on his right, he noticed Kaidan leaned against the wall. He seemed to have not noticed the Commander until he spoke to him.

"Hey, Kaidan. How are you holding up?"

Kaidan snapped his head up, looking almost surprised to see Shepard in front of him. He looked at Shepard for a moment, and then his eyes found the floor again.

Kaidan stayed silent for a moment, but faced Shepard again. "I'm alright, Commander. How about you? How are you feeling?"

"My head's killing me, but I'll live."

Kaidan smiled wearily, but the smile soon disappeared. Kaidan had a dismayed expression on his face.

"Something on your mind?"

Kaidan sighed and slightly shook his head. "...About Jenkins."

Shepard crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall opposite from Kaidan. He did feel bad about Jenkins being shot down like that, but that was how military life was. You see soldiers go down on the field all the time, but you have to keep going, no matter what. For their sake, at least.

"He was a good soldier."

"Yeah, but...Commander, that was his first combat mission. That was the first time he's ever been on the battlefield, and he was just...killed."

Kaidan sighed again and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds.

"He was so young, Commander. Just starting his military career. I...I feel terrible about it. I should have done something to save him. That's what being a soldier is about. Saving lives... But it feels like I failed, Commander. I've failed Jenkins."

"Kaidan, you can't beat yourself up about this. He knew the risks when he signed on. You can't save everyone. That's just how it works."

"But, Commander, I should have done something. I just watched him get ripped apart by those geth, and I didn't do anything."

"You **couldn't** have done anything."

"I could have saved him!"

"No you could not!"

By this time, Shepard was in Kaidan's face.

"He was getting shot by two geth turrets, Kaidan. It went right through his shields..."

Shepard backed off and looked down at the floor, as did Kaidan. Silence followed afterwards. After a brief moment, Shepard met Kaidan's eyes again.

"You said it yourself...", Shepard softened his voice to almost a whisper. "He didn't stand a chance"

Kaidan nodded slightly, accepting that Jenkins' death was not his fault, but the geth's.

Shepard placed a hand reassuringly on Kaidan's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Kaidan."

Kaidan nodded again, this time more forcefully. Shepard patted his shoulder.

"I'll see you later."

"See you, Commander."

Shepard released Kaidan's shoulder and made his way to the bridge.

* * *

As the Normandy neared the massive Citadel, Kaidan, Ashley and Shepard were all in the cockpit, conversing about the massive ship that the Normandy was now maneuvering around.

Ashley ran to the window of the cockpit and was amazed at the sight she saw. "Look at the size of that ship!"

Kaidan, who was making his way into the seat next to Joker, identified the ship. "The Ascension. Flagship of the Citadel fleet."

Joker was unimpressed. "Well, size isn't everything."

Ashley looked back, and with a hint of humor in her voice, said, "Why so touchy, Joker?"

"I'm just saying you need firepower, too."

"Look at that monster! It's main gun could rip through the barriers of any ship in the Alliance fleet!"

Kaidan came up to the side of Ashley. "Good thing it's on our side, then."

Joker activated the comm on the Normandy. "Citadel Control, this is SSV Normandy requesting permission to land."

Citadel Control answered. "Stand by for clearance, Normandy."

"Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance operator."

"Roger, Alliance Tower. Normandy out."

"Normandy, this is Alliance Tower. Please proceed to dock 422."

The Normandy glided into the dock, and was slowly hovering into a halt. The magnetic plates attached to the Normandy's flank, and the docking process was now complete.

* * *

"This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony!"

The salarian councilor shook his head disapprovingly. "The turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems, **Ambassador.**"

The salarian had nearly spat the word as Udina's face scrunched into a frown.

Before Udina could throw a fiery retort, the asari councilor spoke. "Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse."

Udina immediately flared up again. "What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!"

The turian councilor had just as much anger in his voice as Udina did when he responded. "You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador."

The seemingly less angry asari Councilor spoke again. "Citadel security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before."

Upon that, the holograms of the councilors faded, and Udina bowed his head in defeat as he sulked over to Captain Anderson and the team from Eden Prime, consisting of Shepard himself, Kaidan, and Ashley.

"Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you."

Anderson ignored Udina's sarcasm. "Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions."

"I have the mission reports.", Udina said with obvious irritation. "I assume they're accurate?"

"They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience."

"They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason."

Shepard became aggravated. _Just because he's their top agent doesn't mean he gets to do whatever the hell he wants!_

"Saren's a threat to every human colony out there. He needs to be stopped. The Council has to listen to us!"

"Settle down, Commander. You've already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres. The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed!"

Shepard instantly wanted to yell in Udina's face about how much of a stuck-up prick he was, but he decided against it. Udina was their best chance to get the council on their side, and he did not want to screw it up.

"That's Saren's fault, not his!"

"Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres."

Udina faced Captain Anderson. "Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing. Shepard - you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in."

As Udina and Anderson departed, Kaidan and Ashley came up on Shepard's right side. He heard Ashley voice his own thoughts. "And that's why I hate politicians."

* * *

As Shepard, Kaidan, and Ashley stepped out of the elevator that took them to the Council Tower, the massive room that they were in mesmerized Shepard. They were in a hallway with trees with beautifully colored leaves on either side of the walls. Up the staircase was a platform with a fountain that spouted water high into the air. Shepard could see an atrium at the far side of the room, where the Council meets other people of interest. That is where he needed to go. As he went up the staircase, Shepard could see two turians arguing with each other. One in blue armor, and one in red. Shepard noticed the turian in the blue was speaking first.

"Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them."

The turian in red gave a look of disbelief. "Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus."

The other turian turned and left, the turian in blue still standing there, shaking his head at the floor. Suddenly, the turian lifted his head and stared directly at Shepard. He turned his body forward and approached him.

"Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian.", Garrus bowed his head as he identified himself. "I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren."

"Come across anything I should know about?"

"Saren's a Spectre. Most of his activities are classified. I couldn't find anything solid. But I know he's up to something. Like you humans say, I feel it in my gut."

Shepard couldn't really put his finger on it, but there was something about this Garrus Vakarian. He wasn't like most C-Sec officers. He was different. But Shepard couldn't figure it out.

Kaidan interrupted Shepard's thoughts. "I think the Council's ready for us, Commander."

As Shepard began his walk up to the Council chamber, he heard Garrus call to him over his shoulder. "Good luck, Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you."

The trio had climbed the first set of steps up to the chamber when they spotted Captain Anderson waiting for them. Anderson wasted no time for greetings; the hearing was already underway.

"The hearing's already started. Come on."

Shepard fell behind Anderson as they climbed another set of stairs and entered the chamber, where Udina and the Councilors were already arguing. There was a hologram of someone on the wall of the chamber. A turian. Saren.

"The geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way.", began the asari councilor.

It was now the turian Councilor's turn to speak. "The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason."

Udina took up a dark tone in his voice as he spoke "An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!"

"We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling proof.", argued the salarian Councilor.

Saren now spoke up. "I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend."

Anderson now showed his anger at the situation. "That just let you catch him off guard!"

"Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me. And this must be your protege, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

Shepard now had to defend himself against Saren. "You're the one who destroyed the beacon. Then you tried to cover it up."

"Shift the blame to cover your own failures, just like Captain Anderson. He's taught you well. But what can you expect from a human?"

Shepard's anger flared. _You just pissed off the wrong guy!_ "Saren despises humanity! That's why he attacked Eden Prime!"

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres!"

Shepard was on the brink of releasing his rage when Udina cut him off. "He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!"

The asari Councilor looked up at the hologram of Saren. "Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting."

"This meeting has no purpose.", spat Saren. "The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine."

"You can't hide behind the Council forever!"

Anderson brought up one last point. "There's still one outstanding issue: Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon."

Saren turned to the Councilors, sarcasm in his voice. "Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?"

The turian councilor concurred. "I agree. Our judgement must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

"Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?"

_Yeah, damn right I do. This entire council has their head up their ass. _"You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath." Shepard attempted to make his statement sound as scornful and hateful as possible, hoping to no avail that it will stress the point.

The entire council was silent until the asari finally broke it. "The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied."

"I'm glad to see justice was served.", Saren said in a snarky attitude.

_You slippery bastard..._

After Saren disconnected, the asari councilor simply said, "This meeting is adjourned."


	4. The Quarian

**Well, this is it! The chapter all eight of you have been waiting for! Just kidding. But this is the chapter where Shepard and the gang finally meet Tali! I may not be following canon as much now that I've gotten to the place that I've been looking forward to in the story. So, anyway, please review! I accept all forms of feedback! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Udina, Shepard, Anderson, Ashley, and Kaidan had all joined up on the lower level of the atrium once the meeting was adjourned. Udina growled at what had just happened, and began to point out everything that had gone wrong during the meeting.

"It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives."

"I know Saren. He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race. Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe."

Shepard couldn't agree more. If the Council wasn't going to help them, and turn a blind eye to Saren's activities, then they were on their own. It's bad enough he's planning to destroy humanity; the Council won't even keep an eye on him.

_He's free to do as he pleases as long as he doesn't involve the Council. Damn idiots. How could the Council be this stupid? I've heard they can be stubborn, but this is just bullshit! They don't give a damn about humanity!_

"We need to deal with Saren ourselves."

Udina rested his left elbow in the palm of his right hand.

"As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him."

Kaidan pointed out something that even Shepard may have missed. "What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator? We saw him arguing with the executor."

"That's right!", Ashley exclaimed. "He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren."

Shepard nodded and inquired Udina. "Any idea where we could find him?"

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin."

Anderson scoffed in disgust. "Forget it. They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser."

"You won't have to.", Udina argued. "I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this."

_He's cutting Anderson off!_

"You can't just cut Captain Anderson out of this investigation."

"The ambassador's right. I need to step aside." Anderson seemed somewhat gloomy after saying this. But, Udina seemed to have not noticed.

"I need to take care of some business. Captain, meet me in my office later."

Udina went his own way, but Anderson still needed to speak with Shepard.

"Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards."

"I thought you said he was a drunken loser.",Shepard said with a small grin forming on his face. Anderson shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt to go talk to him. Just be careful. I wouldn't call him reliable."

"Alright, I'll see what I can find about Garrus."

"Good luck, Shepard."

As the trio consisting of Kaidan, Shepard, and Ashley began their excursion to Chora's Den, Anderson said something under his breath in Commander Shepard's direction.

"Try not to get involved with the dancers, Shepard. I know how you are."

Shepard chuckled softly at Anderson's remark, and then he was on his way.

* * *

Kaidan and Ashley had managed to start up a rather humorous conversation while riding in the transit car to Chora's Den.

Ashley faced Kaidan, who had been sitting beside her in the car. "So, Alenko. What've you heard about this little whore house we're headed to?"

"Only that's its a cesspool of thugs and poor bastards that can't afford to get a drink anywhere less revolting."

"Thugs?"

"Yeah. Heard about C-Sec having to break up fights and even shootouts in that place. It's definitely the kind of rat hole that people like Harkin flock to."

"Harkin used to be a thug? Wasn't he in C-Sec? I don't understand."

Kaidan crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat."Sort of. More like a troublemaker. Before Harkin joined C-Sec, he used to be in all kinds of trouble. Illegal gambling, illegal substance smuggling, fights, excessive vulgarity, vandalism. I think Harkin's about as low down as they get."

"And they let that dumbass into C-Sec?"

"Yeah. Something about getting his record cleaned up. Hard to believe anyone could come back from all of that crap. But, he got out of it somehow, and joined C-Sec. I wasn't really surprised to hear that they fired him for drinking on the job. He's dug himself so deep into that hole, I don't know how he's going to make a living now. No one wants to hire an alcoholic. Especially since he was fired from his last job for drinking."

"Damn. And he knows where Garrus is?"

"Yeah. I think he and Garrus used to work with each other."

"Hmm. I wonder what Garrus thought about it."

"Nothing particularly good, I can tell you that."

Shepard hadn't said anything so far, and the silence had gone unbroken for a couple of minutes until Ashley started up again.

"So, this club really sucks, huh?"

"Yup. Even the strippers."

Ashley and Kaidan let out guffaws that inspired Shepard to crack a joke to keep the laughter going.

"In more ways than one."

The entire car erupted into laughter as it set down on a platform with a door on the wall. Shepard, Ashley, and Kaidain entered the doorway that opened up into what seemed to be a marketplace, with people scattered around, talking to clerks and other people. A few supply crates were scattered around on the opposite wall. Probably provisions for the shop owners. A door on the left marked 'Chora's Den' opened as the trio approached it. They continued on until they heard a sharp whisper as they reached the room just before they reached the club.

"That's him."

Out of the blue, two turians emerged, firing mass accelerator weapons at Shepard's squad.

"Get down!"

After a short firefight, the two turians were eventually overwhelmed by the three soldiers and lay dead on the floor. Shepard checked the bodies for some kind of identification, or an employer name. In the process of doing so, Shepard noticed Kaidan approaching him from behind.

"Those were Saren's men.", Kaidan concluded.

"You think so?"

Ashley had joined the conversation beside Kaidan. "Who else?"

Shepard shook his head and got to his feet. They needed to talk to Harkin. He led them on towards the door of the club. As the panels opened, the rumbling of the beat made Shepard's ears throb a little bit, but after some time, got used to it. He saw the asari dancers, completely lost in the beat. He couldn't help but stare intently at the lithe blue figure on the dancing platform, moving and swaying her hips to the beat in a way that Shepard found very - **intensely** intriguing. He shook his head and looked away from the dancer. _The last thing I need is to get drawn in and knock up some poor stripper._ He chuckled at his blunt thought, and eyed the guests in the club. He noticed two krogan who seemed to not be getting off at good terms. He may need to break it up if a fight ensued. _Oh, good luck with that, asshole. They'd stomp your ass._ Shepard shook off the rather unpleasant thought of getting pile-drived by a krogan. As he drew closer, he could hear the two krogans' disagreement.

"Back off, Wrex. Fist told us to take you down if you showed up."

The other krogan, who he assumed was Wrex, crossed his arms and challenged the other krogan.

"What are you waiting for? I'm standing right here." His already baritone voice lowered into an even more menacing growl. "This is Fist's only chance. If he's smart, he'll take it."

"He's not coming out, Wrex. End of story."

Wrex put his face in close proximity of the other krogan.

"This story is just beginning."

Wrex turned to leave, and as he did, his eyes met Shepard's.

"Out of my way, humans. I have no quarrel with you."

Once Wrex was well out of earshot, Kaidan looked at Shepard with a confused expression. "What was **that** all about?"

"Who knows?", Ashley breathed. "Let's just try not to get caught in the middle."

Shepard was still watching Wrex leave as Kaidan came up on his right side. "I think that's Harkin." , he whispered. "The one at the table over there."

Kaidan pointed his finger in the direction of a balding man, sitting at a table by his lonesome. However, he seemed to be happily drunk. As Shepard approached, Harkin recognized the trio instantaneously.

"Alliance military. Hmpf. I coulda been a marine, y'know. Instead I joined the goddamned Citadel Security. Biggest mistake of my life."

"Harkin, right? I was told you could help me find someone. A turian C-Sec officer named Garrus.

"Garrus? Ha! You must be one of Captain Anderson's crew. Poor bastard's still trying to bring Saren down, eh? I know where Garrus is. But you gotta tell me something first. Did the captain let you in on his big secret?"

Shepard narrowed his eyes at him. _I don't have time for this jackass and his sad insults._

"Just tell me where Garrus is before this gets ugly."

"Ok, tough guy." Harkin chuckled. "You're gonna threaten me, huh?"

Harkin stood up and said mockingly, "Some kind of information-getting strategy that Anderson taught you? Well, you can tell that prick that if he wants to find Garrus, he can get off his lazy ass and come ask me. Not send one of his kiss-ass toadies to do his work for him."

_Oh, hell no. This little asshole is not about to pull this._ Shepard let out his rage from the Council hearing, as well as the rage that had just set in, and unleashed it on Harkin.

"Look here, assbag." Shepard shoved Harkin with one hand, causing him to fall backwards back into his chair. "No one has time for your bullshit. Especially me. And I didn't come here to be insulted by some loser who can't go a day without being drunk off his ass because he's a too much of a self-centered dickhead to keep a job."

Shepard's blood boiled, and he grabbed the pistol from the socket, and held the barrel right in front of Harkin's face.

Shepard's voice became a dark, threatening whisper. " Now, tell me where Garrus is before I blow your fuckin' head off."

The club was silent. The music stopped. No one dared to say a word. Harkin's whimpering was the only sound that could be heard. His eyes locked inside the barrel of the pistol, he stuttered out his answer.

"L-last I heard, G-Garrus was headed to that-that med clinic! On the other side of the wards! Oh god, please, man, c'mon, don't do this!"

Shepard was silent and unmoving for a brief moment, then he collapsed his pistol and put in back into its holster. Kaidan and Ashley, as well as the rest of the club didn't say a word as the three exited Chora's Den. The squad appeared to be moving noticeably slower since they had left the club. As they were making their way back to the transit car, Kaidan stopped.

"Uh...", Kaidan began, attracting Shepard's and Ashley's attention.

"...Commander?"

"What's up Kaidan?"

Kaidan glanced around the room, avoiding eye contact with Shepard, and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "A-Are you alright?"

Shepard had a quizzical look on his face at first, but then softened into a slowly increasing grin.

Shepard chuckled. "I am now."

Kaidan's eyes widened. "Well, it's just... I've never seen you like that, Commander."

The grin on Shepard's face disappeared. He shrugged his shoulders. "He pissed me off."

Kaidan seemed to be unconvinced. He gave a slight look of disbelief, and continued to dodge the Commander's gaze. Shepard noticed and decided to explain further.

"I was already in a bad mood when the Council turned a blind eye to Saren. I guess I just had to let off some steam."

"Yeah. Well, maybe we can get the Council on our side if we turn up some new evidence."

"Doubtful.", argued Ashley. "Saren's their top Spectre. They don't want to believe that he'd turn on them."

"They're pretty blind to the truth. We saw Nihlus' body. He was killed by Saren! Why can't they see that?"

"Well, think about it, Alenko. Virtually, all the evidence we have is what that dockworker claimed to have seen."

"Hmm. Yeah, you're right. From their position ,it **does** seem a bit far-fetched. I just don't know how we're going to convince the Council to help us. I mean, what are we going to do? Wait for another human colony to get attacked and try to catch Saren in the act?"

Shepard took part in the discussion. "I'm not going to wait anymore. I'm not going to sacrifice another colony to catch Saren. If the council isn't going to help us, then we're going to have to take him down ourselves."

By this time, they were now in the transit car, making their way to the med clinic.

"That'll be hard, Commander. The Council won't like it either.", said Ashley

"The Council can kiss my ass! Like Udina said, the Council would step in if the geth had attacked a turian, asari, or salarian colony. They're racist."

"Are you sure, Commander?", asked Kaidan. "The Council may not be taking action against Saren, but at least they're addressing the problem with the geth."

"Yeah, but I don't see any of them trying to remedy the situation with humans losing their lives on Eden Prime.", Ashley said. "It would have been different with any other Council species."

Kaidan sighed. "I just hope that Garrus can find some hard evidence against Saren. I don't think we can track Saren down without the Council's help."

Shepard ended the conversation with, "We'll see." , as the transit car finally touched down next to the med clinic. The three of them stepped out of the car and entered the clinic. However, the scene that met their eyes was not the one they expected. A female human in a doctor's outfit, and Garrus, with a pistol drawn, staying out of sight. The doctor screamed out in a terrified voice.

"I didn't tell anyone! I swear!"

The thugs that surrounded the doctor definitely were not there to talk nice to her. The thug in front of her had a malicious grin on his face. "That was smart, Doc."

"Now if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll-"

The thug speaking to the doctor noticed Shepard and his squad, and clutched the doctor in a human-shield hostage position, pistol aimed at Shepard. He instantly demanded names from them.

"Who are you?!"

Shepard readied his pistol and aimed back at the thug.

"Let her go!" He avoided looking at Garrus, so as to not give the suspicion of someone else being there that the thug didn't realize.

Garrus took the chance that Shepard had given him, stood, and fired a shot directly into the right side of the thug's head. The doctor shrieked in surprise as the thug's body slumped to the ground, dead.

Collaborated fire from Garrus, Shepard, Kaidan, and Ashley made short work of the remaining criminals, and the doctor was now safe from harm. She sighed in relief as she glanced at the bodies of the thugs.

As the doctor rose up from behind the cover of a wall, Garrus approached the Commander and raised his finger in praise.

"Perfect timing, Shepard. Gave me a clear shot at that bastard."

Shepard nodded. "You took him down clean. Nice work."

Garrus shrugged. "Sometimes, you get lucky. Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm okay. Thanks to you. All of you."

"I know those men threatened you.", Shepard said. "But if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you."

"They work for fist. They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian."

_A quarian? What's a quarian doing on the Citadel?_

"What quarian?"

"A few days ago, a quarian came by my office. She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide."

_I wonder what kind of information she has that was valuable enough for someone to send a hitman._..

"Where is she now?"

"I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

Garrus looked back at Shepard. "Not any more. Now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it."

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?", asked the doctor who was obviously shocked. "That's stupid, even for him. Saren must have made him quite the offer."

"That quarian must have something Saren wants. Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get."

_She must have information proving that Saren has gone rogue! This could be it!_

"He must have something that proves hes a traitor!" Shepard faced the doctor. "Did the quarian mention anything about Saren? Or the geth?"

"She did! The information she was going to trade. She said it had something to do with the geth."

Before Shepard could even **think** it, Garrus read his mind.

"She must be able to link Saren to the geth. There's no way the Council can ignore this!"

_Yes! That son of a bitch is ours!_

With evident malevolence in his voice, Shepard said, "Time we pay Fist a visit."

* * *

_Oh, keelah. How did I even get into this?_

Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya rose a hand to her mask and shook her head.

_I get some audio files from a geth, and it feels like everyone in the galaxy is out to get me... At least when I make that deal with the Shadow Broker, I can get somewhere safe._

Tali had been standing, waiting in an alley for the Shadow Broker and Fist to get to her, so she could give them the information from the geth in exchange for a safe place to hide.

_The flotilla trained me so well for this. Why am I so terrified?_

Tali had never felt so alone in her entire life. She was always a talkative and enthusiastic person when she was in the Migrant Fleet. Now, the galaxy felt like a dark and dangerous place, and now she was always shy and quiet. She had no friends outside the flotilla, and she hasn't even really technically begun her pilgrimage yet. She just wanted someone to guide her away from the bad places of the galaxy. She wanted desperately for someone to find her and save her. To take her to a place where there were no thugs, no drug dealers, no criminals that would hurt her. Giving this information to the Shadow Broker seemed to be her only hope. If she had to survive in the galaxy, she would be willing to do anything to get to a safe place. That sounded like the smart thing to do. Give people what they want, and then get out. That's how she would survive. But, she just got this geth data out of luck. There was no way she could trade anything of value in exchange for protection long enough. Not with her current possessions, anyway.

_If someone could just protect me, keep me away from all of the bad people..._

Tali wanted to cry, but she choked back the tears as she noticed a turian and two salarian mercenaries entering the alleyway. Wait, who are these people?

_He doesn't look like the Shadow Broker. And he's definitely not Fist. ...Have...have I been tricked? No. No! They wouldn't do that! They can't!_

She almost verbalized her thoughts before she caught herself, and waited for the turian to approach.

_Maybe they couldn't make it or something. Maybe this was one of Fist's employees, or one of the Shadow Broker's._

"Did you bring it?"

Tali managed to sum up enough courage to speak. "Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?"

The turian put his hand on the side of her helmet, and began to run his hand down the side of her body

_Wh - how dare he put his hands on me! _

Tali slapped his hand away from her forcefully. "Get your hands off me! The deal's off!"

As the turian backed away, the two salarians slowly approached her, one drawing a pistol. Fear shot through her body. They were going to kill her. But, using quick thinking that was taught to her while she was on the flotilla, she reached into one of her suit's numerous covert pockets, and found a small flash grenade that she could use to get away. As she threw the grenade, she ran behind a large crate on the wall near her, and drew her shotgun from the small of her back. She bounced it in her hands, getting a grip on the weight that she had come to recognize during her combat training. Except this time, it wasn't training. She might die here. She tried to force the thought out of her head, but it kept creeping into her mind. She soon realized that she had spent too much time hiding. She needed to fight her assailants. She gripped the barrel of her shotgun with every ounce of her being. She took a deep breath, and moved the barrel out into the open, pulling the trigger twice, successfully pulling off two blind shots into the assassins' general direction. She heard one the the mercenaries cry out in pain, and heard a dull thump against the metal floor.

_D-did I get one? Is he dead?_

As if answering her thoughts, she heard gunfire that sounded too distant for it to be the mercenaries' weapons. She peaked her head out of cover to see three figures firing their weapons, completely eviscerating the other salarian mercenary. The turian however was nowhere in sight. As she pulled her head back, she felt something solid push against her visor. Her eyes instantly found the barrel of a shotgun, the turian assassin aiming it right between her eyes. Tali's body went numb. She knew that what will come next will kill her, and her pilgrimage - her life would be over. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she saw the turian's finger graze the trigger. She closed her eyes tight. Her only wish was that it would be quick.

Suddenly, the pressure from her helmet was alleviated. She opened her eyes just in time to see a human foot slam into the ground, and the turian's shotgun sliding across the floor. The human must have kicked it out of his hand. The turian, disoriented and surprised, tried to shriek, but as the human threw a punch into the side of his jaw, Tali heard a loud, bloodcurdling crack of bone, and the shriek came out as a tumultuous yelp. Using the hand that he had just broken the turians jaw with, the human drew a pistol from the holster on his hip, and shot a round directly into the left temple of the turian's skull, decimating his brain.

She stared at the assassin's corpse, his blood spilling all over the metallic floor. She almost didn't notice when a human - a different one from before, extended his hand out to her. As she took his hand, he pulled her up onto her feet, and she almost lost her balance before she caught herself on the wall with her hands. She panted and sweated as the feeling in her body came back. Once she had regained her bearings, she turned to see two humans, one smaller than the other, and the larger one, the would who had killed the turian, was of a larger build than the other. Taller, stronger, more muscular.

_Keelah, Tali! He just saved your life! Stop drooling over his body and thank him!_

"Uh...uhm.", she muttered. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

She looked at the human who had just saved her life. As he spoke, Tali couldn't help but notice something about his voice.

"You're welcome. Were you hurt in the fight?"

His voice was deep. Very charming and warm... sexy.

_Sexy?! Get ahold of yourself! He just saved you!_

Tali nodded as her mind shifted to the data, the Shadow Broker. Fist...

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!"

Tali heard a low rumble come from behind the larger human. A krogan! How did she not even notice him?

_I was too focused on the human in front of me..._

Tali wanted to punch herself as that thought went through her head. This human was just trying to help. His thoughts wouldn't be remotely close to hers.

Before she could say anything, the krogan growled. "Fist is dead. You won't have to worry about him anymore."

_They...they killed Fist? Who are they?_

Tali wanted to ask, but nervousness came over her, and she began to fiddle with her hands. Her eyes sought the ground as she spoke.

"Well, uh. If...If you don't mind...Could you please tell me who you are...please?"

The larger human seemed to not notice how nervous she was, and answered her directly.

"My name's Shepard. I'm looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor."

Tali remembered the audio recording that she had taken from the geth. She had something that Shepard needed. Maybe he could keep her safe. For a while, anyway.

"Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life. But not here. We need to go somewhere safe."


	5. The First Human Spectre

**Ok, so I've been seeing a lot of reviews about my following canon throughout the story. Here's the deal. I will be putting in conversations that happen in the game, but I will also add conversations of my own. I've done that already in previous chapters, as I recall. I haven't added many of these 'custom conversations' yet, but that's just because I was trying to rush through to the part where Tali joins up with Shepard. And, as for story length... this may be somewhat of a read. But, I, for one, like a long story when it comes to Tali/Shep. Anyway, I might not be adding chapters as often as everyone would like, but don't fret. I'm not going to randomly stop, like I have seen other people do. I plan to see this one through, whether I like it or not. As usual, please read and review. I accept all feedback!**

* * *

Tali followed Shepard, Wrex, and Kaidan to one of the Citadel's elevators. Shepard said something about meeting someone named Udina, and that he had use of the audio recording. They had traveled through the Presidium on the way to Udina, and Tali marveled at how beautiful it was. Her favorite detail was the lake. She wondered how the Citadel was able to able to get all of that water to go around the whole Presidium. Shepard and Kaidan had also seemed to be staring in awe at the lake, but Wrex was unimpressed, and paid no attention to it. He just simply walked on.

As the three stepped into one of the Ambassadors' rooms, Tali saw a human man, who looked to be in his later years, with his back turned to him.

_This must be Udina..._

Cutting off her thoughts, Udina began his rant. "You're not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many-"

Udina spun around to face Shepard, and noticed Tali behind him. His eyes narrowed.

"Who's this? A quarian?"

The way he had said 'quarian' stung Tali. She had forgotten how unforgiving and heartless the galaxy was when it came to quarians. Shepard appeared to have ignored the fact that she was a quarian, and hopefully, she thought that humans were not as hostile towards her kind as others were. But it disappointed her to see that she was wrong. How much racism she had seen directed towards her and her people while on her pilgrimage did not make her ashamed to be a quarian, but it did depress her. Deeply. She felt as if **everyone** would hate her, and she had to get used to it. Shepard, however, was the first human she had met that didn't give her a dirty look, or turn the other way as soon as he saw her. Shepard was different.

Shepard once again spoke up in his low voice. "Making your day, Ambassador. She has information linking Saren to the geth."

Udina wore a sarcastic expression. "Really?" He then faced Tali. "Maybe you better start at the beginning, Miss...?"

Tali realized after a quick second that Udina was talking to her. She had not talked much during her pilgrimage. Even less to other people. Most likely because of her being a quarian. Along with the pessimistic thoughts of 'What's the point? They won't help me anyway.'

Tali cleared her throat, and began in the most professional voice she could manage. "My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya."

"We don't see many quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?"

Tali had also forgotten that most species were unfamiliar with the quarian tradition of pilgrimages.

"I was on my pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood."

"I've never heard of this before." Tali noticed that it was not Udina who said that, but Shepard. Tali stared at Shepard for quite some time before he raised his eyebrow in such a fashion that said, '...Hello?' Tali realized that she had just been staring at the commander. As her face went hot, she thanked the ancestors for tinted helmets that hid her facial expressions. Tali buried the thought for later, and explained the pilgrimage to Shepard.

"It's a tradition among my people. When we reach maturity, we leave the ships of our parents and our people behind. Alone, we search the stars, only returning to the flotilla once we have discovered something of value. In this way, we prove ourselves worthy of adulthood."

Shepard looked as if he wanted to ask something else, but soon, his face turned somewhat dull. Then he asked another question, except seemingly not as interested as before...

Did Shepard want to know more?...Was he interested in her? A thought flashed in her head, too ludicrous to keep her focus on it.

"Tell us what you found."

"During my travels, I began hearing reports of geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious. I tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then, I disabled it and removed its memory core."

The darker-colored human, who Tali assumed was Captain Anderson, and who had not made his presence known until now, asked, "I thought the geth fried their memory cores when they died? Some kind of defense mechanism."

Shepard spoke again, with the same curiosity in his eyes as before. "How did you manage to preserve the memory core?"

"My people created the geth. If you're quick, careful, and lucky, small caches of data can sometimes be saved."

Tali activated her old trusty omni-tool and began searching for the audio file she had recovered from the geth.

"Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from its audio banks."

Once she had found the audio file, she set it to play loud enough so that the entire room could hear it. The same mysterious voice that had spoken the first time she had looked at it, repeated itself in front of Udina, Shepard, and everyone else that was trying to track him down.

"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

Captain Anderson cried out in surprise. "That's Saren's voice! This proves he was involved in the attack!"

Shepard had a devious grin on his face, and slammed his fist into his palm. "We've **got **that son of a bitch!"_  
_

Tali was overjoyed to see that the recording she had found was so helpful, but there was more to the recording than she had told them. She thought that it would be best if she told them.

"Wait... there's more. Saren isn't working alone."

She played the audio recording again, and Saren once again said his bit aloud for everyone to hear. But after, another voice joined him. A female voice.

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

Udina turned his head. "I don't recognize that other voice. The one talking about Reapers."

Shepard was equally confused. "Are they some kind of new alien species?"

According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago.", Tali explained. "The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished. At least, that's what the geth believe."

Udina crossed his arms and said, "Sounds a little far-fetched."

Shepard rose his voice. "The vision on Eden Prime - I understand it now! I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers."

Tali knew nothing about this 'vision'. That was another thing she would have to ask him about. For now, she continued the conversation.

"The geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back."

Udina, sarcasm in his voice once again, said, "The Council is just going to love this."

Shepard, whom Tali has now considered to be optimistic, but somewhat of a hothead, spoke again. "The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell them."

"No matter what they think about the rest of this,", Anderson said. "-those audio files prove Saren's a traitor."

Udina agreed. "The captain's right. We need to present this to the Council right away."

Wrex, who had been a ghost during the conversation, finally said something. "What about her? The quarian?"

_I have a name, you big, lumbering lizard!_

"My name is Tali!"

She looked back at Shepard, practically begging him to let her come with. "You saw me in the alley, Commander. You know what I can do. Please let me come with you!"

She desperately wanted to hear 'yes'. To get away from the Citadel and the dangers it possessed. She was sure that where they would be going wouldn't be any safer, but at least she would have a place to stay...

_Oh, who am I kidding? Why would he have any reason to bring me, just some random little quarian girl who is probably of no real use to him, with them on a space ship, who probably-_"Sure! Glad to have you aboard."- _would only bring her because she begged and groveled at his feet and - ...wait. What?_

It took Tali a bit of time to process in her head that Shepard had agreed, and immediately wanted to throw her arms around him and thank him for the rest of her life. But, she was able to maintain her excitement, and simply said, "Thanks! You won't regret this!"

Udina ignored what had just happened and said, " Anderson and I will go ahead and get things ready with the Council. Take a few moments to collect yourselves, then meet us in the tower."

Udina and Anderson wasted no time while exiting the room, and as soon as they departed, Shepard, Wrex, Kaidan, and Tali were alone in the Ambassador's office. Kaidan stayed standing for a short moment, but then headed off into the direction of some extranet terminals on the other side of the room. Wrex muttered something unintelligible, and leaned against the wall. His voice rose out of his throat as he did.

"Ready whenever, Shepard."

_Wait...did he just...? Why would he call the commander 'Shepard'? That's disrespectful!_

However, Shepard was obviously oblivious to it, and sluggishly lumbered towards the other end of the room, the balcony area, and leaned on the banister, supporting himself with his hands.

Tali fumbled with her hands as she glanced at Wrex, on the wall beside her. He was either deep in thought, or probably just didn't want to converse at all; Kaidan was absorbed in something on the extranet terminal in the corner. Still fidgeting with her hands, she looked at Shepard, a statue as his bowed head stared down at the lake of the Presidium, which flowed and burbled under him. She summoned up the courage to approach him, and hesitantly tiptoed up towards his direction. Shepard glanced at her as she stopped beside him.

Tali once again took into account how much bigger he was compared to Tali. Shepard's body was similar enough to the quarian anatomy that she could infer that Shepard's biceps were quite built, even for a human of his size. Tali was a petite quarian woman, as were most of her kind, anyway. Most quarians were a good bit smaller than humans on average. Shepard was barrel-chested, and his legs were just as muscly as his arms. Power seemed to radiate from his body, much like Wrex. Shepard was strong, no doubt. To most people, he would have appeared intimidating, but not to Tali. To her, Shepard seemed to be a protective, considerate individual, in which trust could be well-placed. Shepard's eyes were still locked on the lake, his pupils a deep chasm of ice, filled with things he had seen that Tali could not even begin to fathom. Tali realized she was again staring at him, but he didn't notice, and Tali continued to take in every detail of his face. Even for an alien, he was devastatingly handsome, the stoic expression on his face only making him even more attractive.

Tali caught herself on that.

_What is **wrong **with you?! Can't you go just a couple of minutes without staring at him?_

...No.

Shepard suddenly turned his head towards her, his eyes piercing her visor, her eyes, her brain. She felt faint.

"Something you need?"

Tali's face went hot again, and stuttered on nearly every word that escaped her lips. "N-no...I...w-well, I wanted to...to ask you...s-something. If you...didn't mind."

Shepard grinned at her obvious nervousness, doing nothing to soothe Tali's already burning cheeks.

"Calm down, Tali. You don't have to be scared of me. I don't bite."

Tali couldn't take it anymore. She jerked her head away to avoid eye contact. She nervously fiddled with her fingers for a moment before she decided to continue.

...She actually didn't want to ask anything. She just said that she did as an excuse to be next to him.

_I can't just sit here and say nothing like an idiot! Come on...say something, stupid!_

"I...uh..." Tali scoured her mind for a question, any question. "Wh- Where are you from?" Tali mentally pinched herself.

_Idiot!_

Shepard glanced back towards the water. "A country on Earth called Canada. I didn't really stay anywhere while I was there. Mostly just ran the streets."

Tali was astounded that he would just blurt that much out about where he came from. Curiosity got the best of her. She hadn't heard much about the human homeworld... actually, she had heard nothing at all about it.

"What was it like?"

Upon that, Tali immediately wanted to take it back. His face went sour, and he seemed suddenly angry about something. The silence seemed to drag on until Shepard finally released his words. "Maybe another time, Tali. We need to go see the Council."

_Nice job. You pissed him off!_

Tali wanted to apologize sincerely for what she said, but as she rose her head to face him, he was no longer in her sight. Shepard was making his way towards the door that led out of the ambassador's office, with Wrex rumbling something as he pushed off of the wall, and Kaidan on his way over to them. Tali pushed her feelings aside, and had to jog to keep up with the three of them.

* * *

"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

"And one step closer to the return of the reapers."

Udina pointed his finger accusingly at the Council. "You wanted proof. There it is."

The turian, who was likely the last person to say anything, said, "This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

_Finally!, _Shepard thought._ The Council's finally opened their eyes. Took em' long enough._

"I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren", said the asari councilor. "Matriarch Benezia."

Shepard had never heard of this 'Benezia'. He suspected the worst as he said, "She must be working with the geth, too."

The asari nodded and concurred. "Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the Reapers.", the salarain said. "What do you know about them?"

Captain Anderson, who was now free to talk, did so. "Only what was extracted from the geth's memory core. The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished."

Shepard cleared his throat before he spoke. "The geth believe the Reapers are gods. And Saren is the prophet for their return."

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren's searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime."

The salarian took on a puzzled face, or...what Shepard thought it was, and asked, "Do we even know what this Conduit is?"

"Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers. That's bad enough."

The turian scoffed. "Listen to what you're saying! Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be.

Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something!"

Normally, Shepard would have thrown fire, but he decided it would be best to stay calm and professional. It also helped that he had vented some of his anger before...on a very unlucky Harkin.

"I tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again."

The asari disagreed. "This is different. You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why."

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander.", said the salarian councilor. "A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the geth to his will."

_Oh, come on! Not this shit again! Why can't you believe me?!_

"Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren finds the Conduit, it **will **happen again!"

Now it was the turian's turn to be blind to the truth. "Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre. The Council has stripped him of his position."

Udina did what he what he does best. Become angry. "That is not good enough! You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!"

The salarian spoke. "A fleet cannot track down one man."

Udina sighed in frustration. "A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the geth from attacking any more of our colonies."

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems!", argued the turian councilor. "We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies!"

_What the hell?! What if it were a few dozen **turian **colonies?!_

Every time humanity asks for help, you ignore us!", Shepard hissed.

Udina's anger blew its top. "Shepard's right. I'm sick of this Council and its anti-human bull-"

The asari councilor interrupted Udina before he could say something...unkind. "Ambassador! There is another solution. A way to stop Saren that does not require fleets or armies."

The asari turned her head towards the turian councilor, as if expecting him to give his consent for something.

"No! It's too soon.", blurted the turian. "Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres."

Shepard's stomach twisted in a knot.

_This is it. The very first human Spectre._

Shepard's knuckles went tight with anticipation.

"I faced Saren on Eden Prime and exposed him for a traitor. I've proven myself."

This time, both the asari and salarian faced the turian councilor. It was two against one.

The turian had a defeated look on his face. Then, he slowly nodded as his hands found the terminal in front of him, and punched in a few commands; the asari doing the same. The salarian looked hesitant for a moment, but eventually typed in his consent into his terminal.

"Commander Shepard-", began the asari councilor. "step forward."

Shepard's stomach became even tighter as he stepped closer to the end of the pedestal, and gazed directly upwards at the Council.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

The salarian crossed his arms as he continued the initiation. "Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

The turian, who had seemed to get over it, and accept what was happening, now spoke his part. "Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

The asari concluded the ceremony. "You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

Shepard was so blown back by what had been bestowed upon him, he completely forgot about how much the Council had pissed him off. He was the first human Spectre! How could he not be excited?

"I'm honored, Councilor."

"We're sending you into the Traverse after Saren.", said the salarian councilor. "He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

Shepard was hyped up about using his mighty Spectre resources and powers to find Saren and bring him to justice, that he forgot completely about where to even begin searching for Saren.

"I'll find him."

The asari councilor nodded, and said, "This meeting of the Council is adjourned."

The Council turned and left, conversing between each other, and Shepard turned to find Anderson approaching him, with his hand extended. As Shepard took it, and they shook hands, Anderson smiled with pride. "Congratulations, Commander."

As if unfazed by the fact that Shepard was now the first human Spectre, Udina crossed his arms. "We've got a lot of work to do, Shepard. You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies..."

"You'll get access to special equipment training now.", Anderson said. "You should go down to the C-Sec Adademy and speak to the Spectre requisitions officer."

Udina, still unimpressed, rose his voice again. "Anderson, come with me. I'll need your help to set all this up."

Upon that, Captain Anderson looked back at Shepard, with a look in his eyes that said, 'Sorry', and him and Udina turned and left.

* * *

Tali couldn't believe it. Shepard was a Spectre...

_I know a Spectre!_

Tali wanted to giggle at the thought of all of her friends back on the flotilla telling her how jealous they were that Tali had met a Spectre. However, something else was gnawing at her. The human ambassador didn't even seem to care that Shepard was a Spectre. Isn't that good for humanity?

"I thought the ambassador would be a little more grateful.", Tali said aloud. "He didn't even thank you."

Shepard then had a pained expression. "Well, he does have to get this all set up. He's probably got a lot on his mind."

By the look on his face, so did Shepard, Tali thought. Yet another thing she made a mental note for. She would ask him later.

Shepard gave a small sigh and made a gesture with his hand to begin walking. "Come on."

"Right behind you, Commander.", Kaidan said. He must have noticed something about Shepard as well.

As the four of them stepped inside of the elevator, Shepard once again gave a conflicted sigh. It was starting to bother Tali.

_What's wrong with him? He seems... down._

Even though Tali hadn't had much time outside of the flotilla, she understood humans' body language rather well. Slumped shoulders, a tired face, and an occasional heavy sigh indicated that he was worried about something.

_Should I say something? Does he even want to talk about it? **Would **he even talk about it? He hardly knows me..._

Kaidan suddenly spoke as the elevator was making its descent. "Are you okay, Commander?"

Tali silently thanked Kaidan.

Shepard locked his hands behind his back, and remained silent.

After a brief silence, Shepard answered Kaidan. "Just worried about Anderson."

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. And, as if knowing Kaidan had done so, Shepard spoke again.

"Udina said something about him and Saren having history together... I wonder what that 'history' was."

Kaidan shrugged. "Maybe you should ask him?"

Wrex snorted. "If he's got a past with Saren, he's obviously hiding something. I wouldn't bet on him telling you **squat.**"

"Captain Anderson's not like that. He's always straight up with his crew.", argued Kaidan. "Even if he and Saren **have** crossed paths, it doesn't particularly mean it's anything bad."

Wrex breathed heavily; he was now fully into the talk. "Obviously it **does**. Look at the signs. Him and Saren working together, and suddenly, he gets kicked out of candidacy for the Spectres? There's something that he's not telling you, and you don't even want to believe he'd keep anything from you. Don't be stupid. Everyone's got their secrets, and your **captain **is certainly no exception."**  
**

"Woah, woah, woah,", Kaidan exclaimed. "He **worked** with Saren? **And** he was a candidate for the Spectres?"

Shepard stared intently at Wrex. He, too, was shocked to hear that.

"Yeah.", Wrex said. "You didn't know that?" The chuckle that followed was a rumble in his throat. "Seems like your captain hid more from you than just his history with Saren."

"What exactly happened?", Shepard demanded.

"Hell, I don't know. The Council was all hush-hush about it. The only people who know are him, Saren, and the Council. And if you wanna find out, I doubt that the Council will appreciate that you even know about it all."

Tali could have sworn that the krogan had grinned as he said that, but with so little experience with them, Tali really had no idea.

Kaidan looked back at Shepard, confusion written all over his face.

"Why wouldn't he tell us, Commander? What would he possibly hide from us?"

Shepard only stared at the floor and shook his head. "I don't want to pester him about it. We'll ask him when we deem it to be completely necessary."

Kaidan seemed unconvinced, but said nothing.

The team rode in silence for the rest of the ride.


	6. A New Friend

After a trip to the requisitions officer, and a couple of weapon purchases, the team made their way to the docking bay of the ship that they were going to be using.

_I wonder if it's better than the ships back home..._ Tali thought. _Of course it is! If its a Systems Alliance vessel, it's going to be an extravagant piece of engineering!... I wonder if Shepard would let me look at the engine._

To Tali, the thought was just wishful thinking. There was no way Shepard or Captain Anderson would allow her, a quarian, to see, let alone touch, the engine on the ship, no matter how much Tali desperately wanted to.

The elevator ride up to the ship was a long and silent one, building up the suspense for Tali. She juggled limitless possibilities of the ship in her mind. Was it fast? Is it slow? Can its main gun rip through a dreadnought? How large is it? Does it appear small from the outside, but massive and roomy on the inside? The racing thoughts suddenly skidded to a halt as the elevator stopped its ascent, and the hatch opened.

Once the team had emerged from the elevator, Tali stifled a gasp, gazing in awe at the ship that had come into view. It was a **beautiful** Alliance frigate, the pale blue light bouncing off of the port side gave the illusion that the ship was glowing. It was a gorgeous ship, so it might as well be. As Tali's eyes glided over the slender frigate, she noticed the human English word 'Normandy' painted on the side of the ship, with a sleek red line under it, reaching towards the back end of the ship. The symbol 'SR1' was painted on the side as well. Tali was so amazed with this ship, so blown away by just the appearance of it, she had completely blocked out the conversation that Shepard was having with Udina. Something about Captain Anderson stepping down from the position of commanding officer of the Normandy...

_Wait, what? What's going on?_

"I want the truth.", said Shepard. "Why are you stepping down, sir?"

"You needed your own ship. A Spectre can't answer to anyone but the Council. And it's time for me to step down."

As he said it, Anderson's head bowed, a look of sadness washing over his face. Tali felt bad for Anderson. The Normandy was his ship, his home, and now he must step down from the CO position.

Not letting on anything that he knows more than what Anderson had said, Shepard's voice softened. "Come clean with me, Captain. You owe me that much."

"I was in your shoes twenty years ago, Shepard. They were considering me for the Spectres."

Completely ignoring that Anderson had hid that from his crew, Shepard continued on.

"What happened?"

Shepard was finally going to get the answer he was looking for.

"I failed. I couldn't make the cut. It's not something I'm proud of. Ask me later and I'll tell you the whole story. For now, all you need to know is I was sent on a mission with Saren, and he made sure the Council rejected me."

Or maybe not...

Anderson sighed before he spoke again. "I had my shot. It came and went. Now you have a chance to make up for my mistakes."

"I won't let you down, sir."

"Saren's gone. Don't even try to find him. But we know what he's after: the Conduit. He's got his geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues."

Udina decided to elaborate on that. "We had reports of geth in the Feros system shortly before our colony there dropped out of contact. And there have been sightings around Noveria."

"Find out what Saren was after on Feros and Noveria. Maybe you can figure out where the Conduit is before he does."

Shepard nodded. "Anything else?", he said, shrugging.

"We have one more lead.", intervened Udina. "Matriarch Benezia, the other voice on that recording? She has a daughter, a scientist who specializes in the Protheans. We don't know if she's involved, but it might be a good idea to try and find her. See what she knows. Her name's Liara, Dr. Liara T'Soni. We have reports she was exploring an archaeological dig on one of the uncharted worlds in the Artemis Tau cluster."

As Shepard nodded, he said, "Sounds like we should head there."

"It's your decision, Commander.", said Anderson. "You're a Spectre now. You don't answer to us."

"But your actions still..."

Udina's voice became a dull hum in Tali's ears. She was just too immersed in the Normandy to pay attention to the conversation anymore. She rested her arms on the banister of the docking platform, sighing contently as she continued to gaze upon the marvel of engineering in front of her. It was majestic; sleek and beautiful. Her eyes wandered over it once again, and Tali almost jumped out of her enviro-suit as her eyes came to rest upon Shepard, who was now juxtaposed with her, his arms also on the banister for support. It was a while before either of them said anything. Shepard had spoken first.

"She's nice, isn't she?"

Tali nodded in agreement, once again letting her gaze rest upon Shepard's features once more.

_He really is dashing... cute, to be honest._

This time, her conscience had not flared up to reprimand her. After another while of just sitting there, something crossed her mind. She had questions for him. She breathed in heavily, preparing for him to become irritable once more.

"So...did you talk to Captain Anderson?"

"Yeah... He's stepping down as CO of the Normandy, so I guess it's my ship now." Tali picked up on a hint of remorse in his words.

"Aren't you happy to have your own ship? To be able to do things **your **way for a change? You **are **a Spectre, after all."

"Well, of course. But... it feels like I stole this ship from him. Like he was just thrown out of the loop, and they're putting me in his place. It doesn't feel right."

"He wouldn't want you to feel that way. It's your mission to stop Saren, and this is necessary. Anderson understands."

Shepard sighed and readjusted himself as he simply said, "I know."

Another silence took over, willing for Tali to start again.

"You know, on the flotilla, it wasn't as simple for a captain to step down from his position. If a captain was required to give up his role as captain of the ship, it either means that he is retiring, or he has committed a terrible crime against the fleet, and is to be exiled."

"Hmm. Sounds rough."

"Maybe, but hardly any quarian is stupid enough to betray the fleet. No one has even been exiled for a couple of years now."

"...Do you miss the flotilla?"

"...I do."

Memories of times and places of her childhood aboard the Rayya came flooding into her mind, racing in order all the way to when she was sent off for her pilgrimage. She **did **miss the flotilla greatly. It was her home, her childhood. Every memory she has is when she was aboard the Rayya, aside from the memories she had recently obtained. She ached to see her friends, and tell them about all that has happened. She wanted to see her father...

Rael'Zorah vas Rayya, Tali's father, was a hard man to please. She summoned in her head all of the things she had done for him, in hopes of him finally being proud of his daughter. He was an admiral, so he expected the best. But Tali had always told herself how anything she does will never be the best, and will always be insignificant in the eyes of her father. No matter how far away her from her father Tali had felt, she loved him dearly, and wanted to do whatever he wished. Her mother also came to mind. Nothing but keen memories of her mother existed, and Tali began to ponder how proud her mother would be of her. Her little girl, all grown up and on her pilgrimage...

Tali had lost her mother when she was young. An air filter on the Rayya had broken down, and her mother was not wearing an enviro-suit at the time. As a result, she was killed by an infection that had spread on the ship. Her mother liked her enviro-suit, but she always preferred to be free of it, to walk around in her own home without having to wear it. Tali saw her mother's face almost every day, and to Tali, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. But since her death, Tali and her father had been pushed apart. He began to distance himself from her. To tell her that it was required of her to be the best, and nothing less. He would accept nothing but perfection. But, Tali was not perfect. She never would be. Everything about her father was shattered that day. That day when her mother lost her life.

Tali derailed her train of thought, trying to put her focus on something else. She had just realized that while thinking of her parents, tears had welled in her eyes, and had slid down her cheeks...

What about Shepard? Did he have a family?

"Shepard?", Tali asked, her voice slightly quivering from her previous thoughts. "What was your family like?"

To Tali's dismay, Shepard's face once again shriveled up into a frown, not speaking.

"Uh, ask me later, okay?"

Tali exhaled, regret again pulling her under. "Okay."

Seeing the opportunity to bring up something else, Tali faced Shepard.

"So, is your name just 'Shepard'? Commander Shepard? From what I've learned about humans, most of your kind have a first name, middle name, and then a clan or family name. I'm assuming Shepard is your clan or family name, and 'Commander' isn't a common human name, from what I recall."

Tali's voice carried humor, which Shepard caught and he chuckled lightly before he responded.

"Yeah, I have a first name. Nobody calls me by it, though... and...actually, I don't think anyone really knows. Everyone just calls me 'Shepard'."

Tali's head titled to the side as she smiled at him.

"Isn't it a little ridiculous to just be called by your family name and not by the name that was given to you?", Tali chuckled.

Shepard now fully faced Tali, with a small grin on face.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Tali then felt her smile dissipate. If he hasn't told anyone his name, would he really tell **her? **He barely even knows her, but why does she believe that he would release this information without a trace of hesitation? Especially to her? Tali attempted to encourage him without letting on that she wanted to know.

"...I can keep a secret...if you...you know...want to tell me. Well, n-not really want, m-more along the lines of 'would like to'. B-because...you know, you may not want to tell me it, but I completely understand why you wouldn't, because y-you barely even know me...and, and I'm... really just a stranger, and...and..."

_Oh, just shut up, you idiot! Just shut up before you make a fool of yourself!_

Shepard's grin slowly grew wider as he let Tali squirm.

A moment passed, and Shepard once again gazed upon the Normandy, the light from the docking chamber illuminating his dashing face.

"Damon.", he muttered. Tali let it break into her head, and she repeated his full name before she finally established it into her mind.

_Damon Shepard. Commander Damon Shepard..._

It had a nice sound to it, like a melody of a song, only it was the name of this man. It was the name of her new friend. Her protector... Her hero.

She smiled behind her mask. "Commander Damon Shepard, my savior from Saren's assassins. You saved my life, and I will do everything in my power to aid you in your mission. You have my thanks, and my service at your command."

Upon her poetic oath to help Shepard... **Damon **Shepard, he approached her, that infamous slight grin spreading across his face. Tali's cheeks went hot as he came close, standing right in front of her. They were closer than they had ever been before. Tali's face was on fire.

Shepard placed a hand on Tali's shoulder, and said, "Glad to have you here, Tali.", in a low tone, his deep voice reverberating in her audio transmitters, sending shivers up her spine.

Shepard squeezed her shoulder, and then turned the other direction, heading towards the Normandy. Tali once again thanked the ancestors for tinted masks, concealing her melting face.

Tali started thinking. Thinking about where she would go, where all of this would lead her to. Is she heading straight for death? Or is she heading straight for the perfect gift for her pilgrimage? What challenges lie in wait for her, with her new found companion, Commander Shepard? She bowed her head in decisive thought, a smile writhing across her face.

Come what may.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, and probably disappointing, but I wanted to have a chapter completely dedicated to being on the Normandy for the first time. So, this chapter was cut short. Anywho, this chapter is basically the bridge between the Eden Prime/Citadel Council business and the main adventure. So, after this chapter, it'll be down to the wire, for the most part. Not to mention lots of flirting!**


	7. On The Normandy

Shepard had given Tali, Wrex, and Garrus a tour of the ship, not even taking the time to strip off his battle armor. He led Wrex, Tali, and Garrus down to the cargo bay of the ship. Shepard had introduced the Mako tank to Garrus, allowing him to play around with the systems in it by using a terminal that connected directly to the Mako. Shepard let Tali loose in the engine room, who gushed over the advanced technology of the 'Tantalus drive core', as it was called. There was really nothing for Wrex to do, so he decided to just hang out by some cargo crates, in close proximity to Chief Williams. As threatening as Wrex was, she didn't seem to mind that he was there. As Garrus got to work on regulating some of the Mako's systems, the sound of the ship-wide intercom buzzed. Commander Shepard seemed to be addressing everyone on the ship.

"This is Commander Shepard speaking. We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you, crew. This mission isn't going to be easy. For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now it's time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy! Time to show them what humans are made of! Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them, too."

A short silence followed before Shepard spoke again.

"Humanity needs to do this. Not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel Space. Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all... we **will **stop him!"

At that, the intercom shut off. The motivational speech prompted Garrus to smile, and he was now more pumped up than ever to find Saren and take him down.

_I can't wait to put that bastard in his place!_

Garrus exhaled slowly as he continued to scroll through the different settings and calibrations of the Mako, making adjustments here and there. After nearly an hour of working, he found himself in a trance, changing the Mako's numerous settings just to make the tank just a tiny bit more efficient in combat, fuel, and other aspects. A call from Chief Williams interrupted his spree of change-making. The ordered weapons from the Citadel had finally reached the Normandy, and the firearms that had arrived were to be given to the assigned crew mate. Wrex received a Hurricane shotgun, and occasionally a low growling chuckle rose from his throat as he inspected it. Williams received an Avenger Mk. l assault rifle, a smile splitting her face as she held it in her hand and got used to the weight. A pistol lay untouched for Kaidan, but he had not come down to the cargo area to get it yet. As Garrus reached the station, Ashley handed Garrus a block of metal, which unfolded into a mint condition Hammer l sniper rifle. He let out a cry of gleeful surprise as he focused his aim in the scope, with an incredibly immaculate crosshair coming into sight. He grinned at his new flawless weapon, running a hand over it, already in love. Garrus heard footsteps, and glanced up to see Tali, the quarian, emerging from the engine room to come see her new weapon. Williams handed her a Scimitar l shotgun, which was immensely powerful. Even more powerful than the shotgun that had been given to Wrex. Garrus' eyes widened.

_The commander gave her **that? **I know shotguns are her thing, but that monster's gonna break her arm!_**_  
_**

She looked it over, seeming to be impressed, but Garrus couldn't tell because of that helmet...

_What does she wear that helmet for anyway?_

As Garrus drew near her, she looked upwards slowly to face him.

"You know that thing could break your arm right? Or at least dislocate your shoulder? I know you like shotguns, but this just seems to be a bit over the top."

"I can handle it. Garrus, right? Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Tali. But seriously, that shotgun is stronger than the one that Wrex got. Maybe you'd want to trade with him? It's a little out of your league with your... small stature."

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean that I don't know how to keep a shotgun like this under control.", Tali retorted. "Don't underestimate me."

"I wasn't.", Garrus stated flatly. "It just seems like a bit... much."

Tali shook her head. "I appreciate your concern, but don't worry. I can handle it."

Garrus paced over closer to Tali.

"So, uh, even if you were trained for combat on the flotilla, they didn't give you very effective armor. Anything could punch through that thin suit. And, that helmet looks pretty delicate. Speaking of which, why are you still wearing it? It's not like you're in combat at the moment."

Tali dropped the weapon she had been holding in her lap, obviously frustrated.

"Have you even **heard **of quarians before? I **have** to wear this suit and this helmet. Quarian immune systems were ruined because we got too used to sterile environments on the flotilla. A common cold for you would be a life threatening flu for a quarian. And if our suits get ruptured, we can become deathly ill if we don't take the proper medical action."

Garrus shrugged. "Wouldn't have happened if the quarians didn't let the geth take free roam of the galaxy."

At that, Tali placed her shotgun on the floor, both angrily and carefully. Within a second, she was in Garrus' face, her pale eyes burning holes in his own.

"We did **not **'let' the geth roam the galaxy, you inconsiderate, stupid bosh'tet!" Tali's slim finger was pointed in Garrus' face, and Garrus didn't dare move a muscle as she went off on him. "We barely got off of our home planet alive! We didn't let them do **anything. **Three fourths of my race were utterly destroyed by the geth! And you're coming up to me, pinning the mistakes of my ancestors on me?! Maybe you haven't noticed, Garrus, but everything that has happened to the quarians was a price that has been well paid. And if you lack the decency to even educate yourself on the subject before you walk over to me pointing fingers, you can go to hell."

Immediately, Tali shot off back to the shotgun she had lain on the floor, stowed it in her weapons locker, and stormed off back towards the engine room. Garrus stood motionless, taken aback by what had just happened. That deep growl of a laugh that could only be emitted by Wrex was heard, followed by a joking statement. "The quarian's feisty, I'll give her that." Before Garrus could reply, a feminine voice intervened. Chief Williams.

"Seriously, Garrus. Couldn't you have been just a bit more considerate? The commander was nice enough to let you aliens tag along on the Normandy. The last thing we need is for all of you to have knives at each others necks."

Wrex snorted, his good humor gone. "Remember that you're just as alien to us as we are to you, human."

"I understand that. But this is an Alliance vessel. Under rules and regulations, you shouldn't even be here."

This time, Garrus argued. "But Commander Shepard is a Spectre now. The Alliance doesn't have control over who he wants to take on his missions."

Williams' expression was undaunted as she responded. "I know that, but the Alliance wouldn't approve of the commander having aliens aboard a human ship. Especially one as-", Williams interrupted herself. She must have slipped up and almost said something that she would regret.

Garrus rose a brow, but Wrex continued, oblivious of her slip up. "Use your ears instead of your mouth, human. Shepard's a Spectre now. He can bring whoever the hell he wants with him. He doesn't answer to the Alliance anymore."

Williams glared at Wrex. "I **know**", she said, frustration lacing her words. "But you also need to know that you're guests here aboard the Normandy, and non-human guests at that. Just behave yourselves, please."

Wrex grumbled angrily, and took his shotgun in one hand. He then stepped over to his weapons locker to store it. Garrus, however, did not move, only stood in place, staring at Williams.

_What was that about this ship? Especially one as what?_

"What was that you were saying about this ship being 'especially' something? Is there something that we should know?"

Williams eyes grew wider. She wasn't expecting Garrus to have caught it.

"No, Garrus. It's nothing. Forget I said that."

_What's she hiding?_

"...Fine. But you can expect me to be on my guard. I used to be a detective. I can figure this stuff out."

The statement was almost threatening, and it seemed to work. Williams once again looked uneasy.

"Just don't go sniffing around the ship. Like I said, behave yourself."

She ended the conversation, spinning around to inspect her weapon once again.

_What is she trying to say? A ship as advanced as this? What, just because I'm an alien, she thinks I'll secretly send information back to the turian gov-..._

That's exactly what she thinks.

As Garrus shook his head, and headed back over to the Mako's terminal, the elevator door opened to Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. Kaidan made a beeline for the weapons stockpile that the Normandy had just received, and the commander was walking in the direction of Wrex.

* * *

Wrex sighed and mumbled something. His plates itched, but he resisted the urge to scratch as Shepard approached him. As Shepard came face-to-face with him, Wrex nodded a greeting. "Shepard."

Shepard nodded as well. But, he didn't start right away. He just stood there with his arms crossed, as if expecting Wrex to confess his darkest secret. After a moment, Shepard finally spoke. "Wrex, how did you know about that business with Captain Anderson and Saren? That was top secret stuff."

Wrex could see that he has this human asking questions. He's either curious or scared shitless. Wrex suppressed a chuckle as he replied. "Are you kidding me? It was everywhere when it happened. You couldn't find someone who **didn't **know about it. But when the Council thought that too many details were leaking, they decided to hush everything up. Everything about that event between Saren and Anderson was wiped clean. It was almost forgotten."

"Yeah, Captain Anderson gave me the details of what happened. Saren sabotaged the whole mission just to make sure Anderson wouldn't get into the Spectres."

Wrex shrugged. "Not surprising. Saren hates humans, apparently. He believes that humans aren't ready to be in the galactic community..."

"Which is a load of bullshit.", Shepard snapped. "The Systems Alliance Navy has some of the most advanced ships and weapons in the galaxy. We're beyond ready."

Wrex became irritable. Is Shepard trying to start something? If he is, he had better be careful what he wishes for.

"I'm not arguing with you, Shepard. Unless you want me to. You want my help finding Saren, fine. But don't ask me to agree with everything that you humans stand for."

"I wasn't. But, anyway, that's not why I came to see you. You know more about Saren than you're letting on."

Wrex growled, but Shepard was right. He knew more. Shepard was sharper than Wrex thought. Wrex crossed his arms.

"Saren recruited me for a mercenary group."

Shepard's rose an eyebrow. "He did? What happened?"

"This was a while ago. A bunch of mercs were bragging about a job out in the Terminus systems. They said it paid well, and the boss was never around to ride them. They said he was looking for more men, too. So I checked it out."

"I didn't know Saren was openly recruiting mercs."

"It wasn't **that **open. And he only showed his face once. We'd been raiding ships in the area for months when we took out this... **massive **cargo freighter. Our biggest haul yet. I was on board checking bodies for valuables. Looking for some extra credits."

Wrex's voice lowered into a dramatic tone. "That's when I saw him."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "What did Saren want with the ship?"

"I don't know what he wanted. He was just moving through the ship, watching. A couple of the mercs called him by name, but he never spoke to them - never spoke to **anyone.**"

Once again, Wrex's voice fell an octave into a dark tone. "I had a **really **bad feeling about him, so I got the hell out... Didn't even wait to get paid."

"...That's the only time you saw him?"

"Yeah.", Wrex growled. "Didn't even know who he was... But my instincts were right. Every other merc on that mission turned up dead within a week. Every damn one."

"So when you heard about him and Anderson, you paid attention to that?"

"Yeah, that's the only reason I know. Because I've worked for him."

"And now we're going to take him down.", Shepard stated coldly.

_I think I'm going to like it here._

Wrex...smiled... at Shepard. "Right behind you.", he said.

* * *

Ashley sighed and dropped the weapon on the table. That heated conversation with Garrus and Wrex took its toll on her mind. She didn't want to endanger the Normandy or the Alliance. She has a right to be cautious. But, still, even though it went straight over Wrex's head, Garrus caught it. He knows Ashley doesn't trust any of the aliens that Shepard had brought aboard, including Garrus himself.

_The last thing we need is for them to turn their backs on us because we don't trust them._

Ashley sighed. She didn't know how she was going to break down this barrier with Garrus. Not much time passed before the elevator on the other side of the cargo bay opened, and Commander Shepard and Kaidan stepped out of it. Kaidan headed straight for the weapon cache the Normandy had received, but Shepard made his way towards Wrex. She smiled lightly as Kaidan reached her, and she handed him the pistol that Shepard had purchased for him. Kaidan looked the new pistol over, a smile on his face. As he engaged it into its firing mode, he let out a satisfied whistle. Ashley found herself grinning at him. Biotics being his main combat weapon, he would favor the pistol, as it was lightweight and easy to fire. And its better to go into a firefight with at least a pistol than no firearms at all.

Kaidan seemed to notice Ashley's smirk. "What?", he chuckled.

"You really like that pistol, huh?"

Kaidan clicked his tongue. "Damn right. This thing's gonna be useful."

"Shepard knows his weapons.", Ashley mused.

"He knows his team, too. He knows that I like these kinds of pistols. I owe him one."

Ashley, having no biotic aptitude, was trained to use every type of weapon that the Alliance Navy had to offer. Shepard, who also had no biotic ability, was trained in the same way. He specializes in all weapons. Assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, and sniper rifles. Even though Ashley and Shepard had similar training, Shepard was very different in his battle style. He utilized all of his surroundings, using different elements of the battlefield to his advantage. He was an artist of combat, and was practically worshiped by Alliance soldiers, including Ashley. He was not also a good soldier, but a good leader. He knows his team, their strengths and weaknesses, and he ensures that the strengths are maximized, and weaknesses minimized. A soldier is only as good as his equipment.

Ashley shook the thoughts from her head faced Kaidan again, who was still inspecting his new pistol. "So, know anything about where we're headed?"

"Yeah, the Artemis Tau cluster. Supposedly, there's an asari archaeologist who has a pretty vast knowledge of the protheans. Doctor Liara T'Soni. We're going to find her, see what she knows."

"That'll be useful."

"Sure, but there's a catch. According to Udina, she's the daughter of Matriarch Benezia, one of Saren's followers. If Dr. T'Soni is connected to her mother, its possible that she may be working for Saren."

Ashley's face turned into a look of disbelief. "If she's working for Saren, why are we going to try and get information from her? She won't give up any information."

Kaidan shook his head. "I said that it's a **possibility **that she's working for Saren. We could get some valuable information on Matriarch Benezia. And even if she doesn't want to give us anything, it would be best to put her down now while we have the chance."

"Hmm. Makes sense."

Kaidan placed his pistol in his locker, and walked back over to Ashley. He must have something else to say.

"Hey...", Kaidan began as he approached her again. "I've noticed something about Shepard. Before, he always seemed to be so... pissed off. But, when we met Garrus, Wrex, and Tali, he seemed to be cooled off. He's always usually calm, but anything could set him off. Now, he just laughs it off."

Kaidan pursed his lips. "It's unlike him. Did something happen?"

Ashley was a bit surprised. She was not the only one to pick up on it.

"No idea, but I know what you're talking about. He **has **changed... maybe he was just in a good mood today."

Kaidan crossed his arms. "Maybe. Also unlike him to be in a good mood... Hey, uh, Chief? Maybe we should just keep an eye on him. Just in case."

Ashley chuckled at the idea. Spying on the commander? How devious of Kaidan!

"As long as you think it's necessary, Lieutenant. Oh, and you can just call me Ashley. Or Ash. It doesn't matter."

Kaidan nodded and smiled as he turned to leave. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards Ashley.

"And you can call me Kaidan."

"Sure thing."

Kaidan trotted back towards the elevator, and Ashley resumed her weapon testing, but not without noticing Shepard heading for the engine room. Probably to check up the quarian.

* * *

Tali was still fuming over Garrus' ignorance.

_Who does he think he is, blaming quarians for the mistakes of our ancestors? The geth slaughtered my people and quarians are the bad guys? What could I expect from a turian? All turians hate quarians! Every species does! ...Except for... a certain someone...__  
_

A certain someone. It sounded as if she was referring to Shepard as her boyfriend. Shepard. Her boyfriend. She giggled inwardly. It was fun to imagine him like that, even though she knew it would never happen. As if summoning him by thought, Tali heard Shepard conversing with Chief Engineer Adams.

"Hey, Commander. You know that quarian? Tali? She's been spending all her time down here asking me about our engines."

That voice that seemingly will never stop giving her chills responded back.

"If it's a problem, I could talk to her."

"What? No! She's amazing! I wish my guys were half as smart as she is. Give her a month on board and she'll know more about our engines than I do!"

Tali smiled. It was nice to have someone praising her like that. She had never been bragged on before. It felt... good.

Adams continued. "She's got a real knack for technology, that one. I can see why you wanted her to come along."

"I figured she'd be a real asset to the team."

Tali's heart skipped a beat. Really? He meant that? The entire engineering team hold told her how useful she'll be, but hearing it from Shepard made her want to leap for joy. She had forgotten all about her bout with Garrus.

Meanwhile, Adams and Shepard continued talking. "You've got an eye for talent, Commander. Heh, you should have seen her earlier. Bouncin' all over the place, jumping at every piece of tech she could get her hands on."

Tali had pretended not to hear anything as they conversed, and hadn't turned around to give them an idea that she was listening in. She soon heard Shepard's footsteps sounded behind her, and she prepared to turn around and unleash all of her feelings. As he stopped behind her, he lightly touched her shoulder, and Tali spun around, spilling everything she wanted to say.

"Your ship's amazing Shepard! I've never seen a drive core like this before. I can't believe you were able to fit it into a ship this small! I'm starting to understand why you humans have been so successful. I had no idea Alliance vessels were so advanced!"

Shepard grinned at her enthusiasm. He never really paid attention to it before, but the Normandy really **was **a high tech ship.

"The Normandy's a prototype. Cutting edge technology."

Tali shook her head at the absurdity of her current position. "A month ago, I was patching a makeshift fuel line into a converted tug ship in the flotilla. Now, I'm sitting on board one of the most advanced vessels in Citadel space. I have to thank you again for bringing me along. Traveling on a vessel like this is a dream come true for me."

Shepard once again grinned. "Glad you like it here."

_You have no idea..._

"Anyway, I had no idea you found ship technology so interesting."

"It comes with being a quarian. The Migrant Fleet is the key to the survival of my people. Ships are our most valuable resource. But we don't have anything like this. We make do with cast-offs and second-hand equipment. We just try to keep them running for as long as we can. Some of the fleet's larger vessels date all the way back to our original flight from the geth."

_Damn! The quarians can keep ships running for that long?! Maybe it really was a good idea to bring her along..._

Shepard voiced his thoughts, a laugh in his voice. "I can't believe your fleet's still using ships that are three centuries old."

Tali giggled. A soft, cute giggle of a teenager. "They're constantly being repaired, modified, and refitted. They aren't pretty, but they work. Mostly."

Shepard smiled again. Somehow, this little quarian drained his anger, and was able to put a smile on his face every time he spoke to her. "We've tried to make ourselves as independent as possible on the flotilla. Grow our own food, mine and process our own fuel. But some things we just can't make on our own. A patch to maintain the hull integrity requires raw materials we just don't have. That's why our pilgrimages are so important."

_Speaking of the pilgrimages..._

"Actually, I'd like to know a bit more about the pilgrimage. Can you tell me?"

Tali seemed to be surprised at him, and just stood staring at him for a moment. But soon, she snapped out of it and explained.

"When my people reach maturity, we leave our birth ships and seek acceptance with a new crew. It's necessary to maintain genetic diversity among the fleet. But no ship wants to accept someone who will be a burden on them. So, to prove our worth, we embark on a Pilgrimage. We set out alone, leaving the flotilla and our families behind us. We only return once we have found something of value we can bring back to the fleet. This is presented as a gift to the captain of the respective ship we wish to join. If the gift is accepted, we are welcomed into the crew."

"Hmm.", Shepard mumbled. "Can a captain choose to reject the gift?"

Tali shook her head. "That doesn't happen often. Most captains are eager to increase the size of their crew. It increases their own standing in our society. Even when a gift is not particularly valuable, the captain usually accepts it out of a sense of tradition. However, there is a stigma to presenting a sub-standard gift. It's not the best way to make a good impression on a new community. Most pilgrims don't return until they find something worthwhile."

That got Shepard thinking. What if a pilgrim doesn't find a gift? What if they never return? Before Shepard could ask, the intercom in the engine room spat, and Joker's voice sounded.

"We're nearing the mass relay, Commander. Waiting for you to plot a course."

Shepard's voice carried frustration as he replied "On my way."

As Shepard looked back at Tali, he tried to make his face appear as apologetic as possible. He really wanted to learn more about her.

"Uh, I guess we'll talk later?"

"Sure, I'd like that.", said Tali, disappointment dripping from her voice.

"I promise we'll talk later. I'd like to know more about you."

At that, Tali's whole body seemed to tighten up, and she began to play with her hands nervously, as she would always do.

"Okay, Commander. Thanks. I'm looking forward to it."

Tali spun around towards the terminal she had been working on, and immediately began to start working on something. A nervous action. But he dismissed the thought as he wandered away from her. As he was walking, he stopped his pace to look back at Tali, specifically her body. The suit she had on was skintight and snug. In all of the right places. His eyes wandered down her back, stopping at the curve of her hips. Tali's hips were fantastic. They were wide, and it made her figure all the more attractive. His eyes found her bottom, which was just as easy on the eyes as her hips. After what seemed to be about 10 minutes of just staring at her from behind, he reluctantly pried his eyes off of her, and continued to make his way to the galaxy map in the CIC. A thought penetrated his mind as he walked.

_Did I just ogle a quarian?_


	8. Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Fire

_Corporal Leston's hand slips out of Shepard's, his scream echoing in his ear canal after being snuffed out. The blood sprays all over Shepard in a fine mist, body parts and limbs laying all around him. The screams punish his ears, muffling his own. A marine running to safety is suddenly drenched in thresher maw acid, his bloodcurdling shrieks sending chills down Shepard's spine. The acid was slowly eating away at the marine's face, exposing the bones and innards of his head. The patches of skin falling off his face was like the result of fast-acting leprosy, deteriorating his body. Shepard turns over on his back to see another marine on the ground next to him with no legs, and half of his left arm being melted into nothing by thresher maw acid. His pleads finally become audible to Shepard. "Kill me!", he begged "Kill me!". Another monster emerges from the ground, no more than about 10 meters away. Shepard's ears pop as the thresher maw emits a deafening roar, it's hot, rotten breath gusting over him. He musters the strength to get to his feet, sprinting as fast as his throbbing and bleeding legs would go, the area that he was just located at being swallowed as the thresher maw barreled into the ground, it's wide jaws engulfing everything in its path. The screaming and bloodshed still continuing, two more thresher maws emerge from the dirt, sending tremors through the ground, causing Shepard to lose his balance and knock him off his feet. As he stumbles to regain his footing, he glances behind him as a familiar voice calls his name. He sees his childhood friend and closest companion, Chase Brockwreath, limping after him, trying to get away from the massacre of the colony. His screech sends spears into Shepard's heart as a thresher maw slams into the ground where Chase was just standing, engulfing him and sending him to a slow and painful death. Shepard hardly controls the tears flowing out of his eyes as he screams at the top of his lungs._

"No!"

Shepard's body flung upwards as his nightmare ended, struggling to catch his breath, and sweat poured off of his face. He ran his hand along his face, wiping the perspiration from his eyes, along with the tears that had streamed over his cheeks. His breath came in near sobs, and his throat was coarse and dry. Slowly, he pulled the sheets off of himself, and brought his legs over the side of the bed. He dug his elbows on his thighs as he buried his face in his hands.

_How am I supposed to get over something like that?_

Shepard felt an urge to let out the pain that engulfed him every time he had that flashback dream. But, it was only a matter of time until the Normandy would reach the Artemis Tau cluster, and he needed to stay focused. He pushed the images of the dream that were still fresh in his mind aside, and got to his feet. When he looked at the time, he realized that most of the crew would not be up yet. Mostly just the engineering team was still on duty. He put on a pair of casual pants, but not a shirt. He was just going to grab a glass of water from the mess, and then he would take a shower, so there was no need to fully clothe himself. Once the door of his cabin opened to the mess hall, he could see that the lights were dimmed, and the room was almost pitch black, besides the pale blue light above Shepard's weapon locker that cast an eerie violet-blue shine around the room. As he grabbed a glass from one of the compartments inside of the wall adjacent to the mess table, and filled it with water, he decided he would sit down and try to relax. But, once he neared the table, he realized that he was not alone. The blue light that dimly illuminated the mess hall was reflected over a dark purple mask that Shepard recognized as Tali's. Tali had been aboard the Normandy for almost two weeks now, and Shepard remembered the talk that they had about the Normandy being so quiet. To Tali, a quiet ship meant that an engine had died, or that an air filter was failing. She wasn't used to the Normandy's hushed sounds. Also, she had trouble sleeping at night because it was so quiet. Basically, Tali was lulled to sleep by the racket of a ship engine when she was on the flotilla, and now that she was aboard the Normandy, there were no loud engine hums to help her fall asleep.

Shepard stood motionless as Tali stared directly at him, but he decided to break the ice by just smiling warmly and sitting in the chair across from her. He locked his fingers around the glass of water that he set on the table and began a conversation.

"Can't sleep?", Shepard said, taking a sip of water.

Tali sighed a heavy breath, and said, "No.", softly.

Shepard wore an apologetic grin on his face as before he took another drink from his glass. Suddenly, Tali blurted out Shepard's worst fear.

"I heard you while you were sleeping...", she began softly. "You were screaming... and-and breathing really hard, a-and I got worried. I was, uh, going to... c-come in, but I didn't want to be rude... A-and..." Her voice trailed off.

Usually, Shepard would have been utterly mortified to have been heard screaming in his sleep. However, he didn't really mind it if only Tali had heard it. In fact, if it had been anyone else, he probably would have been embarrassed. Now, it just didn't bother him.

"...It was just a dream.", Shepard said. "A dream about something that happened in the past."

Tali seemed intrigued, for she tilted her head to the side and leaned in closer. "About what?"

Shepard breathed heavily. He really did not want to discuss it. "Ask me later, okay?"

Tali sank back in her chair and said, "Okay.", disappointment in her tone of voice. But, instantly bouncing back, Tali sat back up and leaned against the table once more. "Now, what about your family?"

Shepard furrowed his brow in a questioning manner. Tali, seeming to have caught the human's body language, responded. "I asked you about your family, back on the Citadel. You said to ask later, and now is later. So I'm asking."

He didn't know how, but Shepard just knew that Tali was smiling under that helmet of hers. Shepard sighed, exhaling through his nose, and then let a smile creep across his features.

"Okay, you win.", Shepard said, putting his hands above his head in mock defeat. As Shepard put his arms back on the table, he realized from the cold sensation rushing across his skin that he still didn't have a shirt on. Maybe he should go don a casual t-shirt, but, he looked for approval from Tali before that.

"Uh...", Shepard began, chuckling. "It's... a bit cold in here. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay.", Tali said, nodding. Shepard usually wouldn't pay attention to it, but his keen observation skills showed Tali, in the corner of his eye, undoubtedly looking him over. His mouth once again curved into a smile as he headed towards his cabin door.

* * *

Tali couldn't believe that she had caught Shepard this... "late" of a time on the Normandy. Her shift was over in engineering, and Adams was pestering her to try and get some sleep, but she just couldn't. She searched for something, anything to bide her time until they reached the Artemis Tau cluster. But, finding nothing to remediate her boredom, she took a seat at the mess hall table, just thinking about everything that had happened. A scream from Shepard's cabin interrupted her thoughts, and soon after, Shepard emerged from his cabin, drenched in sweat, and his skin pale... And with no shirt on. Tali tried to push the picture out of her head, but it just kept coming back. Shepard without his shirt on. His barrel chest, his abs, his muscles. Tali couldn't stand it. She focused completely on Shepard's nightmare. But she had to admit, Shepard looks good without a shirt.

Shepard finally reemerged from his room, in his regular casual clothing that he always wore. Most of the crew was still not awake, so he and Tali had time to talk. Once he finally took a seat across from her, she began cautiously.

"So... Your family. I don't want to bother you about it, but, I'm just curious, and -"

Tali was silenced by Shepard's risen hand. "It's alright. And, you're correct. I owe you a story."

At first, Tali felt like she really was bothering Shepard about something he obviously felt uncomfortable discussing. The last thing she wanted to be was a burden. But, Shepard's reassuring grin banished the thought from her head. She leaned in closer as he began.

"About my family... I... don't actually have one. I was an orphan."

Tali gasped quietly. Shepard didn't have family. No mother or father, no brothers or sisters. His childhood must have been rough.

"...I'm so sorry. Who raised you, took care of you?", Tali inquired candidly.

"Well, I ran away from the orphanage that took care of me when I was about nine. I lived on the streets by myself for a week or two. Then, a street gang found me. They said they could take care of me, and would help me look out for myself."

A street gang? Tali had never heard of anything like that. "What's a street gang?"

"Oh, just a collection of people who live on the streets. It's like... a family. A brotherhood. They look out for each other, and they help each other survive and learn everything about staying alive. But, unfortunately, street gangs aren't exactly obedient when it comes to the law."

Shepard bowed his head, shame written all over his face. "The gang I was in was no exception. I did some things I'm not proud of. I've been to jail, done drugs. I've seen it all." He raised his head to gaze directly at Tali, his blue eyes again stabbing her.

"I got tired of it. I joined the Alliance military when I was eighteen. It was about the only thing I could do to escape street life."

"...I see. Do you ever regret having joined the Alliance?"

Shepard's gaze fell down and to the right, his mind replaying his past. His eyes still glued to the floor, he said, "Sometimes. But it's what I had to do to get off of Earth. I wasn't good at anything except fighting, so I just thought it best to enlist."

His stare found Tali again. "It got me this far. Even if I don't want to admit that it was the best decision of my life, it really was. If I had a choice to go back in time, and not enlist in the military, I don't think I would." His hand rose, gesturing behind him. "I kind of... fit in here."

Tali was now deeply interested. What had Shepard done in the past that he 'wasn't proud of?'

"When you say that your gang wasn't obedient to the law, you mean that you committed crimes, right?", Tali asked.

Shepard nodded slowly, a cautious look on his face.

"What exactly did you do?"

Shepard's eyes narrowed, seemingly in anger. But soon, his eyes lit up, a grin splitting his face. The grin eventually evolved into a chuckle, then a giggle, and progressed at a steady rate until it evolved into a full-fledged laugh.

Once Shepard's laugh had died down into a chuckle once again, he inhaled sharply, a smile on his face. "Oh... What _didn't _I do." Shepard's smile disappeared as he said that, once again zoning out.

Shepard was hard to understand. He had good times as well as bad, but the bad outnumbered the good, and that definitely showed now. One second, he could be laughing his head off, a second later, his demeanor would be grim, and he would seem angry or mellow whenever he spoke.

His face contorted into a melancholy frown.

In a low tone, words finally left his lips. "It was... difficult...", he said, his voice threatening to break into sobs. Shepard's eyes met the table, and released a somber breath. Tali reached across the table, placed her hand atop Shepard's and squeezed softly.

"I'm here for you...", Tali offered, her hand still gripping Shepard's.

Sniffling, Shepard looked up at Tali. "Thanks, Tali."

Neither of them spoke for a while, both of them just staring back at one another. It was a while, Tali realized, that she had held his hand, and she let go nervously, sliding her arm back to a resting position on the table.

Shepard, with that smile that Tali was beginning to know very well, spoke softly. "We'll be reaching Artemis Tau soon. Try to get some sleep."

Tali nodded as Shepard stood up from the table, and entered his quarters, the door slides closing behind him.

For once in a long time, Tali felt... happy. Wanted. Appreciated.

She smiled.

* * *

Tali felt a tug on her left shoulder as she was roused awake, her vision still blurry. A muffled voice slowly became clear as the faze in her eyes faded away.

"Tali. Tali! Wake up!"

She pulled her head, and realized where she was. She had fallen asleep, her head laid down on the mess hall table.

_Oh Keelah, I must have looked like an idiot. _

She looked up to face Kaidan, who had awaken her from her slumber. He had an amused smile on his face. Tali's face went hot with embarrassment.

"We're almost there. Shepard wants you on the ground team."

At that, Tali nearly jumped out of her chair. She had to get ready. Set up her weapons, her gear. She had to be ready for anything.

As Tali rushed off towards the elevator, she called behind her. "Thanks Kaidan!"

The elevator reached the floor of the Normandy's cargo area, where most of the team had gathered. Wrex and Garrus were chatting about something over near the Mako, and Williams was testing her weapons' sights close by. Tali trekked over to her weapons locker, opening it and reaching for the Scimitar shotgun that Shepard had bought for her. Another thing to thank him for. She engaged it into its firing mode, locking the iron sights into place. She mirrored Williams as she looked through the sights of the firearm, making sure that they were perfectly aligned. Seeing that the sights were correctly in place, she collapsed the shotgun, and placed it on the magnetic strip along the small of her back. She grabbed the pistol that was given to her as a good luck gift before she left for her pilgrimage, and strapped it in the holster on her thigh. She then turned back to see that Kaidan and Shepard had joined the group of warriors that had amassed in the cargo hold. As Tali approached, Shepard turned to face her, a small smile lighting up his face, and nodded. She did the same, also including the smile, but no one could see it, which she again thanked the ancestors for. She heard Kaidan say Shepard's name, and his head spun around to face the Lieutenant.

"We don't know exactly where Dr. T'Soni is. She may not even be on this planet."

"That's why we're going to check it out, Lieutenant. Prep your gear and get ready for the drop."

Nodding, Kaidan saluted. "Aye, aye, Commander."

Kaidan headed off towards his own weapon locker, and Tali saw the opportunity to speak to Shepard. As she drew near, he turned towards her. It was like he knew when she was close.

"Hey.", Tali said softly.

"Hey.", Shepard mirrored. "You sleep okay?"

Tali writhed her hands together. He was actually concerned if she had slept well or not. Her stomach fluttered.

"Yes, thank you.", she said simply.

"Good." Shepard snickered. "I have to say, your choice in sleeping areas is a bit strange."

Tali's face burned as she recalled where she had awoken. "...You saw?", Tali asked nervously.

"Well, yeah. The whole crew was joking about it since they woke up for breakfast."

That fact did nothing to help Tali feel better, but she dismissed the subject with her next question. "So, where are we headed?"

"A planet named Edolus. According to Joker, there was an automated distress beacon that the Normandy intercepted. We're going to go check it out. Also, I want to get everyone accustomed to the Mako drop. We're going to drive around for a bit, let everyone get a feel for it."

"Alright... Wait. Mako... drop? What do you mean by 'Mako drop'?"

Shepard said nothing, that devilish grin of his creeping up on his face. He then turned to the right, heading for the Mako.

A couple of minutes later, Shepard received a call from Joker on his omnitool, telling him that the E.T.A. was seven minutes. Shepard waved everyone over to the Mako urgently, ushering everyone into it. The tank was small and cramped on the inside, everyone bunched up together on the benches attached to the wall. Joker's voice sounding over the P.A. system silenced the uncomfortable grunts and growls of the Mako's occupants.

"We're near the planet's surface, Commander."

Shepard was in the very front seat of the Mako, where the driving controls were stationed. He pressed a button on the Mako's display that opened the comm. channel.

"Got it, Joker. Standing by." Releasing the button, Shepard twisted his neck backwards, facing everyone in the tank. "Tali, come up here. I'll need you on the Mako's systems just in case."

"Right.", Tali said, climbing to the front of the tank, where Shepard was sitting. It wasn't too difficult, given her small body could fit through tight spaces. As she came to sit on the seat next to Shepard, Joker once again called out over the intercom.

"We're in the planet's atmosphere, Commander. Get ready. Opening cargo bay."

Tali's stomach lurched.

_What in the name of the ancestors is he doing?!_

"Shepard, we're going to fall out if he opens the door now!", Tali exclaimed.

Shepard's face was stone as he responded. "That's the plan."

Tali gulped. _Oh,_ _Keelah._

The roar of rushing wind engulfed the cargo hold as its hatch slowly opened. Tali felt the Mako jerk forward as it was being dragged out by the rush of air.

"Hatch is open, Commander. Go!", Joker's voice rang out, and immediately, Shepard's foot slammed on the gas, launching the Mako forward. The Mako shook and churned as it drove across the floor of the cargo bay. And then suddenly, there was a feeling of weightlessness, and the Mako seemed to be tilting clockwise. A falling sensation took Tali over, causing her to grasp for something to hang on to as the tank plummeted towards the planet's surface. Her hands found Shepard's arm, and the falling sensation continued.

"Keelah! Oh, Keelah!", Tali screamed. She was going to die in this tank.

Her stomach felt like it was in her throat, and she felt as if she were going to float away when there was a sudden deceleration in the Mako's freefall. Shepard had engaged the thrusters just before the tank hit the ground, and the Mako slowed into a glide. A sharp bump rattled the body of the Mako, and its motion stopped altogether. They were now on the surface. Tali heard collective sighs of relief from everyone in the back of the Mako. Shepard turned back towards them and asked, "Everyone alright?"

Wrex was the only one to respond, growling a "Yes" before he sighed lowly and bowed his massive head.

Shepard turned back around, a smile on his face. "Here we go, then."


	9. Close Call

The Mako rattled as it climbed the various cliffs and hills of Edolus. Ashley kept her hands in a knot. She was nervous, and old habits died hard. She used to writhe her hands together whenever she was this anxious. The desire to do so now was almost overwhelming. She stayed vigilant, however. As the tank suddenly convulsed violently when it crashed down onto the opposite side of a steep hill Shepard had scaled, Ashley gave in to a frustrated groan that was trying to crawl its way out of her throat.

"See anything, Shepard?", Ashley asked desperately. She was willing for Shepard to see just about _anything_ just so that the Normandy could come and pluck them off of the planet's surface. Anything to get the hell out of this Mako. It really sucked being inside of it. And sharing the already cramped seating space with another person is one thing. This time, she had to be accompanied by a turian and a freaking _krogan_. This really sucked.

"Not yet - well, wait...", Shepard replied. He leaned in closer to the display console of the Mako, probably to try and make something out. "Looks like a base of some kind. Looks like Alliance." Shepard adjusted the course of the Mako slightly, however, the change in direction was hardly subtle. The Mako jerked to the right, thrashing around Ashley and the other occupants that were in the seating area with her, and earning groans of pain from Kaidan, Garrus, and herself. Wrex remained silent. He was probably used to being thrashed around, or it probably didn't even affect him. He was a krogan, after all.

"We're going to check it out.", Shepard concluded - after the moans of everyone in the Mako, of course. Tali had her face buried in the systems of the Mako. Keeping the guns in check, making sure the shield emitters were all running and generating a protective field for the Mako. Something like that. Whatever engineers do. The Mako tank's rattling came to a stop, signaling that they had arrived at the base that Shepard had seen on the sensors. Shepard faced the back of the Mako.

"Looks like its deserted. I need to check it out." Shepard's eyes then refocused on Wrex, addressing him directly. "Wrex, you're with me."

At that, Wrex grumbled, but complied. It was probably best if he were the one to go out there with Shepard, anyway. He was closest to the door of the Mako. Shepard flung open the hatch of the Mako, the now-open tank being flooded by brown air and random debris. Wrex dropped out of the open hatch, followed by Shepard. Ashley opened the comm. channel in her helmet, Kaidan following suit. Shepard's voice invaded the channel.

"Okay, we're nearing the front of the base... Oh, shit. Bodies." A grunt from Shepard followed soon after, then a heavy sigh. "Looks like..." Shepard's words stopped in their tracks, but Ashley knew what he was about to say. Akuze. It was a hellish nightmare, according to the reports. Ashley wouldn't have believed _anyone _could have made it off of Akuze alive. It was a bloody massacre, but Shepard still lived to tell the tale. Ashley didn't know how the Commander deals with it now. He has to have visions, or nightmares of it, or something. Even someone as invincible as Shepard couldn't walk away from Akuze without scars. Mental scars, at that.

A sound equivalent to a freight train hitting the side of a building at full speed pummeled Ashley's ears. It was thunderous. Like a massive explosion. And it wasn't just mere sound waves that rumbled the Mako and the ground beneath it. It didn't help that Shepard barked an order as loudly as he could, not bothering to switch off his comm. before he did.

"Shit! Get back in the tank!"

No less than a second later, Shepard threw himself inside of the Mako, scurrying over to the driver's seat on his hands and knees. Wrex pulled himself inside in a blur, and strapped himself in the harness of the Mako, slamming the hatch closed as he did. Ashley had never seen a krogan move that fast. Kaidan's eyes were wide open as he called to the commander in the front of the Mako.

"Shepard, what happened?! What's going on?!"

"It's a fuckin' thresher maw!", Shepard hissed as his foot slammed on the gas, the Mako careening in the opposite direction. Ashley's stomach lurched.

_A thresher maw?! Here?!_

Ashley's breath came in terrified shivers, strapping herself into her seat with the additional harness belts that were for emergencies only. She hoped she would never have had to use them, but you can never be sure, can you? A confidence-melting roar vibrated the tank, and Shepard pushed down harder on the gas. The Mako clanked and roared as Shepard continued to work the engine. It was a good five minutes before he had finally risen his foot off the pedal, and the tank came to a complete halt. Shepard's shoulders fell abruptly once he released the pent up breath he had held during the hasty escape. The back of his cranium met the headrest while he leaned backwards, eyes closed. Silence clutched the inside of the Mako, save for the hums and beeps of its internal systems. No one said anything for what seemed to be an eternity until Garrus broke the silence.

"What now, Shepard?"

Again, silence thundered through the tank, leaving Garrus with an expectant look, at least it looked like one, on his face as he watched Shepard.

Shepard finally said, "Well, we can't just leave that thing there. It's gonna have to go down. That's our job." By this point, Shepard was not only facing Garrus, but the entire inside of the Mako.

"Those men down there are dead because of that monster, and we're going to kill it. The Alliance will especially want to hear about this."

Shepard turned forward again, his eyes locked on the tank terminal. His hands slid up to the top of the steering wheel, and his foot hovered over the gas pedal.

"Ready for this, people?", Shepard asked, not turning his head.

A quiet response from Tali answered him. "I'm ready, Shepard."

"Ready, Commander.", Kaidan stated assuredly.

"Me too, Commander.", Ashley said.

"Let's do it!", Garrus exclaimed. His resolve was evidently renewed by Shepard's blunt assessment of what needed to be done. Wrex only growled in assent.

Shepard breathed in slowly through his nose, then released it open-mouthed. He slammed on the gas, and the Mako was now rocketing towards the massive predator lying in wait.

* * *

Tali's entire body trembled in fear, hidden by the Mako's jerks and pulls. She was terrified by this "thresher maw". She had never seen one, but she could infer from the extreme reaction of Shepard that it was a gargantuan fear-inducing monster. She buried her mask in her small hands, hoping that Shepard could pull this off. Tali wasn't one to have a lot of faith in people. But, if she had faith in _anyone, _it was Shepard. She shook her head as she dropped her hands to her lap. Shepard needed her to stay focused. He needed her to keep the Mako running in case something happened...

Shepard needed her.

"Williams. I need you on the guns. You'll have to squeeze between me and Tali."

"That's alright, sir. Here I come."

Williams wiggled in between Tali and Shepard, and her hands found different knobs and triggers. She locked her shoulders, showing that she was ready for the thing that was inside of the ground.

The ground shifted violently beneath them, and an ear-busting roar exploded on the outside of the Mako. Tali thanked the design of the Mako for not having windows. Shepard kept his eyes on the display, gritting his teeth. He then threw his head to his right, in Williams' direction.

"It's on sensors! Light it up!"

Williams turned two of the knobs on the Mako's dashboard in a fluent motion, and a target lock-on system popped up before her. She typed a few commands, inciting a beeping sound and a scanning range to focus in on a massive worm-like creature. The thresher maw. Williams pulled the trigger on one of the handles, and the machine turret that was located on the top of the Mako roared to life, sending a flurry of shots straight at the thresher maw. Shepard was moving the tank side to side continuously, which confused the targeting system. It took a moment for it to lose the target, and Williams was just firing blind.

"Damn...", Williams muttered. She looked directly at Tali. "I need you to run a target identifier on the thresher maw. Makes it easier for it to stay locked."

Tali nodded and found a tab on the Mako terminal labeled "TARGET RECEIVER". She continued into said tab, and found the thresher maw on the Mako's sensors. She then allowed the program to register the thresher maw into the Mako's systems. As the process was completed, the beeping from the targeting system rang out.

"Aha!", Williams exclaimed, once again firing the machine gun directly on the giant creature.

Another beeping sound ensued, but it was from Tali's side of the terminal. The thresher maw had hit the shield with something, and they were down to 74%

"Shepard!", Tali called out, desperation in her voice. "The thresher maw is hitting us with something! Our shields are down to 74%!"

"Got it.", Shepard said calmly, still maneuvering the tank in unorthodox directions. The machine gun on the top of the tank continued to scream as it sent a barrage of bullets into the thresher maw. Tali noticed that the tank's engine and other parts were beginning to overheat. Their heat threshold was down to 51%. The gun's constant firing was another contributing factor to the overheat. The Mako simply could not handle the constant movement and firing. Along with its shield emitters being slammed every other second by the thresher maw. Another hit punished the Mako's shields, bringing them down to 38%. Tali was now alarmed. They were not going to be able to hold on for much longer.

"Shepard! Our shields are down to 38%! We need to get out of here!"

"Negative!", Shepard barked at Tali. "We've almost got it!"

"Shepard, the Mako is overheating! We _have _to go!", Tali argued.

Shepard, paying no attention to what Tali had said, again flung the tank into awkward positions, Williams not letting go of the trigger. The overheat signal then echoed through the Mako, and the sound of the machine stopped abruptly. Both Shepard and Williams jerked their heads to Tali's terminal, revealing that the gun was offline.

Shepard faced his own terminal, his eyes lit in anger. "...Shit!"

The Mako's engine was now failing. The tank was in the open, not moving, with 2% shields remaining. Shepard's face turned into a desperate frown as he faced Tali. His expression broke Tali's heart. He was terrified, and he looked to her for help. A little quarian girl, being depended on by the great Commander Shepard. This really was a dire situation. Tali's hands worked fast. She rerouted all power and cool-down systems to the Mako's engine, and within a moment, words popped up on Tali's screen: ENGINE: READY.

Tali glanced upwards to Shepard's face. "Go!", Tali screamed.

Instantaneously, the Mako jerked forward as Shepard slammed on the gas. Another alarm pierced Tali's audio receivers, and as her eyes found the terminal again, it indicated that the Mako had lost all of its shield power. Another hit, and the Mako was gone. Shepard obviously heard it too, and his expression became stone. He pushed the pedal as far as it would go, and as soon as the thresher maw could no longer be heard, the Mako's engine again gave out, and everything was either overheated or needed maintenance.

Shepard sighed, frustration sparking off of it. His hands slid down the steering wheel slowly. As his right hand reached the bottom of it, he balled his hand into a fist, and slammed it into the steering wheel. His breath was shallow, irate. He gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes and shook his head. Tali reached over to place a hand gently on his armored shoulder, caressing it lightly. He reopened his eyes slowly, turning to face Tali. He grinned, a truly happy, warm grin. It melted Tali's heart. She again let his gaze hold her, letting it take control of her emotions. She could get lost in those eyes. But now was not the time.

His lips split open as he praised her. "That quick thinking saved our asses back there, Tali. Good job."

Tali smiled lightly.

_Happy to help._

Shepard sighed again, calming down. Every time that she was there, Tali noticed, he seemed to be capable of controlling himself with ease. As opposed to when she wasn't there. You'd be lucky he didn't go on a rampage. Shepard wrapped an arm around the headrest as he twisted his body around to eye the team in the Mako.

"Well, I guess we just wait for everything to cool down, and then go back for round two."

No one said anything. No one even looked at Shepard, except for Wrex. He had an awkward look on his face, like he disagreed about something. His next words proved that he did, indeed, disagree.

"It's not that easy, Shepard. You leave wounded thresher maws alone long enough, they begin to regenerate. Even if we come back in full force, it'll be ready. By the time we start to hurt it, the tank will be overheated again, and we'll have to bug out, giving time to regenerate itself again. We keep doing that, and it'll never end."

Shepard watched Wrex as he explained, a blank expression showing. He stared downwards for a fraction of a second before he glanced back up. His features turned grim, and he began in as a low a tone as he could manage.

"We'll have to keep hitting it while the Mako's recovering."

_What? How is that possible? The Mako's weapons are overheated. We can't hit it unless..._

Kaidan seemed to have come to the same conclusion, for he exclaimed in defiance before Shepard could continue. "Commander, no! That's suicide!"

Shepard's eyes were steely as he responded. "It's the only way, Kaidan." He faced Wrex and Williams with that same icy gaze. "Williams, Wrex. You two are my best fighters. We're going to be on the ground." Shepard raised his hand to stop the argumentative response that was inevitably going to emerge from Williams. "It's the only way we're going to keep it injured until the Mako is ready for action again. I know I'm putting your lives on the line, but this is what you signed up for." Wrex scoffed at that. "I didn't sign up for taking down a thresher maw on foot, Shepard."

"No, you didn't. But your joining up with me was of your own accord. This is what being on the Normandy comes with, Wrex. Now get ready."

Shepard looked back to Kaidan. "Kaidan, you, Garrus, and Tali are my tech experts. Stay here and get the Mako back up to full strength. Then, immediately converge on our position and engage the thresher maw. Do _not _attempt to pick us up. We don't want to give the thresher maw a chance to get a hit on the Mako. Understand?"

Kaidan's expression was conflicted. He didn't want to leave Shepard, Williams, and Wrex on the ground, fighting a thresher maw, but this is just what had to be done. He sighed slowly. "Aye, aye, Commander. But, please... be careful."

Shepard worked his magic with a grin on his face. "Don't worry, Lieutenant. Just do what you have to do, and quick."

Kaidan nodded, at the same time, Wrex threw open the hatch of the Mako once again. As the debris flew inside, Wrex blocked some of it as he proceeded to hop out of the tank. Shepard turned frontways to face Tali, and took her hand in his own.

"This is what you're best at, Tali. I know you can do it." His hand tightened around hers. "Don't let me down."

Tali nodded ecstatically, attempting to assure him that she will do her absolute best, and nothing less. Seeing that she had nodded her head, Shepard climbed from his position in the driver's seat of the Mako, and dropped out of the tank, Williams following behind him. Garrus and Kaidan then exited the tank as well. That's right. The Mako may need some external work done on it, too. As she sat alone in the tank she locked her fingers together, praying to her ancestors to keep Shepard safe. She took a deep breath as she climbed out of the Mako, and her feet landed on the sandy surface of Edolus. Everyone was standing together, collaborating on a game plan. From what Tali heard, Shepard and his team were going to try and draw the thresher maw out of the ground, and open fire on it. The tech team would begin the repairs on the Mako as soon as the ground team leaves, and as soon as the Mako was back in fighting shape, they were to bring the Mako down to where the thresher maw was and 'proceed to tear it a new asshole', as Shepard put it. The combined fire from the ground team and the tank would definitely be enough to kill it, and hopefully the Mako would not give out again.

Wrex and Ashley stood atop the edge of the plateau that Shepard had parked the Mako on, and were awaiting Shepard's command. Shepard looked over the tech team consisting of Garrus, Kaidan, and Tali. He nodded, but if he were grinning or not, Tali couldn't tell. He was now wearing a helmet, as was everybody now that they were outside of the Mako. The ground team disappeared as they jogged down the hill in the direction of the Alliance base. Kaidan turned to Garrus and Tali, activating his omnitool.

"You heard Shepard. Let's get this thing up and running."

* * *

Ashley couldn't contain her fear any longer. She had to tell Shepard. There was no way that they were going to be able to take a thresher maw on foot. Even if they only wanted to distract it and take a couple of potshots at it.

"Commander, are you sure that this is really a good idea?"

"Never said it was.", Shepard said, continuing to advance forward. "But it's all we can do."

Ashley exhaled. "I know.", she breathed. The squad continued onwards until the base was just a couple of yards away. Shepard was in a position with his assault rifle drawn. Ready to haul ass, if need be. Ashley already had hers drawn since they began their trek down to the base, but Wrex had just now armed his rifle, and was also in a balanced position, ready to run. And then there was the sound. The explosion that wreaked havoc on Ashley's ears. The force of the convulsing ground knocked her on her feet, and immediately, she felt a tug on her arm. She was being dragged forward by a heavy hand. Wrex, by the feel of it. She was thrown into the ground. The soft sand breaking her fall allowed her to easily return to a battle-ready position. All she saw was the massive wormlike creature that towered above her. It was disgusting. She could _feel _its breath on her as she glared at the thresher maw, wide-eyed. It made a repulsive sound, a retching gurgle, as it moved its massive head backwards. Ashley heard Shepard scream in her ear to move. He dragged Ashley by her arm, taking a couple of inaccurate shots at the giant monster. Most likely, they would hit. It was a big target. The thresher maw flung its head forward, and a giant blob of green liquid splattered on the ground were Ashley was just at. Her eyes widened as the liquid ate through the ground, creating a massive hole where sand used to be. She jerked her head away from it and got to her feet. Somehow, she had managed to hold on to her assault rifle through the entire thing. She then shot four or five controlled bursts on the thresher maw. It must have felt it, for it raised its head in a bellow before retreating back into the surface. It was almost quiet, but not soon after, the thresher maw reemerged from the other side of the base. Wrex, Ashley, and Shepard all focused their fire on it. As it recoiled from the shots they had taken at it, it again pulled its head back, making the same retching sound as before. Ashley turned on her heel to run to the right, Shepard and Wrex sprinting to the left. Ashley regretted not following them, because she had made a mistake in the trajectory of the acid. Multiple droplets managed to fall on Ashley, instantly collapsing her shields. Luckily, the shields had reflected the drops of acid, vaporizing them into a fine green mist. Ashley may not get another stroke of luck like that again, so now, there was no more room for mistakes. She twisted around after a second or two more of sprinting for good measure to hold her assault rifle in a firing position. Her finger grazed the trigger, but the thresher maw was no longer there. She searched around, only to identify Shepard and Wrex glancing around as she was, assault rifles in hand, attempting to anticipate its next maneuver. A rumble from in between the duo and Ashley gave away its next resurface location. And soon enough, the thresher maw launched out of the ground, its mouth gaping in a battle cry. Except it didn't stop its movement entirely. It was falling back down, but not directly down. It was arching its body so that it would fall horizontally back into the ground, instead of vertically. The thresher maw's body twisted, and its head was brought downward. It was going to fall face-first into the ground. Only, the area designated was exactly where Ashley was.

_Oh, shit..._

Ashley needed to move. The thresher maw's mouth was barreling downwards, with the intent of consuming her. Ashley stumbled as she turned to run, cursing under her breath. She practically crab-walked across the ground, at the same time attempting to get back up on to her feet. A shadow cast over her, and she knew that the incisors of the thresher maw were upon her. In a last-ditch attempt to save herself, she launched herself as hard as she could manage, pushing herself with every part of her legs, even her toes, to throw herself out of harm's way. Something stung in her left leg as the thresher maw slammed into the ground. She dragged herself backwards with her hands as the rest of the thresher maw barreled into the ground, but it looked as if its body was twisting and slanting. She glanced up at the tail of the thresher maw, which was on the other side of its body. It was preparing to fling the rest of its body to the left, which would crush Ashley. She drew a long breath. She wasn't out of the woods yet. She laid on her back, rolling across the sandy surface of the planet. Another shadow was hovering over Ashley, and she knew that now was the time. As she rolled into a stance that would have her laying on her stomach, she bounced on her hands, pulling her torso up, and allowing her legs to fold up against her chest. Her feet found the ground, and again, she leaped, tilting to her left, and rolled into the sand as the massive tail of the thresher maw pummeled the earth where she had been incapacitated. It was miraculous that she had dodged the thresher maw from that close for a second time. She couldn't help but smile at her luck. The thresher maw disappeared in the ground, giving Ashley time to search for the Commander and Wrex. She found them, and immediately began to run when a sharp sting coursed through her leg. The thresher maw had cut her, but she _had _to go. She half-ran, half-limped towards Shepard and Wrex. They met her halfway, Shepard taking her by the shoulders and trying to get her to sit down. But before any of them could say a word, the sand began to rumble again. Directly beneath them.

"Oh...shit!", Shepard growled. His hand gripped Ashley just below her breasts and flung her arm over his neck. He then carried her, guiding her footsteps on the ground before he suddenly threw her into the sand. The monster emerged from where the team had just met, and its mouth was already being arched backward, ready to spit more acid. Time slowed down as Ashley waited for the wave of acid that would wash over her and melt her body, ending her life. It was gruesome as she imagined it in her head, but that's what it would be like. She would scream for someone to shoot her in the head as her body was burned through her armor, her skin, her bones. Its head came back down, the green liquid foaming at its open mouth, and was about to spit when a cannon shot found its way directly into the thresher maw's mouth. It seemed to cough and then scream as its head twitched, and then the round in its throat went off, decapitating the massive creature, and sending its head into the air. The body that had once towered over Shepard and Ashley fell to the ground, like a mighty tower that was finally falling to its destruction. The head fell some distance away from the body, but Ashley didn't care. The son of a bitch was dead. Good enough for her. The hatch to the Mako, which was a short distance away from Shepard, Wrex, and herself, opened to a frantic Kaidan, waving them to come over to the tank. Shepard picked Ashley up again, and guided her over to the Mako. Once everyone was inside, Shepard didn't bother to get back into the driver's seat. He opened a comm with the Normandy, and spoke hoarsely into his helmet, the air from his lungs gone from dodging the thresher maw.

"Normandy receiving, Commander."

"Get us the _hell _off of this planet, Jeff."

"On my way."

Shepard turned to Garrus, who was sitting in the gunner's seat, and Tali, who, of course, was in the seat with the Mako's systems terminal.

In between breaths, Shepard spoke to them. "Nice timing, guys."


	10. Bonding

The week that had passed after the events on Edolus were shady. Everyone seemed to tiptoe around each other since then, and almost no attempts at conversation were made. However, this 'evening' aboard the Normandy was a bit different. Shepard had evidently noticed the sudden change of heart among the crew, and arranged a dinner in order for everyone to come together and talk about what happened, as well as to get to know one another better.

Tali was the first to arrive at the mess hall, where she met a lone Kaidan, who was usually working on a terminal in the corner of the room. What exactly he was attending to, Tali didn't know. He greeted her with a warm smile as she strolled over towards him.

"Hey, Tali. How are you?"

"I'm good, Kaidan, thank you. And how are you?"

Kaidan's hand rose in a single-handed shrug. "Well, aside from the train wreck I was when Ashley had to get those stitches in her leg, I think I'll be alright." Kaidan glared at his feet. "I can't even _begin _to imagine what it was like fighting that beast on foot."

Despite Kaidan's negative remark, Tali replied in a cheerful tone.

"Just think about how worse it might have been if they weren't with Shepard. He knows what to do."

Kaidan's gaze rested on Tali. There was a gleam in his eye as he watched her. It made Tali feel somewhat uneasy. But, there was a unique appearance to his features. Like he was willing her to say something that she wouldn't have wanted to say initially.

"So, you trust Shepard?"

Tali again found herself in that place. That dark pit that she was sucked into every time that particular thought of her and Shepard crossed her mind. She reminded herself of how the pairing was impossible, and that the feeling was only natural. Shepard did kill Saren's assassin, after all. She was most likely going to be subject to a couple of ludicrous fantasies.

_It's just a crush. It will go away, just like they always do._

Or so she hoped.

Tali dragged herself out of her thoughts to answer. "Well, he _did _save my life. People like Shepard tend to be a bit more trustworthy than others."

A suspicious look again morphed Kaidan's face. At the same time, a sly grin crept onto his lips. "Just a thought, Tali, but it looks like a bit more than that. Again, its just a thought, but it seems as if you'd trust Shepard with _anything._"

Tali blushed, and in a nervous spasm, broke eye contact with Kaidan. She couldn't see his face anymore, but she knew that he was grinning.

"Mhm.", Kaidan hummed.

Tali sighed in relief as Garrus entered the mess hall. He had a confused look on his face, as if he didn't know what was going on. Kaidan waved him over, engaging him in a conversation and leaving Tali to her thoughts.

_It would never happen. It's COMMANDER SHEPARD. How could he possibly develop an interest in me? I'm just some quarian that he let aboard his ship out of pity._

Friendship was all that Tali could hope for with Shepard. Anything more than that was out of the question. There was just no way he would feel the same way she does. Come to think of it, Shepard was always on Tali's mind. She admired how he could keep his cool, most of the time. She admired the way he moved on the battlefield. He tears through his enemies like a force of nature. He's unstoppable. No wonder he became so famous. His skill in battle was incredible, not to mention his leadership capabilities. Shepard could convince _anyone _to support his cause. Shepard, being adequately convincing, also knew how to handle emotional catastrophes such as Tali. Tali confided in Shepard things about her father she doesn't want anyone else to know. She had told him about how she was always expected to be the best. She recalled the conversation in her mind.

_"Your father never appreciated anything that you did? Never been proud of you?"_

_"No," Tali muttered. "Anything less than perfect is unacceptable to him... I'll never be the girl he wants me to be."_

_Shepard's hand gripped her arm comfortingly. "It shouldn't matter whether he's proud or not. It should matter if you're proud of yourself."_

_Tali sighed. "What's the point of being proud of yourself if no one else is?"_

_Shepard tilted his head in thought. Soon, his eyes returned to look at her, that grin on his face. "If it makes you feel any better, Tali, I'm proud of you. You turned that information on Saren over to the right people. This mission is dangerous, but you wanted to come anyway. You feel as if you need to protect the galaxy even when the galaxy has done nothing for you."_

_Tali, her spirits barely lifted, still had her eyes on the ground in misery. Then, Shepard cupped his hand under her mouth piece, bringing her face to face with him._

_"You're a smart, brave, and kind woman, Tali. Your father may not notice it, but I do. And I'm proud of you for that."_

Tali smiled at the memory. Shepard always knew what to say. As if on cue, Shepard and Williams entered the mess hall, carrying large trays that held plates upon plates of different foods. Kaidan and Garrus let out 'ooh's and 'ah's as they examined the numerous entrees. There was a particular plate that had nothing on it but a nutrient paste tube, fit to be consumed by a quarian. As she eyed it, Shepard took it gently in his hands and approached Tali, holding it out to her as he came close.

"I know it's not much, but this is the best I could find."

Shepard's demeanor was apologetic, but Tali was overjoyed that he knew about quarians' weakened immune systems. He bought it just for her. She once again wanted to hug him for being so considerate. He really didn't have to buy nutrient paste for her. Which led to another question. Why did he even do this in the first place? There were plenty of other nutrient paste tubes in stock on the Normandy, but the paste he had gotten for her was of the highest quality available. Why was he being so nice to her? Does he really care about how much nutrition she obtains?

...Did he _want _to do this? Did he really care about her?

_Of course not! It's just a friendly gesture, nothing more._

Ever since Tali had been on the Normandy, Shepard was full of these 'friendly gestures'. Tali dismissed it as being nothing but Shepard wanting her to be more comfortable aboard the Normandy. There was no romantic intention in his actions. There was just no way that he had feelings for her. She was just a dumb quarian girl. He'd never want her. Still, why was he being so nice, so gentle to her?

It was now safe to say that Tali had a crush on Shepard. How could she not? He was friendly and good humored. He was considerate and a very sweet man all around. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. She cared for his safety, and just him in general. It pained her to see Shepard angry or upset. She just wanted him to be happy. But Tali was trapped forever in her suit. She could never give Shepard the happiness he deserves. Being with Shepard would be so... wrong. Selfish. He could be with any other woman besides Tali. She wanted to believe that he doesn't feel the same way she does about him. He couldn't. But, then, why is he so good to her? So friendly? Tali just wanted it all gone. It was going to drive her insane.

Tali's train of thought crashed as she was brought back to the present by Shepard's baritone voice.

"Tali? Did I get the right kind?"

"O- oh,", Tali stammered. "Yes, you did."

Shepard handed the plate to her. Staring down at the nutrient paste tube, Tali muttered. "This means a lot, Shepard. Thank you."

Shepard grinned as she said that. "It's the least I can do."

_The least you could do?! For what?! Saving my life, letting me come with you on the Normandy, buying me an expensive shotgun, and giving me advice for my father? And now this?! I already owe you more than I can give_ _back..._

"You didn't have to do this, Shepard. Thank you."

"Don't mention it.", Shepard said lazily.

"But I _have _to.", Tali replied before Shepard could turn to walk away. "All the things you've done for me... no one else would have done it. Thank you, Shepard. For everything."

Shepard's voice dropped into a bass as he muttered his next statement. "You're welcome. And thank _you_."

His tone sent shivers up her spine. She'd never get over how sexy Shepard was. She felt like a silly schoolgirl who had a crush on a teacher. It was impossible, but still fun to imagine.

Almost everyone had now taken a seat at the mess table; Wrex had come in without Tali noticing, and he was in one of the chairs, with a plate full of disgusting-looking meat. Tali took a seat on the end of the table, while Shepard took the chair on the opposite end of her. The crew said nothing at first. Only the clinks of silverware could be heard. Tali steadily nursed her nutrient paste, not daring to raise her head to witness the ugly looks that everyone was bound to give her. After a while, the awkward silence was finally broken by Shepard.

"So, Garrus... How are you settling in on the Normandy?"

Garrus swallowed a bite of his food before he cleared his throat.

"I've been around for how long and _now _you're asking me?", Garrus said humorously. "I was beginning to think you didn't care about me, Commander."

Shepard grinned. "Been busy trying to track this doctor down."

_And chatting me up._

Tali suppressed a giggle.

"Well, working with a Spectre has its perks. Better than life at C-Sec."

"You've worked with a Spectre before?", Shepard asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Well... no. But I know what they're like. Saren and you being exceptions, of course. Most Spectres make their own rules. They're free to handle things their way. At C-Sec, I'm _buried _by rules. The damn bureaucrats are always on my back."

Shepard squinted his eyes slightly and rested his elbows on the table. "For the most part, the rules are there for a reason."

Garrus nodded faintly. "Maybe. But sometimes it feels like the rules are only there to stop me from doing my work." Garrus took another mouthful of his food before he continued. "If I'm trying to take down a suspect, it shouldn't matter how I do it, as long as I do it."

Williams intervened. "With that mindset, you could get yourself in pretty deep, Garrus."

"Bullshit.", rumbled Wrex. "I agree with the turian. If you're gonna do something, do it. There shouldn't be any rules to bar you from doing what needs to be done."

"That's why I left. Too many policies and procedures."

Kaidan took the opportunity of brief silence to open up. "So you just quit because you didn't like the way they do things?"

"There's more to it than that.", Garrus said flatly. "It didn't start out bad, but as I rose in ranks, I got saddled with more and more red tape." Garrus' tone seemed to evolve into anger. "C-Secs handling of Saren was typical. I just couldn't take it anymore. I hate leaving..."

"At least your not sitting on your ass waiting for something to happen. That's what most of C-Sec does.", Wrex pointed out.

"Something already _did _happen. Saren. And everything he did, the Council denied. I knew Saren was dirty, but no one would listen. It felt like I was beating my head against a wall."

"Either way, I plan to make the most of this.", Garrus sighed before he again took a bite of his food. "Maybe I can get the job done _my _way for a change."

Shepard's voice rose threateningly. His volume was almost terrifying as he argued. "If getting the job done means endangering innocent people, then, no. We get the job done right, not fast. Got it?"

Garrus' mandibles flickered in shock. "I-I wasn't trying to- I understand, Commander."

After that, Garrus hung his head. The commander had scolded him, and now he was pouting. Tali smiled at Garrus. He was quite childlike. His misconception on the quarians and the geth were out of place as well, but Tali shook memories of the event away.

"Don't get all bummed out, now, Garrus.", Williams jested. "Being scolded by the Commander is no reason to get upset."

Garrus rose his head barely to eye Williams. He looked as if he would send back a retort, but he remained silent and continued to eat his meal. Tali was nearly done with her nutrient paste, but she held off from it as much as she could. She did not want to have an excuse to leave the table. She was really enjoying just sitting her, listening to the crew talk.

"So... Commander.", Kaidan began nervously.

"What's up Kaidan?"

"On Edolus...", Kaidan muttered, setting down his silverware to splay his arms across the table.

Shepard sat motionless, saying nothing. Then, he set down his silverware as well, and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. "What about it?"

Kaidan shook his head, chipping away at finding the right words to commence the conversation. "What...was it like? On the ground, I mean?"

Shepard, his arms still crossed, lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "Wasn't fun, I'll say that."

Kaidan, taking the joke lightly, responded with, "I can imagine. A thresher maw on foot? I'll be frank with you, Shepard. That little stunt wasn't one of your smartest. You might as well have been playing tag on a tightrope."

Shepard chuckled. "Well, it was necessary. That thing wasn't going to go down any other way."

"But, seriously, Shepard. How was it fighting that thresher maw on foot?"

"Terrifying as hell. But, if you want it full detail, just ask the one who went tooth and nail with it." Shepard extended an overturned hand towards Williams.

Williams exhaled as she rubbed a finger and a thumb in her eyes. Still doing so, she elaborated. "It was like dodging a giant earthworm with knives attached to it. Wasn't fun at all."

"Glad you guys blew it to hell when you did, or I would have been toast.", she said, looking back up.

Kaidan wore a guilty frown after Williams' statement. "Wouldn't have happened if the Mako didn't crap out on us."

"Wasn't your fault, Alenko. Hell, I should be thanking you. You got the tank fixed up in time to save my butt."

Garrus mumbled something, food still in his mouth. As he swallowed, he faced Shepard. "That reminds me. Shepard, I ordered parts for the Mako from the requisitions officer down in the cargo bay. Once I get them installed, The Mako should be as good as new."

Shepard nodded. "Appreciate it Garrus."

"Anyway,", Alenko interrupted. "It's Tali who told us how to put everything back together. We just did what she told us to do."

Williams gave a sheepish glance at Tali, not saying a word. She went instantly silent, as if she had frozen up. She stuffed her food into her mouth. There was something that she didn't want to say. At least, not in front of everyone. Tali would let it go, for now.

"Speaking of which, hey, Tali.", called Kaidan. "You're being really quiet. Something on your mind?"

Tali rose her head in surprise. He turned her head front ways to Shepard, how now has his deep icy blue eyes on her.

_Damn you, Kaidan._

"I... uh... it's nothing."

Kaidan narrowed his eyes at her. "C'mon. There has to be _something._"

"No, really, it's nothing.", Tali confirmed, lying through her teeth.

Kaidan still stared at her for a moment, searching her body language for something that she wasn't letting on. He looked back down at his plate as he said, "...Alright.", and began to consume his meal once again. Tali's gaze wandered over to Shepard. He was the only one watching her. His expression was blank, devoid of any emotion or feeling. His glare went right through her mask, her skin, her soul. He seemed to take notice that she caught him, and averted his gaze in another direction on a dime.

... It couldn't have been...

* * *

Once the table had cleared of all of the crew members, it was just Shepard and Tali who had remained in the mess hall. Most of the Normandy crew would now be asleep. Shepard and Tali were still seated. They hadn't moved since they sat down for the dinner, and they both dodged each other's eyes as they sat together.

Tali summed up her courage to break the silence. "You seemed to have taken fighting a thresher maw on foot rather lightly, Shepard."

Shepard didn't respond immediately, but eventually spoke up. "You can call me Damon when the crew's not around, Tali."

Tali beamed at Shepard's request of informality. "Okay, Damon."

Shepard was again quiet. Tali was about to speak once more when his voice suddenly filled the air. "It's because I've been on the ground with one before. More than one."

Tali's eyes gaped open. No wonder he was so open to the idea of fighting the thresher maw on Edolus on foot. He had first hand experience... But, from where?

"I'm sorry... But, where did you ever have to fight more than one of those... _monsters_?"

Shepard's eyes appeared to lose their luster as he bowed his head slowly. Summoning a breath, Shepard answered. "Have you ever heard of the massacre of Akuze?"

She _had. _From what she had learned about the incident, there was a human colony stationed on Akuze that had been attacked. By what, she didn't know at the time. Reports said that it was bloody, brutal, and everyone had been killed. All but one. A lone survivor made it off of Akuze. Tali never learned who it was, but it had never been very important to her before now.

"...Yes", Tali muttered.

Shepard caught himself on his words as he began to speak, hesitation in his features. He sighed, and opened his mouth again.

"I was there."

Tali had been astonished for about the fourth time that night. Shepard was on Akuze. He saw the blood and death that plagued Akuze that fateful day. Shepard was the sole survivor of the Akuze massacre.

"Fifty marines were killed on Akuze. I was the only one to make it off the planet alive."

Tali felt terrible for Shepard. She couldn't even fathom how scarred he must be from that experience. To see everyone dying right before his eyes...

"My best friend was one of them.", Shepard said, a depressive mood shadowing his words. "Eaten alive by one of those abominations."

Tali's heart broke. Shepard lost his best friend on Akuze, and he had to life with that for the rest of his life. Tali wanted to comfort him. Touch him. Anything to let him know that he could pour the contents of his heart into her, and she wouldn't tell a soul.

"Remember that nightmare I had?", Shepard whispered, his voice wavering slightly.

Tali nodded weakly. "Yes, Damon. I do."

Shepard choked back tears before he spoke. "It was about him. My best friend. I relived that moment. When the thresher maw dropped down right on top of him. It swallowed him whole..."

Shepard's voice rose into a yell, startling Tali. "I just fucking _watched_! It's all my fault!" His voice was now a sob, and tears rolled down his face. Tali stood from her chair and approached him. She let a hand slither down his back, and that's when he broke down. His sobbing turned into an all-out hysterical melt down. His face was red, as were his eyes, and his lips trembled with every breath he took in between sobs. Tali pulled him up out of his chair and embraced him, squeezing as hard as she could. She caressed his back softly as he buried his face into her shoulder. He quickly gained control of himself, and long after the tears stopped, the pair only stood together in the mess hall, holding each other.

Shepard pulled away from her, his eyes still red. As he inhaled, his breath quivered, urging Tali to embrace him again, but he probably had had enough.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he smiled shyly. "Sorry about that, Tali. I've just been holding that in for so long."

As Tali replied, her voice was softened into a whisper. "It's okay, Damon." She took his hand in both of hers, and patted it delicately. "Whenever something is bothering you, I have time. You've done the same for me."

Shepard's smile evolved into a grin as he answered her. "Thank you, Tali."

"...It's the least I can do."

Shepard once again donned a face-splitting grin. As they both wished each other good night, Shepard gingerly glided his fingers down the side of Tali's arm, making her burn with excitement. After she returned the gesture, he smiled. And she smiled. And they went their separate ways for the night.


	11. Therum

**Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to get out, guys. Some stuff with school came up, but it's all taken care of now, so I should (SHOULD!) be updating regularly. No promises. Except for one. At least one chapter a week. Anyway, I'll shut up now. As always, please review. Your input is what keeps this story going. Yeah, I'm talking to you. WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT.  
**

* * *

_His hands slide over her shoulders and snake down her arms while pulling him closer to her. Their bodies touch. Connect. His fingers glide down her spine, stopping at the contours of her hips. His palms skirt the upper flanks of her legs, causing her abdomen to flare up in excitement. Warm breath scuttles down the nape of her neck as his lips dance around her throat. His tongue dabs lightly on her skin. A moan of pleasure escapes her as his mouth gradually brushes downward over her body. His lips find her breasts, where the mouth spasms increase before finally continuing on its journey. He breathes softly again as his open mouth passes her naval. His head stops in between her legs. As she feels his tongue working inside her, she grasps his scalp and runs her fingers through his hair. Waves of unprecedented ecstasy wash over her like tides of the ocean. As the pleasure rises, she feels that she is close, and pulls his head in nearer to her body. She gets closer and closer and closer, until she finally-_

A gloved hand roused her awake, and a glimpse upward revealed an amused Kaidan.

"First the mess hall, now Engineering? You know there's a sleeping pod reserved for you upstairs, right?"

Tali smiled and shook her head dismissively as she took Kaidan's extended hand to help herself up. She had begun a bad habit of not sleeping in her pod when the time came for her sleeping shift. Being inside the pod only muffled the already virtually nonexistent sounds that the Normandy emitted. As Tali got to her feet with the help of Kaidan, he informed her of what everyone was up to next.

"We've reached Therum, our last planet to be searched. There's a high chance Dr. T'Soni's on this planet, so we don't want to waste any time to check it out. Also, Shepard wants you on the ground team. Along with me and Garrus."

Shepard. Tali's heart skipped a beat just by the mention of his name. Her mind wandered back to her dream. The man that had touched her body in her nocturnal fantasy was Shepard. It was an odd dream, but Tali enjoyed it while it lasted. Oh, how she would _love _to get Shepard in bed! The thought was, of course ruled out by logic, her not being able to get out of her suit, and Shepard's obvious 'disinterest' in her. As she had told herself many a time before, there was just no way that Shepard was interested in her. Not in a romantic way, of course.

"Okay, Kaidan. Thanks for letting me know. I'll be up there in a second."

"No problem, but you'll want to stay down here." The statement earned a confused look from Tali as Kaidan smirked lightly.

"We're taking the Mako.", Kaidan added dramatically.

Tali scoffed. "Great.", Tali said, with thick sarcasm

"Don't worry, Tali. If you get scared during the drop, you can always just hold Shepard's hand."

Tali was startled by Kaidan's word. She didn't even expect anyone to remember that. Her face burned as her hands came together in a nervous twitch. "...Oh."

Kaidan chuckled softly as he patted Tali's shoulder. "Just messing with you. Come on." Kaidan turned to leave, with Tali at his heel.

Shepard was already chatting idly with Garrus when Tali and Kaidan entered the cargo hold. They were leaning on the Mako as they chatted, and Tali instinctively beamed at Shepard's familiar grin. Shepard is probably Tali's best friend. Not just her best friend since the beginning of her pilgrimage, but her best friend period. She'd never told anyone about her problems with her father. Shepard was the only person whom Tali had told her feelings about her father. Shepard's words heightened Tali's spirits, even if only for a brief time. Last night, Shepard had shown Tali the same gesture of trust that she had shown him. He revealed a secret that he kept to himself, and Tali had comforted him on the spot. It didn't feel like merely returning the favor, however. She felt like she had actually been there for him, of which Shepard was definitely thankful for. The touch Shepard gave to Tali last night felt important. Like it was the milestone of a broken-down barrier between them both, even if there was no such barrier initially.

Tali gathered her pistol and her shotgun from her weapons locker, and stepped over to where Garrus, Kaidan, and Shepard were all lounging. Shepard greeted her with a warm smile.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Kaidan made his way over to the hatch of the Mako and opened it as Tali nodded her consent. The team of four stepped inside of the Mako, with Shepard in the driver's seat, Tali in the seat with all of the tank's systems, with Kaidan squeezed between them, his hands on the controls of the Mako's targeting and weapons. Garrus took a seat in the passenger area in the Mako, near the back. It would probably be more comfortable for him, considering that he had the entire space to himself. By what the mission briefing had informed Tali, Therum was a rich industrial planet claimed by the human Systems Alliance. Core samples that were rich with fossils indicated that Therum was much more habitable in the past than in the present. That is probably what explained the numerous Prothean ruins dotting the surface. It seemed that Therum was the most logical place for Dr. T'Soni to be, considering her occupation as a Prothean-crazed archaeologist.

"Cargo bay's clear, Commander. Nearing the surface. Ready for the drop?"

Shepard swept his gaze over the occupants of the tank, and got nods from all of them in acknowledgement. "Ready and waiting, Joker.", Shepard said as his eyes returned to their initial positions.

Tali heard the cargo bay door grinding and squealing as its door crawled ajar, allowing the Mako to be gradually pulled along by the force of the wind.

"Bay is open, Commander. Have a safe free-fall... Well, as safe as they can get."

The Mako crept forward as Shepard lightly nudged the gas pedal, then fully pushed it as the tank began to near the opening of the cargo bay. The same weightlessness suspended Tali in midair as the Mako began its descent towards the surface of Therum. Soon enough, Shepard engaged the thrusters of the tank to reduce the force of the impact, and the sharp jerk that the tank gave indicated that they had landed. Shepard eyed the occupants of the tank. Seeing that everything was satisfactory.

Surprisingly, Joker's voice sparked up over the comm. of the Mako. "Commander, I'm picking up some strange readings. Really strange. Like, off the damn charts. It looks like it's coming from an underground complex a few klicks away from the drop zone."

Upon that, the comm. chirped, and the communication with the Normandy was cut. Until someone in the Mako realigned the connection, of course.

Kaidan's appearance became serious as he faced Shepard. "Underground complex. Dig site. Jackpot."

"Maybe. Stay sharp.", Shepard said as his foot found the gas pedal, rousing the Mako into movement. The outside temperature monitor recorded a somewhat high number. Enough to alert the commander to.

"Shepard,", Tali began. "This planet's temperature is pretty extreme."

"Description on the planet said that it had lava on it. We're probably close to it.", Shepard confirmed.

"A bit too close.", Kaidan muttered. "You might want to readjust, Commander."

Shepard nodded, steering the Mako to the right in an attempt to get away from the high temperature of the lava. Shepard pointed out something on the Mako's display to Kaidan.

"Looks like a pipeline.", he muttered.

"Yeah. I'm going to follow it.", Shepard whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. The Mako barreled onwards, with Shepard taking periodic glances at the display of the Mako, assuring that he was still following the pipeline. The tank came to a stop when Shepard had found that the pipeline discontinued, and the only way to go was to make an almost complete u-turn onto a ridge that led up to low hill. Shepard turned the Mako onto the ridge and continued his brisk pace. After a succinct moment, a loud humming bellowed over the top of the tank. It sounded like a massive ship, something like a drop ship, but its speed was too incredible to be so.

On Kaidan's terminal, two large targets appeared on screen. The targets unfolded into a duo of four-legged robots, an almost cylinder-like head glowing as if acting as a light source. Geth. Two geth armatures, to be exact. The updated targeting and weapon cool-down systems made short work of the two armatures, with Kaidan showing an impressive amount of skill with the Mako's weapons and targeting.

"Negative contacts, Commander.", Kaidan droned as the two geth armatures collapsed under their own weight, unable to reboot themselves.

Shepard again pushed the tank forward. Words filled the tank as Garrus began to converse with Kaidan.

"So, Lieutenant. Trying to show me up? No hard feelings, but I just don't think you can beat me. That cannon round I pulled off back on Edolus went right into that thresher maw's mouth. Took its head clean off."

Kaidan grinned at Garrus' challenge. "You're on, Vakarian. Next time we're fighting a thresher maw, I'm gunning. I bet I can get a shot into its _eye_.

"Stay sharp.", Shepard said, reprimanding Kaidan and Garrus for their attempted conversation. Tali was sure that when Shepard said 'Stay sharp.', he really meant to say, 'Shut the hell up.' Shepard wouldn't be getting onto Tali for it, though. She almost never talked while she was in the Mako. She constantly had to pay attention to the systems, the shields, the heat thresholds. There was just too much to take care of for her to be chatting idly while the Mako was on the move. Even if she _did _speak up during these kinds of situations, Shepard wouldn't get angry with her. He was never angry when he was with Tali. She smiled lightly as recent memories of herself calming Shepard down popped up into her mind. She had always pacified Shepard when he became angry or frustrated. She didn't know what it was, but Tali was glad for it. She was hardly inclined to face the wrath of a pissed-off Commander Shepard.

The Mako rounded a corner only for the shield display to light up, signifying that multiple mass accelerator rounds were pulverizing the shields. Shepard instantly took action, back the Mako up behind the cover of a pile of massive and oddly shaped stones. The gunfire outside of the Mako continued, pinning the team down behind the stack of boulders.

"I don't suppose we take that stronghold head on. Maybe we can find another way around?", suggested Kaidan.

Shepard said nothing, narrowing his eyes in decisive thought. The alarm that the shield display dinned acted as a cue for Shepard to hammer his foot on the accelerate pedal, catapulting the tank into the midst of the gunfire. The shields took some hits, but nothing that posed as an immediate danger. Shepard had hauled the tank into another route, something that resembled a canyon. It was out of the way of the throng of turrets and cannons at the front of the stronghold. Probably another route Shepard had located while the Mako had been jammed into cover. The Mako pivoted around another turn, putting the team in sight of yet another turret. Shepard slung a pair of eyes at Kaidan, who then engaged the combat systems. Upon the heavy turret's destruction, the Mako barreled onward. The tank passed a set of low walls which opened up into a large clearing, numerous geth platforms and supply crates strewn around within. A geth destroyer became Kaidan's first target, downing it with a single cannon shot. The other, smaller geth foot soldiers fell to the rain of heavy machine gun fire. The furthering venture of the Mako led the team to another steel door stronghold. However, two departments on either side of the door seemed to be where an opening mechanism would be located. Shepard angled himself to face Garrus.

"We're going to go inside, Garrus. Try to find a door lock. You two-" Shepard turned his head back to cast a look over Kaidan and Tali. "-stay in here. Shout out if something goes wrong."

"Aye, aye, Commander.", Kaidan affirmed, nodding.

Shepard flicked his head towards the hatch of the Mako, connoting an order to Garrus to open it. Garrus gaped open the hatch and dropped down onto the planet's surface below. Shepard then clambered out of the driver's seat to follow Garrus. Once the duo had exited, the hatch slammed closed again. Kaidan reclined back in his seat, a light smile ambling across his countenance. He seemed to be searching Tali's face for something, whether he could see her features or not.

"So...", Kaidan breathed. "What's up with you and the commander?"

Tali tilted her head dubiously. "What do you mean?"

Kaidan mirrored her attitude with a skeptical rise of his brow. "You know what I mean. You spend a lot of time together. You're always feeling on each other. You stare at each other. What's up with that?"

_I thought _I _was the one who stared..._

"Uh...um...err. ...Ah..." Tali couldn't muster a fully enunciated word.

Another teasing grin worked along Kaidan's lips. A sly, shit-eating grin.

"Got a little crush on him, huh?"

"What?!", Tali squealed. "A- Absolutely not! I- I couldn't... I mean, he wouldn't..." Tali's tensed up shoulders fell after her fruitless attempt to deny Kaidan's accusations.

"Tali, I'm not trying to tease you... Well, not anymore anyway.", he added with a tiny laugh. "But, seriously. If you've got feelings for him, why don't you just talk to him about it?"

Seeing that Kaidan now knows the truth, Tali gave up trying to throw Kaidan's inference out of the window. "But...", Tali began. "Wh- What if he's not interested? I'll just end up looking like an idiot. It would just be so selfish of me. And stupid. A- And he'll never speak to me again. Ugh, why are we even talking about this? There's no _way _Shepard would be interested in me. I'm just... some stupid girl to him."

A sympathetic frown crossed Kaidan's features. "You don't know that. You never will unless you talk to him about it. You really shouldn't bottle things up like this, Tali. It's not good for you."

Tali sighed. "I can't, Kaidan. I just can't."

Kaidan's gaze fell away from Tali as he exhaled sharply. "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me.", Kaidan finally declared. His eyes rested on hers. "You've _got _to express yourself, Tali. It's what separates you from everyone else."

Tali stared at the floor of the Mako in indignation.

_Who am I to make myself different from everyone else? Quarians don't have that freedom. Especially me. If I'm not what my father wants me to be, he won't want me. No one would want me. Even now... nobody wants me._

Tali's rather bubbly mood was pauperized by her thoughts. She doesn't think she will ever be free of the throes of depression that had clutched her over the course of her lifetime. But, now that she thinks about it, whenever Shepard is around her, whenever she _feels _his presence, she feels instantly relieved. Like she is not the only one to hold the weight of terrible burdens...

Does Tali's presence make Shepard feel the same way?

Maybe Kaidan was right. She would never know unless she asks. Tali glanced back up towards him. "Thank you... Kaidan."

The moment after Kaidan beamed at her for her appreciation, the hatch of the Mako opened to a cursing Garrus. Once Garrus had found a seat in the back of the Mako, Shepard made his way back inside. "I told you not to touch that wire, Garrus. You should have just let me handle it."

"Oh, whatever." Garrus muttered angrily, his tone devoid of its customary enthusiasm.

The Mako roared to life as Shepard initiated its systems. His foot coming down onto the gas pedal, the Mako was now on the move once again. The tank climbed a rather steep inclination of a rocky hill. As the Mako came to a cessation of its movement atop the hill, Shepard's eyes expanded into a bewildered glare.

"Damn... looks like a... lava lake."

A closer look at Shepard's sensory terminal revealed a large body of high temperature liquid collaborated into a wide trench spanned before the Mako. The team was, in fact, next to a lava lake. Tali's shoulders became rigid. Shepard was good at driving... somewhat. But, she was still paranoid of the Mako making a freak wrong turn, and the tank plunging into the flaming-hot pool. She took a deep breath as she assured herself that Shepard knew what he was doing. He always did.

The shield display lit up as two shots hit the Mako. The shields were still at 91%. Maybe the updates that Garrus gave the Mako were paying off. An agitated grunt escaped Shepard as he faced Kaidan. "Armatures."

"On it.", Kaidan chirped as his fingers found the weapons system. Alternating uses of the cannon and the machine gun by Kaidan laid waste to one of the armatures in a laconic amount of time. The second armature, a good distance away from the tank, was out of reach for the Mako to get an accurate shot off of it. Before Shepard could commence the tank's acceleration, a cannon shot rang out from the Mako, and struck the armature directly in its flashlight-eye, collapsing the hulking giant with almost no effort.

Shepard shot an awestruck glance at Kaidan's immaculate precision. Kaidan liberated a delighted chuckle before he twisted his head around to Garrus.

"What was that about being the best shot with the cannon, Garrus?"

"...That was totally a lucky shot, and you know it.", Garrus sneered.

Kaidan was smiling ear to ear when he turned back around. "Whatever you say."

"Let's just get this doctor and get out of here. We can discuss who's a better geth shooter later."

The Mako continued its trek across the planet's surface, eventually arriving at a decline of the land, with a tunnel- bridge on the other side of the open space in front of the Mako. However, there were some problem individuals blocking the path to the tunnel. Namely, two rocket trooper geth, and a geth colossus.

"Today just keeps getting more and more interesting.", Shepard exhaled, initiating the maneuver of heaving the Mako back and forth while Kaidan engaged the geth. The two rocket launcher geth were no match for the Mako's guns and the expert operating them, but the colossus was less than inclined to go down without a hitch. Cannon shots continued to pound the colossus' shields. Barely getting any hits off on the Mako, the colossus was beginning to lose this battle. It made a last ditch attempt to shoot off a shield-destroying round, but a cannon shot found its way into one of its legs, collapsing the entire colossus, and disabling it.

Shepard gave a relieved sigh as his muscles became relaxed. "Nice work, Kaidan."

There was a slight nod from Kaidan, and again the tank muscled forward, entering the tunnel. Two geth platforms waiting outside of the opposite end of the tunnel were eradicated with ease by Kaidan. Shepard steadily advanced the Mako over a path which led into yet another tunnel.

"Sensors say we're getting close."

"Good", Kaidan groaned. "My fingers are getting tired."

"I still need your biotics handy, Lieutenant. Stay sharp."

"Aye, aye."

An abrupt stop of the Mako jerked Tali out of the arrangement of terminals, and she laid her eyes on Shepard questioningly. He had an irritated image on his features.

"The Mako can't go any further.", Shepard uttered bitterly. "The way's blocked by stone."

A silence cast over the occupants of the tank.

"On foot, then, I guess?" Garrus suggested.

"Get the door.", Shepard commanded. Obviously, the answer was 'yes'.

Garrus pulled the hatch door of the Mako open, exiting through the passage of the open tank. Kaidan followed, dropping onto the ground below. As Shepard crawled out of his seat, he angled himself to extend a hand to Tali. She sat slack jawed at the gesture. Shepard was going to usher Tali out of the tank. Like a gentleman. She curbed an excited giggle as Shepard took her hand lightly, and pulled her towards himself.

"Thank you." Tali said almost seductively.

"Ladies first." Shepard responded, equally enchanting.

Tali shook off the chills that bounded down her spine as she declined down towards surface of the planet. It definitely looked like a lava planet. She could feel the scalding air rising from the ground. The rocks and stone looked as if they were crafted from lava, an eerie reddish hue condensed in its appearance. Shepard waved the squad forward as he sauntered past the two rock pillars that barred the Mako from its advancement. Shepard drawing his assault rifle provoked everyone to do the same. Garrus unsheathed his sniper rifle, with Kaidan drawing his holstered sidearm. Tali removed the Scimitar shotgun from the small of her back. She bounced the shotgun in her hands, again accustoming herself to the weight of the weapon. Her finger grazed the trigger, and impersonated firing a round, becoming familiarized with the weight that the shotgun would swing back after a shot. The squad trekked forward until a distinctive clicking noise intoned through the small battleground that the squad was enclosed in. Shepard barked orders to ensconce themselves behind the boulders that littered the land before them. The symphonic wail of gunfire the geth unleashed was greeted with shots from Shepard, Garrus, and Kaidan. Tali still sat motionless behind one of the stones. There was one thing about conflict that terrified Tali. Suit ruptures. If a shot managed to break through her shields, and pierce her enviro-suit, it was all over for her unless she's able to apply an ample amount of medigel, and the clamps in the suit closed over the perforation quick enough. At the least, she could get away with a minor infection if she took a shot. The gunfire raged on, indicating that the geth were coming closer. She couldn't stay down for much longer. She had to get up, fire, hack one of them, something.

_Wait... of course!_

Tali activated her omnitool, immersing herself in the numerous combat hacking programs that the omnitool offered. Overload. That would do _something_. Tali typed in a few commands in her omnitool, and designated a target. As she initiated the attack on the geth's systems, a mechanical shriek was heard in close proximity of her. A satisfying thump told her that her target was destroyed. She smiled under her mask. It was just one geth, but anytime she had the opportunity to take one down, she took it with enthusiasm. Every geth was going to suffer the consequences for wronging her people. Emphasis on suffer.

A sniper shot rang out over the battlefield, ending the battle with the last geth falling to the ground, unable to rewrite its systems to resume its assault. The squad uprooted itself out of their entrenched positions, resuming its march towards their objective. Another crescendo of gunfire once again pinned the squad into a fortified position before they could advance much further. However, the gunfire seemed to be increased. Multiplicative. Tali reactivated her omnitool, surfing through the hacking commands. She selected a target for sabotage. However, the command wasn't executed. The geth platform seemed to fade from the display, until finally disappearing. The khellish equivalent of 'SABOTAGE BLOCKED' flashed before her on her omnitool.

_Bosh'tets... Too many for a hacking attempt..._

"Shepard!", Tali shouted over the gunfire. "There are too many of them for me to try and hack one of them! They instantly block out any attempts I make!"

"_How _exactly do they 'block you out'?", Shepard responded, his voice raised as well.

There was just not enough time to explain the whole process of the collective thoughts of geth. She'd have to give him the short version. "Let's just say the more there are, they smarter they become!"

"Great.", spat Shepard sarcastically. "We'll thin them out, then! Kaidan, Tali, stay down! Garrus, you think you're a good shot? Show me."

Garrus nodded, readying himself to emerge from cover to take a shot at the geth. Shepard drew his sniper rifle, mirroring Garrus' action. "Go!"

The two soldiers angled their rifles around their covers, Shepard taking the first shot and successfully blowing the head off of one of the geth snipers. The amount of time to line up a shot was incredible. He wasn't looking at the enemy for more than three seconds before he was able to pop off a round directly into the head of one of the geth. It was no wonder why Shepard was regarded with such high respect. Garrus managed to get a blow off of another geth, collapsing the entire platform. The process was repeated multiple times, and the numbers seemed to be slowly declining. Maybe Tali could take another crack at hacking one of the geth. While she browsed her omnitool, she noticed Kaidan, crouching beside her, raise his body slightly, taking peek over the cover. A shot from the opposite side rang out, a bullet striking Kaidan in the head. His shields shattered as his body was hurled forward, face planting into the ground.

"Kaidan!", Shepard bellowed.

Kaidan rose slowly to his hands and knees, groaning. "I- I'm alright!", he called out. He leaned back into the cover of the stone, panting.

_Thank the ancestors. I really don't feel like dealing with a dead body today._

Tali resumed her perusing through the hacking programs, finding sabotage, and locking in on a target. The hack was successful, as the geth turned on its allies, opening fire. Soon, all of the gunfire ceased throughout the canyon, enticing collective sighs of relief within the squad. With all of the geth destroyed, the team maneuvered through the throng of stones that were splayed along everywhere. A mining tube that led underground came into view upon reaching the top of the canyon wall.

"That's the place.", Shepard announced.

"Good." Garrus stated irritatingly. "I'm ready to find this doctor and get off this planet."

To Garrus' dismay, a geth dropship hovered into the sky above them, dropping a geth armature, along with a handful of geth platforms. There was another... creature, as well. It seemed almost organic and fleshy, but a glance from its flashlight head revealed its true nature as a geth. Some new type of geth Tali had never seen before. It was bad enough that the geth were so numerous. Now, on top of everything, the geth were _upgrading_? The thought would have to saved for later. The squad has found itself in another uncomfortable position, a geth armature now in the midst of battle. Any venture out of cover would instantaneously be met with a direct round from the armature's weapons. By now, most of the geth troopers were disabled, the armature still standing and pinning the team down.

Shepard exhaled before he presented the squad with a plan. "Okay. This is what we're gonna do. Me, Garrus, and Kaidan are all going to poke out and hit it with everything we've got. That should be enough to get its shields down quickly. Tali will then overload its systems. That should finish it off. And if it doesn't, repeat. Got it?"

Everyone acknowledged the plan with a round of nods, and they got into position.

"Three... Two... One... Now!"

Garrus, Shepard, and Kaidan faced the armature, weapons blazing. Its shields flared up, and soon collapsed under the crushing force of three mass accelerator weapons. Tali targeted the armature with an overload sequence, and allowed the program to invade the geth's systems and overload its circuits.

A loud creaking followed the eerie silence, and the armature plowed into the ground in a pile of metal and steel. Everyone took a breather from the monotonous sequences of fighting before everyone roused themselves for one final push into the mining tunnel. This doctor was either going to be a goldmine of information, or a follower of Saren.

* * *

"What the hell was that?", Shepard growled upon a tremor shaking the ruin.

Dr. Liara T'Soni answered. "It must have been the mining laser. It must have shook something loose. I fear that if we do not hasten our pace, we may not make it out of here."

"Well, shit.", Shepard cursed. "Everyone move!"

The degree of the tremors became extreme. The whole planet seemed to shake as Shepard rushed everyone towards the exit of the mine. A large boulder landed next to Tali, the catwalk giving way under its substantial weight. The catwalk steadily began to collapse, the supports rupturing under it. Tali felt herself falling, sliding off of the edge. A dark chasm rushed towards her as she fell, and she flailed her arms, and her legs, searching desperately for something, anything to latch onto. A heavy hand clutched her wrist, ceasing her rapid descent. The strong arm lifted her up, Shepard coming into sight. One of his arms hooked under the pivot of her knees, and another arm wrapped around her back. She found herself being carried up through the pipe of the mining shaft, the cavern behind them collapsing and being engulfed by the multitude of rocks and stone. All five of them had emerged from the shaft, everyone present and accounted for.

The way Shepard held Tali in his arms signified that Tali seemed to be unconscious to him. Her head was nuzzled up under his chin, her ears pressed against his heart. As the scene went quiet, aside from the descending Normandy, Tali could hear Shepard's heartbeat. It was accelerated due to the rush of adrenaline from escaping the mining shaft. But, still calming and assuring. A warmth flushed over her as she realized her position. Cuddled up against a big burly man, held in his arms as her head was buried in his chest. She would never give away that she was awake. She would never ruin this moment. She'd never been this close to someone before. She'd never been in such a sentimental position like this with anyone. She's never had a man to sweep her off of her feet and hold her in his arms, and she would never want to be held by anyone else but Shepard. No, she wouldn't ruin this moment if the universe was falling apart.

Tali's cheeks burned all the way towards the Normandy.


	12. Jealousy?

**I would like to thank everyone who gave me the bits of encouragement and helping me feel better about my own story. I don't really know what got into me. I guess I just felt like fishing for compliments. Or maybe I just needed to be reminded that you guys really do like this story. Anyway, enough of feeling sorry for myself. I've gotten some reviews about my grammar, how I will switch from past tense to present tense. Sorry about that. Sometimes I stop and think about what to write, and I forget the tense that I am writing in. I'll work on it, and hopefully it won't happen again. You know the drill, please read/review, blah, blah, blah. I don't know what it is about this chapter. It feels a bit rushed. But, I'll let you guys be the judges. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Tali unbolted her eyelids from their closed position, only to close them again as a nearly blinding light shined in her face. As she sat up, she unsealed her eyes to examine her surroundings, which she recognized as the walls and beds of the Normandy's sick bay. A pouding in her head caused her to put a hand to her mask, groaning in pain. Doctor Chakwas, who had been out of sight until just now, approached Tali, a light smile on her face.

"Hello, Tali. How are you feeling?"

"My head..."

"Headache? Hmm, do you feel nauseous? Is your throat sore?"

Tali shook her head ever so slightly, so as to not further aggravate her throbbing cranium.

"What happened?", Tali instituted.

Doctor Chakwas leaned on the bed opposite of Tali with her hand before she responded. "You fainted."

_I... I did? But, I remember-... making it back onto the Normandy..._

"Shepard had to carry you back to the ship.", Doctor Chakwas clarified, as if reading Tali's thoughts.

_Oh, yeah... I remember now._

Tali's mind crept back to the image of Shepard carrying her in his arms. She now knew the reason why she had fainted. Being carried in the arms of her biggest crush in her life was something she couldn't take lightly. Tali blushed at the fantasy that had just paraded in her mind. What if she had actually been awake? Would Shepard just have kept holding her? Would he melt her soul with that handsome smile as he always did? Tali buried her mask in her hands.

_Keelah, where do these crazy thoughts keep coming from? This is just a crush. It's not like I'm all out crazy for him._

Her hands dropped from her helmet as she came to the only plausible explanation. Tali _was _crazy for Shepard. The inner turmoil of her heart again flared up. Shepard would never share the feelings she has. It just wasn't possible. He'd never like her in the same way. Tali's lips trembled. Her vision blurred as a moistness formed in her eyes. Why did she have to keep running away from this? She liked Shepard. She _adored_ him. But every time she would imagine being with him, she would push the thoughts away, condemning them to be too far-fetched to ever be reality. She couldn't keep suffering like this. She _needs_ to tell him her feelings. She attempted to play out how the scene would unfold. She would trip on her own words, fumbling and stuttering like an idiot. She would just waste his time.

Her breath wavered as she sighed. She was killing herself over this. She hadn't felt the need to weep since the beginning of her pilgrimage. But now, as the tears welled up in her eyes, she felt as if she might break that streak.

Doctor Chakwas' hand found Tali's back, a concerned appearance on her face.

"Are you okay, Tali?"

Tali bowed her head even lower. It was bad enough that Kaidan knew about her crush on Shepard. She really didn't want to unveil it to Doctor Chakwas, of all people. She would just have to... what was it that Shepard said? 'Beat around the bush' with her.

"I'm just... conflicted. I guess." She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't resist wrapping her hands up in a nervous fidgeting.

Doctor Chakwas rose her eyebrows in disbelief. "About?"

Tali sighed inwardly. Her attempt at dodging the problem failed miserably. "Well... It's just... I feel..."

This wasn't going very well. Doctor Chakwas smiled softly and patted Tali's back in reassurance. "I'm not just a doctor, Tali. I can help you with whatever's bothering you."

Tali exhaled, steeling herself as she prepared to convey her feelings. "Wh- Whenever I'm... around Shepard... I feel..." Silence gripped her. She's never told anyone flat-out like this.

_It's okay, just start slow..._

"Good. Happy... Warm... Hot... Excited... Exhilarated... Alive." Tali's description became more and more sincere and animated as she revealed her feelings. Doctor Chakwas only grinned warmly and nodded.

"It seems you have an infatuation for him, Tali."

"Not just an infatuation.", Tali blurted. "... It's more than a crush. We've... shared our deepest secrets with each other. I feel so close to him, but I'm too afraid to admit it to him. I don't think he feels the same way."

Doctor Chakwas shrugged her shoulders. "I'll tell you what you _don't _need to do. Bottle up your feelings, like you're doing now. If you really feel attracted to him, and you want to be more than just friends, you need to talk to him. You'll never know until you ask."

"Already heard that one from Kaidan.", Tali said, a chuckle rolling off her tongue.

"I'm sure.", Doctor Chakwas said, mirroring Tali's humor. "From what I can ascertain, Shepard is equally attracted to you."

Tali's eyes widened, and she nearly jumped off of the bed in excitement. "Really?! H-How?" Chakwas chuckled at Tali's enthusiasm.

"You mean you haven't noticed? Why, he watches your every move, dear. He stares at you while you walk. He smiles every time you come in the room. He gushes like a teenager every time he speaks to you. You're not as alone as you think, Tali."

Tali's heart leaped. Shepard _was _interested! But... why? Why was he so interested in her?

"That's great... but... why would he even like me in the first place? I'm just a friend to him."

Doctor Chakwas rested a hand on Tali's shoulder. A smile crossed her features. "You may mean more to him than you think. Like I said, you'll never know until you ask."

She was right. Tali just had to speak to him about it. Oh Keelah, how was she going to do that? Shepard was a heart throb. She'd never have the guts to share her feelings. She couldn't do it. Not right now, anyway. Her dismayed expression turned into a grin as her gaze found Doctor Chakwas.

"Thank you, Doctor Chakwas. I don't think I can do it now, but I can try later."

Chakwas seemed to return the smile before she spoke again. "Darling, please. Call me Karin."

"Will do. Thanks again."

"Your welcome. Oh, and by the way, Shepard wanted to see you when you woke up."

Tali nodded as she departed. As she exited the sick bay, she could see a mass of something on the floor next to the door out of the corner of her eye. A glance at the 'mass' told her that it was Shepard, seated on the floor and leaned up against the wall of the sickbay.

Had he been... waiting?

"Tali.", Shepard acknowledged as he caught sight of her. He got to his feet before he gave her a warm smile. That damn smile that makes Tali so bashful.

"How are you feeling?"

Doctor-... _Karin's _words echoed in Tali's head, making her nervous. "Uh... good. Well, better. Considering... you know."

"Well, that's good. Now that you're up, and Liara seems to be calmed down, we can go ahead and get everyone together. Kaidan,", Shepard called out to Kaidan on the other side of the crew deck. "If you wouldn't mind, get everyone together in the debriefing room."

Kaidan dropped his arms to his side in mock exasperation. "Why can't _you_ do it?", he asked with a smirk.

"I'm lazy.", Shepard chuckled.

Kaidan shook his head as he strolled toward the elevator and stepped inside. Shepard faced Tali again.

"I want you there, too, Tali."

Tali nodded and turned away, but her departure was interrupted by Shepard grabbing her arm.

"Please don't scare me like that again."

His words stopped Tali in her tracks. She scared him? He was worried?... Does he really care about her? No, no. He just doesn't want to lose a friend.

_But, according to Doctor Chakwas, I'm more than a friend to him. No! Why is this so hard? Oh, Keelah... I wish I could just disappear. What do I say? How do I say it?_

Tali racked her brain for a response. She couldn't just stand there like an idiot.

"I-I won't", was all Tali could muster.

Shepard again wore that face-melting smile, and went on his own way. Tali only stood and glared at her feet.

_This isn't going to be easy._

* * *

Shepard entered the debriefing room, seeing that Kaidan had done what he asked. Everyone was seated, some of them chatting idly among each other. When they spotted Shepard, the chatting dissipated.

Liara took it upon herself to begin the conversation. "I must again thank you. You saved my life back on Therum. And not just from the volcano. Those geth would have killed me. Or dragged me off to Saren."

Kaidan spoke from the other side of the room. "What did Saren want with you? Do you know something about the Conduit?"

"Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them."

"Did your research turn up anything interesting?", inquired Shepard.

"What is interesting is what I did not turn up. There is remarkably little archaeological evidence of the Protheans. And even less that might explain why they disappeared. It is almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues. But here is the incredible part. According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them."

Shepard wore a bewildered expression. "What cycle? What are you talking about?"

"The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive. The Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. Yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements - the mass relays and the Citadel - are based on the technology of those who came before them. And then, like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

"Do you _ever _shut the hell up?", growled Wrex, who stared menacingly at her.

Shepard stifled a laugh before he responded. "They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines. The Reapers."

Liara shook her surprised glare away from Wrex to look back at Shepard. "The - The Reapers? But I have never heard of... How do you know this? What evidence do you have?"

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into my brain. I'm still trying to sort out what it all means."

"Visions? Yes.. that makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare. No wonder the geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acqure a working beacon- even a badly damaged one- is worth almost any risk." Liara rose from her seat and approached Shepard.

"But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear. I am... amazed you were able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process." Liara began to slither a hand down Shepard's arm, and her tone became lower and... almost seductive. "You must be remarkably strong willed, Commander."

Before Shepard could respond, a flash from his side caused him to glance in its direction. He saw Tali, up and out of her seat. She darted over to them, and slapped Liara's hand off of Shepard's arm. Liara backed up, staring open-mouthed and wide-eyed at Tali. Tali's body seemed to be in an attacking position. Protective... of Shepard?

As if realizing what she had done, Tali's body straightened up, and she began to writhe her hands together. She seemed to almost tiptoe as she returned to her seat, and sat down, dipping her head. Silence took almost everyone over, Kaidan's poorly contained laughter being the only sound in the room.

"Uh...", Shepard muttered, breaking the near-silence. "Anyway, We're trying to track down a rogue Spectre named Saren. We were hoping you would have information on him. Or the geth."

Liara shook herself out of her surprised stupor and answered. "Unfortunately, I do not. But, my knowledge of the Protheans could become valuable later on."

"Alright. Feel free to stay on the ship. It's probably safer here than anywhere else."

"I agree. Thank you, Commander."

"We're gonna need her biotics, too. Could come in handy.", Wrex added.

"Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Commander. I am very gratef- oh... I am afraid I am feeling a bit light-headed."

"When was the last time you ate? Or slept?", Williams asked. "Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you."

"It is probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate. I need some time to process all this. Still, it could not hurt to be examined by a medical professional. It will give me the chance to think things over. Are we finished here, Commander?"

"Yeah. Go see a doctor. The rest of you... dismissed."

Shepard was meaning to stop Tali to talk to her before she left, but just as Shepard had dismissed everyone, she dashed in front of everyone, being the first one out of the room. While everyone was still getting out of the door, he stepped behind them, trying to chase after Tali. Joker's voice dragged him back into the room.

"The Council wants to speak with you, Commander."

Shepard sighed angrily. "Patch them through."

"Aye, aye."

Great. Shepard had to speak with the heads-up-their-asses Council. And on top of that, he'll have _stacks _of paperwork he would need to get taken care of. The conversation with Tali would have to wait. Shepard cursed his luck as holograms of the Council members appeared before him.

* * *

_Idiot! Stupid idiot girl!_

Tali stood at her terminal in Engineering, burying her face in the systems of the Normandy. She desperately wanted to get what had transpired in the debriefing room out of her head. How could she have acted like that? She was so stupid! Shepard definitely knows now. And she didn't even say a word to him. Again, Tali felt the need to cry. She's ruined her chances. There is no doubt that Shepard now thinks she's some crazed, jealous, love-hungry, dumb quarian girl. Tali stepped away from the terminal.

_I don't know... I don't know what to do. Oh, Keelah, someone just kill me._

She earned stares of concern from the engineering crew as she paced around the room. She felt so helpless. She had no idea what to do with her anxiousness. It was going to tear down the walls of her mind. It was going to drive her over the top.

Her pacing ceased when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kaidan.

"Tali, just calm down. It's going to be okay."

Tali could barely contain the bitterness in her voice. "No it's not! He knows now. I... I didn't even get to say a word to him. Keelah, it's over."

Kaidan stuttered as his expression grew more and more concerned. "Tali, just... just..."

He sighed as he opened his arms, inviting Tali to an embrace. As they stood in the embrace, Kaidan whispered to her.

"It's going to be okay. He knows now. That's all you wanted: for him to know."

Tali thwarted the water that threatened to leak out of her eyes. She pulled away from Kaidan, sniffling.

"But what is he going to think about me now? I looked like an idiot in front of him. In front of everyone..."

"Tali, calm down. He's just as puzzled about it as you are. Just give him some time. This kind of thing has been hard for him since what happened on Earth."

Tali did as Kaidan instructed. It actually made her feel more relaxed, somewhat. Desperately trying to shove her own feelings away, she changed the subject. "What happened on Earth?"

Kaidan slanted his eyes behind him. Their conversation had managed to turn the heads of the engineering crew. "Uh...", Kaidan said as he ushered Tali into a corner. Avoiding eye contact, Kaidan rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. "He, uh... had a girlfriend when he was living on the streets of Earth. Oh, and, for the record, he told me all of this. Anyway... he loved that girl. He loved her to death. But..."

Kaidan shot a glance behind him to guarantee that no one was within earshot. Turned back around, Kaidan's voice was barely audible. Just above a whisper.

"Thing was, she had problems with her parents. Like, really bad. Shepard tried to fix it, but it didn't really help that her parents hated his guts. He felt overwhelmed and helpless. Kind of like you, right now. Well, his girlfriend just decided she'd had enough... and..." Kaidan's gaze lazed off, not wanted to finish his sentence. "She... committed suicide."

Again Tali's heart broke for Shepard. So many times his heart has been broken. How uncanny it was that Tali's childhood situations came to the same result as his: heartbreak. Tali had lost her mother. Shepard had lost his girlfriend. Tali lost her father, in a sense. Shepard lost his best friend. They both knew what it was like to feel loss. They both had broken hearts. But, they both had slowly mended each other. They both had awakened something inside of each other, something they thought was long dead and gone. Tali's epiphany hit her like a runaway cruiser. There was no question. Tali wanted Shepard. No one else. If there was anyone who had felt the pain she had, it was Shepard. If there was anyone who could help her overcome her darkness, it was Shepard. If there was anyone she would ever love, it was Shepard. But she didn't even know if he felt the same way.

Tali exhaled sharply before finally speaking. "You're right, Kaidan. Shepard and I are alike in many ways... I should talk to him. But, I still don't feel like I'm entirely ready yet. I just need some time."

"Whenever the idea seems comfortable with you, Tali, that's the time to do it."

The two of them still stood there. A smile seemed to come from absolutely nowhere when she faced Kaidan. "Thank you, Kaidan. Y- You're a good friend."

Kaidan beamed at her and nodded his head airily. "Shepard's got a ton of stuff he needs to do tonight, so maybe tonight wouldn't be the best."

Tali giggled. "Right. I doubt he'd be in the best of moods."

"Yeah. Now, try and get some sleep. I know today's been pretty rough."

Tali nodded, Kaidan mirroring her before turning and leaving. Tali dipped her head in thought, an inward smile dissipating the dark emotions of before.

_Think you can touch my Shepard and get away with it, do you, Dr. T'Soni? I dare you to try it again. See where it gets you._

A determined grin spread across Tali's face. Nothing was going to keep her away from Shepard now.


	13. A Longing For Vengeance

**8,000 views in a month. You guys rock.  
**

* * *

Shepard stood in the airlock with Garrus, Wrex, and Tali, waiting for the door to open up to Feros' docking area. Shepard been meaning to corner Tali and try and get a word out of her, but she seemed to be hell-bent on avoiding him. Like she didn't want to talk, which was unusual. He attempted more than once to dismiss it, but it kept nagging at him. Why was she acting so weird? Was she mad at him? He hoped not. Tali was probably his best friend since his childhood on Earth... She _is_.

The airlock door opened, exposing the stone platforms suspended by wires, and clouds that were just below their level of the tower the Normandy had docked in. It must be a humongous tower to be beyond the level of clouds. As Shepard and his squad exited the ajar airlock, a man rushed over to Shepard, speaking in an urgent tone.

"We saw your ship. F-Fai Dan wants to speak with you... immediately!"

Shepard rose a hand, trying to elicit a calming notion. "Slow down. Who's Fai Dan?"

"He's... our leader. He needs your help to prepare for the geth. They're making another push. Please-", the man pointed a thumb behind him. "-up the stairs past the freighter."

"Well, then, we're headed there."

The man nodded calmly. "Thank you. We'll need your help with th-" Blood spurted out of the man's neck, arresting his next words. His hands went to his neck as a choking gurgle rose from his throat. Blood continued to pool from his neck. He was not going to survive. The unnerving clicking and droning of geth platforms perused the area connected by the bridge, and as quickly as the geth had appeared, they opened fire on Shepard's squad.

Shepard successfully gunned down two of the platforms before he dove to cover. Three more still stood, and were now squeezed behind various stone barriers on the other side of the bridge. Garrus had dove to the cover of a couple of stone blocks; Tali and Wrex were nowhere in sight. Wrex suddenly darted into view, a shotgun in one hand, and a blue biotic glow in the other. Wrex discharged a battle cry as he rushed forward, blowing the head off of one of the geth, while projecting another into the wall opposite of him with his biotics. The final geth platform was upon him, intending to deliver a physical blow with its rifle. However, Wrex, having already bounced back from his attack, literally _backhanded _the geth with the barrel of his shotgun. The geth reeled backwards, its systems knocked loose by Wrex's clout. Wrex brought the barrel back, striking the geth in the head again. And again. And again. Finally, the geth gave way. It squealed mechanically in its death throes, unable to support its systems for battle any longer. It wasn't until the geth had fallen to the ground until Wrex heaved a satisfied growl and sheathed his shotgun.

Shepard scoured the area with his eyes for Tali. She revealed herself as she stepped out from behind the airlock's wall. Shepard murmured a sigh of relief. A heavy footstep behind Shepard startled him, compelling him to twist around in its direction. Wrex ranked himself, a... smile?... coming across his massive face.

"I killed your buddies for ya.", Wrex reported bluntly.

"Uh, thanks.", Shepard uttered. Wrex promptly wheeled around, stalking away. Shepard knew Wrex was ruthless, but the way he handled those geth was... actually somewhat terrifying. Turning back around, Shepard noticed that Tali seemed to be hiding behind Garrus. Shepard wondered if the two of them had settled their differences. But the way Garrus eyed Tali gave it away. Garrus was still on edge with her. Again, the talk with Tali would have to wait. As Shepard passed Wrex, Wrex fell in step behind him, along with Garrus and Tali on their heels. The team took a sharp left into a hallway, which led to a stairwell. As the team ascended the stairs, Shepard felt an uncomfortable sensation, like he was being watched. He glanced upwards, and sure enough, there was a strange, frog-like geth hanging on the wall. Shepard lifted his assault rifle to line up a shot, but before he could fire, a blast emerged from the geth's sensor eye and impacted Shepard's weapon. He pulled the trigger. Nothing. Only the sound of the overheat signal on his assault rifle. He shot a glare downwards at the gun's display, and it, in fact, was overheated. An infuriated expression sculptured on his face as he shook his rifle.

"What the _hell!_", Shepard roared.

A shotgun blast ricocheted through the stairwell, hitting the geth directly in its chest. It fell to the ground with an electric squeak. Another well-placed shot by Wrex. Shepard breathed through his nose. The geth must have hacked his assault rifle. He twisted to observe his team before nodded everyone forward. The stairs led to another hallway; the hallway leading to an open rooftop. Well, what seemed to be a rooftop. The environment that met Shepard's eyes was profoundly pitiful. The colony's occupants were dirty, skinny, and there was a malodorous stench in the air. Like dried blood and vomit. A pistol-wielding colonist behind a barricade at the entrance of the roof gasped with hope as his gaze found Shepard.

"You're not geth! Please! G-Go see Fai Dan. We need your help!"

Shepard said nothing. He only continued his stroll through the colony. Eventually arriving at the opposite end of the colony, Shepard encountered a man who looked to be in his mid-fifties, most likely Fai Dan, conversing with a younger woman with dark hair. Having taken notice of Shepard and his squad, Fai Dan turned to greet him.

"Oh, Commander. I'm glad they finally sent somebody to help us."

The dark-haired woman butted in with, "You're a bit late, aren't you?"

"Arcelia!", Fai Dan scowled. He turned back to face the commander. "Sorry, Commander. Everyone's on edge since-"

"Watch out!" Arcelia pointed to a doorway next to them with her assault rifle drawn. Geth platforms were approaching the doorway carefully, like a pack of predators stalking prey. Shepard signaled his squad to ready their weapons, drawing his own assault rifle. An overload from Tali immediately dropped three of the geth that were closest to the doorway. The others were on the upper floor.

"Let's go.", Shepard commanded as he primed his assault rifle.

* * *

With the rest of the geth gone from the tower, Tali descended the stairs with Shepard and the rest of the team. She battled with her brain as she contemplated when to approach Shepard. As Shepard spoke with Fai Dan, Tali once again admired Shepard's virile body. Her stare coasted his backside.

_What a great ass..._

Tali shot a hand up to her audio transmitter muter to hide a giggle. Shepard swayed back towards her direction. It was nearly insurmountable to cease her laughter. She got such a joy out of staring at Shepard.

"Okay...", Shepard impelled. "The colony's got some problems around here that they can't fix without leaving this little safe haven. I'll need some of you to stay and get the colony back on its feet. I'll take Wrex, Kaidan, and Liara with me to the ExoGeni building. Garrus, you, Tali, and Williams are going to help the colony get things taken care of. A couple of marines from the Normandy will also come and help defend the colony from more geth attacks."

"Got it, Commander." Garrus chirped as he nodded.

Shepard put a finger to his ear as he contacted the Normandy. "Kaidan, I need you to get the rest of the ground team over to the colony. Also, I need some marines to help defend this place.

"Aye, aye, Commander. On our way."

Shepard moved his hand from his ear to his face, wiping a hand over his mouth as he sighed. He turned his head and glared at Tali with his blue eyes. Those resplendent, charming blue eyes. His gaze locked on her eyes for a split second before he turned forward and began a lively trot to the other side of the colony, followed loosely by Wrex and Garrus. Tali pondered whether she should talk to Shepard now. Every second she wasted was another second towards him being separated from her. For once, she shook the thought of speaking with Shepard, and prayed to her ancestors for his safety. She was always worried when she wasn't there to keep an eye on him. But, he invariably returns unharmed every time.

It was a brief interval of time before Kaidan, Williams, Liara, and a handful of Alliance marines had arrived at the settlement. As the marines began to disperse and set themselves up in a defensive position, Shepard sized up his ground team.

"Kaidan, Wrex, Liara. You all are with me. Garrus, Williams, Tali," He beheld the three of them. "You'll be helping the colonists out with some of their local dilemmas."

A woman approached Shepard from behind gingerly, and had a cautious look on her face. But, when she spoke, her voice was surprisingly firm.

"Excuse me. The utility building was one of the first to fall under geth control, so we have no running water. If you can find the valves, and turn them back on, we would appreciate it greatly."

Shepard nodded and faced the trio again. A slight smile spread over his face. "Sounds like you've got your first job. Get it done. You three ready?" Shepard looked at his squad questioningly. "Right behind you, commander."

Shepard nodded curtly before pivoting and bounding in a steady pace towards the other end of the colony.

Tali observed the awkward squad she had with her. None of them were the best of friends with each other. They dodged each others glance for what seemed to be forever before Williams shattered the ice between them.

"Well, the water's not going to come back on by itself. Let's get going."

And with that, Ashley stepped forward, eliciting a "follow me" by waving her hand behind her.

* * *

As it turned out, there were multiple things that had gone wrong within the colony. On top having no running water, the generator that powered the colony had run low on power cells, and the power cells from the Normandy were not compatible with the older modeled generator. Also, the colony was running low on food, and a man named Davin Reynolds was attempting to boost the colony's rations with varren meat, but it was too dangerous for him or anyone else to leave, especially with a rabid alpha varren on the prowl.

It seems Tali would have to spend more time with Garrus and Williams that she would have liked. She had gotten to be good friends with some of the people on the Normandy, along with Kaidan, and of course, Shepard. But, if there was anyone that she was awkward with, it was Williams, Garrus, and Wrex... and Liara, too.

The three of them had passed the elevator Shepard and his squad had used as they progressed through the tower. Another staircase that led down further was the only route to go from where they were, so they decided to descend the stairs. A mechanical whirring from the stairwell caused hands to grab for weapons instinctively. A handful of geth platforms appeared from the doorway at the bottom of one of the staircases. Along with a strange, organic-like geth that jumped from wall to wall.

_Oh, no._

If there was anything Tali was afraid of, it was combat with geth. She had taken plenty of combat training on the flotilla, but it did not diminish her fear of close combat. Her mind drifted to all of the things her father would reprimand her for. Hiding during a battle. Doing nothing to assist her teammates. Being useless. She cowered behind a stone pillar as Williams and Garrus tore into the geth with their weapons, quickly finishing them off. Breathing slowly, she pushed off of the pillar as she collapsed her shotgun and retreated it to the small of her back.

Williams gave Tali a look that said 'You okay?', before she placed her assault rifle on her back. When Tali nodded marginally, Williams continued on with Garrus behind her. Tali prayed to the ancestors that Shepard was doing okay before she jogged to catch up with her squad. The team soon entered a huge stone cavern with tubes and stone walls jutted downward into the abyss below. It seemed to be an aqueduct system. It looked as if the room stretched on forever.

"Okay...", Williams pondered. "I think this is where the water valves are. I think we can-" Static over the comm. discontinued Williams' statement.

"Chief Williams? We're getting pounded by the geth here back at Zhu's Hope. I think they know what we're up to. Requesting immediate assistance."

"On my way, soldier."

Williams glanced at Garrus and Tali. "Can you two handle this? They need me back at the colony."

Garrus seemed apprehensive before he breathed heavily and muttered, "Yes, mam. I think we can take it from here."

Williams nodded and ambled away from the two of them, leaving Tali and Garrus to glance cautiously at one another. Now the situation was infinitely more aberrant. Tali and Garrus were indubitably not on good terms with each other. The tension was so thick, it seemed to loom over the two of them. The awkward silence only added to the feeling of rigidity between them.

"So...", began Garrus. "We should really go take care of those water valves."

"Right.", Tali said meekly.

The two of them reserved themselves from each other. Tali really didn't have a problem cooperating with Garrus, things were just awkward between them because of that argument they had when they were first on the Normandy. As they came up on one of the valves, Tali activated her omnitool, switching on all of the systems inside the panel. As the valve reactivated, Tali could hear water rushing in the aqueducts. Not a lot, but enough to know that they are on the right track.

"I think there are more that we need to activate.", Tali muttered. "Judging by the way this is all set up, it looks like there are three more to be turned on."

"Get down!" A strong push knocked the wind out of her as she fell behind a stone block. She was about to stand up and slap Garrus, but the remnants of an electrical overload loomed in the air where she had just been standing halted her attempt at doing such. A flurry of bullets ricocheted in the small bunker Garrus and Tali were located in. Garrus gave her a look-over to make sure she was alright, then turned his attention to the geth platforms on the other side of the bunker.

Garrus had just saved her life. An overload would have annihilated her shields, and then she would have been gunned down. She would have been killed.

Garrus didn't even like her. He could have just let her die...

This would have to wait. The geth were slowly advancing, and she didn't have time to dawdle. She summoned her shotgun from the small of her back. She felt the weight, preparing herself to shoot. She gained all the breath her lungs could hold, and all the audacity she could muster, and rose from her cover. A geth platform instantly opened fire on Tali's exposed head and torso. Tali pulled the trigger once, the shotgun kicking back into her shoulder and knocking her to the ground. She shook off the dizziness that washed over her and scrambled back to the safety of the stone block. She took a peek outwards to see the geth that she had fired upon in a heap on the ground, its chest armor flayed and ripped apart. A feeling of gratitude took her over. Gratitude towards Garrus and Shepard. Garrus pushed her out of harm's way, and Shepard had bought her this shotgun that possibly just saved her life. She'd been saved twice within five minutes. She'd have to gape her mouth at that fact later. More geth platforms were advancing, and were overly adamant with their firepower. Garrus slanted his eyes at Tali. He was clueless. So was Tali. This did not look good. They were pinned down, and there was nothing they could do about it. Is this how it would end? Overwhelmed with gunfire? No. Tali had an idea. Hopefully there weren't too many...

Tali opened up her hacking programs in her omnitool. She found sabotage, and initiated it. As she found a target, she executed the sabotage, and the hack was successful. A brief respite in gunfire ensued, then continued again. Hopefully that got their attention. Tali shot upwards, her shotgun aimed at a geth who had turned its head backwards to examine the activity behind it. Tali's impulsive strategy was a complete and utter success. She had sabotaged a geth platform that was located at the hind end of the geth squad. It had opened fire on its teammates, and the other geth platforms' attention was drawn to the renegade geth. That change in attention was all that Tali and Garrus needed to bring forth an onslaught of gunfire, and lay waste to the geth. Once the last geth had fallen, only the heavy breathing of the duo could be heard, along with the slight trickling of water inside of the tubes outside. Garrus watched Tali as he caught his breath. Seeming to have found the right words, he began.

"That was quick thinking, Tali. Nice job."

That was something she definitely did not suspect him to say. "I, uh... thanks."

Tali got to her feet, dusting herself off. She was even surprised at herself. She had absolutely no idea if her plan would work, but it did. Flawlessly. She dismissed it as beginner's luck before she faced Garrus again.

"You... saved my life.", Tali's words hung in the air for some time before she spoke again. "Thank you."

"Eh, you weren't going to save yourself."

Garrus' remark prompted a laugh from Tali that she didn't think she had. It felt good to let go, however. She had been a walking ball of stress since this morning. Shepard had been constantly on her mind, as well as a scrounging of methods to approach him.

"Well, I really appreciate it."

"I didn't appreciate you screaming in my face the first day on the Normandy.", Garrus retorted curtly.

_Really? You're bringing that up?! Grow up already!_

Tali's tone became equally acidic as she added, "You deserved it. You had absolutely no knowledge of the incident between my people and the geth, but you just assumed that we intentionally extricated the geth unto the galaxy. We would have never 'let' the geth roam the galaxy. Like I said before, we barely got away from the geth ourselves. Our numbers used to be much greater than they are now. We were lucky to even get seventeen million of ourselves away from the geth."

"You were right, I didn't know anything about it. When I read up on it, I felt pretty awful. But, from what I read on the extranet, the geth did nothing wrong. Your people tried to shut them all down in one fell swoop. It's the same thing as genocide. In my opinion, the quarians deserve what happened to them."

_Are you kidding me?! We've more than paid the price for what we did. Us quarians live in an unfair world every day! It's not even payback anymore, it's torture!_

Tali voiced her thoughts. "Maybe we _did _wrong them. But, with good reason! The geth were becoming too conscious. Too self-aware. We acted before the geth could. It was either we turn on them before they turn on us, or we get exterminated! We did what we could to save ourselves. If we had done nothing, no quarians would exist today."

"I'm just saying,", Garrus argued. "I hope your people are contrite with what they've done to them."

By this time, Tali's rage had escalated to an alarming level.

"Just like the turians are contrite with having unleashed the genophage on the krogan?! How can you hold yourself so high and mighty above me when you did the same thing for the same reasons? How can you say that the quarians were unjustified in turning on geth when you were unjustified on releasing the genophage?"

Garrus seemed to have been taken aback. He stuttered as he rummaged for the right response. Before he could speak, Tali dashed over to him, getting into his face. She stared right into his eyes as she began in the most bitter tone she could manage.

"You're just like every other racist. You're so blind to your own corruption, you have to focus on someone else's."

Tali twirled around and stormed off towards the doorway on the opposite side of the bunker. A distance away, she saw the entrance to another bunker. That's where another valve would be located.

As she suspected, there were multiple geth platforms inside of the bunker, already opening fire on her. Good. She was ready to tear into something. She activated a shield boost program Shepard had lent her in her omnitool, powering her shields to nearly invincible capacity. Tali could _feel _the fear that she had struck into the geth. Even if fear was nonexistent to geth, she wanted to believe that the geth were afraid of her. She walked into the midst of the geth like a juggernaut, the barrel of her shotgun flaring up after every shot she fired. The blasts from her weapon dropped the geth one by one. She felt invincible. She felt unstoppable. She felt vengeance. Payback. For everything the quarians had suffered, the geth are going to get it back tenfold. The geth continued to drop to her feet. Tears welled in her eyes. Why did they have to do this to them? Why did the geth have to make the quarians turn against them? Why couldn't they have just backed off? Why couldn't they just do what they were programmed to do, and _listen?_

The last geth had already fallen, but Tali just kept shooting it. Every shot she fired was for her ancestors. Her family. Her people. Her shotgun beeped as the overheat signal ceased the fire of her weapon, but she kept pulling the trigger. She wanted to avenge her people so much. They just didn't deserve this much punishment. She felt herself breaking down on the inside. Damn this suit. Damn this helmet. Tali wanted nothing more than to rip off her mask, and end it right here, right now. The contaminants in the air would kill her, definitely. She rose a hand to her mask, but stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't. Sobs overtook her and rocked her whole body. A hand found its way onto her shoulder, condoling her. She knew it was Garrus, but she wished to no avail that it was Shepard. Shepard was the only man who could understand. He was the only one who showed any compassion towards her or her kind. She wanted Shepard to hold her. To make everything right. But, as always, now was not the time. Tali choked back her tears and straightened herself. She definitely did not feel good, but she was not going to cry right now. She was going to be tough.

Garrus exhaled heavily. "Tali, are you okay?"

She couldn't stop the shaking of her voice as she responded. "I will be."

Garrus stood behind Tali with his hand still on her shoulder, sighing quietly. "Tali. You're right. The turians only unleashed the genophage to protect ourselves. Quarians did the same with the geth. It was just easier for me to pin the mistakes of your ancestors on you because... well, I grew up believing that quarians were nothing but trash. But I was wrong. I can understand your anger. That was a dumb, biased thing for me to say. The quarians did the right thing. I was wrong. I was wrong about your people. And I was wrong about you."

The reticence hung for a long period of time before Tali replied. "Thanks, Garrus. The turians did the right thing, as well."

For once, Garrus smiled. At her. "Come on.", Garrus chirped. "These valves aren't going to fix themselves."

* * *

Garrus really was wrong. He was wrong about Tali. She was definitely a strong-willed woman. He frowned as he recalled what he had said to her. It was such a stupid thing to say. He was a C-Sec officer. One of the highest esteemed on the Citadel. But his first response to anything quarian was racism. He couldn't believe how blind he was. Tali was unequivocally the opposite of what he expected a quarian to be like. No wonder Shepard liked her so much.

"I found the power cells.", Tali called out. She held a handful of small almost egg-shaped containers. As he approached her, he let his mind wander.

_Shepard is really interested in her. I always noticed a little spark between them. I wouldn't have expected Shepard to like someone like Tali, but she seems to be just as fallen for him as he does her._

"Good.", Garrus declared. "The water valves are all set straight, and the varren meat is their's for the taking." Tali nodded as she stowed the power cells away in one of the pockets on her suit. Garrus suddenly felt brave. He let a smirk crawl across his mandibles.

"So, it looks like you and Shepard are head over heels for each other."

Tali shot her gaze back at Garrus. "...What?", she inquired as she tilted her head.

Garrus chuckled. "It's a human saying. It means that you're... uh, interested in each other."

"Oh!", Tali shrieked, her body aligning in a violent motion. "You... you noticed?"

Garrus crossed his arms. "Oh, come on. The whole ship has noticed. I'm not sure about Shepard, but every time he's in the room, you're making googly eyes at him."

"Oh...", Tali muttered, dropping her hands to her sides.

"So, are you going to talk to him about it?"

"...What?"

"You know, when are you going to let him know how you feel? You _are _planning to do that, right?"

"Oh...well, of course. It's just that... I'm not sure how to even start. I've been trying to talk to him all day, but... I always get second thoughts when I try to approach him. I don't know how I should say it. I'm not familiar with human dating customs..."

Garrus smiled lightly. "Tali, I'm sure he would appreciate nothing more than for you to just be frank with him. If you really have feelings for him, you should just tell him. Be yourself."

"Hmm. Yeah, you're right. I want to tell him now, but he went over to the ExoGeni building."

"Well, talk to him when he gets back. And, uh... you might want to make haste with that. I'm sure Liara is gunning for Shepard too."

Tali said nothing. She only glared down at the ground with a hand just below her neck. Garrus put a hand on her shoulder as he walked past her. Somehow, Garrus knew Tali just wasn't going to let Liara have him.

Garrus chuckled.

_This is going to be good._


	14. The Thorian

"Are you saying ExoGeni knew its people were getting infected?", Shepard demanded.

"It was deemed necessary to assess the true potential of Species 37."

_Son of a bitch. No wonder I got a weird vibe from those colonists. They're being controlled by this 'Thorian'! And ExoGeni just let it happen! Damn that Elizabeth Baynham. I'm gonna have a few choice words for that liar..._

"Wait, Commander,", Kaidan interrupted. "If the colonists are being controlled by the Thorian, we should warn Williams and the others. They could be in danger."

Shepard's eyes widened as he realized that Kaidan was correct. If the Thorian was hostile, it would not be friendly to the squad Shepard had left behind at Zhu's Hope. And the worst part... Tali was back there, too. A knot twisted Shepard's stomach as his hand flung up to his ear as he attempted to raise Williams.

"Williams. Come in, Williams... Damn it! That damn geth field is blocking us."

Liara sidled up behind the Commander. "We need to drop the geth's disruption field before it is too late."

"No shit.", Shepard snapped harshly. He hadn't meant to shout, but the situation was urgent. Tali and everyone else at Zhu's Hope was in trouble. He'll be damned if he let something happen to his best friend. _Nobody _was going to touch Tali. He wouldn't forgive himself if she was hurt or killed. She was the only reason he had to even keep living his life.

Liara's eyes widened as she stood back, flabbergasted at Shepard's random aggression. Even Kaidan watched Shepard with a dumbfounded expression. Shepard thought he heard Wrex laugh. He probably did. Wrex could always get a laugh from Shepard's infamous angry outbursts.

Shepard, paying no mind to the collective reactions of his near-yelling, turned back towards the VI terminal.

"VI, tell me about the field surrounding the facility."

"I have limited data on the geth. They have effectively blocked all sensors within the facility. I have detected unusual power fluctuations, but am unable to determine the source."

_Screw it. This damn VI is useless._

"Forget it.", Shepard hissed bitterly before he turned and faced his squad. "We need to find that geth ship and destroy it. We've got no time to waste, so let's move it!"

The squad scurried out of the room, making their way further through the tower. Shepard hoped it wasn't too late. Hopefully, he could raise Williams before anything bad happened. Shepard hoped Williams and Garrus could keep Tali safe. He hoped sincerely.

* * *

Further exploration into the aqueduct cavern by Tali and Garrus resulted in the discovery of a geth transmitter, guarded by three krogan warriors. It was a tough skirmish to take them down, but the two of them pulled through. Once they had destroyed the transmitter, they headed back to Zhu's Hope, and had just met up with Williams. She had a concerned expression on her face, and she twitched nervously.

"Chief? Something wrong?", Garrus investigated.

Williams languidly watched behind her to affirm that no one was in earshot. Twisting back around, Williams spoke in just above a whisper.

"Something's not right with the colonists. They're acting really strange. The way they're moving around, walking... it just doesn't look right. And when I tried to speak to one of them, they just looked at me. Didn't even answer."

Garrus squinted his eyes as he scanned over the colony. "You sure they're not just trying to be cautious? Maybe they don't trust the Alliance."

"No, it's not that. The Alliance funded this damn colony. Also, no one is talking. Not even among themselves. _Something isn't right._"

"Maybe we should wait for Shepard to get back?", Tali suggested.

_That's what _I _want to do, anyway._

Williams sighed. "I guess... Dammit, I can't even find Fai Dan. And the colonists won't tell me, obviously."

"Hmm.", Garrus hummed. "Maybe we should keep our distance. Stay in the stairwell until Shepard comes back, or something."

"We can't just leave the marines here. Orders were to stay put in the colony. That's what I'm going to do. Besides, Fai Dan isn't here to keep the colonists calmed down if the geth attack again. So we need to keep watch. Reassure the colonists as much as we can."

Garrus growled frustratingly. "Yeah. You're right."

* * *

Tali searched for something, anything to fritter the time away as her, Garrus, and Williams waited for Shepard's squad. She decided she could install the power cells into the generator for the colony while she waited. As she approached the woman standing in front of the generator, Tali cleared her throat to signify her presence.

"Hey... I can install these power cells for you, if you don't mind."

The woman sat still, and said nothing.

"Um, miss?" Tali lightly tapped the woman's shoulder, still earning no response from her. Tali lightly pushed the woman aside. Abruptly, the woman moved with her own free will. She stepped away from the generator, and settled herself on the ground next to the water tubes. She had a blank expression on her face, as if she was oblivious to everything around her.

Tali shook the uncomfortable chill she got as she crouched down in front of the generator. She had pulled the power cells out of one of her pockets when she heard a scuffling in the opposite direction of her. A glance behind her showed Garrus positioning himself to sit next to Williams by one of the many trash piles around the colony. Tali returned her attention to the generator and began working. It surprised Tali how old and obsolete this generator was, but years of engineering aboard the flotilla had shown here that there is no machine too old to fix.

About ten minutes had passed when Williams spoke up. "Hey, guys. Can I... talk to you about something?"

Tali gave her hands a rest and twisted to sit on her behind, facing Garrus and Williams.

"Something on your mind, Chief?", Garrus asked sarcastically.

Williams didn't retort with a playful remark. Rather, she just stared stone-faced at the ground.

"About that business on Edolus..." Williams breathed dejectedly before continuing. "You know, guys... you saved my life back there. And I never thanked you for it."

Garrus humphed. "On the house."

Tali was unfamiliar with the expression Garrus had used. Probably another human saying. "It's okay, Williams. We had the easy job."

"Still.", Williams nearly interrupted Tali. "If you, Garrus, and Kaidan hadn't fixed up the Mako when you did, I would have _died_."

"Obviously.", Garrus stated dryly. "Why do you bring it up?"

Williams bit her lip. She seemed to be hesitant.

"Well...", Williams began. "It was easy for me to thank Kaidan for it. But I didn't thank either of you. I grew up thinking that I didn't need aliens to watch my back. I grew up not trusting anyone but humans..."

Williams paused. She took a deep breath, as if summoning her thoughts. "When you two first got on the Normandy, I instantly hated you. I didn't want to have anything to do with you. Ugh, I was so _mad _at Shepard. I thought, 'How could he let aliens on the ship when this is an Alliance vessel?!'. Both of you seemed untrustworthy. Including Wrex. I was expecting for you to turn on us at any moment, but Shepard just smiled and laughed it off every time I brought it up with him. He said he trusted you... And to be honest... I haven't been fair to either of you. I'm still in the dark with Wrex, but, if Shepard trusts you, so can I."

Williams smiled. The first smile Tali had ever seen on her face. "And now that you've saved my life, I _know _I can count on you. Anytime you guys need anything... Let me know. It's the least I can do."

Tali grinned behind her mask. She never would have thought that Williams would have the intrepidity to unveil her appreciation to Garrus and her. It actually meant a great amount to Tali that she had.

"...Thank you, Williams.", Tali breathed.

"You can call me Ash.", Williams stated with a beam. "Or Ashley. Doesn't matter."

"Thank you, Ashley."

Ashley grinned at Tali, and for once, Tali felt really connected with the crew. She was friends with almost everybody. They appreciate her for not only her engineering aptitude, but for being a friend. Being there for them. Being herself. Something she never could be before, due to her father.

A bizarre growling erupted from the colonists around them. Their movements became uncoordinated and erratic. It was like they were all losing their minds all at the same moment.

A crackling from the comm. interrupted any further pursuit of a conversation.

"Williams. Williams, can you hear me?"

Ashley brought her hand up to her ear in a quick motion. "I hear you, Commander."

"Get out of Zhu's Hope! Repeat, get out! The colonists are being controlled! I'll explain when I get there. Don't shoot the colonists!"

The colonists nearest Tali, Ashley, and Garrus fumbled around with an almost zombie-like quality. They definitely were not acting in their own will. The glares the colonists gave Tali sent chills down her spine. They were glares of bloodthirsty animals. Tali felt a hand grab her arm and lift her to her feet.

_Run, you idiot!_

Tali turned on her heel, and pushed her powerful legs as far as they would go. She trailed behind Garrus and Ashley, but was steadily catching up. As she maneuvered through the middle area of the colony, she noticed that the middle segment of the freighter had been lifted. A staircase led downwards where the segment used to be. Not only that, but there were strange, human-like creatures emerging from the staircase. Only, they weren't human. They had pale-grey skin, and their fingers and toes were replaced by sharp talons and claws. They had no eyes, no teeth, no nose, and their mouths emitted a daunting, low gurgle. Tali had just gazed forward again to see one of the creatures swing an arm into her head, and cause everything to go black.

* * *

Hands on her face, hands on her shoulders. The sensation was nice and warm. A low voice called her name, enticing her to follow it. She followed the voice. She wanted the sound to fill her ears and let it pound into her brain.

"Tali! Tali!"

Tali's eyes flung open to see Shepard, inches away from her mask. She was laying on the ground on her back, with Shepard on his knees and bending down over her. She recognized her surroundings as the stairwell of the tower on the far side of Zhu's Hope. Her cheeks began to blaze as she conceived the situation she was in. Shepard's face, inches away from hers. She grinned excitedly. Shepard must have seen her eyes open, for his face had gone from concerned to relieved and happy. He had that same grin on his face. That truly happy, warm grin that made Tali want to jump out of her enviro-suit. She wanted him to know how happy she was for him to be there with her. Anything to send a message to him that she was glad to see him. She gently brought the palm of her hand up to his cheek. His face was soft and warm to the touch. She caressed his cheek lightly with her thumb, causing his grin to spread even further. His hand found her shoulder, and she moaned a soft breath of excitement as he ran his fingers tenderly down her arm. He brought his face down to her mask gingerly, his nose bumping softly into it. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

...He was worried about her.

Realizations were still hitting Tali, one in particular sticking in her head. If Tali did not have to wear this mask, this would have been the moment where the two of them had kissed, she was sure of it.

_Damn this helmet! Damn this suit!_

"Are you okay?", Shepard whispered to her.

"I can fight."

"I didn't ask that.", Shepard muttered firmly.

Silence hung before Tali responded. "I'm okay, Damon. Thank you."

Shepard reluctantly lifted himself off and away from Tali, gently waving off the lustful pulls on his arm that she gave him. Shepard extended a hand down to Tali to help her up. Tali was launched effortlessly onto her feet. Shepard's strength never ceased to amaze her. As she planted her feet onto solid ground, Shepard caught her around the hips, and pulled her closer to him. Tali was squeezed up against Shepard's body. Their chests connected, their bodies hugged close together. Tali believed she was on the verge of going insane before Shepard's baritone articulation breached her audio transmitters.

"Before you scurry away...", Shepard breathed. The tone in his voice caused Tali's whole body to swelter and shake softly.

"I would like to talk to you about something.", he concluded. He gradually released his hold on Tali's hips, allowing her to slink away from him a short distance. Tali glanced around, seeing that the two of them were, indeed, alone.

Tali, whose body still boiled with emotion, began to nervously twitch her hands together. Shepard seemed to glare at her intensely as he crossed his arms.

Shepard exhaled through his nose, then he began. "You've been acting really strange around me lately. Is something wrong?"

Tali broke eye contact with him immediately, and the writhing of her hands intensified. He definitely suspected something by now. She didn't want to hide anymore. She wanted him to know. She wanted him to feel what she had felt since she had first met him. That same blazing passion that she feels every time he's in the room. More than a crush. More than an infatuation. It was love.

"U-uh... Mmm... Well, i-it's...I..." Tali felt like such an idiot, stumbling over every sound she made. She mentally pummeled herself, forcing her mind to produce coherent words. "Do you remember the meeting we had after Therum? A-and... what happened with me and Dr. T'Soni?"

Shepard's mouth curved into a smile, obviously recalling the memory. He chuckled softly once. "Yes... I actually meant to talk to you about that, as well. What was that all about?"

Tali sought an appropriate response. She still fiddled with her hands, and her body's scorching heat had returned when she realized what this conversation would lead to, and what she must do. What everyone had told her to do.

"Well... When she... touched you like that...", Tali muttered. "I-I guess I got a little..." The next word Tali had meant to say was stuck in her throat.

_Come on... just say it. You know Shepard. He'll understand._

"A little... jealous."

To Tali's surprise, Shepard stood expressionless in front of her. He hadn't said a word, moved a muscle, or blinked an eyeball. Suddenly, a smile crept over his face as he strode up towards her. He ceased his pace once he had come within arm's reach of her. Tali was about to mutter something else when his hands glided over her shoulders. Tali gasped, feeling the warm sensation of his hand caressing her arms.

"Hmm.", Shepard hummed in an investigative manner.

Now, Shepard's hands had retreated from her arms, and were on the sides of Tali's chest, his hands significantly close to her breasts. His fingers sensually brushed down the length of her torso, resting on her hips. From there, he completely placed the palms of his hand on her hips. His hands rounded around the curves of her hips, finding her bottom. Shepard gripped her softly and pulled her into him. Again, their bodies contacted, only now, more wholly.

Shepard brought his mouth close to the side of her helmet, where her audio transmitters were located.

"Jealous now?", he inquired, a tiny grin forming on his face.

Tali's mouth was devoid of any words. Only air escaped her lips as she absorbed herself in his embrace. She mildly abraded her body against his. Feeling his strong body against hers was too sublime for any words to explain, even if they weren't _truly_ touching. Their armor obstructed the complete connection of their skin, but Tali still felt an overwhelming euphoric emotion. She just wanted to stay like this forever.

Kaidan's voice pervaded the room where the two of them stood in an embrace. "Commander, whenever you're ready, we can-", Kaidan paused in the midst of his statement as Tali and Shepard came into his view.

"Oh...", Kaidan muttered. "I can come back.", Kaidan said as he turned to go.

"No.", Shepard stated. "We've just finished talking."

Shepard glanced at Tali with another small smile before turning back towards Kaidan and shuffling towards his direction. As soon as they were out of sight, Tali breathed deeply. He knew. Shepard knew what her feelings for him were. Shepard knew that Tali cared for him. He knew she wanted him. His physical response to her made it clear. He felt the same way.

* * *

"These grenades should just knock the colonists unconscious. Remember, don't kill _any _of the colonists... unless it's completely necessary. I understand that some situations may require for you to open fire. If it comes to that, you have permission. But otherwise, refrain from firing on them. Understood?"

Shepard's orders were met with a collective 'Aye, Aye.' from everyone in the squad. The entire Normandy ground team was here, so maybe they did not have to shoot any of the colonists. Tali hoped that they would not have to. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he knew she had killed a person. But, why did she not hesitate with the geth? From what other people believe, geth were people just like everyone else was.

_No. They aren't people. They're mindless machines. They know nothing other than killing. They aren't people._

Tali jolted herself, pushing the judgement of the geth out of her head. The squad prepared themselves, readying and priming their weapons. Just in case they had to use them.

Shepard took a deep breath. "Go."

Upon Shepard's command, the squad rushed forward. All six of the squad members were undoubtedly a force to be reckoned with. The team rounded the corner, gunfire instantly ringing out, with shields flaring up as shots impacted the assorted squad mates. Shepard's reaction was deadly quick and accurate. Before the brain-washed colonists could do any real damage to the team, he had chucked a grenade directly at the colonists before them, rendering them unconscious promptly. Shepard jerked his head sideways, invoking a signal to advance. The squad continued forward, but the sight that met them around the corner was something they were not expecting.

The creatures that Tali had seen when Williams, Garrus, and she had seen when escaping Zhu's Hope were steadily jogging towards them. They growled as they approached, claws extended. Shepard could infer that these creatures were not colonists. He signaled that it was alright to open fire when he pulled the trigger of his weapon, and one of the creatures fell to the ground. Still neutralizing colonists and destroying the grey-skinned creatures, the squad maneuvered forward deeper into the colony, until they had come to the center of it. By now, the creatures and the colonists had amassed together, making it difficult to differentiate who to shoot and who to knock out. The stronger members of the group began to resort to butting their weapons against the heads of the colonists to knock them out, instead of using grenades. Tali had been firing on every creature that had come into sight. It was a good thing, too, because she did not check to see whether she was firing on a colonist or a creature. It felt like an eternity had passed until finally the numbers of hostile targets diminished. Tali and the squad continued to drop either creatures or colonists. Tali heard a growling behind her, and twisted on her heel, opening fire directly behind her. Before the shotgun blast tackled her target to the ground, she noticed that it was not a creature that she had just killed, but a colonist.

As if on cue, the gunfire stopped. The creatures and colonists were now dead or knocked out. Tali nearly dropped her shotgun on the ground as she mentally grasped what she had just done. She had killed a colonist. A pool of blood seeped around the body of the woman she had killed, and it made Tali sick to her stomach.

_Keelah, what have I done?! I... I killed her!_

Tali felt a feeling of wretchedness creep upon her. She was a murderer. A killer. Just like she had slaughtered those geth. Maybe the galaxy was right. The geth really were people, too. And she had slaughtered them all in the aqueducts earlier today. She was a monster. A killer. How could she have done this?

Shepard and Garrus were attempting to lift the middle segment of the freighter with the crane controls across from Tali. Only Kaidan, Williams, Wrex, and Liara were paying any mind to what Tali was doing.

She felt a presence behind her, and turned to face Kaidan. He met her gaze with a comforting smile. But Tali couldn't smile... not after what she had just done. Tali's eyes met her feet as she exhaled shallowly.

Kaidan had stepped up beside her, breathing just as lightly as Tali was. "Something wrong?", he asked softly.

"I... I killed her.", Tali managed to utter in Kaidan's direction. A pause ensued for a moment before he reassured her.

"There was nothing you could have done. You had to do it."

"No, I didn't.", Tali argued. "I was just shooting anything that moved, and when I heard her behind me, I didn't hesitate to shoot her. But, had I known it was a colonist, I would have."

Tali's breath faltered when she sighed again. "I killed her, Kaidan."

Kaidan's expression became stone as he responded. "I don't blame you. Some of us had to open fire on the colonists, too. We saved most of them, but the others... we had no choice. Don't let this get to you, Tali. We still have the Thorian to deal with."

Tali tilted her head. Kaidan was right. "Okay.", Tali murmured. "I know."

Kaidan rested a hand on her shoulder before turning away. A mechanical creaking brought Tali's attention to the middle segment of the freighter. It was being lifted by the crane. Slowly, the staircase that Tali had seen before came into view. The team hovered over to the entrance, everyone taking a peek down inside of it. Abruptly, a scraping brought everyone's attention to the right. Fai Dan stumbled towards them, muttering something Tali could barely understand.

"I... tried to fight it,... but it gets in your head... You can't imagine the pain."

Shepard's face contorted into a befuddled frown. Fai Dan continued.

"I was supposed to be their leader... These people trusted me." Fai Dan's outstretched hand gradually traveled down to the holstered pistol on his hip. He clutched the hilt of the pistol, aiming it directly at Shepard. Shepard instinctively steadied his aim, training his pistol on Fai Dan.

"It wants me to s-stop you, but... I-I... won't..."

Fai Dan's other arm grasped the hand that was holding the pistol, and forced it upwards to aim it at his own head.

"I won't!"

Fai Dan pulled the trigger. His body slumped to the floor as the shot pierced his brain, and Shepard lowered his pistol slightly. Fai Dan had taken his own life, in order for Shepard and his squad to reach the Thorian, and release the grip the Thorian had on the colonists.

Shepard holstered his pistol and pulled his head backwards to eye his squad.

"He killed himself so that we could have a chance. Don't let his death go in vain."

No one responded. They only stood and glared at Fai Dan's body. He was very strong-willed to be able to resist the Thorian's control as he did.

* * *

Shepard had brought Wrex, Kaidan, Ashley, and Tali down the staircase with him. Garrus and Liara would take care of the colonists once the Thorian had been destroyed. The team descended the staircase at a brisk pace. After just a few moments, the squad had entered a large room.

"Alright,", Ashley said. "We just need to find this Thorian, kill it, and then we can... we... can..."

Ashley paused mid-sentence as a large, nasty creature came into view. It hung from the ceiling, and from tentacles that suspended it from the walls. It was huge, slimy, and made Tali feel sick to her stomach. She'd never seen anything as disgusting and repulsive as this. Was this the Thorian?

Shepard exhaled sharply through his nose. "Nothing's ever simple, is it?", he stated bitterly.

Shepard stepped forward cautiously, his eyes glued to the giant creature in front of him. As he drew near it, a sloshing sound was heard from its 'mouth', and saliva slithered down the tentacles on it. The tentacles opened up to reveal a small opening in its face, most likely its mouth. It seemed to initiate a heaving as it growled and drooled. Then, a pair of legs slithered through the opening. Then a torso, then arms, then a head. It was an asari, but it was green. An unnatural asari skin tone. The asari was on its knees at first, but then rose her body, and opened her eyes. It stared at Shepard's team wide-eyed and eerily.

"Invaders!", the asari rang out. "Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the Old Growth as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe!"

Shepard's voice rose into an alarming, somewhat horrendous holler. "You enslaved the colonists! You destroyed their minds! I don't know what Saren wanted with you, but I just want you dead!"

The asari's eyes became narrowed and bleak. All feeling, all emotion had been drained from her eyes.

"The Thorian is a piece of this world, extending across the land and back through the ages. You can no more kill it that cut the sky. Your blood will feed the ground and the new growth!"

The asari drew an assault rifle, but it was forcefully pushed away by Shepard. Shepard pulled the pistol out of the holster on his side, and continuously pulled the trigger, tearing apart the asari's head. The matter inside of the asari wasn't usual, though. It was white, foamy. It almost seemed synthetic. Suddenly, a long, loud growl from multiple sources thundered through the massive room. The Thorian creepers had been awoken.

Tali heard Shepard growl under his breath as he holstered his pistol and drew his assault rifle. This was going to be a very tiring battle.

Two creepers rushed at Kaidan and Wrex, but were shot down by Ashley. Another creeper slashed at Ashley from behind her. It had latched onto her back, screeching and clawing at her face. She had managed to dodge all of the strikes it attempted to connect, and she used the weight of the creeper to bounce it off of her back and flip it over her body, bringing it onto its back in front of her. Wrex approached the incapacitated creeper, firing a shotgun round directly through its head. The squad shook off their shock and barreled forward through the circular room.

In the next section of the room, three more creepers growled to life. Shepard was able to bring one down with his assault rifle. Kaidan lifted one of them helplessly in the air, but not without earning a spout of vomit onto his armor. It dropped his shields, but Kaidan was quick enough to fall into a roll backwards before the creeper could do any worse damage. Tali put two powerful shotgun blasts into it, but it still stood, and made its way quickly towards her. Tali was preparing a shield boost in her omnitool when a shotgun barrel pierced right through the creeper's head, pinning it to the wall. A large, heavy foot crushed the creeper against the wall as the shotgun barrel was yanked out of its head. Wrex had again killed his enemy in a rather brutal way. Wrex definitely did not make Tali comfortable, but she was glad that he was on her side, nonetheless. The creeper that had been suspended in midair was dispatched by Ashley, and the squad finally infiltrated into the section of the room. A large, fleshy tentacle was attached to the wall, and was one of the many supports for holding the Thorian in its current position.

Shepard eyed it curiously. On a whim, he brought his assault rifle up to his eye to aim at it. As he fired, the tentacle twitched, and Thorian let out a low, irritated growl. It wasn't just a tentacle. It was a neural node. Shepard continued firing on it. The Thorian shrieked and moaned, but it could do nothing about what was happening. After a long while of just shooting it, green liquid burst out of the node, and the Thorian growled angrily as the node lost its fleshy hue.

"That hurt it.", Wrex chirped almost cheerily. "I can tell. A few more of those and it's in trouble."

Shepard was emotionless, but he nodded, and continued on his pace through the room. The next section led to a staircase. As Shepard and his squad ascended it, the dormant creepers above them growled and rose to their feet, preparing their assault. A biotic shock hit Shepard as he walked through the doorway into a room. He fell to the ground, unleashing a surprised grunt as he hit the floor. Creepers were directly in front on him, and were preparing to rip through him, but the combined fire of Wrex, Kaidan, and Ashley held them back. Tali rushed forward to pull Shepard away from danger. As they reached a safe distance, Tali helped Shepard to his feet.

"Thanks.", Shepard panted.

He shook himself as he ran back into the throng of gunfire, plucking his assault rifle off of the ground to open fire on the asari clone. The clone was no match for the flurry of gunfire that the squad had unleashed on it. Once the clone had fell, the team resumed storming through the rooms. They eventually arrived at another Thorian neural node. But, attempting to foil their attempts at destroying it, more creepers came sprinting around the corner, growling. Acidic vomit foamed at their mouths, but none of them got the chance to use it. They had all been terminated by Shepard and his squad. Tali was beginning to feel invincible again. She knew she was. As long as she was with Shepard, she would always be invincible. Nothing impaired or damaged him. He was an unstoppable force, and Tali could always know that he would be safe, and, of course, an immortal guardian who would always protect his team. They ripped into the last of the Thorian creepers, and all that remained to be destroyed was the Thorian neural node.

They all plowed forward again, more creepers and asari clones falling to their gunfire. The soldiers continued forward until they came to a room where multiple Thorian creepers lay in wait. This was not good. There were way more than they could handle. However, the squad instinctively opened fire on them, doing little to eliminate the numbers of the creatures that barreled at them. Two creepers rushed Wrex, but, being a krogan powerhouse, was able to fling them off of him, and effortlessly destroy them with blunt force. Ashley and Kaidan were becoming overwhelmed, but Shepard and Tali were efficient enough to allow them some elbow room. The creepers continued to rage forward, their numbers not seeming to be affected at all by their thunderous gunfire. Quick thinking by Shepard saved the day a third time. He hurled a grenade at the mass of Thorian creatures, ripping them to shreds. Sighs escaped the squad as they regained their bearings. Wrex destroyed the neural node this time, Kaidan and Shepard scouting ahead.

No one attempted to speak to each other. Everyone had been too caught up in the moment, that the only sounds they made were grunts or growls during battle. It made Tali a bit nervous, but also a bit proud of herself, as well as her team. The Normandy team can be funny and silly when they wanted to, but were deadly, proficient, and serious when in combat.

With the neural node finally destroyed by Wrex, the team continued on, searching for yet another support for the Thorian that they must destroy.

They entered another room, with which seemed to be where the last neural node was. Once this node was destroyed, the Thorian would be no more, and Zhu's Hope would be free of the mind control that plagued it. This particular node was actually guarded quite well. Many more creepers and asari clones stood in their way, and it was a rather hefty challenge. Everyone's weapons overheated more than once, so when that happened, Wrex and Kaidan would resort to using their biotics to defend themselves, with Tali, Ashley, and Shepard attempting to cool down their weapons. This process ensued for quite a long while before the pressure seemed to alleviate.

The squad was able to move up, so they advanced further into the room. However, countless Thorian creatures and asari clones had waited for them, and a surprise attack pummeled the squad. Shepard received the brunt of the gunfire from the asari clones. Ashley, Kaidan, Wrex, and Tali all were attempting to cover Shepard as he made his way back into the doorway.

But the collective gunfire from the clones was just too much. The force from the bullets pushed Shepard back, arresting his movement from continuing back into the room were everyone was located. The gunfire tore through his shields, and it wasn't long before it pierced through his armor, too. Blood splattered out of Shepard's chest as countless bullets bored into his armor. An agonized scream escaped Shepard as he fell to the ground, still taking gunshots. He was not going to survive.

Tears welled in Tali's eyes as she watched Shepard, the only man who she would ever love and be loved back by fall to the ground, and cry out in pain as he was riddled with mass accelerator rounds.

Tali screamed his name as she rushed out into the battlefield. She clutched onto his arms as hard as she could, and nearly fell over herself as she pulled him into safety. As she entered the safe area with Ashley, Kaidan, and Wrex, she realized that she had lost her own shields, and had taken rounds as well. Only, they weren't as severe as Shepard's wounds. Tali checked Shepard's pulse. Erratic. She checked his breath. Shallow and quick. He needed medical attention A.S.A.P.

Finally, Wrex, Kaidan, and Ashley were able to eliminate the rest of the creepers and the asari clones. The squad stared down at Shepard's bleeding body. No one spoke a word. It was quite possible Shepard would not survive. Seeing the urgency in the situation, Ashley took over command.

"Wrex! Take the Commander back to the Normandy! He needs immediate medical attention! Lieutenant, you're staying with me. We're going to finish off this Thorian. Tali..." Ashley looked at Tali for a long time before she said something. "You can go with Wrex."

Wrex immediately stood over Shepard's body. He carefully put his arms under Shepard's back, and the curve of his knees, and rose his body up into the air. Wrex turned on his heel, heading back down the hallway, with Tali on his heels. Tears welled in her eyes as she again prayed to the ancestors to keep Shepard alive.

_Please... Please stay alive. Hang on, Damon. Hang on... Oh Keelah, just hang on._

She could not lose him. She just could not.

* * *

**To my readers: I will probably be taking a break from this story. Not for long, though. Maybe just a week. Don't worry, I'm not going to forget about it. I've just been really stressed out about getting it finished, and its hard to find time for it with school, work, family, and whatnot. But fret not! This week, I plan to get everything squared away, so that I don't have to stress my time for this story. Thanks for reading, as always. Please review!**


	15. Midnight Conversation

**I'm baaaaaack...! Thanks to everyone for your patience and understanding. My grandfather was in the hospital, work was sucking, schoolwork was piling up. It was kind of a mess. But, everything's all hunky dory now. Should be able to get back to a reasonable schedule. Here's what you all have been waiting for, Chapter Fifteen!... At least... I ****_think _****you've been waiting for it... right? Right?!**

* * *

Even as bloody and heavily bandaged Shepard was, he was still beautiful. He looked peaceful, with his eyes shut calmly and his lips closed. One would believe that he is sleeping, if not for the bloody mass of bandages covering his chest. According to Dr. Chakwas' synopsis, miraculously, none of Shepard's vital organs suffered direct hits. A full recovery was expected; he would just need his rest and medication. Dr. Chakwas estimated Shepard would be on his feet in about two weeks.

Tali let a soft sigh escape her and mitigate her anxiousness. She sat in one of the chairs from the mess hall, next to Shepard's bed in the sick bay of the Normandy. Kaidan must have established in his mind that Tali would not leave Shepard's side for anything. He'd lent her a chair from the mess hall, insisting that she herself needed rest. It may not be a bed, but at least she wouldn't have to stand constantly.

Tali sat and fiddled with Shepard's alien hand. It was so much larger than her's, so strange and exotic. He had five fingers instead of the normal three that quarians had. They were thicker, too. His grip is obviously firm and powerful. She knew. He'd grabbed a certain part of her body that confirmed the strength of his hands. She grinned sluggishly as she imagined doing the same to him. A yawn split her mouth as she felt a stream of drowsiness flow through her. Then a sharp sneeze tickled her nose. The injuries she sustained back at Zhu's Hope hadn't been serious, but she didn't walk away completely unscathed. Within a couple of hours, her head had begun pounding inside of her helmet, and a runny nose and sneezing had followed. She expected as much, due to the suit rupture. She hadn't realized it, but she'd been up for far too long. She needed to get some rest.

The thought of leaving Shepard pained her, but she knew that he would want her to try to sleep off the cold she had. As she rose, her hand fondled over Shepard's features, running her fingertips over his lips and his nose. A longing to do something that she'd never done before coursed through her being, causing her hands to tremble. She knew she couldn't do it. Her helmet barred her from the sensation of her lips on his, but she yearned painfully to do it. She _ached _to feel the warmth of his skin, touching her. She reluctantly pulled her hand away from Shepard's face, dropping it to her side. She decided to head to her sleeping pod.

As Tali exited the sickbay, she noticed Garrus, by his lonesome, ensconced in one of the chairs of the mess hall. He lackadaisically spun a glass of some kind of beverage, the purple liquid inside the glass sloshing around rhythmically. Tali sleepily pondered why he would be up at this hour, and why he would be drinking by himself.

Tali's footsteps lightly pattered on the metal floor, revealing her presence to Garrus as she strolled toward him. He jerked his head up, gazing at Tali. His eyes were heavy and weary. It seemed as if he was conflicted about something.

Tali seated herself across from Garrus. He gave a slight nod as she sat, and she returned the gesture once she had settled in.

The two of them said nothing. The only sound was the light swishing sound of Garrus' drink as he spun it. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily, his eyes again locked on his drink. Suddenly, he stopped, placing the glass on the table lightly.

"So, how's your boyfriend?", Garrus bantered with a small grin, his humor unhindered by his seemingly fatigued appearance.

"He's not my-!"

Garrus rose his hand, silencing Tali. "Kaidan told me about your little fondle session with Shepard back at Zhu's Hope. Just admit it, you and Shepard have a thing for each other."

Tali blushed as an involuntary grin spread across her face. It was true. Her and Shepard undoubtedly have something going on. However, it seemed to lack any concrete establishment, like it wasn't a real relationship yet. She would speak to Shepard about it when he felt well enough.

"Damn it, Garrus. You told me you could keep a secret."

Tali swung her head backwards to see Kaidan, grinning lightheartedly at Garrus. Garrus smiled back, a jokingly guilty look on his face.

"Sorry, Lieutenant. Tali here just can't believe that she's stolen the fearless Commander's heart."

At that instant, Tali wanted to smack Garrus' mandibles right off of his smug face, but a chuckle from Kaidan stopped her from ruining Garrus' good mood. Kaidan pushed off of the wall he had been leaning on and took a seat next to Tali.

"You know, Tali..." Kaidan breathed as he sat down. "You may not think it, but Shepard's crazy about you."

Tali searched for a response, only bewildered grunts escaping her. Once again, Kaidan released another laugh. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood tonight, despite Shepard nearly losing his life earlier today. Maybe they were just relieved to hear that his wounds are not too severe, and he should make a full recovery.

"You know, I think Liara's jealous.", Garrus said under his breath.

Kaidan widened his eyes at him. "Wow, Garrus. Never thought you'd be one to gossip."

"Got it from a sister. Anyway, have you seen the way she looks at Shepard? How she _leers _at him? It's kind of disturbing really."

Kaidan cocked his head to his right. "Well, now that you mention it, I think I have. There's no doubt she likes Shepard, as well."

Garrus watched Tali, almost expectantly. Having found nothing in his search of Tali's body language, Garrus turned back to Kaidan.

"And she glares at Tali.", Garrus added. "Every time Tali and Shepard are close to each other, Liara watches intently." Garrus took a sip of his drink. "Call it a detective's keen eye, but she looks like she's jealous of Tali."

Kaidan rested his elbows on the table, taking a fist into a palm as he placed his chin on his hand. "How do you even know that she's jealous? It may be just something else."

Garrus scoffed in disbelief. "Remember that incident when she groped Shepard's arm during the conference after Therum? That was a surefire indication that she was interested."

Tali's stomach fluttered. How embarrassed she had been after that! Memories of herself slapping Liara's hand away from Shepard flashed in her head. She was being so stupid, so selfish. So... possessive. Tali's mood drooped slightly. How could she be so hateful?

"Maybe so, but she seemed to back off after that, right?", Kaidan asked.

Garrus' gaze found his drink again, and he idly began to spin the liquid. Raising his eyes to Kaidan, Garrus responded. "I was planning to keep this to myself, but... it proves that Liara was attracted to Shepard."

"And that is...?", Kaidan inquired as he leaned forward.

"Well, one night, I came up from the cargo bay to get a drink, and I saw Liara, fiddling with her hands right in front of Shepard's cabin door. She just stood there. Probably for a good five minutes. When she knocked, and Shepard opened the door, I could hear Liara saying something about wanting to speak with him. Something about how she feels about him. But Shepard said he was busy at the moment. Completely blew her off. Could have sworn I heard her crying."

Kaidan's face formed into a sympathetic frown. "Man... When did that happen?"

"A couple of days before we touched down on Feros.", Garrus stated, taking another swig of his drink

Kaidan seemed to be taken aback. "That's... kind of sad." As Kaidan said it, his gaze floated subtly over to Tali.

It was, actually. To be shot down like that _had_ to hurt.

"Yes, it is.", Tali answered slowly. Both Kaidan and Garrus were baffled.

"I thought you would have... I don't know. _Enjoyed _that, Tali.", Garrus muttered.

Tali sighed, realizing that both of these men have established that she hated Liara, which was untrue. She didn't hate Liara. In fact, she kind of liked her. And she would never take enjoyment out of Liara's disappointment. It's happened to Tali too many times for her to do it to someone else.

"Of course not!", Tali stated, her voice raised. "I know that Liara and I seem to be enemies, but we're really not. At least, she isn't an enemy to _me_. Yeah, I... like Shepard, but I wouldn't look down on Liara because she tried to tell him her feelings. It was the right thing to do."

Her gaze alternated between Kaidan and Garrus. "One shouldn't bottle up their feelings. They should express themselves. Do what their heart tells them to."

Both Kaidan's and Garrus' eyes lost their luster and took on a steely quality. Tali knew that the conversation had tensed up into more than just a gossipy conversation. Kaidan leaned in closer to Tali as he began.

"You can say that people shouldn't bottle up their feelings, but isn't that _exactly _what you did when it came to Shepard, Tali? You kept running away from it. You didn't want to accept your feelings about Shepard... I had to talk you into being more assertive with him."

Tali knew that she had contradicted herself. She truly believed that it wasn't a good thing for someone to keep their feelings inside of them, but she had done just _that _when she realized her feelings for Shepard.

Tali sighed, defeated. "I..."

The three of them didn't speak for a couple of minutes, and Tali let the realizations sink in.

Finally, Kaidan spoke up. "Nevermind. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

Tali grunted softly in disagreement. "It's okay. You're right."

Garrus broke the tense atmosphere with, "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough serious conversations for one day."

Kaidan turned to Garrus, his mood lightening. "I hear ya. Sometimes I wish we'd come together more. Kind of like this. As a team. As friends. Helps me get in a better mood."

Tali smiled slightly from under her mask. She surmised that she would attempt to kick off a conversation among them. "So Kaidan, what are some of the side effects from using your biotics?"

Kaidan's eyes found Tali. "Well, you see, for me, utilizing my biotics are a bit different. I have the L2 implants, so the element zero inside of my body isn't channeled very effectively. However, I can use biotics more aggressively than most human biotics. The newer L3 implants bring biotic use down to a safer limit, which don't allow continuous use of biotics. The L2 implants don't have this constraint. But, there's also a downside to the L2 implants. They're older and not as advanced, and if I use biotics more than my body can handle, I'll get a pretty nasty migraine."

"So what you're saying is that you can use biotics more frequently than someone with the standard L3 implants, but your body will pay the price?", Garrus questioned him from across the table.

"Pretty much, yeah. I've been able to limit my use of biotics during battle to a comfortable level without sacrificing combat efficiency. I learned biotic control mostly from brain camp. Er, BAaT, I mean."

"BAaT?", Tali asked curiously. She'd heard nearly everyone's stories, but not Kaidan's.

"'Biotic Acclimation and Temperance.' Didn't last past the airlock. To the kids they hauled in, it was 'Brain Camp'... Sorry, 'hauled in' is unkind. We were 'encouraged to commit to an evaluation of our abilities, so an understanding of biotics could be compiled."

Garrus finished his drink with a large gulp, setting the glass on the table and sliding it to the side. "How did that work out? I mean, there had to be side effects from element zero exposure."

Kaidan scoffed humorously. "There are worse results of "accidental" exposure to element zero in the womb. Beats the brain tumors some kids grew up with."

"So, is there some question about how you were exposed?", Garrus asked, leaning forward.

"My mother was downwind of a transport crash. It was before there were human biotics. A little after the discovery of the Martian ruins. I'm sure you've heard about that."

Tali knew nothing about the event, but Garrus nodded slowly.

Kaidan continued his explanation. "It only gets iffy around '63 when Conatix was running out of first-gen subjects. Until then, they'd relied on accidentals. Bunch of guys in suits show up at your door after school. Next thing you know, you're out on Jump Zero."

"Jump Zero, from what I've learned, was Gagarin Station, right?", Garrus breathed. "What was it like?"

"Yeah, that's the official name. Biggest and farthest facility we had for decades. Right on the termination shock, the outer edge of the Sol system. It's where humans did all the 'goose chase' FTL research. Before we caught on to using mass effect fields. It was a sterile research platform when I was there."

"Interesting...", Garrus pondered. "Know of any intentional exposures for certain?"

Kaidan shook his head slightly. "No one 'knows'. Doesn't mean they didn't happen. As big as the exposures were, it was hard to track down accidentals. It was different then. No one knew the potential, so there wasn't a lot of regulation. Anything Conatix did was gold. I'm not saying they intentionally detonated drives over our outposts. But in retrospect, they were damn quick on the scene."

Garrus' eyes narrowed. "I see. How was BAaT?"

"Well, Jump Zero, the grand gateway to humanity, looks a lot better in the vids. But that's my own baggage. No bearing on this."

Tali leaned closer to Kaidan. What he was doing was not fair. She had told him about her life. He needed to let his go, too.

"You can talk to us, you know. You're among friends.", Tali assured him.

Kaidan watched Tali with a hesitant look. He sighed, opening his mouth to respond. "I've got my past squared away. No need to dig into it."

"Alright.", Garrus said simply. Tali opened her mouth to disagree, but decided against it. Maybe it would be best to just leave it alone.

"Any reason why we're staying on Feros, though?", Garrus asked.

"Navigator Pressly thought it best to remain on Feros until the Commander recovers from his wounds. Doctor Chakwas made a point that it would be smarter to stay here, just in case we were in need of emergency medical supplies, in case Shepard's condition gets worse. Also, there was an unusual person there. She said that she had information on Saren, and that she wanted to speak with the Commander once his wounds were healed."

"Got it... You know, we should talk more often.", Garrus stated with a grin.

Kaidan's smiled lightly at Tali and Garrus. "Yeah... we should."

Kaidan turned the other way, escaping the sight of Tali and Garrus. Garrus grunted as he stood up from his seat, stretching his body as he rose.

"You should get some sleep, Tali. It's been a long day."

Tali stood from the table as well, nodding in agreement. "You're right. Good night."

"Sweet dreams.", Garrus announced smugly.

_Bosh'tet_

Tali just knew that Garrus was implying that she would be dreaming about Shepard. However, he was right. There wasn't a night when she _didn't_ dream of Shepard. As she stepped into the sleeping pod, and the glass panel enclosed her inside, she gradually drifted off into a dreamland. There, she let herself be engulfed in sweet fantasies of her and Shepard. She grinned. Soon, her dreams would be a reality.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was short and boring. I was mostly just going for character development. Please review, as always. You guys have been silent for the past couple of days. Let me know how I'm doing!**


	16. Together

**I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. School was being a pain in the neck as usual, and I've been been pretty unmotivated. Hopefully, I can get back into the habit of working on this story instead of doing other, less tedious activities. And, a note to my readers: Feel free to review. Seriously, sometimes, I don't get a review in****_days _****and I get a bit nervous. And, if you haven't figured it out yet, yes, I'm groveling for more reviews. F33db4ck p1z.**

* * *

Shepard slipped in and out of consciousness. Whether it was over the course of a couple of days, or a couple of hours, he couldn't determine. Every time he awoke, he would see Tali's dark purple visor, and her soft glowing eyes locked with his. He'd smile, and she would do the same. He could tell by the way the sheen of her eyes would fade from the uppermost section of her eyes. Every time he would awake, she would hear her say his name, with that beautiful, tender voice of hers. He wanted to hear what she had to say, but every time she tried to speak to him again, he lost consciousness. He began to wonder if he were just fainting, on account of the mere idea of speaking to her. But this time, Shepard opened his eyes with a fervor, his senses refreshed, and his energy restored. He lolled his head to his left, a sleeping Tali coming into view. She was stretched out on the medical bed to Shepard's right, her small figure rising and falling with consecutive breaths. She had her arms and legs huddled inward, as if wanting to take up as little space as possible.

Shepard splayed his palms of either side of him, boosting himself into a sitting position. Immediately, a flaming pain in his chest caused him to wince in pain. A hand went to his chest, finding a soft, cotton-like matter. That's right. He'd taken multiple shots back on Feros.

_There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to die. And he could do nothing. He wanted to scream, but every shot that connected knocked the wind from his lungs. He was trapped in a vicious circle of pain. Every move he took sent a shock wave through his body, but if he didn't move, the rounds would continue to flay him apart. He could only sit and stare as he died, in a hail of gunfire. He felt the world go black as a tug on his arms dragged him away from the world, away from his life._

Shepard didn't realize it before, but had he died on Feros, he wouldn't have cared. It didn't matter to him at all. There was nothing to live for, no one to die for. His entire life would have been wasted, but it just wouldn't have bothered him. His eyes found Tali's slumbering figure. He smiled dumbly as a contradicting thought destroyed his previous thoughts. He'd die for her.

He continued to move his body, more pain shooting through him. A small, soft pair of hands touched his shoulder, ushering him back down onto his back.

Dr. Chakwas found Shepard's eyes. "Commander, you need to stay down. Your wounds aren't healed yet."

Shepard opened his mouth, his dry lips protesting the abrupt schism. Shepard's words were hoarse, and his voice didn't sound like his own. "I can stand, Doc. I just need..."

"You need to go back to sleep.", Doctor Chakwas finished for him. "None of the bullet wounds you took were fatal, but you still need your rest."

Shepard responded, his coarse tone unrelenting. "I feel fine, really."

"I'm sure, but that doesn't mean-"

"Shepard?"

Shepard felt a wave of heat stream through his body. That sweet, angelic voice that belonged to Tali had returned, and his head turned to see her approaching, playing with her hands nervously. He'd come to love the way she fiddles with her small fingers whenever she spoke to him. It was... cute. Oblivious to the protesting jabs that thundered in his chest, he again sat up straight. Another dumb smile reached across his features. As she came close, he impulsively clutched one of her diminutive hands, pulling her closer to him. Her other tiny hand found his bicep, beginning to caress it lightly. Doctor Chakwas withdrew backwards, an awkward smile on her face.

"Would you like for me to give you some privacy?", the doctor grinned.

Shepard gave her a look that meant 'yes', and she smiled softly at the two of them before she turned to step into her private quarters. Shepard turned to Tali, losing himself in her luminescent pupils. As he pulled his legs over the side of his bed, he felt her fingers rubbing his delicately. Neither of them broke eye contact, they only stared into each others' eyes, ablaze with passion. The warmth of Tali's hands disappeared from his, only to return to his face. She traced her tiny fingers over his cheeks, inciting a relaxed sigh from Shepard. He saw her eyes squint into what he knew was a smile. Tali's enchanting voice brought him back to reality.

"You scared me... Shepard.", Tali muttered, barely over a whisper.

Shepard reached up to his face to take hold of Tali's hands. He brushed his thumbs over the back of her hands gingerly, stealing another look into her eyes.

"Well, I'm alright, aren't I?", Shepard jeered, awarding him a feathery giggle from Tali.

"I guess you are."

Shepard hooked his arms around Tali, pulling her to the space between his legs. No more running away. No more procrastinating. This has to happen, now.

"Tali, let's stop pretending. I know that you have feelings for me."

Tali tensed up in Shepard's arms. She began to squirm, uncomfortable with the situation, despite their close proximity with each other. Shepard tightened his grip on her, seriousness steeling his eyes.

"I feel the same way, Tali. I really do."

At that, Tali's writhing ceased. She avoided eye contact, staring blankly to her right. Shepard decided to lighten up the mood.

"Come on. Don't tell me you didn't notice.", he joked.

Tali's head shook silently, her eyes finding his again. "I just...", Tali uttered. "I-I can't give you the happiness you deserve... I... I want you, Shepard, I do. B-but it seems so unfair. So selfish. I knew you... felt the same way, but... that just made it worse. That just made me feel even more terrible for being so selfish. I'm sorry."

Shepard grappled her by the helmet with both hands, bringing her face inches away from his. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Tali. I want this, just as much as you do."

Tali's shoulders fell as she relaxed her body, accepting what Shepard had said. Again, they locked their hands, idly tinkering with each others' fingers.

Shepard took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Can I tell you something?"

Tali's gaze fell on him as he began.

"The way you make me feel... I can't even begin to explain it. It's something I haven't felt in a very long time. I thought I would never know that feeling ever again." Shepard scooted closer to Tali. "But, Tali, you've resurrecting something inside of me. You've brought back to life something inside of me that I thought was gone forever. You're very special to me."

Tali tilted in her head, as if understandingly. "My thoughts exactly.", she muttered quietly. "Kaidan told me how this might be hard for you. He told me how... you lost someone close to you... while you were living on Earth."

Shepard's brow rose in surprise. "Oh, he did?"

Tali nodded slowly. Shepard sighed again.

_Oh, what the hell?_

"Yeah. I had a girlfriend when I was a kid back on Earth... Abby." Shepard felt moisture forming in his eyes as he recalled the events of his childhood. How he'd loved that girl...

"She had problems with her parents. She liked me because... I was different. I didn't have any parents to answer to, or be scolded by... She envied me, I guess." Shepard's face contorted into a frown. That one night, that one damned night when he found her in her bedroom. Blood on the floor. A gun in her hand. A spent cartridge lying next to her. Shepard sighed loudly a third time, laboring desperately to stop his tears.

"One time, things got out of control.", Shepard whispered, surprising himself at how firm his voice appeared. "Her and her parents got into a huge fight... I couldn't stop it. I called her. She told me that she couldn't take it anymore; that she had to end it. I told her to just sit and wait for me to come over. To just... just wait for me..."

He couldn't take it anymore. Tears rolled down his face. "Why couldn't she just wait for me?", he asked himself, his voice quivering. The world of pain and darkness was cast away as he felt a pair of hands wipe the tears from his face. As his eyes opened, Tali came into view, with her deep shining eyes staring into his, shielded by her dark purple visor.

They both pulled on each other in the same instant, embracing the other in a warm hug. Shepard felt a calmness flood over him, washing away his worries. An involuntary grin spread on his lips. It was like nothing else he'd ever felt. He felt more love from Tali than he'd ever felt from Abby, or anyone else. As the two of them pulled away from each other, Shepard placed the palms of hands on either side of Tali's helmet. He felt bad about not being able to do what he wanted to do at that moment, but he realized that Tali had noticed it, too. If Tali didn't have to wear her helmet, they definitely would have locked their lips, felt their tongues touch and twist together. Tali couldn't experience this, but Shepard was determined to bring her as close to the feeling as he could.

He leaned forward slowly, planting a tiny kiss on Tali's mouthpiece. He heard a gasp escape her as he did it, and once he pulled back, her eyes were again squinted, and her mouth was no doubt in the form of a full-fledged smile. Had Shepard not gotten to know the body language of Tali, he wouldn't have realized that she gave every indication that she was blushing.

Shepard's hand gently glided down the side of her helmet. Then, Shepard said something that he knew he would never regret.

"I'm in love with you, Tali'Zorah."

Tali's arms grappled Shepard's neck as she pulled his face into her bosom. The side of her helmet rested atop his head as they sat motionless, holding each other. Finally, Tali released Shepard, letting him lean back onto his bed. Shepard read a smile inside of Tali's helmet as she responded to him.

"And _I'm _in love with _you_, Damon Shepard."

Neither of them said anything more. Both of them knew that no more words were required. Shepard stared into his new-found love's eyes as she gazed back at him. Her eyelids blanketed a portion of her eyes, indicating to Shepard that she seemed sleepy.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, now, Tali?"

Tali nodded drowsily, letting go of Shepard's hands. Tali made it halfway across the room before she turned back to face him again.

"So... am I... your... girlfriend now?"

Shepard grinned. "I suppose you are."

He scanned another grin from her barely-visible face before she turned back, making her way towards the door. As the door slid open, Tali nearly bumped into Ashley. She muttered an 'excuse me' as she maneuvered around her. As Ashley approached Shepard, she smiled.

"Glad to see you're up, Commander. You gave us a pretty good scare."

"I tend to avoid barrages of gunfire, but I wasn't so lucky this time."

Ashley smiled at Shepard's jeering. "Nothing like hearing some more of the Commander's dry sense of humor to lighten your mood. But anyway, since the crew heard you were up, we assumed it was all clear to leave Feros. However, there's someone there who _really_ wants to see you. An asari named Shiala. Remember when the Thorian coughed up that green asari? Turns out, the Thorian had taken Shiala prisoner, and was using her as a catalyst to clone other asari to do its bidding. They were clones."

Shepard's face contorted into a disgusted scowl. That's such a terrible fate, to be trapped and cloned like that. Shepard shook away his thoughts.

"So, what does she need to see me for that's so important?"

Ashley's eyes took on a pensive quality. "She said that she's a former follower of Matriarch Benezia, and that she has valuable information on Saren. She... wanted to tell you in person.."

Shepard silently thanked Joker, or whoever made the call to stay put on Feros. Whatever information Shepard could find on Saren was worth almost any risk. Not that staying on Feros a little while longer was a risk.

"Thanks for telling me that, Williams."

Ashley chuckled softly. "No problem, Shepard. But, really, don't you think you can drop the 'Williams' stuff? I mean, half the crew just calls me Ashley, so I thought it was awkward that my commanding officer doesn't."

Shepard caught Ashley's sarcasm lightheartedly.

"Alright, Ashley. But if you want to know _my _first name, you'll have to interrogate Tali. She's the only one I've told."

Ashley's smile split her face. "Ah! So, you've sealed the deal with her, huh? Lucky girl."

Shepard grinned dumbly down at his hands. "To be honest, I think I'm the lucky one. I haven't felt this way about someone in a such a long time."

Ashley bent her body over slightly to make eye contact with him. "You know, I didn't know what to think of her at first, Shepard. But now... I think that you two are perfect for each other."

Shepard gazed at her for a moment before responding. "Thanks, Ashley."

Ashley straightened up, saluting him. "Anytime, Commander."

Upon that, she turned on her heel, leaving Shepard alone in the sickbay. He swung his legs back onto the bed, laying down on his back. A smile spread over his face as his thoughts meandered to Tali. He let her sweet voice pervade his mind. He let her warmth cascade over his stomach. Soon, he drifted into sleep, having a new sense of purpose. A new reason to live his life.

* * *

Tali could barely keep herself from bouncing off of the walls as she bounded down to the cargo bay. There, she found Kaidan and Garrus conversing as they performed regulatory maintenance on the Mako tank.

As she drew close to the two of them, she couldn't help it as a smile spread over her face. "Hello!", Tali chirped jovially.

Tali's random cheeriness caused the two men to gawk at her. Garrus feigned to lose interest by continuing his work on the Mako. Kaidan stepped forward, coming within a close range to Tali.

He smiled as he opened his mouth to speak. "Any luck?"

Tali writhed her hands together in pure exhilaration. "Yes! Shepard feels the same way about me. He said that I was special to him... He said that he was in love with me."

Kaidan chuckled lightly. "That was actually pretty evident to everyone, Tali."

Garrus disengaged his omnitool and joined in on the conversation. "Honestly, Tali. I thought you'd never see the way Shepard stares at you."

"They both stare at each other.", Kaidan laughed.

The two men laughed, but Tali pretended to be upset. She crossed her arms and pouted as Garrus played along. "Aww, we're sorry for making fun of you and your boyfriend, Tali."

Tali was beginning to crack another joke when an air of uneasiness wafted over them. A massive armored being strolled behind Tali. She shot a glance behind her to see Wrex, giving the trio a strange look with his eye. The way he stopped and stood among the three of them gave Tali a peculiar thought. It was almost as if he wanted to join in the conversation.

As Wrex's growl rose from his mouth, Tali's thoughts were confirmed. "So, quarian, I hear you're now mating with Shepard. I'd never have imagined he was so fond of aliens. Especially a quarian."

Something about Wrex struck Tali as odd. He seemed different from other krogan, despite her limited experience with the species. He seemed infinitely more clever. More understanding and wiser than the average krogan.

No one responded to Wrex. They were probably too surprised to find the correct words, or just too terrified to make a sound. Finally, Tali established that Wrex had no intention of bringing any of them to harm, and spoke up.

"Yes, we've... come to find our feelings for each other."

Wrex snorted. "Well then, Shepard's lost his place on my hard-ass list."

A snort from Kaidan revived the calm chatting that had taken place earlier. "Just because Tali stole Shepard's heart doesn't mean he's any less of a soldier."

"What? I- I didn't steal his heart! That... that would be cruel!"

Kaidan grinned at Tali. "It's a figure of speech, Tali. It just means to fall in love with someone."

Tali's cheeks went hot as she realized how dumb she had acted. "Oh..."

Wrex, having ignored Tali's embarrassment, brought another subject to light. "Why the hell are we still sitting on this rock? Shepard's fine, so now we can bug out."

Kaidan shrugged. "There's someone back at Zhu's Hope who desperately wanted to speak to the commander. She said she has knowledge of Saren that the commander would find very helpful."

Wrex's face crumpled into what Tali thought was a frown. "Something's still not right about this colony. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it."

Wrex's tone frightened Tali. What is he was right? What if there was still something going on with the colony?

The sooner Shepard got this information on Saren, the better. Tali was beginning to feel a bit stir crazy, anyway.

"I suggest you all stay on your guard. Something just isn't right."

With that, Wrex spun around, leaving the three bewildered with what he had said.

Garrus turned back to resume his work on the Mako. Kaidan gave Tali a small smile, then followed suit. Tali began to wonder if they could feel it, too. The uneasiness of staying here for very long. Tali dismissed it as she headed to the elevator. She resisted the urge to hover over Shepard's sleeping figure; She needed to get some rest before her brain explodes with all of this anxiousness.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter. Please just bear with me. I'm trying to get back on track. As I've said many a time before, school is a pain. But worry not! I shall tame the foul beast and continue to write this story!**


	17. A Message To Father

**I hope this chapter is as fun to read as it was to write it. Enjoy! MILD SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING.  
**

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that the realization of Tali's situation hit her full-force. She could now call Shepard her own. After watching and wanting, she can finally touch him, feel him, call his name whenever she wanted. She felt so ecstatic, so excited. She couldn't wait to tell her friends back on the flotilla, she couldn't wait to tell Auntie Raan, she couldn't wait to tell her father...

Her father. Of course he would never approve! Tali being in a relationship with a human? It's almost unheard of for a human and quarian pairing. It wasn't forbidden for a quarian of the Migrant Fleet to begin bonding with a human, it's just barely ever happened before. Tali imagined her father's reaction in her head. Reprimanding her for having the gall to engage a _human _in the bonding process. He would be angry; furious with her. But wouldn't it be better to tell him now, instead of later? Whenever she finished her pilgrimage, her-

Tali bit her lip. Whenever she finished her pilgrimage, she would have to return to the Migrant Fleet. Of course, she could just stay on the Normandy, but that would be so selfish of her. She couldn't let her people down just to spend her life with Shepard. As harsh as it sounded in her head, she knew that it was true. She _had _to return to the flotilla. It was her duty as an admiral's daughter. She is expected to be her best. Expected by the entirety of the fleet, as well as her father.

Her thoughts waged war in her mind. She deeply cared for Shepard. Loved him. She'd do anything for him. Anything for her commander. Her boyfriend...

Her stomach fluttered, and she smiled involuntarily. Shepard was the only person she'd felt really close to besides Auntie Raan. Shepard was the only man in the world for Tali. She just knew it.

She had to face her fears. She must tell her father.

Tali drew a deep breath as she engaged her omnitool. Scrolling through her databases, she found her father's extranet account. She glared at the panel labeled 'Message'. She summoned another shaky breath as she advanced. A small screen popped up above her omnitool, awaiting her input.

After nearly an hour of fine-tuning it, she believed that she had finally produced an appropriate message to her father.

_Dear Father,_

_I know that I have not contacted you recently about my endeavors while on pilgrimage. But, I believe now would be an appropriate time for me to let you know how I'm handling myself. A young Systems Alliance Navy commander saved my life on the Citadel from an assassin of a rogue Spectre named Saren Arterius. Later, the commander and his crew brought me with them to their ambassador, where I gave them information that proved Saren to be a traitor. Since then, the commander has allowed me to stay aboard his ship, the SSV Normandy, while he hunts down Saren. I have proven myself useful aboard the vessel as a maintenance engineer. Commander Shepard has also proven his skills in combat, and he has been granted the rank of Spectre by the Citadel Council, giving him the authority and resources to do whatever is necessary to find Saren. I feel that you may be uncomfortable with my staying on a human vessel, but I assure you that I am in good hands, and well protected. Commander Shepard and I have also come to be very good friends, and recently, we announced our true feelings to each other. Commander Shepard and I have become bondmates. I know that I'm right about this, Father. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I will continue searching for my pilgrimage gift as I remain aboard the Normandy, and I hope that all is well aboard the flotilla._

_ With Love and Respect,  
Tali'Zorah_

Her finger hovered over the 'Send' button. By doing this, she could anger her father... No, she had to do this. Shepard is too important to her to let her father take her away from him.

She did it. She sent the message. As her omnitool faded away, she let her arms fall down onto the mess hall table. She'd been sitting there since this morning. Her stomach churned as she anticipated her father's response. Angry; Disappointed; Happy; Jovial.

She shook her head. Wishful thinking. She was sure her father would be furious. It didn't really matter to her. For Shepard, it's worth the scolding.

She heard a minor commotion above her. She heard a compassionate, but hardened voice talking about Zhu's Hope. Ashley. Then, a low, baritone growl answered her back unkindly. Wrex. A third, low voice that made Tali tremble in excitement scowled him. Shepard.

She smiled. He was definitely worth it.

* * *

Shepard shifted in his combat armor. The bandages covering his torso made it very uncomfortable to move from within his armor. He shot a glance behind him at Wrex, who was muttering softly to himself about something. Wrex had insisted that he come along to meet this 'Shiala'. Wrex made it clear that something about Zhu's Hope was still not right. Shepard guessed that when shit hits the fan, Wrex wants to be there to say 'I told you so'. Shepard had never heard of the krogan being known for accurate premonitions, but he took Wrex anyway. He wasn't going to let him leave the Normandy otherwise. Ashley volunteered to come along as well; She seemed to be a bit less uptight than Wrex about Zhu's Hope.

Maybe there _was _something still going on in Zhu's Hope. But, whatever it was, Shepard was uninclined to deal with it. He'd had enough of this damn planet already. If the colony still had problems, they could deal with it themselves. Unless ExoGeni wants to repurpose them like Ethan Jeong planned to let them do. Shepard bit his lip at the bitter memory of speaking with the VI. Shepard was almost to the point of going on an inhuman rampage. However, some of his anger was alleviated when he sent a bullet into that bastard Jeong's forehead. Actually, he thoroughly enjoyed doing it. He had a big grin on his face as he put the gun to his head. It may have freaked everyone out, but Shepard didn't care. It was way too necessary to kill Jeong for him to feel guilty about it.

As Shepard and his squad rounded the corner leading into the very first hallway, the stairwell that leads up to Zhu's Hope came into view. Shepard heard Wrex emit a growl as they ascended the stairs. Shepard glanced behind, half-expecting Wrex to be holding his shotgun. He hadn't drawn his weapon, but it was evident to see that his hand was hovering behind his back, ready to rip the shotgun off of his back, and into his hands.

Shepard gave him a look, but Wrex seemed to calm down only a small amount. Finally, the three of them entered the colony, finding Arcelia Martinez. Seeing Shepard's squad, she pointed in the direction of a purple-hued asari assisting one of the colonists with a terminal of some sort.

The trio approached her, Wrex growling lowly from behind Shepard. Shepard shot him another glance, but Wrex was relentless. He continued to growl and snort. Hearing the commotion behind her, the asari turned around, her eyes brightening as her gaze found Shepard.

"Commander Shepard.", the asari greeted him. "I'm Shiala. It's good to finally meet you."

Taking her extended hand, Shepard nodded at her. "Likewise. My crew has been telling me that you have some information for me?"

"Ah yes, I do. It may help you in your campaign against Saren. As you know, I am a former follower of Matriarch Benezia, one of Saren's allies."

Wrex growled emphatically as she finished her sentence. That's what was upsetting Wrex. He believes that Shiala was still under the influence of Saren.

"Matriarch Benezia saw the path that Saren was taking.", Shiala continued. "She wanted to stop Saren, and help him change to a gentler path. However, she fell under his control, as did I. Saren's influence is alarmingly powerful."

Shepard slanted his eyes. "Asari matriarchs are among the most intelligent and powerful beings in the galaxy. How could one fall under Saren's control?"

"Saren has a vessel, an enormous warship unlike anything I've ever seen. He calls it 'Sovereign'. It can dominate the minds of his followers. They become indoctrinated to Saren's will... The process is subtle. It can take days, weeks. But, in the end, it is absolute."

Shiala bowed her head. "I was a willing slave when Saren brought me to this world. He needed my biotics to communicate with the Thorian, to learn its secrets." Raising her head again, Shiala continued. "Saren offered me in trade. I was sacrificed to secure an alliance with Saren and the Thorian."

Shepard began to understand Wrex's discomfort. Something didn't add up. "Then why were the geth trying to destroy the Thorian?"

"After Saren had what he needed, the Thorian became a liability. Saren knows you are searching for the Conduit. He knows you are following his steps. He attacked the Thorian so you couldn't gain the Cipher."

"What's the Cipher? And why did Saren need it?"

"The beacon on Eden Prime gave you visions. But, the visions are unclear, confusing. They were meant for a Prothean mind. To truly comprehend them, you must think like a Prothean. You must understand their culture, their history, their very existence. The Thorian was here long before the Protheans built this city. It watched and studied them. When they died, it consumed them, became a part of it."

Shepard rose a hand to silence her. "Just... tell me what the Cipher is."

"The Cipher is the very essence of being a Prothean. It cannot be described or explained. It would be like describing color to a creature without eyes. To understand, you must have access to endemic ancestral memory. A viewpoint spanning thousands of Prothean generations. I sensed this ancestral memory-the Cipher- when I melded with the Thorian. Our identities merged, our minds intertwined. Such knowledge cannot be taught; it simply exists."

Shepard shook his head. There had to be a way. "I need the Cipher. If you taught Saren, you can teach me."

Shiala nodded. "There... is a way. I can transfer the knowledge of my mind to yours, as I did with Saren."

Wrex growled from behind Shepard. "Wait, Shepard." He stepped forward so he was halfway between Shepard and Shiala. "If this asari was under Saren's control, who's to say she isn't anymore?"

"Woah, woah...", Ashley breathed. "He's absolutely right, Commander."

Shiala eyed Wrex crossly. "I assure you that I am no longer under Saren's influence. He was just using me to get to the Thorian."

Wrex snorted. "Yeah, he could also be using you to get into Shepard's head. If you mind-linked with Shepard, Saren would have free roam of his mind. He'll indoctrinate Shepard to his will as he did with you and Matriarch Benezia. It all just makes too much sense that you would want to mind-link with Shepard, wouldn't it?"

Shiala only stood, wide-eyed and bewildered as she glared at him.

Wrex growled, pulling his shotgun off of his back with one hand, and shoved the barrel into Shiala's face. "I knew it! I knew something was still fishy about this colony. You're still under Saren's control!"

Wrex spun his head in Shepard's direction. "Shepard, she's a puppet of Saren. If she got into your mind, and Saren took control of you, he'd be unstoppable."

Shiala scoffed in disbelief. "Listen to yourself! I-"

"Shut up!", Wrex roared, bringing the shotgun closer to her face. Glancing at Shepard, Wrex continued. "Just think about it. All of a sudden, there's some magical mind perception that will tell you where the Conduit is? This doesn't add up, Commander."

Shepard racked his brain for a response. He glared at Shiala, searching her face for anything contradictory to what Wrex was saying. "He's right. How can you prove that you're not under Saren's control anymore?"

Shiala's eyes lit up. "Please, Commander! The only way I can prove it to you is to give you the Cipher!"

Shepard's shoulders dropped as he fell deep into thought. Any information on Saren was worth almost any risk. Emphasis on 'almost any'.

"She's full of shit, Commander.", Wrex growled as he focused in on his shotgun's sights.

Wrex definitely had a point. If she was, indeed, still indoctrinated, if she linked her mind to his, Saren could take over his mind. But then, if Shepard doesn't get the Cipher, then Saren may have already won. He bit his lip as speculation pummeled his mind. He needed to be quick. Wrex was unorthodox in this situation.

It's worth the contingency. "Stand down, Wrex."

Wrex stared at Shepard like he was a madman. Wrex's voice was firm, almost threatening. "You're making a mistake, Shepard. If she's under Saren's control-"

"If. There's no proof that she is, and there's no proof that she isn't. Not yet."

Wrex squinted his eyes at Shepard, debating whether or not he should lower his shotgun. He stood for a moment, breathing deeply. Finally, he lowered his weapon, placing it onto his back.

"You're taking a risk by doing this, Shepard."

Shepard's gaze locked with Wrex's. "We're taking a risk by chasing down Saren. This is no different."

Wrex sighed loudly as he stepped aside. Shepard approached Shiala cautiously as her face became calmer and relaxed.

"Try to relax, Commander. Slow, deep breaths. Let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us, one to another. Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit. We are all connected. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe, Commander..."

Shiala closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "Embrace eternity."

Shiala opened her eyes, an onyx-black coating them.

Death. Flesh ripping. But there was more. An unrecognizable essence. Orbs. Planets. Aflame. Under siege. The last planet was untouched. But dark. Black. The planet rushes forward, a creature leaping from the depths. It consumes him. Swallows him whole. An entire civilization, spanning the galaxy in a glorious empire, utterly demolished. Their numbers great, but their power trivial in the presence of the destroyers. They were killed, murdered, slaughtered.

Assimilated.

Shepard's eyes flung open. Immediately, his head ached, and he could barely keep his eyes open. He put his hand to his head as a dizzy sensation washed over him.

"I have given you the Cipher, just as it was given to Saren."

Shepard groaned a response, unable to string words together.

"Commander?", Ashley inquired. "Are you alright?"

"I don't... feel well.", Shepard sighed.

"You have been given a great gift. The experience of an entire people. It will take time for your mind to process this information."

"You look a bit pale, Commander. We should let Doctor Chakwas take a look at you."

"I'm sorry if you have suffered, but there was no other way.", Shiala apologized. "You needed the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand the vision from the beacon."

Not letting the commander say a word in response, Ashley took Shepard's arm. She led him down the stairs and back to the Normandy. As they stood in the airlock, Shepard got the feeling that he might vomit, but staved it to the best of his ability. Once Ashley had splayed him out on a bed in the sickbay, Shepard almost directly lost consciousness.

* * *

Tali nearly barreled into Doctor Chakwas as she burst into the sickbay. The doctor cleared the way for her before she got ran over, allowing her gaze to fall on Shepard.

She closed in on him in an instant, her hands already running over his face. Doctor Chakwas fell up behind her, patting Tali on the back reassuringly.

"He was just feeling a bit under the weather. He'll be fine in about an hour or so."

Tali sighed in relief. "Good.", she breathed softly.

She felt a pair of eyes on her, and turned to see Doctor Chakwas grinning at her. "Eager to touch, are we?"

Tali smiled back at the woman. "He may not be awake, but he knows he likes it when I touch him."

She ran her lithe fingers over Shepard's features, Doctor Chakwas chuckling as she did. "So, you two are an item now? About time. I was beginning to think you'd never muster up the courage, darling."

Her fingertips still stroking Shepard's cheeks, Tali responded. "I wouldn't have, had everyone not talked me into it... I'm glad they did."

"It wasn't entirely your fault. You see, Shepard was hesitant to approach you as well."

Tali glanced at Chakwas. "What makes you so sure?"

Chakwas shrugged. "I know Kaidan already told you. He's told you how hard Shepard's life has been."

Tali continued to finger Shepard's face, feeling even more sorrow for him.

"But that's Shepard's business. I'm sure he'll tell you in time."

Tali chuckled airily. "He already has."

Doctor Chakwas smiled as she sat at her terminal. Tali let a finger graze Shepard's jawline before she pulled her hand away. Leaving the sickbay, she decided she would go down to engineering to pass the time.

* * *

As Tali stretched her fingers, she made a small glance at her omnitool. She'd been working for six hours now. She thought it funny how time flies when she's having fun. Most of the crew would be asleep by now. In fact, she was the only one in engineering at the moment.

Just as she disengaged her omnitool, it lit up again, a soft, brief melody playing, which indicated that she had a new message. Her finger froze above the 'Inbox' button. She had just realized who it would be from. She took a deep breath and steeled herself as her finger found the button.

_1 New Message From: Admiral Rael'Zorah, Migrant Fleet Admiralty Board_

Her hands shook with anticipation. She could feel her body temperature rising, sweat forming on her brow. Another shaky inhale rocked her body. Holding her breath, she finally opened the message.

_Dear Tali'Zorah,_

_I am sincerely disappointed in you. The good of the fleet must come first. I raised you to believe that. Your frivolity has gone far enough. You will request a shuttle to the Citadel the next time the vessel is docked. I will not have my only daughter caught up in Alliance business. A rogue Spectre is no concern of yours. As for your bonding with a human, that is monumentally dim-witted of you. We cannot trust anyone but our own kind. You must realize this. I'm sure that this 'Commander Shepard' can do his job without you. Return to your pilgrimage at once. We cannot afford for you to slack off when our people are counting on you._

_Cordially,  
Rael'Zorah_

...Cordially. Cordial. That's all her father was to her. She'd never known her father's love after her mother left them. He pushed Tali away. He became a stranger to her. The message only confirmed it. This wasn't her father. It was a terrible, bitter man who wants nothing for Tali except for her to be perfect. Something she could never be.

Tali balled her fists. Tears welled in her eyes as she whimpered.

_Damn it! Damn it! Why can't you just be supportive of me?! Why can't you be my father for once in your life?!_

She buried her mask into her hands, and she let herself go. She cried as spears went into her heart. She sobbed until it hurt. She wailed as everything from her imperfect life poured out of her.

Eventually, Tali managed to control her hysterical thoughts and sobbing, but the tears didn't stop. She felt betrayed and alone, like everyone had turned her back on her. Everyone was against her. No one cared what she thought or what she felt. She was just a slave to her people. She was nothing but a tool for the Migrant Fleet. No one cared if her heart was dead.

Shepard.

Shepard flooded into Tali's mind, launching her out of the engine room, and into the elevator.

Tali cursed the elevator for being so slow. Once she had finally reached the crew deck, she shot her gaze in the direction of Shepard's cabin. Doctor Chakwas should have let him out of the sickbay once he'd woken up.

She approached the door, stopping herself before she knocked.

Was he even awake? Would he want to talk? Maybe he was busy...

Tali put her thoughts to rest. As subtly and quietly as she could, she tapped on the door with her knuckle.

Her hopes rose slightly as she heard a stirring from within the cabin. The door opened to Shepard, garbed in his regular non-combat attire.

His eyes lit up as he smiled. Just from the sight of Shepard smiling, Tali did as well, despite her sour mood.

"Tali.", Shepard greeted her. "Come in."

He stepped over to the side to allow her to enter. She hesitated before she stepped forward. She'd never been in Shepard's cabin before. Being in the same room alone with him made it even more exciting.

Shepard pulled a chair out from a small round table by the wall, resting a foot on his knee as he sat.

Tali only stood there, staring around the room like an idiot until Shepard spoke to her again. "You can... sit down. If you want."

"Oh!", Tali exclaimed, causing herself to jump in surprise. "O-Okay."

Tali sat down awkwardly in the human-made chair. It wasn't fit for a quarian's long legs, and Tali found herself shifting irritably, trying to find a position that supported her without discomfort.

"So,", Shepard began, his eyes locking with hers. "Something on your mind?"

Tali exhaled heavily. "I sent a message to my father. About your mission, and how I was tagging along... About us."

Shepard's eyes widened. He placed an elbow on the edge of the table. "What did he say?"

"Um..."

Tali didn't know how to explain it. She didn't even know where to start. She didn't want to look at the message again. She'd just become angry.

"He said... that I should leave the Normandy. He wants me to continue my pilgrimage, not help you find Saren. He says its none of my concern."

Shepard scoffed. "What? It's everybody's concern! If Saren brings the Reapers back, the galaxy is doomed."

"I know.", Tali sighed. "But if I tried to tell my father, he'd never believe me. He doesn't believe anything anyone says to him unless they're a quarian."

Shepard sighed. He crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. A silence followed before Shepard's eyes found Tali.

"We can drop you off at the Citadel if you want."

Tali nearly jumped out of her seat. "What?! No! I want to stay with you!... Here, ...I mean... D-Don't you _want _me to stay?"

Shepard breathed heavily. "Of course I do, Tali. But if I'm keeping you from doing what the Migrant Fleet needs you to do, I..."

Shepard wiped a palm over his face. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

This time, Tali _did _jump out of her seat. She crossed the distance between Shepard and her in the blink of an eye. "Damon, I don't care about that. I care about being here, with you."

She took Shepard's hand in hers. She began to fiddle around with his fingers, squeezing them between her own. "It may be my duty as a quarian to present a gift to my people. But if I don't do my duty as a person in this galaxy, there won't be any quarians left. There won't be anyone left. If the Reapers really do exist, I have something more important than my pilgrimage to take care of."

Tali felt her heart beat faster as Shepard rose from his seat, and wrap his arms around her waist. "If this is what you want.", Shepard said, smiling.

"I want you, Damon. More than anything."

Shepard's arms crossed under Tali's bottom, and suddenly, she was lifted up into the air. She clasped her knees around Shepard's torso to keep from falling backwards. As Shepard carried her across the room, she could feel tiny kisses on her stomach. Tali gasped as Shepard let her fall away from him, but she landed on a soft surface. Her eyes widened.

Shepard's bed.

Before she could speak, Shepard's body was on her. He ran his lips up and down her breasts, kissing and breathing softly. Tali grabbed Shepard by his back, and rolled him over so that she was on top of him. His expression was surprised, but pleasant. Tali arched her back so that her body brushed against his.

His chest was firm and solid as a rock. She continued to abrade herself against him as his hands grasped her bottom again. Tali fought back urges to rip off her enviro-suit as Shepard expertly caressed and massaged her body. Waves of ecstasy flowed through her as he teased her pelvic area with his fingers.

She rubbed and grasped his chest, his arms, and his waist. If only she didn't have this damn suit, the two of them would have been at it already. But they couldn't have sex. It was too dangerous for Tali. All they could do was get each other excited.

The action died down, as well as Tali's sex drive. Their gestures to each other became delicate and gentle. They'd now gotten into a position where Tali had her head on Shepard's pectoral, her arm stretched across his chest.

The two lovers laid still and quiet for such a long time, Tali's eyes began to feel heavy, and drowsiness slowly crept upon her. She didn't protest. Shepard's rising and falling chest was so relaxing, and his touch so warm, and his peaceful breath was lulling her to sleep.

As she closed her eyes, she felt a hum. A low, resonating hum. A voice. A song.

It was beautiful. Tali was reminded of the old songs that quarians would sing in celebration. But this voice was so smooth and perfect. It sounded like an angel.

Tali wondered if it really was an angel. It was so elegant and divine. She'd never heard anything like it.

Before she could rise her head to find the source, she felt the final waves of sleepiness take her away.

* * *

Tali opened her eyes, feeling more relaxed and refreshed than ever before. She rose herself calmly with her hands. Shepard was sitting at his desk on the far wall, working on something important, no doubt.

She looked down at herself to see that she was under the covers of Shepard's bed. She smiled at his warmheartedness as she pulled them off of her, and brought her legs over the side. Hearing the commotion behind him, Shepard turned his head, grinning as he saw Tali rising to her feet.

"I was wondering when you would wake up.", Shepard teased as Tali approached him.

"I haven't had such a relaxing sleep in a long time, Damon. Thank you."

Shepard stood and grazed his hand over the side of her helmet. "Anytime, sweetie."

Tali giggled softly at his nickname for her. She knew that it was a human term of endearment, but its origin was unknown to her. Her mind shifted to the events of last night. The way the two of them touched each other, the way they excited one another. That angelic voice...

"I heard singing before I fell asleep last night.", Tali blurted out.

Shepard smiled shyly as his gaze fell to the floor. "I know I sounded terrible."

Tali gasped quietly. "That was you? That... that was so amazing. It sounded like an angel!... Was it a human song?"

Shepard nodded. "Yeah. It's an old human ballad. It's called 'Iris'."

Tali grinned and caressed his cheek. "Please sing it for me again."

Shepard chuckled. "Uh... Maybe another time, okay?"

Tali pouted in mock-disappointment. "Okay. But you have to promise."

"I promise.", Shepard replied, smiling. "Now, come on. The crew will be having breakfast soon."

Shepard pulled away from her as he trotted over to the cabin door. As Tali came behind him, she gave him a squeeze by the waist.

The door opened. "We should spend more time together.", Tali said flirtatiously as she exited Shepard's cabin.

Shepard only stood and stared forward. Turning around, Tali took her gaze off of Shepard, and her eyes locked with Liara's death-glare.

_Oh, Keelah._


	18. Guilt

**Yup, it took a while. And, it's short. I'm sorry. Life's been throwing me wild cards for the past few days. Better than having to wait, huh? Right?... Whatever. As always, please R&R. Hugs and kisses!  
**

* * *

"Liara.", Shepard greeted sheepishly.

Liara was completely taciturn, her blue eyes silently delivering her message.

Tali stood, helplessly abashed as she wrung her fingers. Had the situation been from another viewpoint, her position would have seemed quite humorous. Shepard and Tali, hooked by Liara's angry azure eyes, and the two of them stood, twiddling their thumbs while chipping away at finding the appropriate words to say.

"Shepard.", Liara stated coldly. "I see that you and... Miss Zorah have become more than friendly with each other..."

"Uh, yeah.", Shepard muttered, taking a step forward. "We've been... seeing each other.", Shepard divulged, giving Tali a small grin.

"...I see.", Liara said simply. "I would not have thought that someone as... prestigious as _the _Commander Shepard to be wooed by a... a quarian."

Liara's harsh colloquy made Tali flinch. Her blood began to boil. How dare she insult her like that? How dare she talk down to her, like she's garbage?

Tali countered Liara with her own aspersion. "And you think you had a chance, _asari_?"

Liara widened her eyes at Tali. "Excuse me?"

Tali scoffed. "Please. Everyone saw the way you looked at Shepard. Garrus told me about you trying to speak to him about your feelings. He turned you down didn't he? He didn't return your feelings."

"I don't believe that's any of your business, _suit-rat_. And, you're one to talk. Don't act like you didn't stare at him every time he walks in the room."

"What... did you call me?", Tali growled, her fists balling up.

All of a sudden, Shepard's mighty hands thrust the two of them away from each other. "Both of you, stand down. We have a mission to do, and to do it, we have to be a team, not rivals."

Shepard turned to Liara, deadly seriousness in his eyes. "Liara, this isn't open for debate. Whatever Tali and I do is our business. No one else's. I suggest that you back off."

Shepard's tone descended into a fierce whisper. "I've been very lenient so far. Don't push me."

Suddenly, Liara's body glowed eerily, a sapphire aura emanating from her body. She balled her fists together as she uttered incoherent words.

"You... Just... I... She... You... I wanted... I needed..."

Finally, Liara threw her arms into the air and emitted a frustrated groan, the blue mist fading from her body. She immediately turned to her right, storming off in the direction of Doctor Chakwas' quarters, where she spent most of her time.

As a steaming Liara made her way across the mess hall, she nearly rammed Kaidan full force. Dodging the wake of Liara's fury, he gazed at her as she disappeared into the sickbay. Turning back to Shepard and Tali, a puzzled look cascaded over his features.

"I don't think she took it very well."

Shepard sighed heavily, brushing his face with one hand. He gave the impression that he would depart, but suddenly gave Tali a strange look. It seemed like... surprise? At her?

Most likely. The last 30 seconds reeled in her head again. She even surprised herself. She'd never been that competitive with another woman. Then again, she never was. Shepard was her first bond-mate, and that was the first time she's ever had to defend him. That was the first time she's ever felt the _need _to defend him.

Was she becoming... what's the word? Possessive?

Shepard finally turned, making his way towards the staircase.

She didn't know what to think.

* * *

Tali stood morosely at her terminal in the engine room. She did her regulatory checkups of the internal heat emissions and distributions, and the force and power algorithms.

Her mind continually drifted back to her fight with Liara. She thought about how avariciously she'd defended Shepard.

Maybe Tali had been a bit to cruel to Liara... Maybe she should talk to her.

Her thoughts said otherwise.

Her mind was screaming at her, roaring that she'd deserved it. But, maybe she didn't. Maybe Liara has had just as a lonely life as Tali has, but she just denied her that. Tali denied Liara any chance of happiness that she might find with Shepard. It felt strange to Tali, but... she didn't want to _share_ Shepard. She wanted him all for herself. It was a greedy thought, but Tali couldn't deny it's validity. Shepard was all hers.

A tap on the shoulder purged Tali from her monotonous work. Glimpsing behind her, she identified Garrus, who had a small smile spread across his mandibles. Tali sighed as she turned completely, already knowing what the turian was smirking about.

"Yes, Garrus?", Tali asked irritably.

Garrus' grin grew wider as he responded. "I heard about you and Liara. Heard you were inches away from ripping each others' heads off."

Tali shook her head, attempting to rid the thought from her mind. "It was just a disagreement."

"A disagreement?", Garrus scoffed in disbelief. "The way I heard it, you two were battling over Shepard's affection."

"I guess you could say that...", Tali muttered hesitantly. "I... did act a bit cruel."

Garrus crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Didn't she insult you, though?"

Tali buried her mask in her hands. "Oh...", she groaned. "I was being so immature. So unprofessional. I'm sure Liara _hates_ me now."

"So what?", Garrus blurted as he shrugged. "Shepard never said we had to be friends among the Normandy. We just have to get along."

Tali chuckled. "Yeah, well, that might become a problem later. I don't think Liara is going to get along with anyone anymore."

"Are you kidding? She's a big softy. She'll come around."

"Maybe.", Tali pondered, gazing at the ground. Hopefully, Liara understands. Even if her heart _was _broken.

"Anyway,", interrupted Garrus, causing Tali's thoughts to come to a screeching halt. "Ashley took a transmission from Alliance command. A former Alliance Major set up some sort of base in the Hawking Eta cluster. He's got followers, mostly biotic psychopaths. He also doesn't like the Alliance much anymore. Along with the fact that he's a lunatic."

"Hmm.", Tali hummed. "That just sounds like the Alliance is trying to silence someone who knows their secrets."

Garrus shrugged again. "Maybe. But, Kaidan asked Shepard if he could lead the ground team. He also seemed pretty... awkward about it. He insisted that he go by himself, but Shepard wouldn't have it. He wanted him to at least bring Ashley with him. Also, Liara's agreed to go, too."

"That's surprising.", Tali mused.

"I think he's just trying to keep you two apart. Or, keep Liara's mind occupied. Either way, Kaidan's really saving you some trouble."

"I'll remember to thank him later.", Tali laughed.

"I bet.", Garrus grinned. "But...", Garrus' expression suddenly became conflicted. "I've never seen Kaidan so worked up about something. His whole mood changed once Ashley had told everyone."

"...Strange. Maybe I should go talk to him?"

"We're actually nearing the planet's surface. Him, Ashley and Liara will be dropping from the Mako soon. Plus, he didn't really seem in a talking mood once the debrief was over with."

Tali sighed. "I see."

"Hey, I'm sure Shepard could use some company."

Tali glanced back at her terminal. Her shift had ended hours ago. But, as always, she continued to work on the Normandy's engine. That was the only thing she could do to keep herself busy. But, not anymore.

_I have a boyfriend to play with._

Tali giggled at her thoughts, Garrus squinting his eyes in response. "What's so funny?"

"For once, you're right about something. I'll see you later, okay?"

And with that, Tali dashed out of engineering, barreling towards the elevator.

Garrus shook his head behind her. She was just like a teenager. All bubbly and enthusiastic. If Shepard was lonely, he wouldn't be lonely for long.

Turning back around, his smile dissipated as he realized that he was out of things to do.

...More maintenance on the Mako?

It was going to be launched out of the cargo bay within the hour.

But, maybe he could get some tinkering done before it would leave him.

Garrus spotted the Mako tank as he entered the cargo bay from the engineering room.

He sighed.

_Yay._

* * *

Shepard groaned as he scrolled through piles upon piles of paperwork on his terminal. He needed a break. A beer. A smoke. Of course, things he couldn't get on an Alliance frigate. Something. Anything.

A light knock on his cabin door caused his stomach to flutter as he anticipated who was behind it.

Tali.

Standing up from his desk, he approached the door, pressing a small button on the wall beside it to slide it open.

Tali, as he expected, was standing there, nervously twitching her hands together. Without letting her speak, he took one of her hands in his as he dragged her further into his cabin. Allowing the door to close behind her, Shepard wrapped an arm around Tali's back, bringing her closer to his body. Her embrace was always calming. Always soft and warm. She'd lock her fingers together behind his back, as if holding on for dear life. Shepard kissed the side of her helmet softly as she spoke into his ear.

"You can't just simply let me _walk_ in to your cabin, can you?"

"Nope.", Shepard chuckled. "Always have to knock you off your feet first."

Tali suddenly forcefully pulled away from him. But it was in such a manner that Shepard knew nothing was wrong. Tali slowly strolled forward, placing her hand on Shepard's chest. She continued to guide him backwards until Shepard tripped on the edge of his bed, falling on his back onto the soft mattress. Tali cascaded herself over Shepard, her legs spreading over his body erotically.

Shepard stared lazily at Tali's flexibility. The way she could _flow_ on top of him, her body rising and waving over him like a feather.

His desire was almost unbearable. His pants became tight, and he yearned to free himself. But, it would be unfair to Tali. He could take anything he wanted off of him, but Tali was trapped in that suit. It would just be strange for her.

Instead, he decided to just roll around with her on the bed. That way, the two of them could feign sex positions as they touched and groped and felt each other.

Who knows? Maybe Tali can fidget with more than just her own fingers.

* * *

Shepard had fallen asleep, to Tali's dismay. She rose from his bed, softly gliding a finger down his face. She knew Shepard wouldn't mind of she spent the night in his cabin again, but the last thing she wanted was to face whoever would be standing outside the door in the morning. She felt the satisfying pops of her spine as she stretched. Slightly adjusting her hood, she lazily tapped the button beside the cabin door. As she expected, the room was dark, despite the ambient orange glow from the terminal in the top left corner of the mess hall, along with the pale blue light from the lamps that lined the walls and ceiling.

As her feet pattered across the floor, she felt a presence. A being. Not watching her, but she knew that it was there. Spinning around, she spotted an apathetic Kaidan lounging in one of the chairs next to the terminal. From where she stood, Tali could identify his bloodshot eyes, his somber expression.

Had he been crying?

Tali gently ambled toward him. As she came up on his side, she attempted to get his attention.

"Kaidan?", Tali uttered softly.

No response coming from him, Tali repeated herself. "Kaidan.", she stated clearly, louder than before.

Again, Kaidan sat motionless, not acknowledging her presence. She gingerly reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. She hesitated for a moment before she finally grasped his shoulder softly.

His head abruptly jerked to Tali's direction, their eyes locking for a second. Staring into his pupils, Tali's conjecture was confirmed. His eyes were red and squinted, as if the light hurt his eyes.

What happened down on that planet?

"Kaidan?", Tali breathed as she crouched down next to him. "Are you okay?"

Kaidan sat still and silent for a moment. At last, he opened his mouth. "There were biotics. Down on the planet. They'd formed a cult. A kind of family. It was the only way for any of them to try to find solace after what they'd been through."

"...Kaidan. What happened?"

"They were from BAaT."

Tali's heart skipped a beat. Everything that Kaidan had told her a couple of nights ago came flooding back. She could only imagine what Kaidan was feeling...

Before Tali could apologize for no reason, he continued. "They were just like me. They were nearly insane. They were hurt. They were... They were tortured. They have to live with what the Alliance did to them for the rest of their lives. Their lives were ruined forever, and _they _pay the price, not the Alliance."

"I don't-", Kaidan choked on his words. He squeezed his eyes shut as he breathed in sharply. Once he'd controlled himself, he was able to resume.

"Do you remember what I told you about my experience in BAaT?"

"Yes...", Tali replied softly.

"There was a girl I knew... Rahna. I... I loved her. So much. But, it all crumbled... after... God, I could have been there for them. I should have helped these people. But..."

"Kaidan.", Tali pleaded. She knew that he couldn't keep this to himself. It would tear him apart.

"I can't... Tali. Not right now."

Tali still held Kaidan's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Maybe later; I just need to... process this."

"...Okay."

Tali rose to her feet, making her way back towards Shepard's cabin.

Whatever was bothering Kaidan was bothering Tali, too.

Kaidan was one of her best friends. She didn't want to see him like this. She had to do something.

But, for now, she'll give him the space that he wants. Maybe later, he'll come around, like what Garrus said about Liara.

* * *

**OOOH, BACKSTORY... Yup, I'm pulling this out. I've always been interested with Kaidan's past, and I've always felt like I could relate to him. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope it didn't seem too rushed. I don't think it will. It took me a week and a half to write!**


	19. Cold Tensions

Kaidan thought about the escapees of BAaT. He thought about how much torment they've gone through, and how much more is in store for them. Even though they've left Jump Zero and its horrors behind, the nightmares still return to haunt them.

He pummeled himself inwardly, cursing himself for not being able to save all of them. They were doomed to live with the memories. Their lives would forever be shattered. But, Kaidan was largely unaffected by it. It wasn't fair. Not to them.

Rahna...

A spear stabbed his chest.

He tried. He tried to help her. But all that she saw him as was a monster. Ever since he'd killed that turian captain in front of everyone, no one trusted him. No one allowed him to help. No one approached him. He was alone. He would never forget her face, contorted in horror as she turned to run.

A pained sigh escaped him as his sorrow grew. He never thought he'd be hit this hard by this. It was something he'd thought he had left behind. Something he never wanted to return to.

He believed that he was by his lonesome in his corner of the crew deck. But, a firm, yet ginger footstep could be heard approaching him from the darkness of the mess hall.

A feminine figure stepped into the light.

Ashley.

"Thought I might find you down here.", Ashley grinned.

Kaidan remained silent. He didn't necessarily want to talk to her, but he didn't want to send her away so directly. Or maybe he did, and he just wanted to deny that he wanted someone to talk to.

Ashley subtly guided herself into the seat beside Kaidan. The two sat, not finding each others' eyesight or saying anything.

Randomly, Ashley began to snicker.

Kaidan narrowed his eyes at her as a small smile split his lips. "What's so funny?"

She turned to him, smiling. "Nothing. It's just the way we start off conversations. It's so awkward."

Kaidan shook his head, smiling back at her. "It's only awkward if you _make _it awkward."

Ashley chuckled again. "True. But then again, conversations are always awkward with you."

"Ooh, that hurts.", Kaidan joked, feigning a pained expression as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Now there's that good humor I was looking for. I was just thinking about how strangely you acted while we were planet-side. And... don't get mad at her for it, but Tali came to me, telling me about what you said. About how you knew some of those people down there. And that girl, Rahna."

Kaidan sighed, feeling another painful stab in his heart.

"Seriously, you guys worry too much about me. I'll be alright, really.", Kaidan reassured her.

Ashley didn't buy it. "Sometimes, we have to look out for our teammates. I never said I was worried; Just concerned. And for good reason. I've never seen you act like that. I knew something was wrong."

"There are just some things that I take very seriously. Those were people from my childhood. People I've left behind, people I've left to die, but are still alive, barely holding on to their sanity. I was lucky enough to kill that bastard, Vyrnnus, when I was out on Jump Zero. Too bad it made everyone gawk at me like a monstrosity of mankind."

Ashley patted Kaidan's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up about it, LT. It wasn't your fault."

Kaidan abruptly shot up, anger pulsing in his head. "Of course it was. Don't you get it?", he growled. "All that those people remember is that bloodbath that day at Jump Zero. They remember the torture they took the whole time they were there. They remember how I became nothing but a monster in their eyes. I lost all my friends that day, Ashley. I lost my mind. I... I lost my humanity."

Kaidan had bowed his head, trying and failing to bulwark his anguish.

_Please. Just go away._

A soft, comforting hand found his elbow.

_Dammit, just let me wallow in my own mess!_

"Don't do this... Don't shut me out, Kaidan. Look, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to lessen their torment. You were a kid. If anything, they should be thanking you. You probably saved their lives."

He breathed heavily as he turned to face her. "Maybe... But I just keep seeing myself as a... a monster. I don't know how I live with myself."

Ashley grinned as the distance between the two of them somehow decreased.

"Call my actions barbaric, superfluous, or deranged,  
think me a fool or a madman.  
Tell your sons and your daughters of my idiocy,  
tell your family, your friends, and your neighbors of my aberration.  
But, let it be known that by my actions alone,  
that you live to tell the tale."

Kaidan smiled sheepishly back at her. "...Kriesmann?"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "One of my dad's sappy poets."

Kaidan didn't respond. Ashley didn't continue her speech.

Slowly, albeit eagerly, the two of them closed their faces in on each other. Ashley's heat came into contact with his own as Kaidan closed his eyes and continued to lean forward.

A loud bang from the elevator startled them, forcing them to recoil away from each other. Kaidan stole a glance at Ashley.

He'd never seen her face so red.

"Uh... uhm. Erm, yeah.", Ashley muttered as she spun on her heel and scurried away.

Kaidan stared after her, grinning ear-to-ear.

He sighed as she disappeared from view. He plopped back down onto one of the chairs near the console, his mood lightened.

He wondered whether he should grab a snack, work on the terminal, or just go to sleep.

Deciding that he needed his rest, he stood from his seat, smiling.

He was glad she came.

* * *

Shepard stepped out of his shower, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He'd heard about Joker wanting to speak to him about their next destination.

Noveria.

Shepard had never been there, of the many planets he'd visited.

He would have gone, if only there wasn't that one detail that he loathed. It was cold. Very cold.

Surfing through the different documents on his terminal, he heard a tiny knocking on his door. Knowing exactly who it was, he responded.

"Come in.", he stated loudly.

Tali emerged from the mess hall, her libidinous hips swaying side to side as she strolled over to him.

"Hello, Damon.", Tali chirped. She scanned his upper body, and Shepard could see her shining eyes widen with avidity.

"I see that you've found a more _revealing _wardrobe. You should wear that more often."

Shepard grinned. "You'll have to try harder than that.", Shepard jeered as he stood from his terminal.

Still gaping at Shepard's tight chest, Tali exhaled. "Only when I'm around."

"I can do that."

He bent down slightly to kiss the side of Tali's helmet, and then shuffled away from her to find his casual clothing.

"Need me to help you get dressed?", Tali flirted.

Shepard turned to her, a fake scold on his face "How about... you stop being naughty, and wait for me in the cockpit? I'll be right up."

"Yes, my captain.", Tali saluted him, and swiftly trotted off and out of his cabin.

Shepard watched her from behind as she departed. He admired how her bottom was so tightly packed into that enviro-suit. He was honestly surprised that no one had gotten her before he did.

He really did luck out.

Having donned his casual wear, he stepped out of his cabin, crew members saluting him promptly as he walked by.

After traversing through the CIC, he'd finally reached the cockpit, where Tali was already giving Joker a hard time.

Shepard noticed that Tali seemed relatively happier than she used to be. It was so much easier to see her so positive and jubilant than when she had first come aboard the Normandy. One would barely ever notice her. Not that Shepard didn't. Hell, he _stared _at her. He still did.

"So, you can't walk or stand or anything? How do you get out of that chair?"

Joker sighed, caressing his eyebrows in frustration. "Just because I have brittle bones doesn't mean I can't get up to take a leak. Seriously, it feels like everyone wants to know why they never see me around the ship."

Tali giggled that feathery little laugh that Shepard loved. "Well, it _does _seem like you live up here, or something."

"Oh, that makes me feel better.", Joker scoffed as he leaned his head on his knuckles.

Shepard made his presence known with a chuckle. "At least you're the best damn pilot in the Alliance."

Joker spun around to face Shepard. "Hey, Commander. Didn't know you were there."

Shepard leaned on the headrest of Joker's seat. "Anything about this planet we're headed to?"

Shuffling through the numerous displays on his console, Joker found the information on Noveria.

"Noveria. A privately-chartered colony planet. And it's cold."

Tali grunted discontentedly. "I hate being cold. My suit is more than adequate when it comes to cooling down, but if I'm in a cold environment, its temperature control usually malfunctions. I'm left freezing."

Shepard peered at Tali affectionately. "Just let me know if you get cold.", he added with a subtle wink.

"I'll be sure to stick close to you.", Tali whispered seductively as she closed the distance between herself and Shepard.

Joker stared at the duo sheepishly. Shaking his head, he continued. "Riiiight... Anyway, it's owned by the NDC, and it isn't in Council space, so... technically, it's exempt from Council law."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "We might have some difficulty getting in. If they aren't under Council jurisdiction, they may not respond very kindly to a Spectre demanding access to their facility."

Joker again shuffled around the displays with one hand, attempting to find further information. "...I dunno. Maybe Spectres have extraterritorial privileges?"

"Let's hope.", Shepard responded. "The last thing we need is to have a whole planet declaring war on us."

"I don't think the Council would send you to a planet that they weren't completely sure you would have access to.", Tali affirmed.

Joker blew a raspberry with his tongue. "I wouldn't put it past them. They weren't happy about making Shepard a Spectre. Maybe they're just trying to get him in trouble so they can revoke his Spectre status."

The whole room became silent upon Joker's response. Looking back and forth between Tali and Shepard, a shy grin formed on his face. "It's a possibility, right?"

"I don't think I'll ever understand human humor.", Tali muttered as she shook her head.

Shepard grinned and took Tali's small hand in his own. "Just fly the ship, Jeff."

"Spoilsports.", Joker huffed under his breath. "Hey, here we are."

Sure enough, the white-blue silhouette of Noveria came into view of the cockpit's slender windows.

"I'll try to establish a connection.", Joker declared as he surfed through different panels.

Tali's grip on Shepard's hand tightened. As he glanced at her, he could see a look of worry from within her helmet. He was somewhat proud of himself for being able to read Tali's facial expressions, even though her face was almost completely hidden from sight.

Having found a comm. link to Noveria, Joker requested permission to land.

"Approach Control, this is SSV Normandy. Requesting a vector and a berth."

The comm. spat its response. "Normandy, your arrival was not scheduled. Our defense grid is armed and tracking you. State your business."

_Now, why the hell would they be preparing to fire on us?_

Shepard suspected something was wrong. He didn't really want to know what it was, but it was his job to do so, after all.

Joker stared up at the Commander, attempting to find the answer in Shepard's expression.

"Tell them I'm a Spectre.", Shepard muttered. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he hoped it would.

"Citadel business.", Joker responded to Approach Control. "We've got a Council Spectre aboard."

There was no answer for nearly a minute. But finally, the comm. blurted a response.

"...Landing access granted, Normandy."

There was something odd about the way the man over the comm. had said that. He seemed reluctant to allow the Normandy permission to land. Or like he was following an order that he wouldn't stand behind even if it meant certain death for him.

Someone didn't want Shepard there. His eyes narrowed as only one culprit crossed his mind.

Saren.

"Be advised, we will be confirming identification on arrival. If confirmation cannot be established, your vessel _will _be impounded."

Joker sniffed something of a laugh. "What a fun bunch. I think I'll take my next leave here."

Shepard wasn't really in the mood for jokes. Something was amiss.

"Tell Garrus and Wrex that they're coming with us.", Shepard ordered as he turned to Tali.

Tali nodded slightly before turning away. Taking one last look through the cockpit windows, Shepard spun around to go find his combat armor.

* * *

Tali stood in the airlock of the Normandy with Garrus, Wrex, and Shepard. Tali hadn't noticed it before, but it seemed that Wrex was also not fond of cold weather. He had been grumbling to himself about how icicles would form on his plates, and that he'd never forgive Shepard for this. Tali found it funny how someone like Wrex would complain about something as minor as that.

The Normandy had landed on Noveria not long ago. Shepard had seemed reluctant about leaving the Normandy so quickly. He seemed to be almost unwilling, not that his attitude had changed since then. He was still uncomfortable with being in the cold. He had advised that everyone 'enjoy the heat while you can'.

Tali was sure not to squander her last moments of the Normandy's heated interior. Even in the airlock, she could feel the frigid air seeping into her suit.

Finally, the airlock opened, revealing a docking compartment similar to Feros'. Glancing to her right, a white glow prevented her from seeing anything outside.

She jogged to catch up with Garrus, Wrex, and Shepard, who were already in a hurry to get inside. She didn't blame them. This extreme cold was not very comfortable.

Finally, the team had reached what looked like the front gate of the facility, only it was being guarded by three soldiers. Two human females and a turian.

The squad ceased its movement as the human in the middle spoke. "That's far enough."

Shepard rose his hands defensively. "We're not here to cause problems."

"This is an unscheduled arrival. I need your credentials.", the woman demanded.

Shepard's tone became less tolerant, but still soft and cooperative. "Commander Shepard. Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."

The other human standing beside the one in front glared the woman in disbelief. "Load of horsecrap, ma'am."

Shepard's eyes became angry, and his stance offensive. "Don't make me prove you wrong."

Tali became especially uncomfortable. Shepard's temper was something you did not mess with, and the circumstances were not in his favor. He was definitely not in the mood for this setback.

"Enough.", commanded the woman. "I must advise you that firearms are not permitted on Noveria. Sergeant Stirling, secure their weapons."

"I don't think so.", Shepard stated coldly as he drew his pistol on the woman. Garrus and Wrex drew theirs as well, along with the two soldiers beside the human woman.

"Don't try it.", Wrex growled.

"You get to keep your weapons, I get to keep mine. No one gets my gun. Am I clear?"

Shepard's tone was no-nonsense, and the soldiers seemed less than willing to open fire on them.

The woman stared at Shepard awkwardly and it seemed that she almost ordered for her soldiers to open fire before an intercom intervened.

"Captain Matsuo, stand down! We confirmed their identity. Spectres are authorized to carry weapons here, Captain."

Everyone then sheathed their firearms at that moment, Wrex releasing a disappointed rumble.

"You may proceed, Spectre. I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational.", said Captain Matsuo.

As Shepard led his team past the soldiers, he quietly growled to the woman. "It'd better be."


	20. The Frost And The Flame

**Sorry that I kept you guys waiting. Halo 4 has kind of eaten up my time between work and school, so I haven't really been working on this like I should have. I know that you guys are (eagerly?) awaiting my updates. Don't worry. No matter how long it takes me to update, I will always find the time for it! I.E.: 1 in the morning. =)**

* * *

Stepping inside of the facility, Tali felt the generous warmth pervade her suit. She smiled gently as her limbs became less stiff, and she could begin to feel her toes and fingers again as the warmth heated them to life.

She felt four large fingers graze her right hip tenderly as her boyfriend trod past her. Followed by Garrus, who was too busy gawking at the interior of the building to notice her.

The inside of the building reminded her of the Citadel, somewhat. It was a calmly lit room, with various plants she couldn't identify lined up by the walls. There was a large fountain in the center of the room, separating a double staircase that led up to the help desk. The worn stone walls could be repaired, but they added a tasteful tranquility to the already comfortable notion this place gave. Maybe she'd like this place, after all.

Following the hulking figure of Wrex, who trailed behind Shepard and Garrus, Tali ascended the staircase in the middle of the building. Two scanners were attached to two walls that led further into the facility. As the squad strolled in front of them, an alarm sounded, and a human woman in a slender violet dress rushed to the front of the desk.

"Weapons detectors. Don't mind the alarms."

Shepard approached the woman behind the desk, a skeptical look on his face. "Someone piss in your security chief's coffee today?"

The woman seemed to be taken aback at Shepard's candid sarcasm. "She takes her job very seriously. She is a valuable asset to this company. Anyway, my name is Gianna Parasini. I am in charge of orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah.", Shepard growled immediately. "Why so much security? This is a small port. I'm sure you've had company before. Why all this extra bullshit?"

"Please, sir. You must understand.", pleaded the woman. "The Executive Board does everything in its power to protect the privacy of our client corporations."

"What's so private about it?", retorted Shepard. "Illegal research? Smuggling?... Hiding criminals?"

"Sir, we are not under Citadel jurisdiction, and-"

"Exactly.", Shepard interrupted her. "You could be providing a safe haven for an individual running from the law. You could be hiding anyone here. Like you said, you're not under Council jurisdiction. A geth unit could easily slip past your security measures without any confrontation. Isn't that right, Miss Parasini?"

Tali knew that it was Shepard's duty to assume the worst, but this poor woman couldn't even get a word in edgewise.

"Damon...", Tali whispered as she took hold of Shepard's arm. He twisted his head angrily, but his features slowly eased up at the sight of Tali.

He took a step backward, muttering under his breath as he exhaled wearily.

"Miss Parasini,", Tali announced consolingly. "We would just like to know if anyone unusual has passed through. Maybe someone seemed a bit suspicious, or secretive."

"Unusual?... Well, an asari Matriarch passed through here a couple days ago. Lady Benezia."

Tali's stomach lurched. She knew that Lady Benezia was one of Shepard's targets. Tali knew they were trying to find her, but she'd never expected to actually find her so soon. It was an awkward feeling, like she never thought it would happen. She should have known it would. She _is _working with Commander Shepard, after all. He gets things done.

"That's her!", Shepard nearly shouted. "Where did she go?" Shepard was leaning over the desk, almost directly in Gianna's face.

"The board doesn't like having outside problems dumped in its lap, Commander.", Gianna retorted. "She left for the Peak 15 research complex days ago. To the best of my knowledge, she's still there."

"Good. Give us directions and we'll be on our way.", Shepard demanded.

Gianna seemed hesitant then, as if she didn't want to say anymore. Maybe she feared Shepard's reaction to her next statement. Either way, she summoned the courage to speak. "You'll need to ask administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave this port."

Shepard sighed, rolling his eyes. "Of course. Where do I find the administrator?"

"His office is on the main level. Left at the top of the elevator."

"Understood. Can we go in now?", Shepard buzzed impatiently.

A smile spread over Gianna's features. "Of course. If you need any help, you can ask me at the administrator's office."

Shepard nodded, allowing the woman to turn away from the desk.

"Shepard.", Garrus' voice reverberated. "If Matriarch Benezia really is here, I think it would be best if we brought Liara with us."

Shepard turned to Garrus, disbelief chiseled in his features. "In the state Liara's in now, It would be best to leave her be."

"But, then what if Benezia can't be reasoned with?", Garrus argued. "What are we going to tell Liara? We killed her own mother because she couldn't be persuaded? It would only make her condition worse."

Tali nodded, shifting her gaze from Garrus, and back to Shepard. "He's right. We should take Liara with us. If Benezia really _is _here, Liara would most definitely want to tag along. It might also be easier for us to work something out with her."

Shepard's face was impossible to read, his head bowed in thought. After a few short moments, his eyes rose to meet Garrus'.

"If we had to kill her mother, I'd rather not do it right in front of her. If Benezia truly cannot be reasoned with, Liara will remember her mother the way she was before she was under Saren's control. She won't remember her as a brainwashed slave of Saren."

"I'm just saying, if we brought Liara with us, it might be just the thing we need to convince Benezia to turn her back on Saren."

Shepard surveyed Garrus' facial expression for a second, then again dipped his head. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at Tali. "If you think this what you think is necessary."

Tali nodded her consent to Shepard, who gave her a tiny smile in response. Bringing two fingers to his earpiece, Shepard contacted the Normandy.

"Joker... We have some information that suggests that Lady Benezia is still on Noveria. I want Liara to come with me. For her sake, if not for mine...

Got it. We'll be waiting."

"What now?", Wrex growled anxiously.

Shepard's reply was prompt and foreboding. "We pay a visit to this 'Administrator Anoleis.'"

Tali noticed that Shepard was popping his knuckles as he said that.

Why?

Why is it every time Shepard pops his knuckles, it means that someone is about to have a very bad day?

Tali sighed, not being able to stop a loving smile split her lips. That's her Shepard. Jumping at every chance to knock someone on their ass.

* * *

Even as Ashley threw herself at the mighty task of inspecting the crew's weapons, she couldn't get Kaidan out of her head. To say she was worried would be a gross understatement. She was utterly distraught about his current position. No one can take that much mental punishment, no matter how much they've been through. At least, not alone.

That was Kaidan's problem. He pushed everyone away. He didn't let anyone else try to help him. He was too damn selfless to pour his problems out on anyone else but himself. It was self-inflicted torture, and Ashley Williams would not stand for that. She'd seen it with her sisters, and hell, her own _mother_. Ashley was that kind of woman where if something bothered you, you needed to just come out with it. It's pointless to hold it in if it's just going to hurt you more.

But she was also that kind of woman who could guide you while you spilled the truth. She would be the problem solver. Not a miracle worker, but just someone who attempts to make everything a little bit better for everyone.

She couldn't muster the tenacity to approach Kaidan. Especially after their near-make-out session in the mess hall a couple of hours ago. Gosh, that was so awkward, so embarrassing.

But somehow, she sensed that Kaidan felt it to. It was some strange sort of attraction. It was definitely not foreseeable, but it was there, nonetheless. Ever since she'd been on the Normandy, Kaidan was the very first to make her feel welcome. She couldn't determine whether it was just his amicable tendencies, or a ruse to seem like the goody two-shoes of the crew. However, Kaidan didn't seem like the person who would-

A commotion from the elevator stopped Ashley's thoughts in their tracks as she spun around to identify whoever had come down to the cargo bay.

Of course.

Kaidan.

With that goofy smile on his face that he somehow managed to retain every time Ashley was within his gaze.

Ashley twisted around abruptly, trying to shroud her face from view as a red-hot blush scorched her cheeks.

"Hello.", Kaidan whistled in his normal, calm tone. Damn, he crossed the distance between him and Ashley quick.

"How's it going, LT?"

Kaidan leaned himself back on Ashley's workbench, indubitably working to get her attention.

Their gazes locked on each other awkwardly, Ashley beginning to grin clumsily. "Can I help you, sir?"

Kaidan's smile widened. "I don't know, Miss. I was told that I could come here whenever I needed someone to talk to."

Ashley gave her hands a rest, dropping them to her sides. "Maybe you've come to the right place. Might I ask what about?"

"How about that little flicker of lip action back upstairs?"

Ashley spun around, her eyes wide as dinner plates. Kaidan, that idiot! I can't believe he'd blurt that out so loudly, that the whole crew is gonna go nuts over...

Nothing. No one was there.

_Oh, now I remember._

Wrex and Garrus went with the Noveria ground team, and the requisitions officer was off duty. Probably stuffing his face in the mess hall, or something.

_Kaidan, you clever bastard. You waited for this._

He laughed, seeing Ashley's obvious consternation. "We're the only ones here."

Ashley pouted. "I can see that."

"Come on, don't give me that. I just wanted to talk."

"Talking is all you wanted to do?", Ashley breathed in disbelief.

He chuckled. "I was trying to get you alone. I doubt this would stay between us if Garrus were here to eavesdrop."

_I knew he was behind this._

"You make it sound like we're official or something...", Ashley said almost flirtatiously.

"Still think that I'm here to talk?", Kaidan said a guilty smile spreading on his face.

Ashley snorted. "I know what you're trying to do. I know that look you're giving me. You only came down here to collect that kiss that I denied you."

Kaidan laughed and approached her. "So what if I am? Would you let me have it?"

Ashley stepped forward as well, allowing their bodies to come closer. "Depends on how hard you try."

Again, their arms wrapped around each others' bodies tenderly, their faces coming together gradually. This was really it. This was really how their feelings were going to be put in the open. This is how they would become more than just companions. A duo. A pair.

A clatter heard from the elevator again halted their actions. Kaidan immediately pulled away from Ashley, both of them cursing under their breath.

Ashley was preparing to raise Cain with whoever had decided to drop in at this exact moment. But the sight that met her eyes was far different than what she would have imagined.

Liara. She somberly stepped out of the elevator, raising her head in greeting to the two of them. She gingerly stepped over to her weapons locker, finding her airtight armor and Alliance-standard weapons.

"Liara?", Inquired Kaidan.

She regarded him dejectedly. "Yes?"

Kaidan opened his mouth, but hesitated. Clearing his throat, he continued. "W-Where are you going?"

Liara grunted in realization. "Oh. Shepard would like for me to be on the ground team for this mission. He says there is a good chance that my mother is on this planet."

"Matriarch Benezia?", Ashley asked.

Liara nodded. "Shepard believes that if I come with him to confront Lady Benezia, she may be more willing to leave Saren behind."

"I see...", Kaidan muttered. "But what if she's not?" He suddenly recoiled and released a pained grunt as Ashley's foot slammed down on top of his.

"That's a good idea.", Ashley pronounced loudly, so as to cloak Kaidan's cringing.

"Maybe. I don't know how Benezia will react to seeing me. I do not know if she will be angry, or..."

Ashley reinforced her teammate. "I'm sure that you'll be able to get through to her, Liara. Good luck."

For once in a couple of days, Ashley found a smile on Liara's lips. "Thank you.", Liara breathed faintly.

Turning away from them, Liara sauntered back over to the elevator, most likely to go change into her armor.

Once Liara was gone from sight and out of earshot, Kaidan shot a look at Ashley.

"What in the world was that for?!"

Ashley turned to him, earnestness in her eyes. "Do you really have to bring up what would happen if her mother doesn't turn away from Saren? If she's completely brainwashed, Shepard would have to... he'd have to put her down. Liara is in a bad enough position as it is. Just go easy on her."

Kaidan sighed. "It's the same thing as lying to her. It's like saying that everything is going to be alright, but you know that it won't. It just bothers me."

Ashley shook her head. Turning back to continue her work on her weapons, she continued. "It bothers me, too. But, put yourself in her shoes. She might lose her mother."

"I know, I know.", Kaidan insisted. "...Liara worries me sometimes."

Ashley chuckled as she peered back at him. "And you get onto _us _for worrying about _you_."

Kaidan smiled, his good nature showing freshly. "This is different."

Ashley laughed lightly again. "Get back to work, Kaidan."

"Yes, ma'am.", Kaidan saluted her. Ashley smiled after him as he jaunted over to the elevator.

She was contented at his feeling better. It was really no surprise to her. Kaidan was always capable of happiness. He'd always been strong. For everyone else, if not himself.

Always thinking of others. Not himself. A common quality of the men aboard the Normandy.

She wondered how Tali and the boys were doing up on Noveria.

* * *

As much as Tali did not enjoy cold weather, she blissfully savored observing the white mist that would flurry about outside. It was beautiful, calm, and radiated a... happy... ambience. It was difficult to describe, even from within her own mind. It was a feeling of peace. It was a feeling of not having a care in the galaxy. There was no war, no fighting, no problems. It was just peace, and the peace of mind that followed.

A body touched her from behind. She recognized the armor, the strong, powerful movements of the chest and abdomen. The strong arms that wrapped around her waist, clutching her own hands within themselves.

Shepard.

Leaning back into him, she admired how she was just short enough so that the top of her head fit in perfectly with the arch of his neck.

His mighty, low articulation rumbled her audio transmitters. "Do you like the snow?", he inquired.

"It's beautiful.", Tali exhaled. "I've never seen anything like this."

Beginning to rock her back and forth slightly with his body, Shepard chuckled. "Every once in a while, on Earth, the temperature will change. It'll get cooler, and the leaves would fall off of the trees. And if it was just cold enough, it would start to snow."

"I remember when my friends and I would go out and have snowball fights, and we'd try to walk over frozen lakes. We'd tease whoever was heavy enough to break the ice and fall in." The way Shepard spoke told her that he had a smile on his face.

Tali sighed, a contented, loving sigh. Shepard let his head fall to her right shoulder, allowing Tali to connect her head with his. Shepard's warmth heated her backside, and his embrace kindled her chest.

With the snow outside soaring past the windows, she felt more at peace than she ever had in her life. She felt happy, loved, and cherished. And the man who brought all of these feelings to her held her in his arms.

She could stay like this for the rest of her life.

Then, she heard three words that she had never taken seriously until now. From within Shepard's heart, these words came to life, and met her with a sweet, affectionate harmony.

"I love you."

Tali's heart leaped for joy. She would have too, if she weren't grounded by Shepard's powerful body.

"Oh, Damon...", Tali nearly cried. "I love you too."

Tali turned to smother herself in his full embrace, not caring that his arms were nearly crushing her. She was nearly on the brink of insanity, fighting back the stinging lust of throwing off her mask, and locking her lips with his.

She knew he felt the same. It was becoming such a hindrance to their relationship, but Shepard continued to love her, just the same. There was definitely no one else for her. He loved her for who she was. Not because she was smart, or voluptuous, even if they were added bonuses.

She heard a reverberating clearing of a throat from behind Shepard.

Shepard gingerly let go of Tali, both of them turning to see a smug Garrus. "The two of you aren't about to lay down on the floor and go for it right in front of everybody, are you?"

Shepard laughed, turning back to gaze at Tali. "Sounds tempting, actually.", he flirted sensually, earning a giggle from Tali.

Garrus faked a gag. "Seriously, though. Liara is waiting for us to come get her at the front gate. Ready to go?"

Shepard glanced back at Tali, waiting for her reply. Seeing that she nodded her head in response, Shepard looked back at Garrus. "Let's go... Hey, where's Wrex?"

Garrus shrugged. "Probably giving some hanar a hard time. I actually don't know where he is."

Shepard walked forward, Tali and Garrus following behind him. "He'll be alright.", Shepard assured.

While the trio made their way back to the elevator, Garrus' voice called to Shepard. "Did you ever speak with Anoleis?"

"No.", Shepard admitted. "Something else held my attention, and I... got distracted." He turned to steal a look at Tali, who found herself giggling again.

Garrus scoffed. "Save it for the bedroom, you two."

"Is that an order, Vakarian?", Shepard asked in mock coercion.

"Just a suggestion.", Garrus defended, shrugging.

Finally, they had reached the help desk. Sure enough, there Liara was, seated at one of the lounge couches that were lined up with the wall. Wrex stood next to her, his arms crossed.

"About time.", he growled. "I'm alright with taking thresher maws on foot, but babysitting? Not my thing, Shepard."

Shepard grinned at him. "I'm sure you're great with kids, Wrex."

Not letting him answer, Shepard approached Liara gingerly. "Ready?"

Liara nodded up at him softly, rising to her feet.

* * *

The squad strolled through the doors into the roomy office. The same woman from before stood at a desk in the center of the room, glass panels and a stone wall concealing sight into the next room.

"How can I help you?", Gianna Parasini asked Shepard, as if she didn't recognize him from before.

"I'm here to speak with Anoleis.", Shepard reminded her.

"One moment, please. Mister Anoleis?"

An impatient, high-pitched voice sounded over the comm. "Yes? What, what?"

A salarian. Shepard groaned inwardly.

_Great. We get to deal with an angsty, full-of-shit lizard dickhead. I can't wait._

"Commander Shepard is asking to see you, sir."

"Right, fine. Come in.", Anoleis spat over the intercom.

The squad of five went around the desk, entering through another set of doors. In the middle of the room sat a small salarian in a blue outfit, tapping away at a terminal.

"You will excuse me if I don't stand up. I've no time to entertain refugees from that urban blight called Earth."

Once again, Commander Shepard has foretold the future.

"I didn't come here to be insulted by an overgrown salamander, _salarian_."

"And neither is it my job to sit in this desk and be insulted by a _human_. You will do well to remember that this greeting is a courtesy. I will only cooperate as required by the Executive Board. Businesses come here to avoid the second guessing of galactic law."

"So I represent the 'second guessing of galactic law', right?"

"Just so we understand each other...", Anoleis defended himself. "I will not allow you to harass our clients. This world is private property."

Shepard shook his head, uninterested in whatever he was trying to get at. "I've heard an asari Matriarch is here. Benezia?"

"She arrived a few days ago, accompanied by a personal escort and some cargo. She is up at Peak 15."

"What brought her out here?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be at liberty to say. She came here as Agent Saren's executor."

Liara stepped forward, an unreadable concoction of frustration and confusion on her face. "Excuse me, his _what_?"

"_Executor_.", Anoleis pronunciated, as if Liara were uneducated of the word. "Saren is a major shareholder in Binary Helix. Lady Benezia is authorized to act in his name. She is here on business for Binary Helix. There were issues at Peak 15 that required Saren's attention."

_Slick bastard. I bet that's how he slipped geth past screening._

"What can you tell me about her cargo?", Shepard prodded further.

"Large, heavy, and sealed. It passed weapons screening. Beyond that, it is not our concern."

_Just as I thought._

"Okay. When you said, 'personal escort'... what did you mean? Could you be more specific?"

"The phrase is self-explanatory. Bodyguards attending to the safety of her person. Mainly asari commandos."

Tali, with her beautiful, loophole-finding, genius brain of hers, stepped forward. "Isn't a little odd for asari commandos to be present in a place like this? Aren't they... active combat-specialized?"

Anoleis gave a strange look, and continued. "They followed all our regulations. I had no reason to forbid Lady Benezia from taking them."

Shepard had had enough. There was definitely something going on. "I would like to see her, _immediately_.", he commanded.

Anoleis shook his head. "I'm afraid you cannot. Peak 15 is a private facility in the Skadi Mountains. Regardless, there is a blizzard in the area. Shuttles are grounded, and surface access has been cut off."

"Surface access, you say?", Shepard inquired devilishly.

"_Cut off_, I said.", Anoleis argued. "The roads are not suitable for travel. Don't make an issue of this, Shepard."

_Asshole just doesn't want us at Peak 15. He's trying to cover himself up._

Shepard balled his fists, his facial expression angry and scalding.

A gentle voice from behind him soothed his mind. "Let him be stubborn, Shepard.", Tali's voice said. "I'm sure someone else here is willing to help us."

"You're right.", Shepard growled. "We don't have time to deal with this idiot, anyway."

He turned away from the adamant salarian, leading his team out of his office. Before leaving the building, a meek voice was heard from across the room.

"Mr. Anoleis isn't the only one with a pass to leave Port Hanshan."

Shepard shot a look behind him to see Gianna Parasini, a minuscule smile in her features.

He approached her, skepticism plain in his face.

"You've never worked in the corporate world, have you, Commander? You can't bludgeon through bureaucracy."

Shepard scoffed. "_Nothing _can bludgeon through that moron's head. I don't think you understand how important it is that my team and I get to Peak 15."

Gianna looked around her cautiously, checking to make sure that no one was within earshot.

"Talk to Lorik Qui'in. You should be able to find him at the hotel bar."

"Can he get me to Peak 15?"

"Yes. But I can't say anymore. Not within earshot of Mr. Anoleis."

"Good. We'll be on our way, then."

Shepard didn't let her answer; he turned on his heel and left immediately.

"Commander.", Garrus started. "You really think that this 'Lorik' character can get us into Peak 15?"

Shepard turned around. "I don't think we really have a choice as of now. If its the only way, its what we'll have to do."

"I just hope we don't get into trouble for this.", Liara disclosed uneasily.

* * *

Shepard arrived with his team at the 'hotel bar', as Gianna Parasini had directed him to. It wasn't much of a bar. No lights, no crazy partying. Only loud music that really seemed to annoy the patrons of the bar, rather than to serve as a reason to get up and dance.

A turian by himself at a table near the entrance gave Shepard strange looks, as if he knew who he was. Maybe he was Lorik Qui'in. Wild guess.

Approaching the turian, he attempted to attract as little attention as possible. He greeted Shepard warmly. "Afternoon. Sit down, have a drink."

Motioning with his hands, Shepard turned down his offer. Nonetheless, the turian still had the turian equivalent of a smile on his face. "What can I do for you?"

Shepard turned around to face his squad. You know, five people conversing with one turian would definitely attract attention. With a special look in his eye, Shepard signaled them to walk around, take a seat somewhere, have a drink or dance if they were so inclined. Garrus, Wrex, and Liara scattered, but Tali remained by Shepard's side. As the two of them stood next to each other, Tali clutched Shepard's hand, who also tried to cover it up by scooting in close proximity to Tali, and bringing their hands behind them.

"Are you Lorik Qui'in? I've heard you might be able to help me."

The turian didn't confirm his name. He just observed Shepard closely. "You are the Spectre that just arrived, are you not? What could an old turian like me help you with?"

Shepard lowered his voice, so that it was just loud enough for the turian to hear. "It's important that my team and I get to Peak 15 as soon as possible. Can you help us?"

The turian nodded slowly, his arcane attitude unrelenting. "Ah, you need a garage pass. How... fortuitous. Indeed, I am Lorik Qui'in. For the moment, I am the manager of the Synthetic Insights office. Mr. Anoleis closed my office. He claims to be investigating reports of my corruption. The administrator is an interesting man. He has become quite wealthy since he took direct control of rents."

A light came on in Shepard's mind. He saw how this could play out to be in his favor. "I sense a connection there.", Shepard identified, grinning.

"Indeed.", rumbled Lorik. He leaned back, obviously relieved at the situation. "I acquired evidence of Anoleis' actions. His hired goons are ransacking my apartment to find it. I suspect your goal lies outside this port. Mr. Anoleis would be disinclined to let you wander."

Lorik leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. "Let us make a deal. If you recover the evidence from my office, I will give you my garage pass, as well as a sum of credits. I think that's an adequate mutual benefit, don't you?"

"Alright.", Shepard admitted. "You have a plan?"

Once again, that turian smile spread across Lorik's face. "I do. However, there is one other- oh, what is that charming human expression? 'Fly in the lotion'? Violence against Mr. Anoleis' thugs may be necessary. He has members of Hanshan's security team searching my offices. He's paying them under the table. Ms. Matsuo is unaware of their outside employment."

There it was, Shepard's chance. His saving grace. "If he's paying them under the table, they're mercenaries. I can kill mercenaries."

For the third time, the turian grinned. "Excellent. Here is my pass into our offices. It will activate the elevator." Lorik placed a card lightly on the table, allowing Shepard to take hold of it.

"Oh, and take this as well." A small chip appeared from Lorik's pocket, and he dropped it in Shepard's free hand carefully.

"The evidence is on my office computer. This OSD contains an encryption key to access it. Slide it into the drive, and it will auto-execute. Do try to keep the blood stains off the carpet, would you?"

That brought a smile to Shepard's face. Had he known if Lorik had any combat ability, that would have earned him an invitation to join the Normandy.

Before Shepard could completely leave, the turian called after him. "Oh, and congratulations, you two."

Shepard looked down to see that Tali was still holding on to his large hand. Tali giggled softly, but Shepard was utterly embarrassed. The great Commander Shepard, brought to his knees over a quarian woman with great hips. Says a lot about him.

Attempting to spot his teammates from within the crowd, he made a distinct whistle that signaled for them to regroup. Now, he would discuss a game plan. Who would stay back during this phase of battle, what to do if this strategy didn't work. And, Shepard's favorite: who Wrex would have to babysit this time.

* * *

**A note to my viewers: I know that it's taking me forever to update, so what I'm going to try to do is pick up the pace a bit more. Instead of waiting for about three days to begin planning for another chapter, I'll instantly pick it back up the next day. This way, I think I will be able to update more frequently, and you guys won't have to wait as long, because I know that it takes me a frustratingly long time to update, and I apologize. Hope you liked this chapter, and as always, please review. Stay awesome.**


	21. Peak 15

**Sorry for not updating, everyone. I've been ultra busy trying to finish school and other stuff, but I'm back! And I hope you guys had a fantastic Thanksgiving! As late as that is... Thanks for your patience on this chapter. I know that you've been waiting for a WHILE.**

* * *

Tali shifted her shotgun around nervously in her hands. She expected the next few minutes, or more, to be a bloodbath. She was thankful to have so many teammates to back her up, but she couldn't shake a feeling of uneasiness. It wasn't unusual, it was just that her gut told her that she was in over her head, but her brain was telling her that she could handle it; especially with Wrex, Garrus, Liara, and Shepard supporting her. She replayed Shepard's game plan over and over in her mind, praying that she wouldn't miss a beat in the battle to come.

The battleground would be an office setting, so there would most likely be numerous amounts of cover to take. Liara would stay back with Garrus the majority of the time, taking potshots at hostiles with her biotics. Wrex would move up with Liara, just in case Garrus couldn't cover her from his position. Wrex grumbled loudly at his 'new babysitting job', but Shepard insisted that it was necessary.

Tali would stay behind Shepard, and back him up when things got too close for comfort. He told her to let him handle mid-range combat, but if they rushed him, he'd be counting on her to help him. Garrus was also expected to assist Shepard and Tali whenever a longer range opponent was pinning them down.

Also, of course, there was always the possibility of not having to resort to violence; and such possibility, when spoken of, earned a growl of disappointment from Wrex.

Tali felt a lurch as the elevator came to a stop, and the elegant glass doors opened up to a corridor. On the other side of it was another glass door. From Tali's perspective, she could make out two guards inside of the office who seemed to be chatting idly. Shepard led everyone out of the elevator and down the hallway. One of the guards stopped the squad as they stepped inside of the office.

"Freeze! Hanshan security. This office is sealed."

Shepard's tone was icy as he responded. "What'll you do if I don't?"

The woman didn't take notice of his malevolent threat. "You're the Spectre, right? Lorik Qui'in is under investigation."

"Anoleis is paying you to shake this place down. That makes you a criminal." Shepard gestured to the pistol on his hip. "I can kill criminals."

The woman took on a nervous look of disbelief. "You're bluffing."

"You're right.", Wrex announced in an ominous low voice. "They're actually going to let me eat you."

Taking a look back at him, Tali found Liara skittishly taking a side-step away from Wrex. He really did have a disturbing, _hungry_ smirk on his face. Garrus was hiding a grin by looking the other way. Of course it was funny to him.

The woman's eyes grew into a panic, and she seemed fearful on her words as she answered. "He ain't payin' me enough to take on Spectres, or Alliance troops, or whatever. How about this? You pretend you didn't see us, we'll pretend we didn't see you."

Shepard nodded slightly, allowing the two guards to hurry past them.

"Okay.", Shepard conveyed once the guards were out of earshot. "That still leaves all of the other guards that are searching the office. Get ready."

Tali checked her shotgun, making sure that everything was the way it should be. Wrex thumped his assault rifle, followed by Liara drawing her pistol, and Garrus priming his rifle.

The commotion that had ensued obviously alerted the other guards, as Tali could hear various footsteps and figures rushing to cover.

"Weapons free.", Shepard muttered.

The five disbanded instantly, Wrex and Liara breaking to the left, while Garrus slammed against the nearest wall, preparing himself to shoot. Shepard rushed forward to the wall adjacent to his, Tali falling in step behind him. Soon after they'd taken cover by the wall, two guards turned the corner, their shields already flaring up from Shepard's assault rifle. His effort was in vain, for a round found its way through both of the guards' heads. A glance backward showed Tali a smiling Garrus retreating back into cover.

Shepard pulled on Tali's small arm. She admired how large his hand was compared to her diminutive bicep, but she shook her eyes away from it. She could cherish Shepard's body later.

The two of them turned the corner, the beginning of a staircase coming into view on the left. As they jogged in its direction, a screaming body was hurled before them. His body glowed blue, and the way he impacted with the ground was enough to kill a grown krogan. Maybe. Tali didn't really know. The point was, he was dead.

Though Wrex's biotic skills are far from amateur, only Liara was capable of having that much force behind her biotic throws. Shepard and Tali continued on to the staircase, making sure no one would catch them by surprise at the top. However, that was exactly what was waiting for them. Three guards appeared at the top of the staircase, assault rifles in hand. There was no way around them, no cover, and they were too far up to try and run back down.

Time seemed to slow down as Shepard lunged at Tali, hugging her to his chest, with his back facing the mercenaries. His body buckled as he prepared for the barrage that would punish him.

Tali heard the rounds go into Shepard's shields, making him stagger forward. His shields threatened to collapse, until three rapid sniper rounds sounded out.

All three of the mercenaries fell the the ground, blood spewing from holes in their heads. Shepard opened his eyes slowly, his pretty blue eyes locking with Tali's.

The two of them stood together, not believing that they were both still alive. Shepard glided his hands over her body, making sure that her suit had not been punctured. His breath was quick and urgent, but he knew just as well as she did that she was alright. Tali began to giggle softly, causing a smile to grow on Shepard's features. Shepard heaved a heavy sigh as the gunfire in the office ceased.

"Are you okay?", Shepard asked her for final confirmation.

"I'm fine, thank you.", Tali said alluringly.

Shepard turned his attention to someone behind Tali. She twisted around to see Garrus with his usual stupid grin, and his sniper rifle over his shoulder.

"You... owe me one, Shepard.", Garrus said as he pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"I'm glad we got you that heat sink, Garrus. We would've been dead without it.", Shepard acknowledged.

Garrus shrugged. "I would've found a way even without it. But, a good quality heat sink just makes the job easier."

Liara came to stand at the top of the staircase, followed by Wrex, who had a satisfied smile on his face, and a bloody shotgun in his hands.

Liara grinned slightly at Shepard and Tali's well-being, then turned away to continue searching the office. Shepard, Tali, and Garrus ascended the staircase, finding Liara already on her way to the catwalk that led to Lorik's main office. The squad followed up behind Shepard, stopping once they finally reached the computer. As Shepard loaded the OSD into the computer, he took a look around. He seemed troubled, then annoyed. He shook his head and watched the computer's progress.

Tali observed her squadmates. Shepard, Wrex, Liara... Garrus was nowhere to be found. Maybe that was why Shepard seemed annoyed. Garrus was probably doing something to get himself in trouble, or looting bodies for a sniper rifle or whatever that crazy turian does. Shepard pulled the OSD out of the computer as soon as it finished its upload of evidence against Anoleis. Storing it in a pouch on his armor, Shepard strolled out of the room, his team following behind him.

But it seemed that they couldn't leave just yet. Three humans stood in the middle of the balcony, as if they expected Shepard to show up.

Tali recognized the blonde human woman from before. She was one of the guards at the main gate from before. Kaira Stirling. Only her expression was infinitely more harsh now. She stepped forward, her tone equally bitter.

"I don't think you're supposed to be in here, Shepard."

"Plan on making me leave?", He challenged her, narrowing his eyes.

"Leave?", Kaira said in disbelief. "You think I'm gonna let you walk out?... Uh-uh. Anoleis would throw you offworld for what you did here. I won't. You know what we did to cop killers on my world?"

Tali furrowed her brow. Kaira's hypocrisy annoyed her. She was the one here, off-duty, being paid under the table to cover up for a corrupted administrator. She stepped forward to voice her thoughts.

"You're here off-duty, breaking the law for bribe money. You expect us to feel bad for stopping you?"

The woman's eyes were angry as they locked on Tali "Shut up, suit-rat!"

Tali was taken aback. She forgot her people's place in the galaxy. She'd gotten so used to being treated as an equal on the Normandy, she completely forgot about her reputation. Inferior to everyone else...

She felt hurt.

Shepard stepped forward, his shoulders buckling, scorching rage chiseled on his face. "You bitch.", he growled savagely.

He ripped his shotgun off the small of his back, not giving Kaira a second to react. An ear-shattering blast invaded Tali's audio recievers as Shepard fired directly at the Kaira's face, various hunks of flesh being sent airborne. The shot had gone right through her shields, right through her skin. Shepard was merciless. The two guards behind her rushed forward, one of them already being flayed apart by Shepard's weapon. The last one dashed forward, attempting to smack Shepard with the butt of his rifle.

A well placed hole formed between his eyes as a round glided past Shepard and into the guard's forehead. The guard dropped to the floor, a blood puddle forming rapidly around his head. Garrus stepped forward, letting his rifle cool down. He must have just stood around, waiting for someone else to show up. Lo and behold, someone did. Shepard nodded at him in thanks.

Tali turned her attention to Kaira, who had met her gruesome fate. Her face was no longer recognizable. It was just a bloody mass of ripped skin and innards. Tali thought that she could identify part of her brain seeping from her skull. She turned away as she felt a sick feeling in her stomach, and bile rose in her throat.

A strong hand that she identified as Shepard's found her shoulder. She turned to face him, concern in his eyes. "You okay?", he asked for the second time.

Tali nodded, trying not to look at the eviscerated woman.

Shepard motioned for Tali to turn towards the staircase. "Let's go. We got what we came here for."

* * *

The elevator ride was completely silent. Either everyone was alarmed at Shepard's rage, or they were perturbed by the sight of the woman whose face was literally blown off.

Tali was somewhat somber. That insult brought her back to the real world. The real way that the galaxy was. She'd been under a veil for so long, protected from the hate and racism. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten what it was like to no longer feel that. She felt so undeserving of it, so unworthy.

But Shepard tore those walls down. She wasn't judged on the Normandy just because she was a quarian. She was judged by her character, her ideals, her virtues. She was even cherished.

Why it bothered her so much was beyond her. She liked to feel equal, but it felt so wrong. She shook her head to rid the thought from her mind. She couldn't keep going back and forth like this. She had a job to do.

The team of five stepped off of the elevator, Gianna Parasini standing outside to greet them.

As Shepard approached, a look of worry crossed her face. "Commander. There have been reports of noise from the Synthetic Insights office. Would you know anything about it?"

Shepard put on his best winning smile, and parted his lips to respond. "It's probably Mr. Anoleis' thugs ripping the place apart."

"Smartass, huh?", Gianna uttered. "That's fine. I can work with that. Meet me at the hotel for a drink. Before you talk to Qui'in. I'll be waiting."

Before Shepard responded, she turned on her heel and departed, leaving Shepard with a confused look on his face. He regained his composure quickly, continuing to make his way forward.

* * *

Shepard allowed the squad some time off before they went to Peak 15. Wrex hung mostly around the bar, spitting challenges and threats at anyone who seemed uncomfortable at his presence.

Liara scampered off to shop for casual wear. Something other than her scientist uniform that was apparently so dreadful to wear.

Shepard insisted everyone take a break, and he would take care of getting the garage pass. Tali objected, of course, pleading to let her come with him. Shepard denied her, joking that he would look awkward running around Port Hanshan with a quarian wrapped around his arm.

Garrus was the only one who wasn't engaging in an activity that didn't pique Tali's interest. In fact, he was going to go look for a new sniper rifle. He offered to help pay for another shotgun for Tali, but she didn't really need another one. The Scimitar that Shepard bought for her was still working just fine for her as when she got it.

She twiddled her thumbs thinking of what she could buy for Shepard as Garrus 'Ooh''d and 'Ah''d at different weapons and attachments.

The two of them were allowed to browse the private stock of weapons, since they were shore company for a Spectre. Originally, they wouldn't have been allowed to see any weapons at all. Shepard being a Spectre really _did _have its perks.

Gawking at a large sniper rifle behind a thick glass frame, Garrus spoke up from across the shop. "See anything you like?"

Tali swept her eyes over the rows of assault rifles that Shepard would possibly like. He favored the assault rifle, so she wanted the best she could find, if she could find _anything_ good enough for her captain.

"I'm looking for something for Shepard.", Tali called to him, not taking her eyes off of the numerous firearms.

Garrus clicked his tongue. "You could give that man a stick and he'd still find a way to kick ass with it."

Tali laughed. "You're right. I just want to pay him back for all of the things he's done for me."

"You know, it doesn't always have to be a weapon, Tali...", Garrus remarked. "I know you're limited, but... you could always use your hands.", he said in a smug manner.

Tali found the nearest datapad, which appeared to be some sort of catalog, and chucked it across the store, striking Garrus in the back of the head.

"Ow!", Garrus chuckled. "Now, was that really necessary?"

"I don't need your advice.", Tali stated firmly, glaring at Garrus. Garrus stood up straight from where he was located, and opened his mouth to say something back, but then hesitantly closed his mouth again.

"Smart.", Tali said, turning back to browse.

After scanning rows upon rows of different weapons, Tali couldn't find anything that she thought Shepard would like. Garrus stood and tapped his foot as Tali gave everything a last look-over, hopelessly searching for anything to give to her sweetheart. Finally, she gave up, and the two of them left the store, finding Liara hastily rushing into another building. They followed her in to see yet another clothing store, and departments of clothing labeled, 'human', 'asari', turian', 'salarian', 'batarian', and even 'volus' and 'elcor' lined the walls and shelves. Liara was somewhere in the mountain of clothes, most likely somewhere around the asari section.

Then, an idea found its way into Tali's head. She could buy Shepard some nice human clothes. He would definitely appreciate that, especially since his usual casual wear seemed a bit uncomfortable.

Garrus must have seen something that caught his attention, for he locked his eyes on something in the turian section, and left Tali's side. The quarian made her way into the throng of humans' clothing. She found a large black and white suit, various t-shirts with human language markings on them, and strange leggings made out of materials she'd never seen before. She found a small female dress, something she could probably fit into, and a pair of human boots. They were oddly shaped, and large. She wondered if they'd fit Shepard. The boots seemed large enough to accommodate Shepard's feet, but she couldn't be completely sure.

Tali was about to forfeit her search when something small and shiny caught her eye. She peered at it in confusion, trying to determine whether it was real or not. She plunged her hand into the pile of clothing, digging for the shiny object. Her fingers found a soft cloth, and she yanked until she could see what she had found. It was a very small dress, only it wasn't like the other human's clothing. This dress was elegant, with dozens of beautiful symbols and patterns spanning its length.

It hit her like a cruiser. It was an old quarian dress. In the old days, the quarian females would put on these suits, and perform a dance for their village. It was a cultural ideal, but it was abandoned since the quarians lost their world to the geth.

She felt tears welling in her eyes as she remembered her mother's dress. It was the same kind as the one she held in her hand. Her mother would always wear it, and Tali would sit and talk for hours with her mother, telling her how pretty she was.

She remembered her mother combing Tali's hair, telling her that someday, she would be able to wear that dress, and she would look so beautiful in it. And she would kiss Tali on the cheek, and they'd tell each other how much they loved one another.

Tali's heart ached. She missed her mother intensely. She was Tali's best friend, and she was taken away from her, just like that. Tali whimpered and bowed her head, choking back a sobbing breakdown.

Her mother would have _loved _Damon.

Tali spotted the cashier desk from across the store. She _had _to have this dress.

* * *

Shepard had finally obtained the garage pass from Gianna Parasini. Getting Lorik Qui'in to agree to submitting his evidence against Anoleis took some persuading, but in the end, he came around. He spotted Wrex, still making a scene at the bar. He gulped down drink after drink, to which people would cheer and throw money down on the bar.

He was able to collect Wrex from the bar without taking a hit to the face in protest, and made his way with him to the elevator. He planned to find Garrus, Tali, and Liara and continue on to Peak 15. As Shepard and Wrex approached the elevator, it opened up to the trio of Tali, Garrus, and Liara.

Well, that saved him some time.

"Well, hi.", Shepard greeted them with a grin. "Ready?"

After the squad voiced their agreement, they strolled back into the elevator, making their way back to the garage.

Once they reached the door, a small female guard with an assault rifle spoke, stumbling on her words. "A-access to the garage is restricted."

By her voice, one could surmise that she was fairly young.

Shepard reached for his garage pass, showing it the young woman. "I have authorization. Excuse me"

The woman nodded nervously. "Yes, that's genuine. Drive safely. The weather's supposed to be pretty bad out in the Aleutsk Valley."

She opened the door, allowing Shepard and his squad inside. Shepard saw a Mako tank on the far side of the garage. So did everyone else, apparently. Groans of apprehension escaped from his team. He chuckled as he continued his walk forward. It would be a tight fit, but there were only five of them. They'll be alright.

Shepard's stomach lurched as he heard a familiar clicking of active geth. Two destroyers immediately turned the corner, their weapons already trained on his team.

Geth. Benezia.

_Guess that explains what her cargo was._

"Geth!", Wrex growled as he pulled his assault rifle off his back.

"Find cover!", Shepard commanded as he dived behind a large crate. He stole a look behind him to make sure Tali was safe, then turned his attention forward.

From what he could see, there were two geth stalkers and destroyers. He didn't see any regular troopers yet. Not that he wanted to. Two destroyers were challenging enough. From what Shepard could see, Wrex was distracting one of the destroyers, taking a shot or two at it while Tali and Garrus overloaded its shields and systems, and Liara pummeled it with her biotics. The second destroyer was...

Clicking. Directly behind him.

_Shit._

A force equivalent to being hit by a car sent Shepard barreling into the crate that he was next to, his left side aching from the impact, and his right side aching from being pummeled by the geth.

Already, he felt the air knocked from his lungs, and he felt light-headed and dizzy. A gurgling yelp escaped him as an iron grip clutched his neck and lifted him into the air, leaving his legs dangling. The geth clicked and whirred coldly as it rose its weapon to Shepard's face.

Out of the blue, Shepard felt the geth drop him forcefully as it was tackled around the legs. Shepard was still disoriented, and had limited air flow to his head, but he could still make out Wrex tangling with the destroyer. The geth gained the upper hand, calculating the krogan's next maneuver, and shoved him away.

Blue glows assaulted the geth, making it stumble backwards, but only by a few inches. Tali had taken a distance away from the geth, taking its shields down with shotgun blasts. Again, Wrex caught the destroyer's attention by grabbing onto its arm, and attempted to swing it around. Again, the geth gained leeway in his attack, hurling Wrex away.

Liara had overused her biotics, and resorted to her pistol, which would allow the destroyer to regain full control of movement. That wasn't good. Her biotic exertions on the geth were the only thing keeping it away from Tali. The destroyer rushed forward, attempting to bash Tali with its weapon.

She managed to dodge narrowly, but the geth was already attacking again by the time she could recover. She had nowhere to move, nowhere to run, even if she could, and the geth was upon her, ready to pulverize the quarian.

A sniper shot rang out, a bullet flying directly into the geth's sensory 'eye', sending the unit's head twenty feet away. The geth collapsed forward on its weight, crashing to the ground in a heap of metal.

Garrus, with his trusty rifle in his hands, stepped forward, that familiar shit-eating smirk on his mandibles. He gazed at the fallen geth unit as he approached it, shaking his head in pity. He kicked it halfheartedly, the geth unresponsive to the kinetic impact.

He turned to Tali, who had fallen on the floor from trying to escape the geth's strike.

"Well, Miss Zorah.", Garrus grinned. "Looks like you owe me one as well."

* * *

The Mako tank that was provided wasn't much different from the one on the Normandy. Its controls were the same, its targeting system was freshly updated, and Tali just had to make a few adjustments so that the display was translated to khellish, which was hard to do, considering that no once expected a quarian to take a ride in a tank.

Tali shifted herself around in her suit. Her body was sore from running, engaging in combat, trying to dodge colossal geth, and even walking was become a laborious task. She thanked the ancestors for a chance to sit down. But, she couldn't full-out relax just yet. There was still Peak 15, and Matriarch Benezia waiting for them. She popped her back with her knuckle before leaning back into her seat.

It could be worse. She could be sitting in the back. She glanced backwards to see Liara and Wrex, groaning in discomfort. Garrus sat in the middle of the front seat, taking charge of the Mako's weapons. He made a point that he was the smallest, best shot. Wrex would have been fairly competent with the Mako's weapons, but he would take up so much room, Shepard would have a hard time driving, and Tali wouldn't be able to watch the tank's status without being squashed.

Shepard finally reentered the Mako, scrambling to get into the driver seat next to Garrus. As Shepard crawled on his hands and knees, Tali fought back naughty urges to slap Shepard's bottom. She giggled as she imagined his reaction, Liara's awkwardness, Garrus' joking, Wrex's indifference. She was happy with her group of implausible friends. A turian, a krogan, an asari, and three humans. One of which was _very _special to her. She didn't think she'd find better companions anywhere in the galaxy.

"What's so funny?", Garrus demanded.

Tali sighed as her fit of laughter dissipated. "Nothing."

Garrus shook his head as he resumed his inspection of the weapon controls.

Shepard eventually found his position in the driver's seat of the Mako, priming the ignition. The machine roared to life, the garage door opening to reveal a frozen wasteland, ravaged by blizzards and ice. At least, that's what Tali imagined it to look like from the sensor display. Jagged formations of ice decorated the path that the Mako trod, threatening to pop the large tires. Fortunately, the material used for the tires was resistant to sharp objects. It would take more than an icicle to pop one of them.

The squad was thrashed around as the Mako barreled through the snow, making Tali feel the usual queasiness that seized her every time she was inside the vehicle. The tank rocked back and forth, a pattern forming in the influxes of writhing the Mako gave.

"I see something.", muttered Garrus as he leaned forward to get a closer look at his display.

"Geth.", he identified. He searched Shepard's face for permission to fire, and they exchanged mutual nods.

Garrus locked on to a geth trooper, dropping it with ease. Locking onto the other, it, too, fell to the Mako's might machine gun. The Mako rolled onward for a moment before Shepard ceased its movement. He peered with confusion at his sensory display.

"Looks like the geth have set up shields on the bridge. It looks like they were planning to stop anyone who tried to get past them."

He eyes his squad-mates. "Someone didn't want us here. Take a wild guess."

"You think its linked with the problems they're having at Peak 15?", Garrus suggested.

Shepard shrugged. "Maybe. It's not very coincidental that they'd lose communications with Peak 15 and have a loose geth problem at the same time. Matriarch Benezia is obviously linked to this."

Tali didn't chance a glimpse backward to look at Liara. She was sure that she'd winced at the mention of her mother, but she knew it to be true. Whatever Benezia was carrying out had to be a direct order from Saren. An asari Matriarch was hard to convert. Saren must have been profoundly convincing.

The Mako barreled through the shields with dominant force, continuing to traverse over the bridge.

* * *

Tali felt the biting chill of cold air seep into her suit as she dropped out of the Mako's hatch. She jogged to the door, the warmth of the Peak 15 facility heating her limbs.

As she rubbed herself with her hands to warm herself, she admired how the facility seemed to be built inside of an ice cavern. Windows on the wall revealed a white veil of ice and snow, making the small room glow a pale blue.

The squad continued on to enter a larger room, which linked the Peak 15 garage with the outside environment. As they approached the hefty door that led to the garage, it squealed open, unveiling geth that immediately took notice of the commotion. Gunfire rang out, and the team found cover behind various crates and metal contraptions.

Deep clicking sounds and whirring resounded through the garage, causing Tali's heart to sink into her stomach. A geth juggernaut. That would be a problem. Taking a peek out into the battlefield, she saw that most of the geth had already fallen under the squad's gunfire, but the juggernaut remained standing. It was closing in fast, and geth continued to funnel in from behind it.

Tali needed to think of something, and with haste. Maybe she could overload its shields, and render its armor vulnerable. She found the massive geth on her omnitool, setting a program for 'overload'.

The attack was a success, but largely ineffective. It was only slowed down for a couple of seconds. She had no time to waste. Just then, a cacophonous roar thundered from the middle of the garage. Once the ground was no longer trembling, Tali stole a glance at the battlefield before her. The juggernaut lay in pieces, a large scorch mark located by the largest pile of metal that it discarded. Someone must have shot a gas canister as the geth drew close, decimating it on the spot.

The team gradually abandoned their cover, regrouping on the commander.

"Everyone alright?", Shepard asked, receiving collective nods from all around.

Garrus cleared his throat. "Okay, I think-"

A crackling from overhead interrupted his sentence. A synthesized voice sounded over the intercom, most likely a station VI.

"User alert. All Peak 15 facilities have suffered a great deal of damage. Biohazard materials present throughout facility. Virtual intelligence user interface offline."

A silence ensued before Shepard faced everyone. "Tali, can you translate that to 'soldier' for us?"

Tali nodded. "We'll need to get the reactors back online. That should restore most of the essential systems in the facility."

"What did the VI mean by 'biohazard materials present throughout the facility'?", Garrus inquired. "What happened in here?"

Shepard didn't respond. He turned on his heel and resumed his pace. "Let's keep moving."

The sight that met Tali as they stepped into the next room was something she did not anticipate. There were turrets pointing to a door, but it was the door across from them, instead of the one the entered through.

"Why are the turrets facing the wrong way?", Tali examined, confused.

"Looks like they wanted to keep their people in as much as they wanted to keep others out."

Tali didn't prod any further. She didn't really want to find out why anyone was being forced to stay here against their will, but like she'd thought before, something was terribly wrong. She could feel it.

As they ventured further into the facility, the team found yet another squad of geth inside of an ice-covered room. It seemed to be a lobby, with walls adjacent from each other on the lower level, and rooms that seemed to laboratories upstairs.

The squad made short work of the geth, making sure that they got each other's flanks while in the heat of combat. Finally, another respite was awarded to the team as they finished off the last unit. The team was allowed to readjust and ready themselves to continue on. There were surely more geth deeper inside of the facility.

They also had yet to find anyone besides geth. Tali wondered if Benezia had even spared anyone when she had come up to Peak 15. There were no bodies, but no people either. Something was amiss, other than the geth.

Suddenly, a loud metallic creaking noise found its way into Tali's audio receivers. However, she was unable to pinpoint the source. It seemed to be all around her. The team of five were slowly trying to back into each other, attempting to make a circle with their bodies. Complete silence rumbled Tali's eardrums. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest erratically. Whatever had made the sound was preparing to attack.

She heard a shuffling sound, then a squealing as a body impacted the ground with a thud. Tali twisted around to see a brown, gargantuan, insect-like creature, wrapping tentacles around Liara's incapacitated figure.

The asari screamed and shouted, trying to push the insect off of herself.

"Liara!", Shepard bellowed as he began to pop rounds off into the creature's skin. The barrage of bullets seemed to do nothing to it. It maintained its advantage over the biotic, its high-pitched screech deafening in Tali's ears.

A massive red figure managed to tackle the creature off of Liara, a closer look identifying Wrex as the assailant. He had it pinned to the ground, its attention shifted to him, and its tentacles entangled with his arms. Wrex grabbed for his shotgun, managing to get a round into its 'mouth' before it finally scuttled away from him.

The insect scampered up the catwalk to the higher levels, squealing as green liquid seeped from its head. A glowing disc glided toward the creature, exploding as it drew near. Limbs and liquid spilled over onto the ground below, and its ear-shattering squeal was no longer heard.

Tali drew her attention to Liara, who was being attended to by Garrus. He had applied medigel to various cuts on Liara's face, and was attempting to force her to speak.

"Liara? Liara, it's okay. Can you walk?"

Liara had finally gained voluntary control, and she shakily rose to her feet, wiping off ice that she had collected on her armor while she was pinned to the floor.

Wrex and Shepard were investigating the now-dismembered creature on the floor across from them, watching it with slanted eyes.

"What the hell _was _that thing? Never seen one of those before in my life.", Wrex growled at Shepard.

"I don't know.", Shepard muttered in response. "But I think I know why Peak 15 hasn't been answering their comms."

"You wanna go back?", Wrex asked, seemingly in disbelief.

"No. The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better. Let's see if there are any survivors."

Wrex scoffed. "Unlikely. The way that thing grappled onto that asari... she would be dead right now if I didn't throw it on its ass."

Shepard didn't say anything. His eyes were locked onto the strange insect creature, as if he could discover its identity by staring at it.

Wrex began to turn away from him, but Shepard stopped him. "You sure you have no idea?"

The krogan stared back at Shepard, his red eyes honest as they met his gaze. "If I had a clue in the galaxy, I would tell you."

Shepard looked back at him before finally nodding. He turned back to glare at the creature once more.

Whatever it was, it bothered Shepard profusely. Tali shook off chills that bounded down her spine. She was now much more uncomfortable with the situation than before.


	22. Tramway

**Hey everyone! I know you've been waiting, and I've gotten some messages about my giving up on this. I won't lie, I've thought about it. But I really don't want to do that to you guys, since it's happened to me so many times before, and with such great stories. I've finished school for the semester, so you can expect more frequent updates, at least until January, when it starts back up again. My writing is a bit sloppy in this chapter. I'm a bit rusty, so bear with me. Please R&R, I hope you guys enjoy.  
**

* * *

After a brief period of messing around with the Peak 15 control panel, and interminable help from Tali, Shepard was finally able to activate it and restore power to the station. The tramway systems surrounding the station were still offline, as well as the landline connections. According to Mira, the station VI, the main reactor had been shut down in order to contain whatever was running amok in Peak 15. In this case, giant bugs.

Tali had always been afraid of small insects, namely spiders. She'd never forget the time that one somehow made its way inside of her suit. She'd been paranoid of any small creature getting inside of her enviro-suit since then. She always made sure that her suit was extra tight and sealed before she went to sleep.

Of course, these bugs were enormous, too large for one to actually get inside of her suit, even the smaller ones. But that only made it worse. Whatever had attacked Liara was no spider. There had to be more of those things here.

The team of five was currently trekking down a lengthy corridor, searching for the landline control panel. Taking into account what the landlines were responsible for, the control panel would probably be somewhere outside. They skirted the outer side of the facility, hoping to find it.

The squad advanced slowly, weapons drawn in anticipation of another over-sized pest making its presence known to them. The air around them was absent of conversation, the only audible sound being their tentative footsteps.

Tali watched Shepard's eyes scan the hallway before them, taking in possible entryways for enemies. A chill racked Tali's body as it tickled her spine. The eerie silence was enough to frighten her; now that giant, creepy insects were thrown into the mix, she felt as if she were living her worst nightmare.

Cold terror gripped her lungs. Her breath came in shallow pants, attempting make as little sound as possible, as well as to assuage her pounding chest. Her body convulsed with fright as a loud clanking resonated from the ceiling. She aimed upwards with panic-stricken reflexes. Basic weapon training from the Flotilla flashed in her mind.

_Okay, relax. Deep breaths... In... Out... Feel the weight of the gun. Steel your arms, align your shoulders, be ready for the kick, be prepared to recover... Fire, Recover, Aim, Repeat..._

The sound had ceased as quickly as it began. The silence that ensued had left the whole team petrified, prepared to fire their weapons. After a moment of body-freezing terror, Tali demanded an answer from someone. Anyone.

"What was that?"

Only silence answered Tali's inquisition. Tali spoke again, fear coursing in her veins. "What was that?!"

Wrex rose his voice back. "Probably just the wind. Don't have a panic attack, I'll protect you."

Her shoulders became slightly less rigid at Wrex's reassurance, but it did nothing to alleviate her trepidation of another encounter with one of those... freaks.

Finally, the team shook off their alarm, and continued to make their way down the corridor. Tali eyed a steel grate that Shepard was passing, making a point to aim at it with her shotgun. Wrex shifted his gaze towards it, taking note of Tali's reticent signal. After a while, they were a good distance away from it, and they could focus on a more immediate threat. Fortunately, they were now near the end of the hallway, and Shepard signaled for everyone to stop. He gingerly tapped a button on the side panel of the door before them, which opened up to the roar of a blizzard, and snow steadily flurried in from outside.

Shooting a glance past Shepard, Tali could see steel structures, coated with snow. Familiar images wormed their way into Tali's mind. This was it. They'd found the landlines. Liara let out a sigh of relief as she realized that they were in the clear, for now.

* * *

Ashley slanted her eyes at Kaidan as she awaited his answer.

Responses flooded Kaidan's mind, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. The decision was too arduous for him to bear. Any more stress, and he might snap, the inner walls of consciousness plunging in disorder, leaving his mind to be sequestered from all attempts to reclaim his sanity, and rendering his cognizance to be reaped by the crude hooks of insanity.

The inner turmoil to find an answer made his body shiver, and his head pounded as blood rushed from his brain.

He made an awkward, quiet, groaning sound as the one, true decision was becoming clear through his perception.

"...I'll take the Stiletto."

The turian cashier nodded as he bent down to shuffle through the case of weapons, finding the designated pistol among the many that were being displayed.

"Finally!", Ashley cried out. "Jeez! I thought you were never gonna decide which one you wanted, LT."

Kaidan gave her a dignified look. "I choose my weapons very seriously, Chief. I have to take into account how much force is behind each shot, how many rounds I can pop off before the weapon overheats. I have to make sure that it would be the most reliable tool of defense in combat. I can't always hide behind my biotics, or my tech abilities. Sometimes, I won't have time to use them. I have to be able to resort to a firearm, and a damn good one, at that."

Ashley shook her head and grinned. "Weapons are always my reliable tools of defense in combat. I don't have any experience with all that techie crap, or that biotics stuff. I just shoot to kill."

Kaidan glanced back at her. "Well, then, you know how crucial it is that you have a good weapon in your hands before you take on the most chaotic firefight of your military career."

"Who says we're going into the most chaotic firefight of our military careers?", Ashley snorted.

"I'm just saying, I like to be prepared for anything.", Kaidan argued, handing the turian cashier a credit chit.

"You're making it sound like we're going to go out with a boom in some huge, magnificent gunfight.", Ashley said, slanting her brow.

Kaidan shrugged. "It might just come to that."

Ashley puffed, sarcasm chiseled in her face. "What makes you so sure?"

Kaidan rose a brow. "We're going after Saren. And his geth."

Ashley relaxed her shoulders. "Good point."

"Here you go.", the cashier reverberated as he handed the Stiletto pistol to Kaidan.

He nodded and grinned as he took the pistol, encased in a small package. The two of them departed from the store, Kaidan smiling ear to ear at his new weapon.

* * *

After a visit back to the Normandy, Kaidan and Ashley once again headed out to Port Hanshan. They planned to eat lunch together, wanting to get away from the bland walls of the interior of the Normandy.

The duo sat, relaxed at a table near one of the windows. Ashley admired the snow that bounded past the window and off into the distance. The small grin that adorned her features melted away as a thought rolled to the tip of her tongue.

"I wonder what Shepard sees in Tali?", she blurted aloud.

Kaidan's gaze jerked up to meet hers. He had a puzzled look about him.

"She's a sweet girl.", Kaidan argued in Tali's defense. He took another bite from his meal before he continued. "I don't think Shepard would pick her just out of random."

Ashley shrugged. "I mean, wouldn't it piss you off, though? Not being able to see your lover's face... I couldn't do it."

"So you're saying that physical appearance is the most important in a relationship?", Kaidan asked.

"Of course not.", Ashley retorted, somewhat annoyed. "I'm _saying _that it's a factor. You wouldn't want to love something without a face, would you?"

Kaidan bowed his head, resting his eating utensil on his plate. "Tali has a face. She just isn't ready to show it to anyone yet."

"Hmm.", Ashley mumbled. "Well, you know, I would have thought that she would, considering how much they seem to love each other."

"Maybe. Personally, I'm glad for both of them. They've found each other, and they're happy."

"Yeah...", Ashley agreed. "But, wait, isn't it dangerous for her to take off her helmet?"

Kaidan nodded. "If she's not in a sterile environment and she took off her mask, it wouldn't be good for her. She could possibly even be killed."

"So they'd have to find a clean room for them to... you know...?"

Kaidan nodded again, understanding what she meant. "That's how they mate on the Flotilla, according to Tali."

Ashley scoffed. "Another thing I couldn't do."

"They do what they can to survive.", Kaidan defended. "It's not their fault."

"I guess...", Ashley pondered. Changing the subject, Ashley rose her voice again. "Can you imagine someone as small as Tali giving birth? That's crazy."

"Not really. Have you seen any other female quarians? It shouldn't be too hard for them. They have the hips for it."

Ashley took on a ponderous look. Shepard and Tali... "It wouldn't really work, would it, Kaidan?"

Kaidan gazed back up at her with a confused face. "What?"

"It's not possible for a human and quarian, is it? To have a kid, I mean?", Ashley explained.

Kaidan sat befuddled for a moment, searching for a response. "Not naturally, no."

Ashley laughed softly. "What do you mean naturally?"

He shrugged. "Someone's gotta be smart enough to figure it out."

Ashley grinned, but shook her head. "I doubt it. We have advanced technology, but not _that _advanced."

"You never know, Chief.", He argued.

"...I guess.", Ashley confessed as she resumed eating.

* * *

The team's relief was short-lived. After having found the landlines, a plethora of the insects from before swarmed the squad, challenging their strength and nearly overrunning them. However, Wrex wouldn't have it. He eventually resorted to rushing at them, a force to be reckoned with.

Shepard had reactivated the landlines, letting a sigh of relief escape him as he stood.

_Now, what next?_

The main reactor. It'd been shut down to lock Peak 15 into a quarantine. They'd have to reactivate that next.

He examined his team that had stopped to take a breather. Garrus kept Tali company a short distance away from Wrex, whose wounds were being tended to by a circumspect Liara. Wrex growled lowly as Liara gingerly glided her omnitool over his gashes.

Wrex had sustained slashes to his face and neck as he went head-to-head with those bugs. Blood seeped from his wounds, but he seemed to be recovered for the most part.

Shepard grinned slightly as he noticed Tali's small figure shivering from the frigid air. He strolled over to her, wrapping an arm around her back, and caressed her bicep, attempting to conduct heat.

He motioned for his team to make their way inside. The main reactor was all that remained for the squad to reactivate.

* * *

The door opened to an oddly-lit hallway, orange light spilling into the elevator from the outside. They exited the elevator cautiously, not allowing a footstep to become overly-audible. The team followed the hallway into a larger room, a bridge area for the two catwalks that led up to the reactor.

Shepard assumed that it would be best to split up, so as to hasten the process of approaching the reactor. There were sure to be geth covering every inch of the reactor room.

Garrus was assigned with Wrex to break left, and Shepard, Tali, and Liara were tasked with engaging the right flank.

Shepard shifted his gaze to Tali and Liara, who were stationed behind him, ready to tackle the geth that lay in wait.

Already, Garrus and Wrex had pushed forward on their side to high vantage point, where Garrus could provide support for Shepard and his miniature squad.

They were able to move up as they took down a rather ample aggregation of geth troopers. A geth stalker bounced from wall to wall, giving Tali a hard time with trying to pop a round into it without having her shotgun be overheated by its sabotaging beam. Garrus found his mark, and took the stalker down with a well-placed sniper rifle bullet. Shepard, Tali, and Liara advanced again, but were halted almost immediately by a towering geth destroyer. The team was forced to conceal themselves behind brittle cover. They wouldn't last long.

However, Garrus' ingenuity saved them again. He distracted the destroyer by putting round after round into the back of it's head. The massive geth turned its attention to Garrus, which allowed Liara to break from cover, and push the geth flat onto its 'face'. The team had no problem ripping the geth unit apart while it was down on the floor.

Wrex and Garrus received the brunt of the geth forces, but were able to lay waste to them with superior accuracy and firepower. Hence, Garrus getting to a sniper position so quickly.

Finally, the team rendezvoused on the main catwalk, where the main reactor was stationed.

As they approached silently, Tali could already point out what was wrong with it.

"The He3 fuel line is cut. I can repair it."

Shepard watched Tali from behind as she advanced closer to the reactor, activating her omnitool. A grin split his face. "I know you can."

Tali gave an affectionate glance behind her as she came close to the reactor. Shepard knew there was a smile under that mask.

Within a couple of seconds, Tali had spliced the fuel lines together, and a low hum rose from below him.

_Damn, I love that big, sexy brain of yours, Tali._

The quarian returned from her task, looking to Shepard for their next objective. Shepard shook off the urge to grab for her and shifted his gaze upwards.

"We should probably head up. If there are any survivors, they're up there, along with Matriarch Benezia."

Liara shifted nervously again. She really felt uncomfortable at the mention of her mother. Shepard knew they weren't on the best of terms, but he could only guess about Liara's consistent unease.

"It'll be alright.", Shepard muttered to her, attempting to calm her down. Liara did nothing, only remained silent, with her head bowed. Shepard nodded his head in a forward direction. "Let's go."

The team of five doubled back to the catwalk that Wrex and Garrus had conquered, and headed up the side catwalk to the next level. Garrus glared longingly at his sniper spot, but continued to follow his team.

A lone geth stalker hung from the ceiling as they came to a corner of the platform. It was easily dealt with, but its placement seemed to be... off. It wasn't usual for geth to be alone, especially one as weak as a stalker.

"Stay frosty.", Shepard muttered as he continued his advance. The door between the bulkheads of the next room opened up to another bridge room that linked the catwalks together.

There was nothing of interest in this room, just a couple of empty containers strewn about. Shepard signaled for everyone to follow him, and moved forward. The next door didn't open immediately. It would have to be opened via the panel on the bulkhead to the right of it. Garrus took up a position to the left of him as Shepard leaned to the side to access the panel.

"Be ready for anything.", Shepard commanded. "You never know what-"

The door opened to a sight that made Shepard's stomach sink. A geth juggernaut, already rushing forward in its assault on his team. Shepard rolled backwards with toned reflexes, but Garrus wasn't fast enough. The turian sustained a direct his to his stomach from the geth's stalwart arm. Garrus was launched across the room, letting a pained groan escape him as he hit the floor. Wrex tackled the towering geth, not even making it stumble under his weight. Wrex was merely pushed aside, and the geth's sensor eye focused in on Garrus, who was still attempting to recover from the bone-crushing blow he'd taken.

However, as the geth attempted to rush forward again, its attention was drawn to a shotgun blast that racked its body. Tali, who was miniscule compared to the hulking mass of steel, was popping off blast after blast into its shields, attempting to drop it. The geth had difficulty moving every time it was hit, sprouting an idea in Shepard's head.

He ripped the shotgun off the small of his back, getting as close as he could before shooting directly into the geth's shield. It groaned and clicked awkwardly, rising its geth firearm to Shepard. The rifle devastated Shepard's shields, but was able to dive to a table and push it onto its side to allow his shields to recover. He did _not _want a repeat of Feros. Again, the geth focused on Tali, who was still punishing its shields, and causing it to stagger backwards. However, the geth took advantage of every inconsistency in her shots, bounding closer to her every time. She wouldn't last much longer. By now, Wrex had risen to his feet, as well as Liara.

Shepard called out to both of them. "Wrex, Liara, switch to your shotguns!"

Wrex instantly pulled his shotgun off of his back and engaged the massive geth. Liara gave Shepard a strange look, but did as he commanded. Now, Tali, Wrex, and Liara were steadily knocking the geth back and forth with each shotgun blast that rang out. Just a bit more force, and they could play ping-pong with the damn thing.

Shepard rushed over to Garrus, who had begun to regurgitate blood onto the floor. "You okay?", Shepard asked as he pulled Garrus to his feet. Garrus groaned and shook his head. He muttered something that Shepard could barely hear over the roar of shotguns and the clicking of the geth juggernaut.

"I...", Garrus moaned. Suddenly, his eyes widened, causing Shepard to twist his head in the opposite direction. The geth had stormed over to Shepard and Garrus, it's large, metallic hands already upon them.

Garrus was again thrown across the room, but Shepard was able to dodge backward, barely managing to get out of reach from the geth's swing. He nearly tripped as he tried to back up more. The geth continued to rush for him, backing Shepard into a corner. Shepard pulled out his shotgun, aiming it directly at the juggernaut. As the geth drew within inches of him, Shepard fired a blast directly into its eye, making the geth recoil largely. It attempted to regain its balance, swinging itself forward and almost falling over itself.

There, he saw his chance. Shepard barreled himself into the geth, aiming directly at its legs. Shepard's weight, combined with the geth's disorientation, managed to bring the geth down on its front side. Shepard ranked himself with Tali, Wrex, and Liara, and they unleashed a barrage unto the incapacitated geth, destroying it in a brief amount of time.

As the geth clicked and groaned softly in its death throes, Shepard turned to jog over to Garrus, who had managed to rise to his knees. Tali followed closely behind him.

"You okay?", Shepard breathed as he pulled Garrus up.

He croaked with pain at Shepard's touch. "Oh, spirits! Hold on! Oh... yeah, I think I broke a bone."

Tali steadily applied medigel to Garrus' stomach and torso, earning her sighs of relief from the injured turian.

"Can you walk?", Shepard demanded with obvious concern.

Garrus groaned as he nodded and stood up straight. "Gonna take more than that to knock _me_ on my ass."

"'Bout time the turian took a beating.", Wrex growled as he approached Garrus.

Garrus chuckled timidly. "I guess I _was _a bit overdue."_  
_

"Glad you're alright, Garrus.", Tali said with sigh.

Shepard nodded in agreement. "We should head to the subsidiary labs."

After collective nods of compliance from all around, Shepard led the team back to the V.I. control panel, down a hallway, and into an elevator labeled 'Tramway and Subsidiary Laboratories'.

The team fiddled with their weapons as the elevator made its ascent. The station V.I. spat an announcement from the roof of the elevator.

"Now entering decontamination and transit hub. User alert! Loose contaminants in the decontamination chamber. Access to passenger tramways inadvisable."

"It sounds like we will not get through to the transit hub without a struggle.", Liara announced from the back of the elevator.

The elevator arrived at its destination promptly, opening up to yet another corridor.

"Keep your guard up.", Shepard commanded as he stepped out of the elevator, drawing his weapon. The squad entered through the first doorway on the right side of the corridor. There, they found the decontamination room control center, which oversaw the decontamination chamber. Two of the enormous creatures from before were trapped inside, completely at the mercy of the plasma purge system.

Shepard shifted his gaze to a body on the floor, in close proximity of a computer console. As he approached, he activated the console, filling the room with a voice. Of the salarian, most likely. The recording was hard to understand. It was broken up by static, but there were enough bits and pieces for him to understand.

"...control grou- ...loose in the ...they're... can't escape... up the tunnels now. We're sorry. The leads couldn't get to... -struct ...out while you can..."

There, the recording cut out. A handgun near the body of the salarian spoke in volumes to Garrus. He'd seen this before. "He committed suicide. Because he was a part of what happened here? A shame... He probably could have helped us."

"Maybe.", Shepard muttered. "Nothing we can do for him now, though."

Garrus nodded meekly as Shepard maneuvered toward the glass window, behind which were the insect-like creatures.

Maybe the plasma purge could do the work for them. It would also allow them to pass through. As long as those things in there were still alive, they couldn't get to the trams.

"Tali?", Shepard called. The lithe quarian figure sprang to his side, eager to help in whatever way she could.

"Yes?", Tali asked, her accent rolling off of her tongue.

"Can you fix this?", Shepard requested, gesturing to the control panel.

Tali eyed it for a moment before she turned back to answer. "Sure. Just a moment."

Tali's fingers were a blur as she opened a panel on the side of the plasma purge controls, expertly cutting, splicing, and rerouting different cords with her omnitool.

As Tali finished her maintenance, the red light that had shone on the side of the panel changed to a blinking green, indicating that the internal systems were back in business.

Tali stood up, placing a hand on her hip as though she were waiting to be praised. Shepard grinned and complied. "Thanks, babe.", he muttered.

Her eyes narrowed as he read a smile from within her helmet. "Anytime."

Shepard engaged the plasma purge, a flat, low hum resounding from within the chamber. Suddenly, the air in the chamber ignited in a tremendous red blaze, and the insects inside squealed in pain. They scuffled around in alarm, scouring desperately for an escape. Eventually, there was no banging, or struggling. The napalm subsided, and all that remained were two charred corpses, unable to be identified from under their black, scorched skins.

Garrus and Liara were awe-struck, staring slack-jawed at the steaming remains of the insects. Wrex had a devious grin on his face. Something told Shepard that he could keep Wrex amused for hours with that plasma.

"Let's go.", Shepard dictated, breaking the silence, and bringing Garrus and Liara back into reality. The team exited the room, making a u-turn into the decontamination chamber.

They passed through the double set of doors, arriving at a rather lengthy hallway. After a short distance, the catwalks would break into a short staircase, about three or four steps that led down to a catwalk lower than the one before. Shepard wondered how far down they were. As he glanced to his right, he could only identify white ice, obstructing all view of the outside world.

Finally, the squad turned and found themselves in some sort of lobby. There were seats spread around, with a tram car located on the far side of the room. It reminded him of the old subway stations back on Earth.

He could infer why a tramway system would be so valuable in a place like this, especially since the weather conditions were too harsh for anyone to travel from one end of the facility to another by means of non-automated transportation.

The five entered the tram car, Garrus taking a seat in the middle immediately. It looked somewhat cozy to Shepard. Although, he always did find comfort in dimly-lit, cool spaces.

Liara sat in a seat near Garrus, Wrex taking a seat in solitude away from everyone else. Shepard glanced to Tali, who had already ensconced herself in the back. He grinned as he activated the tram car, and took a seat next to her.

He sighed loudly as he plopped down. It'd been a while since he took a breather.

_It's been a damn long day._

Now, he could just sit back and enjoy the ride. As much as he could, anyway. He couldn't get his mind off of what lied ahead. More bugs, possible survivors, and an asari matriarch brainwashed by Saren.

Shepard breathed through his nose.

The sooner they got this over with, the better.

* * *

**I wanted to finish Noveria in this chapter, but I was nowhere near it, as you can tell. Next chapter, I will definitely finish. Sorry for it being short, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Hopefully, this will tide you over till next chapter. Thanks for reading, and I appreciate your reviews and patience!**


	23. The Queen And The Matriarch

The tram car slowed to a crawl as it approached the next platform. As the tram decreased its speed, Mira sounded over the intercom.

"Now arriving at Rift Station, Binary Helix research facility."

The team filed out of the tramcar, the squad awaiting Shepard's guidance. The commander made a gesture with his hand for everyone to follow him. As they neared the end of the platform, two pathways came into view. Only one of them seemed to be accessible, since the one that led to the left was the only one that was lit up green by the control panel next to it. The five stepped into the doorway, a central platform rising from the floor, and leading down to again, two doorways.

"Strange place.", Garrus muttered, noting the oddly-placed platforms and walkways.

"Let's go.", Shepard commanded gently, and continued his pace.

The only path the team could pass through led to an elevator, probably leading up to a different part of the facility. The Hot Labs elevator had been shut down for reasons unknown. Someone had to have been alive to seal off the elevator. Hopefully, they would find survivors, and they could get an idea of what was going on.

Shepard and his squad entered the elevator, carrying them gradually to the desired floor. The elevator finally halted at another door, the panels sliding open to reveal three soldiers, their weapon sights trained on the elevator door that Shepard and his team had exited. As the human in the center caught a better glimpse and Shepard and his team, he let out an obvious breath of relaxation. He glanced at his comrades.

"Stand down."

Shepard advanced toward the soldier as he wore a confused expression.

"Sorry.", the leading officer apologized. "We couldn't be sure what was on the tram."

Shepard shook his head at the man, forgiving him for his caution. "I'd do the same. What's going on here?"

"Bugs. Zillions of 'em, coming up from the tunnels from the hot labs. My team's been running on stims for days."

The man gestured towards Shepard, seemingly to be wanting an answer from him. "Look. You're human, and that's enough that I won't shoot. But, I'd like to know who you are."

Shepard obliged. "Commander Shepard. Special Tactics and Recon."

"Huh.", the soldier mused. "I won't look a heavily-armed horse in the mouth."

Tali was unsure of the soldiers meaning. It was obviously a human saying, but none she'd ever heard of.

"Captain Ventralis.", the human soldier identified. "The aliens overran the hot labs last week. Only Han Olar got out, and he ain't all there anymore. The first we knew, the bastards were clawing into my command post. We had a lot more staff then."

"We've never seen anything like these things. Do you have any idea of what they are?"

Ventralis shrugged. "I'm no xenobiologist. They're fast, vicious, and there's a hell of a lot of them. The board sent an asari to clean up the mess. She went to the hot labs yesterday. We haven't heard from her since."

"I'm going to try and find this asari. I'll try to protect your people if I can."

Ventralis sighed, seeming to feel helpless of the situation. "All I can do is hold out here and protect the civilians. There's an emergency elevator out by the trams. This card will let you activate it. It can take you down to the hot labs."

Ventralis handed Shepard a small card with a short code in bold human letters printed on it.

"Oh, and if you need any first aid, Dr. Cohen's downstairs in the med bay.", Ventralis offered.

"I'll try to get this sorted out."

"More power to you. I-"

A clanking from behind Shepard caused Ventralis to stop in his tracks, and familiar screeching invaded Shepard's thoughts. More.

Shepard twisted around, ordering his team to ready themselves, as he drew his assault rifle.

Two of the large insects burst through the grate on the floor, screeching and writhing over each other. Tali, Garrus, Wrex, Liara, Shepard, and the three soldiers delivered a flurry of explosive gunfire, the insects being no match for the mighty force of eight mass accelerator weapons.

Heavy breaths ensued as a veil of silence engulfed them. Only Ventralis' soft sigh was audible over the ambience.

"Thanks for the help. Every few hours, a group comes up the tram tunnel. It's actually better since we locked down the elevator."

Shepard seemed happy to help, but he seemed conflicted as well, as if something didn't add up within the current state of events. "They always attack here? It's an obvious killzone."

"Their only other option is over the mountain and down through the ducts.", the captain admitted. "And they freeze like everyone else."

Ventralis shook his head, worry chiseled in his features. "I don't know why they keep throwing themselves against our defenses. Even animals should learn not to stick their noses where it hurts."

"Think you'll be alright from now on?", inquired Shepard.

"I think so.", Ventralis answered. "We can hold this place down, but not for forever. If you can fix whatever's going on, It'd be really nice not having to constantly listen for another over-sized tick to break in and try to kill us."

Shepard departed from the soldiers, a reassuring grin about him. He'd fix it, just like he fixed everything. Tali was beginning to see Shepard as a do-boy for the council. Even though they were just tracking down a rogue Spectre, they seemed to be putting an excessive amount of labor forth just to find him. Then again, he has geth and Reapers at his fingertips. Tali couldn't imagine the kind of power he might possess. When Tali had seen him for the first time, he had an uncanny resemblance to the geth, with synthetic cords wrapping around his body, and metal plates attached to his armor.

Whatever Saren was planning, it was big. And devious.

* * *

Tali and her team ascended the staircase that led to another section of the room, some sort of office coming into view. The computer terminal at the desk seemed to be on, but the screen was shrouded with error messages. Shepard gave up searching for information on the computer, and continued on. The team rounded another corner into a short hallway, the door opening up to another large office space. Except, there were numerous species of alien survivors scattered around, either chatting idly with one another, or chatting to themselves and shaking with trepidation.

As Shepard, Tali, and the rest of the squad filed in from the doorway, the survivors looked on with mixed expressions of hope, dejection, and animosity. Guards stationed at the bulkheads of every door eyed Shepard and his squad suspiciously, but they didn't seem alarmed at their presence.

Everyone seemed too distraught to be conversed with, except an asari who remained abnormally impervious to the impact of the situation. As Shepard approached her, her eyes flung open, and she wore an annoyed expression on her features.

"What?", the asari demanded, as if angry that Shepard was butting into her business.

Shepard gave her an odd look, 'the stink eye', Tali had heard it so named by the Normandy crew.

"You seem less upset at this situation than the others.", Shepard explained.

The asari snapped back at him, the bitterness in her voice fouling the air between them. "That is one of the virtues of the mediation you interrupted."

"Look.", Shepard pleaded. "Lose the attitude. I'm really not in the mood to deal with anyone's bullshit. Now, have you seen an asari Matriarch pass through?"

The asari slanted her eyes at Shepard, but she didn't retort back with an ugly remark. "No, I haven't.", she simply said.

Shepard didn't bother to mutter a word of farewell. He turned on his heel and left, just like that.

Shepard made a strange whistling sound with his mouth, and he spun his finger in a circle above his head, signaling for everyone to regroup on him. Everyone except Tali had wandered off to speak to one of the survivors, none of them having any luck getting more than unintelligible utters of fear.

As the squad formed together, Shepard spoke with direct orders. "We should head to the med bay. I have a feeling that this 'Doctor Cohen' might be sane enough for us to get some answers.

"He _is _a doctor.", Garrus agreed. "If _he's _not sane, this whole place would have gone up in flames by now."

Shepard nodded agreement, then signaled for everyone to follow him down a corridor to the left, which led downwards in a square kind of shape, and finally into the med bay.

A lone doctor stood mumbling at a control panel as he fidgeted and pleaded with it. As Shepard approached, the doctor jumped at his presence, his eyes bloodshot, and his temper short.

"W-What? W-What do you want?"

Shepard sighed, becoming irritable of everyone's foul moods. He could understand that things were stressful as of now for everyone here, but it was beginning to be annoying.

"Look pal,", Shepard pleaded, massaging his eyebrows. "I've had a long day. Please don't piss me off."

Dr. Cohen nodded apologetically. "Yes. I'm sorry. I haven't had much sleep lately."

"What happened to these people?", Shepard asked, gesturing toward the moaning bodies of his patients.

"They're suffering from a toxin.", the doctor said, his heavy accent rolling off his tongue. "There was an accident. I- I have a non-disclosure agreement. I shouldn't discuss it with anyone outside the company."

"Doctor,", Shepard muttered. "I'm a Spectre. I can handle any and all of your problems. I need to know what's going on, or I can't help you."

Dr. Cohen sighed, defeated. "I'd like to think the company finds our lives more valuable than their secrets. You know Mira? The VI for Peak 15? She handles the safety protocols for our experiments here."

"Yeah. We reactivated her on our way through Central Station."

The doctor's eyes lit up at Shepard's explanation. "That was you? I'm grateful. Until she came online, the automatic equipment wouldn't work. We lost the connection to Mira in the middle of an experiment, and the quarantine failed. These three were exposed to a toxin. Something we were working on."

Shepard figured the doctor was hiding something from him. He was leaving out an important detail that could possibly alter the fate of every life at Peak 15. Shepard's cogent speaking skills were evident as he responded back to the Doctor. His tone was kind, but firm.

"I understand your caution, but I need details. What you say won't go beyond these walls."

Surprisingly, the doctor responded immediately, spilling everything that he wouldn't have normally. It seemed that he had kept this in for a long time, and it was a relief to get it out.

"It's a bio-weapon. Based on an exotic life-form discovered on the frontier. They wanted something that could kill the creature. But there was no profit in something that kills one species on the frontier. We kept working on it. Adapted it to affect more species. Thoros-B is highly infectious, but can't pass from one person to another. Like a biowar attack without a pandemic spread."

Liara, who had remained mostly silent, stepped forward. "Do you imagine that distinction makes this ethical? If you can't realize the magnitude of what you've created, how could you understand its power? For all your company knows, they could have produced the next genophage."

Dr. Cohen shook his head angrily. "Militaries, governments- they'll get this kind of weapon one way or another. We're trying to limit the damage. I know you can't see that."

Shepard answered, equally angry. "There's a reason the Citadel Conventions forbid bioweapons, Doctor."

"I didn't expect you'd understand.", the doctor breathed dismally. "But, our notes and equipment are locked in the quarantine labs. Captain Ventralis doesn't want to risk more contamination. If I could just get in there, I could use the equipment and finish the cure. It's so simple, yet the Captain has developed tunnel vision and believes that we're all going to die if we don't do what he says! It infuriates me!"

"Why?", Shepard inquired. "Isn't he right to keep people out?"

"No! The toxin has a brief period of viability. After that, it breaks down into simple protein chains. But he won't listen to me."

Shepard crossed his arms. "I'll talk to him. Maybe I can convince him to let me in."

"I can't ask you to do this officially.", admitted Dr. Cohen. "But if you can do anything, I'd appreciate it. The cure is simple and easy to produce. All you would have to do is do exactly as our notes say to do. It's a matter of following our processes."

"Alright, I'll be back."

The doctor nodded at Shepard, the commander leading everyone out of the med bay.

* * *

Tali sat at a table in the main room where most of the survivors were staying. Across from her sat Garrus, who was playing a silly game on his omnitool. Liara sat next to Tali, watching Garrus' expressions as he steadily worked towards his high score.

Wrex and Shepard had gone to Captain Ventralis, hoping to convince him to allow Shepard and the gang inside of the quarantine labs. Hopefully, they could synthesize the cure for the sick patients in Doctor Cohen's med bay.

Tali felt tired. This was one of the longest missions that they've ever been on, and they still haven't found the Matriarch. She wondered if Shepard, Garrus, or Liara were becoming as physically drained as she was. She felt sweet relief as she sat, resting her feet and her legs. Even though the chair was more human-compatible, she was able to find a comfortable position to rest herself.

Garrus made soft grunts and sighs as he played his game, his tongue sticking out in focus. His eyes were locked on the screen, fully engulfed in the challenge.

Tali gave up after nearly ten minutes of constant beeping, droning, and grunting. She let her hands fall from under her mouthpiece as she attempted to bring Garrus back to the real world.

"What kind of silly, plotless game are you even playing, Garrus?", Tali demanded.

"A human game.", Garrus replied quickly, not taking his eyes away. "Tetris."

"Tetris?", Tali pronounced slowly, unfamiliar with the term.

"There are geometric shapes, called tetrominos, that fall down into the playing field. The objective is to match the colors or shapes of the tetriminoes as they fall. The more you match up, the more points you get. As they're paired up, the shapes disappear, allowing more tetrominos to fall and stack upon each other. But, if too many fall, and they take up the whole playing field, you lose."

Tali understood loosely, mostly because she didn't really care. If she dedicated herself to being the best she could be at this 'Tetris' game, she could probably become a master. But, she'd never really been into games. She knew that some of her friends liked to play old, simulated quarian sports games on their omnitools, but she never showed much interest in them. She enjoyed tinkering around with engines or other hardware.

"Dammit!", Garrus growled as a loud beep resounded from his game, Tali seeing big, red, turian letters flashing on his screen. Probably the turian equivalent of 'game over'.

He sighed, again pushing away at his omnitool. "I think you'd like this game a lot, Tali. I'm sure you'd be really good at it."

Tali chuckled. "I'll pass."

Garrus looked up at Tali, a small, playful smile on his mandibles. "Too late."

Tali's omnitool lit up. Activating it, Tali saw that she had received a new message. 'Garrus Vakarian sent you a game!', was highlighted in the message.

Tali slanted her eyes at Garrus, who still wore that stupid grin. "Go on, try it.", Garrus pleaded.

She could stop herself from laughing again. "Maybe later."

A soft, meek voice startled Tali. "I'd like a copy, Garrus."

Tali spun in her seat to face Liara, who wore a shy smile, bleakness behind a veil in her eyes.

"...Uh...sure.", Garrus muttered, equally surprised as Tali. Garrus tapped his omnitool, gazing at Liara as he finished. The asari grinned as her omnitool lit up, fingering the small display as she accepted the download.

Tali dropped her eyes to her hands again. She thought she'd never see Liara smile again. She didn't like to admit it, but Liara _was _stunningly beautiful. To see her frown made Tali feel bad for what she'd said to her. A thought crossed her mind. Maybe she _wasn't _angry at what Tali had said. Maybe she felt guilty, penitent of the remark she'd fired at Tali. But, Tali felt guilty too. Neither of them were right, and it was a complicated time on the Normandy. There was a lot of testosterone, and a lot of females craving for it.

She chuckled at her own thoughts, not believing she sounded so absurd even in her own head. But, maybe Liara had changed. Maybe she'd grown up a bit. Tali figured everyone on the Normandy had a bit more of that to do.

She heard a door slide open from behind Garrus. Sitting up straight to see over the turian she identified Wrex and Shepard, back from their discussion with Captain Ventralis. Tali's heart began to beat faster as she noticed Shepard giving her the face-melting smile that she couldn't live without. Shepard gestured with his hand for the trio to come over to him. Apparently, they gained permission from Ventralis. Now, they could synthesize this cure and be one step closer to finding the Matriarch.

* * *

Tali and the gang stepped in through the doorway, a lone volus arguing with himself, and two scientists chatting on the far side of the room. Shepard gazed backward over his shoulder.

"Let's find this lab. The sooner we synthesize this cure and figure out what's going on, the better.

"You came to find out about them, didn't you?", the volus exhaled, taking everyone by surprise at his random communication.

"You mean those things out there?", Shepard asked, cautious as he approached the small being.

The volus nodded slightly. "Yes. I'm the only survivor from the hot lab, you know."

Shepard shot a glance behind him at his team. "This must be Han Olar, the volus Ventralis told us about." Shepard turned back to face Han.

"What can you tell me about these... aliens?"

"About the rachni?"

Shepard's stomach lurched.

_No way. It's not possible... is it? The rachni are extinct... How could they have attacked this place if they don't even exist anymore?_

Wrex stepped forward, the initial tides of rage present on his face. "What?", he demanded coldly. "The krogan wiped out the rachni a thousand years ago. How the hell are they here now? What do you know?"

Han took a nervous step backwards, attempting to put distance between himself and Wrex. "They found it in a derelict ship. An egg. Waiting since the last battles. They brought it here-"

A scientist from across the room interrupted the volus angrily. "Shut up! God. You want to get us killed?"

Han retorted, making a valid point. "I don't have any control over who lives or dies here. Do you?"

The other scientist argued against the volus, raising his voice. "If you're going to be crazy, be the quiet kind."

Han turned back from the scientists to face Shepard again. "Crazy? I'm sane... God, am I sane."

"I should... be going.", Shepard excused himself, stepping away from Han.

Han inhaled deeply, his suit's respiratory system hissing as it released oxygen. "Yeah."

The group instinctively collaborated together, a huddle forming, and Wrex being the first to state his thoughts. "There's no way those are rachni. We put those damn things in their place years ago. How can there be more?"

"You heard the volus.", Shepard responded. "They found an egg on a derelict ship."

"And they hatched it?", Garrus answered angrily. "How stupid can you get? They should have incinerated the damn thing on sight, not throw it in a lab for bioweapons testing."

"Regardless,", Wrex growled. "When we find that queen, we're frying it."

"Our priority is the Matriarch.", argued Shepard.

"I don't care.", Wrex stated coldly, his eyes locking on Shepard with full candor. "I'm not going to let the rachni have a chance to repopulate. My people were slaughtered in a war they were forced to fight. I'm not going to let the future repeat itself. I'm not going to put the krogan in that position. There are too few of us as it is."

Tali decided to speak up, attempting with all of her might to make her voice loud enough to be heard. "Do you think the return of the rachni is a direct result of Benezia's actions?"

Wrex watched her with crimson stones that sent a chill up her spine. He huffed as if holding back an urge to snap her in two. His answer proved otherwise, however.

"Probably.", Wrex mumbled. "If she's the one who pulled this, the bitch is dead."

The krogan didn't notice as Liara's form gradually sunk from his words. Shepard changed the subject quickly.

"Let's make this cure first. Then, we can worry about the rachni."

Everyone nodded agreement, and Shepard led them towards the door that was labeled as a lab, and a guard next to it eyed them suspiciously.

* * *

Shepard gave the turian a slanted look. He didn't very much appreciate the copied disgust.

"You're not part of the crew!", the guard snapped disrespectfully.

Shepard dismissed it, disinclined to deal with a bad attitude. "I have Ventralis' permission to go in there."

"Yeah, he radioed. He also said you have to prove you're _not _contaminated to get out.", the turian hissed.

"Just let me in.", the commander spat.

"You got a death wish?", the guard challenged.

Shepard stood his ground, waiting patiently for the guard to get off his high horse and open the door. Finally, the guard turned and slammed the door panel, the door sliding open to reveal the lab.

Shepard led everyone inside. The door closed behind them as they took up positions in the middle of the room. Shepard approached a table in the back, notepads of different nature coming into view. He let Tali and Garrus watch loosely as he carefully followed each procedure, every step of the notes the doctors had abandoned on the lab desk.

After what seemed to be almost an hour of mixing and churning, the display finally popped up, signifying that the concoction created would trigger the desired effect.

Shepard stood up straight, a small grin splitting his face. "Got it!"

Almost immediately after, Garrus called out.

"Shepard!"

The commander heard the urgency in his voice, and he spun around on his heels, drawing his pistol as he did so. The irritant asari from before stood before them, two geth units on either side of her.

"Your mission ends here, Shepard."

Wrex had his shotgun drawn, ready to flay the asari apart at any given moment. "We'll see about that, bitch."

"Of course.", Shepard hissed. "I knew Benezia wasn't dumb enough to not have someone on the inside."

"You saw what you expected, nothing more.", the asari mocked. "I was ordered to eliminate you should the opportunity arise. And here you are, trapped in this lab."

She glanced back at the geth units behind her. "Weapons free!"

Everyone sprung into action immediately, Shepard pushing Tali into cover before following suit. Garrus acted as cover fire for Wrex, who had dashed forward to engage one of the geth platforms in close combat. Wrex was merciless as he toppled one of the geth, sending a shotgun blast directly into its optics. The other geth had been the target for Garrus' shower of gunfire. Garrus had moved close, so the geth basically had nowhere to take cover. Wrex sent two shells into the geth once its shields had been destroyed, dropping it instantly.

The asari was obviously surprised, sprinting with all her might towards the door. She slammed into it, forgetting that it had to be opened manually due to containment procedures. Her hand found the control panel as she twisted around to see a fuming Wrex.

The krogan battlemaster growled as he clutched the asari in a headlock, who wheezed for air in his vice grip. The krogan made short work of her, snapping her neck effortlessly and allowing her body to fall to the ground.

The battle was over as quickly as it had begun. Probably not even a full minute, and Wrex had crushed their assailants. Shepard stood from cover, offering a hand to Tali. As he gripped her fingers, he pulled her to her feet effortlessly. Liara stood up from her crouched position behind a crate, and walked toward Shepard.

Garrus strolled towards Wrex, admiring the result of Wrex's strength.

Shepard approached them, Tali and Liara following behind them. "Come on.", he ordered. "We've stalled for too long. Let's give the doctor this cure and find Benezia."

The team exited the lab, and they saw the guard with the sour attitude from before, a clean hole between his eyes.

Tali came up on Shepard's left, staring at the corpse with disgust. "She killed the guard. Just for being in her way."

"Good thing she's dead now.", Wrex growled coldly. Shepard said nothing, but continued to lead everyone out.

Han Olar called to them from the middle of the room. "They came out of there."

Shepard eyed the volus strangely. "You mean the ge-", Shepard halted himself before he said that. He remembered what Captain Matsuo had said. If anyone knew that there were geth at Peak 15, unfathomable amounts of shit would hit the fan, and it would be bad news for possibly the whole planet.

Shepard corrected himself before continuing. "-the inorganics the asari had with her?"

"Benezia brought them with her.", Han Olar stated. "I'm guessing that asari was working for her."

Shepard nodded. "I know. Look, we really need to find Benezia. Would you happen to know how to get further into the station? Like, through maintenance?"

The volus inhaled sharply. "A team lead would have access. Like Dr. Cohen. He's in the medical bay."

"That's right.", Shepard agreed as he turned to his squad. "If Dr. Cohen had access to the labs, he should have access to the rest of the facility. If we can use his pass to have free roam of Peak 15, we'll find Benezia in no time."

Shepard didn't bother to say anything to the volus to signal that he was leaving as he hurriedly led everyone back to the med bay.

* * *

The commander finally received the pass from Dr. Cohen, which will allow them into the maintenance area. The hot labs were located in the maintenance area, where everyone had said Benezia had gone to.

The door opened to reveal a strange ice canal, which was probably a hallway, but was frozen over due to overexposure of freezing temperatures. The frozen canal spanned into another hallway, which connected the maintenance area and the Rift Station.

Finally, the team found the doorway that had 'restricted labs' labeled above it. The squad stood motionless, realizing that this was the moment of truth, the difference between life and death for Liara's mother. Shepard glanced at Liara, who was a nervous wreck. She shook, and her breath came in sharp inhales and exhales.

Shepard maneuvered toward her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Liara nodded vigorously as she mouthed the word, "Yes."

Liara breathed in, letting oxygen fill her lungs. "I'm ready, Commander."

The asari shook herself and took deep breaths as Shepard opened the first door leading into the hot labs. Everyone drew their weapons, and a collective sound of preparatory inhales shook the small corridor. As their breathing fell in sync, only Liara's was tempestuous. Shepard touched the door control panel, which opened to the Matriarch, aware of their presence but not acknowledging them with a glance.

Benezia spoke first.

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness or despair. Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies."

It wasn't until Benezia vaguely mentioned 'her' that he noticed an enormous, violet-colored insect. Most likely the rachni queen that had been incubated in captivity.

The matriarch walked forward by a few steps. "I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation."

"Liara's here because she wants to be.", Shepard argued. "Not because I asked her to."

"Indeed?", Benezia asked skeptically. "What have you told him about me, Liara?"

Liara stepped forward, small tears sliding down her cheeks. "What could I say, mother? That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?!", Liara pleaded, begging for her mother to tell her something, anything. Anything to show her that it was still her mother, and not a brainwashed slave.

Benezia strolled forward again, paying no mind to Liara's pleading. "Have you faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have."

Shepard took charge this time. "What about Liara? You'd throw her away, just like that? Would you destroy the only image of yourself without a second thought? What kind of mother are you? How could you kill your own daughter?"

"I now realize I should have been stricter with her.", Benezia stated coldly. Without allowing Shepard to respond, Benezia's body glowed an eerie blue, and she pushed her hand in the direction of Shepard, freezing him in a stasis field. Immediately, asari commandos and geth platforms flooded in from various doorways, all of them training their weapons on the squad. Garrus and Wrex sprung to action, holding the geth and asari off on two fronts. Liara shakily hiding behind cover.

Tali's hands glided over Shepard's body, attempting to snap him out of his stasis. Finally, the purple glow dissipated from his body, and he fell to the ground. Tali crouched down next to him, trying to bring him up on his feet. Shepard's hand went to his forehead as a grimace spread across his features.

"Shepard!", Tali shouted, trying to no avail to bring Shepard back.

The commander shook his head slightly, his hands still covering his face. "I.. can't..."

Tali glanced around. Wrex and Garrus were steadily becoming overwhelmed, and they couldn't pop out of cover for more than a few seconds before they had to retreat back into a safe position. Tali glanced between Garrus, Wrex, Liara and Shepard, feeling completely helpless. The only thing she thought she could do was to draw her shotgun, and assist Wrex and Garrus.

Tali ripped her weapon off of her back, activating it, and bringing it in to focus. She felt the weight and bounced it in her hand twice. She stood from cover, aimed, fired, and crouched back down in one fluid motion. She steeled herself again. She stood, aimed, fired, crouched. Stood. Aimed. Fired. Crouched.

Her effort had only managed to weaken one geth trooper's shields, making it an easy kill for Garrus. However, the enemy numbers continued to weigh against theirs negatively. Tali glanced to Shepard again, still writhing in pain on the floor. Tali looked at Liara, who was still quivering in disbelief beside her. Tali noticed the display inside her helmet flare up as her shield took hits. Tali propelled herself upwards, and towards the enemies' direction. A geth trooper droned and clicked as it came within five feet of her.

Tali instinctively fired into the geth's center mass, which sent it barreling to the ground. In its incapacitated state, it was promptly destroyed. Tali shifted her gaze back to Liara.

Tali rose her voice, trying to catch Liara's attention. "Liara! You have to help Shepard!"

Liara's breath rate increased rapidly. She shook her head vigorously, wishing for everything to go away.

"Liara!"

Liara finally snapped her head up to face Tali, but before the quarian could speak again, she felt the wind get knocked out of her as the crate that she was behind suddenly crashed into her, leaving her sprawled out on the floor in pain.

One of the asari had pushed the crate toward Tali, causing it to strike her with supreme force. Tali groaned, still trying to communicate with Liara.

"Help him! Help Shepard!"

_Come on, Liara. Please. Please help him._

Liara glanced at Shepard, confused at first, but then she realized what was wrong. She brought her hands to the side of her face as she struggled to recall what she had to do to cure migraines induced by a stasis lock. Her eyes lit up, and her hands glowed as she closed them around Shepard's head.

Seeing that Liara was finally at work, she pushed herself up, bringing the crate forward and upwards with her. She finally managed to stand up to its previous position, but the lack of supportive gunfire from Tali left Garrus open, and three geth had rushed forward, and were no more than ten feet away from them. As they closed in rapidly, Tali prepared to sacrifice her life for the well-being of her team.

Chancing a final glance at Garrus, Tali found that he was in the same position as her, ready to give his life for everyone's safety. He stood, firing directly into the geth platforms. His shields flared up instantly, and they threatened to break.

However, a second hail of gunfire joined in with Garrus'. Tali shot a look behind her to see Shepard, on his feet, and sending rounds into the geth before them. Tali smiled and felt relieved to have her commander back in the fight.

Tali stood, firing shotgun blasts into the one remaining geth, causing it to stagger backwards before it finally fell on its dead weight.

Shepard and Garrus shifted their fire to the other direction of the catwalk, where Wrex and Liara were struggling to hold back asari commandos and geth troopers. The combined fire of five highly-trained soldiers overwhelmed the geth and asari within seconds, and finally, there was an abeyance of gunfire.

The squad fell in behind Shepard as they rushed up the staircase to find Benezia with her back turned to them.

"This is not over.", she began. "Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear."

Tali then began to realize how trapped Benezia was. She was a prisoner of her own mind. She couldn't resist Saren's influence, and she'd become a complete puppet of his will. Tali felt pity for the asari. To be watching your hands as they kill people would be a nightmare, and for Benezia, it was reality.

Shepard responded immediately to Benezia. "Start talking. What's Sarens next move? What does he want with the rachni?"

"I will not betray him. You will- You..." Benezia's hand found the terminal before her for balance, and she seemed to be struggling with herself, pushing to say her next words.

She grunted as she spun around, her eyes filled with a different light, compassionate and wise, instead of blank and oblivious, like before.

"You must listen! Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions. Briefly. But, the indoctrination is strong."

"So... you could turn on me again?", Shepard inquired.

"Yes. But it would not be my will, Shepard. People are not themselves around Saren. You come to idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything for him. The key is Sovereign, his flagship. It is a dreadnought of incredible size and its power is extraordinary."

"Sovereign's not like other ships.", Shepard agreed. "Where did it come from?"

"I cannot say.", admitted Benezia. "The geth did not build it. Its technology is far more advanced than that of any known species. The longer you stay aboard, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you. It is subtle at first. I thought I was strong enough to resist. Instead, I became a willing tool, eager to serve."

"He sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago.", Benezia continued.

"Someone on Noveria found it?"

"Two thousand years ago, the rachni inhabited that region of our galaxy. They discovered the relay. The rachni can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers. I took the location of the relay from the queen's mind." Benezia drooped her head, as if in shame. "I was not gentle."

"Can you give me the location?", Shepard pleaded. "I have to stop Saren."

"I transcribed the data to an OSD. Take it. Please." Benezia hurried toward Shepard, handing him a disk.

"That's not enough. Where is Saren planning to go from the relay?", demanded Wrex.

"Saren wouldn't tell me his destination.", Benezia disclosed. "But you must find out quickly. I transmitted the coordinates to him before you arrived. You have to stop- me. I can't- His teeth are at my ear! Fingers on my spine! You should- Ugh, you should-..."

Benezia walked back towards the control panel, her hands crushing her head.

Liara rushed forward, anguish chiseled on her face. "Mother, I- Don't leave! Fight him!"

Benezia held on once more, turning to face her. "You've always made me proud, Liara."

The matriarch turned around, slumping forward slightly, but then twisting on her heel to force out a biotic push with her hands.

The squad was hurled backwards, but Liara managed to stop the push from hitting her, and instead, forced the push back with her own biotics. Tali, Shepard, Wrex, and Garrus had managed to anchor themselves to the wall, but they were still useless as they hung in the air, unable to bend their limbs to reach for a weapon.

"Liara!", Shepard called out. "Fight her!"

Tali gazed at Liara, who was locked in a struggle of biotic ability with Benezia. Both asari pushed with all their might against each other, a gargantuan biotic mass forming in the space between them. Liara began to slide backward, unable to match the force of the powerful matriarch.

But, as Shepard continued to cheer her on, she began to find footing, and was able to push herself back up. Liara hollered as her biotics began to strain. She suddenly jerked forward with everything she was worth, and the giant biotic mass in the middle of the room rocketed towards Benezia, launching her backward onto the guardrail. The force of the hit was substantial, for the Matriarch already sat on the floor, defeated.

Gravity finally came back to the team, and they were able to safely land back down onto the catwalk. Liara had already rushed over to her mother, spilling apologies, and asking forgiveness.

Benezia reassured her in a soft voice, not fully speaking until Shepard approached.

"I cannot go on. You will have to stop him, Shepard."

"Hold on! We've got medi-gel, maybe we can-"

"No.", the matriarch said weakly. "He is still in my mind. I am not entirely myself. I never will be again."

The matriarch's eyes lost their luster, and her body sagged as her eyes began to close.

"Mother!", Liara cried, grabbing onto Benezia's arms.

"Goodnight, Little Wing.", Benezia muttered. "I will see you again with the dawn."

Benezia's eyes threatened to shut completely as she let herself go. "No light? They always said there would be- ah..."

The matriarch let her head loll to the side, she sighed softly once more. Tali shuddered as she _felt _her go. She sensed an entity leaving, but without anyone moving. It was a depressing feeling, like there would be no more light anymore.

"Mother!", Liara cried again. She huddled down next to Benezia, tears flowing out of her eyes, and her sobs came uncontrollably. She steadily muttered 'No' into her mother's ear, wishing for her to come back. Liara's sobs racked her entire body as she hugged the body of her mother close to hers. Tali approached Liara, afraid to come any closer, but feeling an almost unbearable urge to embrace her. Tali noticed Shepard approaching the rachni queen, showing extreme caution as he drew near.

* * *

"What will you sing? Will you release us? Are we to fade away once more?" The reanimated asari corpse's spasm continued as it finished its statement.

"Gas it!" Wrex demanded. "Our people died to destroy the rachni. If you release her, you're just forcing us into a vicious circle. Kill her, Shepard!"

"But, what if what she says is true?", Garrus argued. "What if she's serious about changing the rachni. We could have an advantage with her on our side."

"I can't believe you're even _considering _this.", Wrex spat. "What if she's lying? If we let her live, she'll bring the rachni up again only to be the pests of the galaxy again. And guess who's going to be thrown into the fire to deal with it?"

"Your companions hear the truth...", the rachni queen reverberated. "You have the power to free us, or return our people to the silence of memory."

"If I let you live...", Shepard began cautiously. "...would you attack other races again?"

"No." , the queen stated forcefully. "We- I do not know what happened in the war. We only heard discordance, songs the color of oily shadows. We would seek a hidden place... to teach our children harmony. If they understand, perhaps we would return."

"They'll return to kill us all.", Wrex added maliciously.

Shepard crossed his arms, his brow furrowed in thought. He searched the inner reaches of his mind, drawing out every possibility and repercussions of letting the rachni go free. He took in account the advantages, the disadvantages.

The good seemed to outweigh the bad, and Shepard came to a decision.

He gazed back up to gaze at the asari. "I won't destroy your entire race. You'll go free."

"Shepard!", Wrex growled. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? Did what I say go through one ear and out the other? How could you doom our race to the same fate we had a thousand years ago?"

"You heard what she said.", Shepard argued. "She'll help her children. She'll bring them to the light. We might gain an ally."

"Or an enemy.", Wrex stated. "I really hope you know what you're doing.", Wrex uttered in the lowest tone possible.

"You will... give us the chance to compose anew? We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children."

Shepard approached the panel, and the queen eyed him suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes as he tapped a few commands on the display.

The container with the rachni inside it rose upward, until it latched onto the narrow escape chute. The rachni queen took one last glance and Shepard, and scurried off through the chute.

* * *

The inside of the tramcar thundered with a mighty silence. Tali sat with Liara, who still had stray tears falling from her eyes. Shepard and Garrus chatted idly, most likely how the release of the rachni queen would affect the galaxy. Wrex sat alone. He grumbled to himself, angry about Shepard's decision.

Tali continued to comfort Liara, patting her back every once in a while. Tali knew that she and Liara were still not the best of friends, but Tali felt as if it were her duty as a crew mate, a friend, to reassure her.

Liara finally spoke, surprising Tali. "Tali.", she muttered softly.

"Yes?", she asked, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry. About Shepard. I knew you had feelings for him ever since I was on the Normandy. Only, I had my eyes on him, too. I wanted him all for myself. I didn't even think about you. I was just going to push you aside like nothing and take him for myself."

The asari stood up straight to face her. "I was blind to your feelings, and I crushed you without a second thought."

Her eyes again drooped to the floor, where her gaze rested on her feet. "I was selfish. I was selfish, and I had no discipline, no respect. I simply... forgot my place."

Liara faced Tali. "I was wrong. You had Shepard in your sight, and I-"

Liara forced back a sob before she continued. "I'm sorry. I know that you care for each other very much. I'm sure that you even love each other. The way you turn whenever either of you enter the room."

The asari grinned meekly. "It was obvious. But I tried to take it away from you."

She faced the quarian one last time. "You two are perfect for each other. I couldn't think of another girl better for Shepard than you, Tali. And vice versa. I'm glad you two have found each other and made one another so happy. I wish you the best of luck."

Tali felt a smile split her face. Even though Liara probably couldn't identify it, she'd put Tali in a great mood.

"Thank you, Liara. That means a lot to me."

Liara again smiled, but it melted away as quickly as it appeared, and she buried her face in her hands.

* * *

The team of five entered the Normandy, Liara rushing off to the elevator immediately. Wrex followed closely behind her, wanting to pout alone in the cargo bay.

Kaidan stood bewildered as everyone came in with such a sour mood.

"Commander?", Kaidan asked. Instead of getting an answer, Shepard shoved his assault rifle into Kaidan's hands, ordering him to stow it in his weapons locker without saying a word.

"Long... fucking... day.", Shepard stated simply before turning to trod down the CIC, Tali and Garrus close behind him.

Kaidan gazed down at Shepard's rifle for a moment before shaking his head. He decided he'd find out during the conference.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked this one. This is probably one of my longest chapters. I know I kind of kept you guys waiting, but hopefully, the length made up for the wait. Thanks for reading, and please review! I probably won't update again until a while after Christmas, since I'm going to go visit family and whatnot. So, I leave you with a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukkah, Seasons Greetings, and I'll see you guys later!**


	24. Virmire Pt 1

Tali awoke with a start, her mind already slipping away from whatever dream she was having. Some nightmare about spiders. She thanked the ancestors it was over.

She shifted her head over a hard surface. And after a quick glance down, she realized it was Shepard's bare chest. She found that his wounds from Feros have healed nicely. There were still dark, scabbed spots here and there, but for the most part, his wounds were coming along.

She couldn't stop a grin as she admired his solid body, rising and falling softly as he slept. She gradually glided her hands over his sculpted figure, letting her fingers fall into the crevices between his pectorals and his abs.

Tali felt the human quiver at her touch. Shepard had been roused awake, planting his eyes on her as he rubbed the sleep from them. As if realizing who it was that he shared the bed with, he sighed contentedly and laid his head back onto the pillow.

Tali giggled as she crawled over and on top so that she was straddling him to force him to open his eyes again. "Wake up, lazy. We've got work to do."

Shepard moaned and pulled a corner of the pillow over his eyes to shield himself from the light. Tali scoffed humorously as she shoved the pillow away from his face.

"No, you need to wake up. Come on."

Shepard groaned again in protest. "Just a couple more minutes.", he begged as he attempted to shove Tali off of him.

"No.", Tali said mischievously, stretching herself on him so that their chests touched.

Finally, Shepard gave up, and a pair of sapphires revealed themselves to Tali. She grinned as she lowered herself to stare into the jewels that were his eyes. She cupped her hands around his face, not daring to let go for anything.

A memory floated in Tali's mind of the night that she had received that message from her father. It wasn't the message itself, but rather the night that Shepard and Tali had after she got the message.

Mimicking her actions from that night, Tali began to abrade herself on him, feeling his chest, his abdomen, and his pelvis all pushing up against her. Shepard's hands went to her behind, causing her to tingle with excitement.

Again, she felt that hot, scorching sensation that had overtook her that night. She felt a _need _for him to be inside her, a lust to feel his skin on her own.

Shepard puckered his lips as he kissed her mouthpiece affectionately. Tali loved it when he did that. It not only signified his affection for her, but it also showed Shepard that he was indifferent to the fact that their lips couldn't actually touch.

As she realized that, Tali felt a sort of burning anger, a passion that overpowered her restraints. She squeezed his waist with her knees, lowering herself even further onto him.

Suddenly, she shot her hands up to her helmet, but Shepard, knowing what she was going to do, seized her arms in midair.

"Tali...", he said softly, albeit firmly.

The young quarian felt so frustrated and so helpless to resolve her situation. She just wanted him, all of him, at that moment. She didn't want to wait anymore.

"I can't do it, Shepard. I need to feel your skin against mine. I want to _feel _you. And I want you to feel me, too. Not a latex suit and cold metal. I want to be able to kiss you. I want our lips to touch, I want to..."

Shepard squeezed her arms tightly. "Tali...", Shepard interrupted. "We both knew what our relationship would come to if we pursued it. I want you, too."

Tali felt a bit relieved at that. Her body loosened as she regained her balance on his body.

"But, I don't want to risk your health. If you died because..."

Shepard paused, the thought of what might happen playing in his mind. "I would never forgive myself."

Tali sighed as she nodded her head in agreement. "I'm sorry.", she muttered somberly.

"No.", Shepard argued. His hands gripped the sides of her helmet. "Don't be sorry. I don't blame you for wanting this, but you have to realize that it's very risky and dangerous."

Tali lolled her head to the right, defeated. Shepard was right. It was too dangerous for Tali to take off her suit in an unfiltered environment, such as the Normandy. Also, the sexual activity that she would definitely take part in would push her immune system to its limit, and there was a broad chance that she could die from it.

Heightening her mood, Shepard spoke again. "Isn't there something you can do? You told me about what quarians did on the flotilla to reproduce. Maybe we could do something like that?"

Tali's mind swam with hope. She could definitely find antibiotics, immuno-boosters, and things of the like on the Citadel. If she could get some shore leave on the Citadel next time they visit, she could buy quarian medicine to bolster her immune system! Shepard never ceases to amaze her...

Tali returned Shepard's loving gesture. "Shepard, you brilliant man! I can find out what kind of medicine I need to take for certain types of out-of-suit activities, and I could purchase them on the Citadel the next time we're docked there. Then..."

Tali's voice shifted into an amorous tone. "You'll be all mine."

The quarian massaged Shepard's steel chest again, earning herself affectionate squeezes from Shepard. Shepard touched his forehead to Tali's visor.

"Sounds like a plan."

Tali attempted to kiss back as Shepard planted his lips on her mouthpiece. She giggled at the thought of Shepard's naked body.

* * *

Tali dismissed the message she had received from her omnitool as she sat in the conference room with everyone. Garrus, Kaidan, and Ashley were having an amusing conversation about something. Someone, to be exact.

After Kaidan was able to control his fits of laughter, he continued the story. "And- and, so he just... _chucks _the damn thing! And everyone starts freaking out, diving for something to get behind. And everyone's just sitting there, waiting for it to explode. And, you know, nobody wants to move 'cuz they're afraid that it's going to explode on them."

Garrus let out a chuckle before Kaidan resumed. "After about fifteen seconds, the sergeant walks up to it, slowly and carefully, right? It _finally_ explodes, but the grenade was made out of plastic and confetti, and all it did was give the sergeant a couple of cuts on his arm. So, the sergeant looks right at Jenkins, and gives him the ugliest look I've ever seen, and he goes, 'Jenkins! Aww, hell, boy, are you up shit creek now!'"

The trio released a collective bout of laughter, Wrex joining in as well. Tali never thought Wrex would be the type to enjoy human stories of pranks. But, then again, there's a first for everything.

Liara gave a weak smile every now and then, but Tali guessed she was still upset about her mother. She didn't blame her. Tali was a _wreck_ when her mother went to the ancestors.

Kaidan's laughter subsides as he finishes. "And Jenkins looks at the sergeant like he was staring death in the face." Kaidan sighed. "Man, that was probably the best day of basic I ever had."

Silence took over the room, and Tali took the chance to archive the message she just received. It was a message from the Migrant Fleet, letting her know that the dress she bought on Noveria had been successfully delivered to the Flotilla. She trusted one of her close childhood friends to take care of it until she returned home.

Ashley seemed to be initiating another conversation until the door of the conference room opened. It revealed Shepard, in his normal casual clothes. Shepard strolled in, nodding at everyone as he made his way to his seat.

As Shepard sat down, Ashley wasted no time to start. "What's our next move, Commander? Head for the Mu Relay?"

"The Mu Relay could link to dozens of systems.", Shepard pointed out. "Unless we know exactly where Saren's going, we'd just be wasting our time."

"The commander's right.", Garrus agreed. "We can't just rush off blind. We need to learn more about Saren before we try to chase him down."

"So... Commander?", Kaidan asked apprehensively. "There were really rachni on Noveria? They're back?"

Wrex growled at the subject, giving Shepard a look of anger. "We had the chance to destroy them forever or let them go. Shepard chose to let the rachni queen go free."

Ashley glanced at Shepard. She didn't seem angry, or agitated, but confused. "Shepard? Is that true? Why would you let the rachni live when the krogan nearly went extinct trying to destroy them?"

Wrex was beginning to growl his agreement when Shepard suddenly snapped. "The rachni queen swore to leave in peace. She said she would rebuild the rachni population, but for good reason. Not to become the scourge of the galaxy again. Don't give me any shit for it, because I'm already going to get it from the Council."

Nobody responded to Shepard or said anything. Even if they were going to, Shepard didn't give them a chance. He stood up from his chair. "Dismissed."

The crew somberly stood from their seats and left in a neat file. Tali looked back at Shepard. He remained in the conference room, but he seemed conflicted about something. She thought it best to ask later. Right now, he had to report to the Council.

* * *

"Noveria report is away, Commander. They're ready for you."

"Patch them through.", Shepard said simply.

The councilors' bodies flickered before the console display, and the asari councilor immediately rose her voice to Shepard. "Is this report accurate, Commander? You found rachni on Noveria?"

"And then released the queen?!", the turian councilor exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what you've done? How many generations until they overrun the galaxy?"

"This queen is different.", Shepard said forcefully. "She understands why her kind had to be wiped out last time around."

"I hope you're right, Shepard. Our children's children will pay the price if you're not."

Shepard narrowed his eyes at the turian, but he was in no mood to argue with him at the moment. Before Shepard commanded for Joker to dismiss the Council, the asari councilor spoke up.

"Commander Shepard, before we disconnect, we wish to inform you of critical information we received about Saren."

"You do?", Shepard asked, almost surprised that they finally decided to help him.

"We've received and urgent message from one of our infiltration regiments in the Traverse.", the salarian councilor informed.

"Like spies?", asked Shepard suspiciously.

"Spectres tend to attract attention, Commander.", the asari councilor defended. "But they are only one arm of the Council. Special Tasks Groups are often a better option for monitoring developing situations."

The salarian councilor nodded and continued. "We currently have several infiltration units scattered throughout the border regions of Citadel space. This particular unit was gathering intel on Saren."

"What did they find?"

"Unfortunately, the message we received was little more than static. The infiltration team must be in a situation where they can't set up interstellar communications. But, the message was sent on a channel reserved for mission-critical communications. Whatever they were trying to tell us, we know it was important. Considering your interest in Saren, we thought you might want to investigate this. Find out what happened to our team. The signal originated from the planet Virmire."

Shepard nodded. "I'll look into it."

"The Council prefers not to become involved in the specifics of Spectre activities.", the asari told Shepard. "We only want you to be aware of your options, including Virmire. Good luck, Commander Shepard. We will keep you advised if we learn anything else."

Shepard nodded, and the Council promptly disconnected.

Shepard didn't know if this infiltration unit had any information about Saren that was of any use to him, but anything was possible. Like the councilors said, there was no way of knowing what the infiltration team had found. Hopefully, something that could give them the upper hand over Saren.

Shepard called out to Joker over the intercom. "Joker. Set a course for Virmire."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

* * *

Shepard made a beeline for the crew deck staircase as he departed from the conference room. He ignored varied salutes and greetings as he steadily trod toward his cabin. The door opened, the light from the crew deck shining in, illuminating the room poorly. As he stepped further inside, the doors slid closed again, engulfing the room in a heavy veil of darkness. Shepard found the edge of his bed with his hands, and plopped down onto it, sighing as he did.

He ran his fingers over his face, closing his eyes and wishing for someone to take his burdens away.

Shepard wasn't sure of the ramifications that would would from setting the rachni free. He hoped as much as everyone else did that he made the right choice. He wondered if he should have just destroyed her when he had the chance so as to not have to be hammered by the internal torment.

Shepard rose his gaze to stare into the darkness. As he did so, he noticed two small, shining opals watching him from a distance.

Tali. How could he not have noticed her?

"Tali.", Shepard acknowledged. "I didn't..."

As Shepard stuttered to find an excuse, the glowing stones rose, and approached him, the dull, pale light by Shepard's bed illuminating the quarian's figure. Instead of sitting beside Shepard, Tali crawled onto the bed, and sat behind Shepard, in a position where her legs crossed on his.

Shepard was still searching for something to say, but was silenced by a pair of small, gentle hands massaging his upper back. Her fingers were small, but had enough force behind them to unlock his tense shoulders.

Shepard released a groan of relief as Tali continued to press her fingers into his back. It felt so good to feel her touch. Not a loving touch, but not harsh either. Just a caring grip on his stressed muscles. Something he'd been needing for the past few days.

Tali's pace suddenly stopped, and she leaned forward to rest her chin on Shepard's left shoulder. She tilted her head so that it connected with his jaw.

"You deserve some time off...", Tali muttered seductively.

Her arms slid away from Shepard's shoulders, but snaked one arm over his chest and wrapped it around him. Her other hand went to his head, and her tiny hand slid across his buzzed hair.

Shepard felt at peace with Tali's arms wrapped around him. He felt sleepy, which was strange, considering he woke up from oversleeping just a few hours ago. He let himself lean backwards into her arms, and her rising and falling chest gradually fell in sync with his.

He could hear her breathing from within her helmet softly, but it managed to make his eyes heavy, and lull him to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah, it's super short, but I needed some kind of transition from Noveria to Virmire. Happy New Year, and expect another update soon!**


	25. Virmire Pt 2

**Sorry this one took a while to get out. I knew what I wanted to write, but I had a hard time putting it down. Hope it's as fun to read as it was to write it. :)**

* * *

Garrus eyed the display located a distance above Joker's head with mild interest. Virmire was a significantly lush planet, streaks of green and patches of blue painting the full 360-degree display of the planet. It seemed to be somewhat of a paradise, and an ideal colonization world. However, according to the description, it would be an easy target for pirate raids or slavers if there ever _were _any kind of colonization.

It would also be an ideal location for covert operations. Virmire was a likely destination of a secret hideout, which was probably why the Council's STG team was here in the first place. Hopefully, they could catch Saren red-handed.

Garrus glanced at Joker, who had been steadily maneuvering the Normandy towards the tropical planet. Garrus took notice of how the pilot's hands soared over the control panels, his fingers a blur of human flesh as they danced over the numerous displays.

Garrus grinned. Joker wasn't bestowed the title of 'best damn pilot in the Alliance' for nothing. Another thought crossed the turian's mind.

_I wonder how Joker got that sobriquet of his..._

"So, Joker.", Garrus rumbled, receiving the attention of the human.

Joker continued to keep his eyes on the control panel as he responded. "Yup?"

"How'd you get your nickname? Joker?"

Joker stopped, his hands still hovering over the commands of his control panel. He gaped his mouth in thought as he dipped his head. Garrus had thought maybe he had put a touchy subject on the spot, and was about to say something else when Joker suddenly chuckled.

Joker tapped a command into the control panel, and then let his hands rest in his lap.

The pilot abruptly continued with a sarcastic tone. "It's a lot shorter than saying 'Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau'... Well, I didn't pick the name. One of the instructors in flight school used to bug me about never smiling. She started calling me Joker, and it stuck."

Garrus took on a concerned look. "You were... unhappy?"

Joker shook his head slightly. "I worked my ass off in flight school, Garrus. The world's not going to hand you anything if you go around grinning like an idiot."

Garrus chuckled. "I could learn a thing or two from you."

"Maybe", Joker added. "And by the end of the year, I was the best pilot in the Academy. Even better than the instructors. And everybody knew it. They'd all gotten their asses kicked by the sickly kid with the creaky little legs. One guess who was smiling at graduation."

Garrus was impressed with Joker's accomplishment. "Individuals with disabilities always seem to overcome the odds. Even some people who were born without disabilities can't achieve some the things disabled people do."

"Yeah, well, people doubted me because of my Vrolik's. I decided to prove myself."

"That you did.", Garrus said, smirking. "I'm not sure that we'd be where we are without you, Joker."

An awkward silence took over the cockpit for a while before Joker finally broke it. "You're not about to ask me out, are you?"

Garrus laughed a loud, reverberating chuckle. "I'm just glad that we have a pilot as great as you."

"There _isn't_ a pilot as great as me.", Joker said proudly._  
_

Garrus again smiled at his confidence. "I'm sure."

* * *

Kaidan sighed as Ashley presented an argument. "They're essentially spies, are they not?"

"The Council doesn't condone spies directly, but if an STG team is obtaining intel, to the Council, the source is irrelevant. Like Spectres, the Council prefers to stay out of their way."

Ashley scoffed. "If that's the case, they're just getting away with being irresponsible. If they don't watch over what they're infiltration teams are doing, who will? Hell, they could be raiding small colonies for all the Council knows."

"They handpick every member for the STG. No one gets in without proving themselves, _and _getting permission from the Council."

"I don't see why it matters.", Wrex growled. "As long as they get the job done, who gives a damn what they do in their spare time?"

Ashley slanted her eyes at Wrex. She knew Wrex well enough now that he wouldn't snap anyone's neck over a simple disagreement.

"Them having spare time to do what they want isn't a problem. _What _they do could have dire ramifications, though. If they're doing something illegal, like drug trafficking or something, they could slip by right under the Council's noses, and get away with it."

Kaidan sighed. "Do you really think they'd try anything? Salarian lives are too short to waste time on committing crime, in my opinion. Besides, the Council keeps them busy. They've got teams everywhere in the Galaxy. Don't you think they have uses for that? The Council's STG teams are constantly on missions."

Obviously tiresome of the subject, Ashley shook her head, turning back to the weapons on the table.

Kaidan sighed, annoyed.

_Women._

He shrugged his shoulders as his gaze glided over Wrex. The krogan chuckled deeply, causing Ashley to look back at the two of them.

"...What?"

Kaidan grinned. "Shepard ordered us directly that we're to join him and Tali in the Mako for the ground team."

Ashley gave Kaidan a strange look. "And, that's funny... why?"

Kaidan shook away the urge to say 'Because women like you always find something to argue about', and responded. "It's not. Just thinking about something."

"Would you like to share it with the class, Lieutenant?", Ashley asked, eyeing Kaidan suspiciously.

"Nope.", Kaidan responded enthusiastically, and he spun on his heel to head to his weapon locker, where he would grab his armor, and prepare for the mission ahead.

* * *

A loving finger wipes away a tear left over from her nightmare. She stares up at her mother's beautiful face. The young child still struggles to catch her breath, yet she was becoming more calm every second that her mother was there. Her mother smiles, her eyes shining pools of blue.

"It's alright, Liara. I'm here. Mommy's here."

The child is locked in her mother's embrace, not daring to let go. She felt herself be engulfed by the scent of her mother, and she was reminded of fond memories that she'd had with her.

"It's alright, darling. I'm here."

The voice began to fade away, as if her mother was leaving her.

"I'm here."

She opens her eyes, her mother falling away from her arms.

"I'm here."

The child wants to scream for her to return, but she knows it would be useless.

"I'm here."

Her mother's voice continues to become more distant.

"I'm here."

Shadows begin to engulf parts of her body, soon only her face being in sight.

"I'm here..."

Suddenly, her mother's face contorts into horrified shriek. The voice deteriorates into a low, evil growl.

"I'm here."

The child weeps, screaming between sobs, but no sound leaving her mouth. She cries, but feels the darkness coming to claim her, too. She knows that she can do nothing. She begs for mercy.

"I'm here."

Flames, scorching her skin. Ravaging her body. Her mother stands in the flames, screaming as she burned alive. It was the child's fault. She had done this. To her own mother.

It was too much too bear. She felt her heart slowly stop beating. It'd been impaled. Destroyed. It was all her fault.

Everything was her fault.

She felt herself slipping away to join her mother's side within the flames of retribution.

"Good night, Little Wing."

Liara's eyes flung open. "No!"

She was seated at the desk in the room beyond the med bay, like she had been just moments before. She had only closed her eyes for a moment...

She wanted closure.

Tears conjoined with beads of sweat slid down her face. She sighed as she wiped them away with her hands. Her breath shook. She steeled her legs as she prepared to stand up.

They would be at Virmire soon, and she needed to put these feelings aside. She had to be ready. She couldn't let her team down. They needed her.

She stood from her chair, her knees buckling under her. She clasped the back of the chair for leverage.

Liara wanted to fall. She felt cold, alone, and useless. There was nothing for her anymore.

She wanted to cry, but she choked back the tears, and took a deep breath.

She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to overcome this. Her heart felt dead, but she had to carry on.

Liara balanced herself on her own two feet, and left the med bay, and her mother, behind.

* * *

Tali watched Shepard as he conversed with Joker over the comm. The display in the Mako hummed to life as its engines roared.

"Commander, I'm reading a signal. Must be our salarian infiltration team."

Garrus spoke from his position beside Joker. "Watch those defense towers."

Joker responded. "Yeah, I noticed. We'll orbit around until you take them out, Commander. Then I'll touch the Normandy down."

"Got it."

With that, Shepard disengaged the comm and focused his attention on the display before him. Kaidan shifted in his seat at the gun, earning him a tease from Ashley, who was seated in the back of the tank.

"Nervous, LT?"

Kaidan shook his head. "Just been a while since I dropped in this thing."

"You'll be fine.", the commander assured him.

The cargo bay rattled as it entered the atmosphere of the planet. "Ready, Commander?", Joker asked over the comm.

"Ready and waiting."

Then, the cargo hatch opened, the high-caliber rush of air dragging the Mako forward.

Shepard hovered his foot over the gas, ready to launch the tank into a free-fall.

"Go!"

The Mako jerked forward, a sudden feeling of weightlessness making Tali's stomach lurch.

Tali couldn't stop herself from releasing a terrified groan. The tank dropped at a velocity so swift, Tali felt as if she would float away, but Kaidan anchored her to her seat with his arm.

The tank only glided for a short time before it hit the ground. Joker must have dropped them closer than he usually does. Tali thanked the ancestors for that. But, even though it wasn't as lengthy of a drop as usual, it did nothing to assuage Tali's now upset stomach.

Tali released the death grip she had on her seat, and let out the breath she had pent up in her lungs. Shepard must have noticed how Tali's body shifted, and leaned over to catch sight of her past Kaidan.

"You alright, Tali?"

_I think I'm going to be sick..._

Tali attempted to mask her thoughts with her voice. "I- I'm fine... Thank you."

Shepard grinned at her, making her smile back involuntarily. No matter what, when Shepard smiled at her, she returned it instinctively. She didn't mind, however. Even if he couldn't see it, he always knew.

* * *

Tali couldn't believe what she saw. The surface of Virmire was something she did not suspect in the slightest. It was a beautiful, mostly oceanic planet, with small patches of stone and sand.

The quarian looked around with mouth agape, taking every detail of her surroundings. Green patches of vegetation grew on the massive rocks that seemed to serve as a pathway across the sandbar. She heard the tides of the ocean licking the shoreline. She longed to see what lied beyond the stone wall, but there was no time to do so. It saddened her somewhat, since she's always been fascinated by oceans, even ones that weren't native to her world. She'd always dreamed of swimming in an ocean, but her suit wouldn't agree with it.

She bowed her head and closed her eyes, feeling the low level of water sweep past her ankles. Abruptly, a gloved hand touched her own. She looked up to catch a glimpse of Shepard, who had ordered everyone into the Mako. Tali took one last savory moment to feel the water splash against her boots, and she let Shepard usher her toward the Mako, and back inside.

Shepard activated the ignition, and the tank rumbled with power. Shepard turned the Mako around a turn near the other side of the lagoon, arriving at yet another section of the sandbar.

However, numerous tiny red dots popped up on the gun display at Kaidan's seat. Geth turrets and other platforms on the other side of the rock pillars before them. "Alright.", Kaidan breathed as he engaged the weapons system.

The machine gun atop the Mako belted off rounds into the geth turrets, dropping two with efficient accuracy.

Shepard moved the Mako forward again, another geth turret showing up on the radar. Kaidan made short work of the turret with a powerful cannon shot, hitting its mark on the turret's center mass.

The commander guided the tank forward, looping around another corner. This time, get rocket troopers met them, and they managed to bring the Mako's shields down to 83% before Kaidan finished them off.

"Tali, keep our shields up.", Shepard ordered.

Tali nodded, and made sure the Mako had enough shield capacity for her to run a program that would increase the regeneration of the Mako's shields by 7.14% momentarily.

The machinist kept fiddling with the shield controls, but as the machine gun thundered and the cannon boomed, the Mako continued to lose shields faster than it could regenerate them.

She found herself in somewhat of a perilous situation when the shield power dropped to 23%. Kaidan had eliminated the geth, but it would be unwise to continue onward without letting the tank regain some of its shield power.

Shepard still trucked on, however, leaving Tali with only a few choices. She could reroute some of the non-essential power sources to the shields. The only downside was that the Mako would no longer have air conditioning. It didn't matter. Virmire had no extreme temperatures to worry about, so it was unimportant.

Suddenly, a loud beeping resounded from Kaidan's console. His radar was jammed. All four of them knew what it meant.

Without saying a word, Kaidan prepared to fire blind with the assistance of a sensory aiming module that was provided next to the radar.

Tali let Kaidan worry about destroying the geth.

Keeping the shields at a safe level would definitely prove to be an arduous task.

Gunfire rang out, both from the Mako and the geth that engaged it.

64%

Tali activated her omnitool, using the newly-installed omni-gel power converter into another source of power for the shield capacitors. This way, excess omni-gel stored within a compartment in the Mako reserved for repairs had more than one use.

45%

The shields fell at an alarming rate. Tali continued to make slight adjustments to the electric power sources of the Mako to continue to uphold shield integrity.

33%

_Bosh'tet!_

The quarian continued to hammer different commands, struggling to keep power routes in line with the shields.

27%...

18%...

12%...

Tali activated her omnitool, linked up her suit with the systems of the Mako, and channeled her own shield power into the capacitors.

Tali frantically twisted her head back and forth to keep up with the display and the shield strength monitor.

4%

Tali braced for a shot to rip through the metal of the tank, but just before Tali thought that the Mako was done for, the gunfire ceased, and the radar was clear of hostiles.

She sighed a breath of relief, along with Kaidan and Ashley, who were also probably looking on as the shields dwindled away.

Shepard looked back and forth between the Lieutenant and Ashley, a small grin on his face.

"You guys worry too much."

* * *

The last geth fell to a well-placed burst of assault rifle rounds into its sensors by Ashley, and the squad made their way down the corridor to find the gate control switch.

"Go ahead and take it down, Kaidan."

Kaidan nodded and approached the terminal. He glided his hands over the display, and a loud, grinding sound resounded from outside.

"One AA gun down, Commander.", Kaidan said proudly as he stepped away.

"Nice work.", Shepard complimented. "Now, we need to keep moving. There are still a couple more defense towers we need to deactivate.

The commander spun on his heel to face down the length of the hallway leading outside.

"Everyone ready?"

"Wait.", a soft voice called out. Shepard turned to see Tali tapping away at a terminal on the other side of the room.

"What is it?", Shepard asked her as he strolled up beside her.

"Look at this.", Tali said, stepping aside so that Shepard could see the terminal screen. There were a bunch of strange letters and symbols that he'd never seen before. It must have been in a language that Tali understood.

Shepard eyed the console, confused. "I still don't get it. What does it say?"

Tali still scrolled through hundreds of lists that were in a different language.

"Troves of geth data!", Tali cried out enthusiastically. "I'm... not sure what it means, but I think its blueprints or information for the defense tower. The AA gun seems to be made out of geth material. I don't think its enough to get anything useful out of it, but I think that if I can find enough useful data on the geth, I could send it back to the fleet for my pilgrimage gift and then-..."

Tali stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly shifted her gaze to Shepard. She knew as well as he did what it meant if she had found her pilgrimage gift.

Shepard suddenly felt a bit pensive. If Tali found enough useful geth data to give the fleet a leg up on the geth, that could be considered a pilgrimage gift, and if she wanted it to be so, that would be the end of her pilgrimage...

She would go back home to the Flotilla.

She would leave him.

It seemed that Tali was about to say something until Ashley interrupted.

"Uh... Commander?"

Shepard looked back at Ashley. Right. They still had a job to do. There was no time to be thinking about it.

He knew it was selfish, but... Shepard hoped that Tali wouldn't find enough geth data to send back to the fleet. It was a terrible thing to hope for, but it was true.

She meant the world to him. If Tali left...

He wasn't sure he could do this without her.

_There's no time for this..._

Shepard sighed, feeling less energetic than he did before.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I'm reading that the grid is down, Commander. On approach to the salarian base now. Out."

Ashley sighed heavily as she placed her assault rifle on the magnetic plate on her back. "Finally. This should be the last one. Now the Normandy should be able to get on the ground."

Kaidan approached the geth terminal by the wall.

Kaidan deactivated the last AA gun, Joker's voice sounding over the comm soon after.

"I'm reading that the grid is down, Commander. On approach to the salarian base now. Out."

"Copy.", Shepard responded. "Alright, let's meet this infil team."

Shepard lead the squad out of the room, and down the walkway to the Mako.

It was somewhat of a drive for the team to go through before they would reach the base. Shepard went full throttle across the sandbar to hasten their journey.

Tali didn't blame him. She was ready to step out of the Mako for the last time on this mission.

Joker's voice again addressed Shepard over the comm. "The Normandy is touched down at the salarian camp, Commander, but it looks like we're grounded. The salarian captain can explain when you get here."

Shepard and Kaidan exchanged confused looks, but Shepard continued to lead the Mako forward. Obviously, something was off about the situation.

Finally, the Mako turned the corner, and something of a makeshift base came into view. Shepard was definitely going to have a word with the salarian, but Tali knew what she was going to do. She couldn't wait to see an ocean again.

* * *

After checking up on everyone that had stayed aboard the Normandy while he, Kaidan, Ashley, and Tali took out the AA guns, Shepard waded across the lagoon to approach the salarian captain, who was already conversing with Ashley and Kaidan. He managed to hear Ashley as he drew nearer.

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

The salarian captain attempted to calm the soldier with a gesture of his hand. "Stay put until we can come up with a plan."

"Are you in charge here?", Shepard demanded as he came within close proximity of the salarian. "What's the situation?"

The salarian introduced himself. "You must be Commander Shepard. I'm Captain Kirrahe, Third Infiltration Regiment STG. You and your crew have just landed in the middle of a hotzone. Every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence."

_Just great._

Shepard sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck with his hand. "What now, then?"

"We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested."

Shepard narrowed his eyes.

_Wait... He doesn't know?_

"We _are _the reinforcements.", Kaidan announced, taking the words right out of Shepard's mouth.

The salarian captain became suddenly distraught. "What? You're all they sent? I told the Council to send a fleet."

"We couldn't understand your transmission. They sent me to investigate."

Kirrahe shook his head, annoyed. "That is a repetition of our task. I lost half my men _investigating _this place."

"So what have you found?", Kaidan asked, almost demanding.

"Saren's base of operations. He's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with geth and very well fortified."

Shepard suddenly jumped at the opportunity of catching Saren. "Is he here? Have you seen him?"

Kirrahe shook his head. "No. But his geth are everywhere, and we've intercepted some comms referring to Saren. This is his facility, there's no doubt about that."

Shepard shook his head. But there was still the issue of what this facility was for...

"At least we know it belongs to him, but what exactly is Saren researching?"

"He's using the facility to breed an army of krogan."

Out of nowhere, Wrex stomped forward into Shepard's view.

_Damn! I don't think there's a krogan that's more sneaky than Wrex... I didn't even notice that he was there._

Wrex glared at Kirrahe. "How is that possible?"

"Apparently, Saren has discovered a cure for the genophage."

Shepard slanted his eyes at Wrex. Things keep getting worse...

"The geth are bad enough.", Shepard said. "But a krogan army... he'd be almost unstoppable."

Captain Kirrahe nodded in agreement. "Exactly my thoughts. We must ensure that this facility and its secrets are destroyed."

"Destroyed?", Wrex growled. "I don't think so. Our people are dying. This cure can save them."

"If that cure leaves the planet, the krogan will become unstoppable.", Kirrahe argued. "We can't make the same mistake again."

Wrex trod forward menacingly, and put his face in close proximity with the salarian. "We are not a mistake!"

Shepard was surprised at Wrex. He'd never seen him so worked up. Then again, it _was _his people they were talking about...

Wrex then turned to walk past Kirrahe, and skulked a distance away. Once he was out of earshot, Kirrahe looked back at Shepard.

"Is he going to be a problem? We already have enough angry krogan to deal with."

"He'll be fine.", Shepard reassured the salarian. "I'll talk to him."

"I'd appreciate that, Commander. My men and I need to rethink our plan of attack. Can you give us some time?"

Shepard nodded. "Go ahead, Captain. I'll come back soon."

"We won't be long, Commander. In the meantime, if you need any supplies, you can talk to Commander Rentola. He's in one of the tents nearby."

With that, Kirrahe walked off to rally his men. Shepard turned around to face Kaidan and Ashley.

Kaidan crossed his arms, concern chiseled in his face. "Looks like things are a bit of a mess."

"Yeah.", Ashley agreed. "I wouldn't be so worried if it wasn't for Wrex. He looks like he's going to blow a gasket."

Shepard sighed inwardly. He didn't like to see Wrex so upset. "You think I should go talk to him?"

"It wouldn't hurt. Well, it might, actually. Just do it carefully."

Shepard knew what Ashley meant by that.

There was a good chance that Wrex wouldn't be able to be reasoned with. Shepard knew about Wrex's anger, and his will to find a way for his people to thrive. When the opportunity to rebuild the krogan is right in his face, Shepard wasn't surprised that Wrex would want to take it.

Shepard nodded. "I'll be careful. But be ready... just in case."

"I'm always ready.", Ashley said bravely.

Shepard turned away from his friends, and found Wrex aiming his shotgun at the water by the shoreline he stood upon. He fired round after round into the water. Probably attempting to vent his anger.

Shepard approached cautiously, hoping that he wouldn't further agitate the furious krogan. Without acknowledging Shepard's arrival, Wrex spoke, not bothering to look up as he did.

"This isn't right, Shepard.", Wrex rumbled angrily. The krogan turned to face him. "If there's a cure for the genophage, we can't destroy it."

"I understand you're upset.", Shepard replied. "But we both know Saren's the enemy here. He's the one you should be angry with."

"Really?", Wrex challenged. "Saren created a cure for my people. You want to destroy it."

Shepard saw Wrex in a way he'd never seen him before. He'd never seen Wrex so dead serious about something. He'd never seen this side of the krogan battlemaster. He wasn't going to be convinced easily. Shepard was certain that the next few moments will mean life or death for one of them.

"Help me out here, Shepard. The lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I stand."

"This isn't a cure, it's a weapon! And if Saren's allowed to use it, you won't be around to reap the benefits. None of us will!"

Wrex shook his head. "That's a risk we should be willing to take. This is the fate of my entire people we're talking about."

Wrex closed the distance between the two of them, his face nearly touching Shepard's.

"If you can't give me a better reason than this to destroy the hopes of my people, then I'm done with you."

Wrex then drew his pistol, aiming it directly at Shepard. The commander retaliated by drawing his shotgun. He'd hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but it seems like Wrex wasn't inclined to believe him.

"Wrex, by doing this, you're jeopardizing the mission. I can't let you do this."

Wrex narrowed his eyes as his tone lowered darkly. "So that's it? All this time, and that's all I get from you? How can you not see what this means to the krogan?! This base can't be destroyed. I won't allow it!"

Shepard shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "These krogan are slaves of Saren. Puppets, tools to be used and discarded. Is that what you want for your people?!"

Wrex watched Shepard with blood-red eyes. He looked him over once or twice. He growled lowly, then lowered his pistol.

"No... We were tools for the Council once. To thank us for wiping out the rachni, they neutered us all. I doubt Saren will be as generous. All right, Shepard. You've made your point. I don't like this, but I trust you enough to follow your lead."

Shepard holstered his shotgun, glad that Wrex was no longer inclined to hostility.

"Just one thing.", Wrex said before Shepard could turn to go. "When we find Saren, I want his head."

Shepard sighed as he walked away.

_How the hell did I do that?_

* * *

Tali watched Shepard walk away from Wrex. Her stomach had been in a knot the entire time they aimed at each other. She'd heard part of their conversation from where she was. She was glad and also a bit surprised Shepard was able to persuade Wrex that this 'cure' would only be a means of creating slaves out of his kind.

She watched Shepard fondly as he spoke to Kaidan and Ashley again.

There's nothing that man can't do.

Tali turned forward to gaze out onto the ocean.

She felt the water splash onto her feet. She felt her toes sink into the sand beneath her. She breathed in deeply as she smelled a faint scent of the salty water.

She saw a bolt of lightning flash across the sky, and a roll of thunder rang out soon after. She felt... almost at home. Her heartbeat had slowed, and she felt wonderful, despite the turn of events.

She felt a finger snake down her spine, and she sensed the presence of a body behind her. Two heavy arms crossed over her stomach as a suit of armor connected to her own.

She knew who it was. Just the person she wanted it to be.

The two of them stood, with Tali's head under Shepard's chin.

None of them spoke a word, even though only mutual idea crossed their minds.

But they didn't say anything. They already knew.

Tali let herself be swayed back and forth by Shepard's body. She was reminded of the position they were in on Noveria, standing in an embrace in front of the window at Port Hanshan, looking on as the snow flurried outside.

Only now, the view was infinitely more beautiful.

Suddenly, a thought revealed itself in Tali's mind. She'd want to remember this moment. She didn't know when, if ever again, she would seen an ocean as stunning as this.

She released one of her hands from Shepard's grasp, and she activated a program that could take snapshots, and store them in the omnitool itself. She was about to press the command to snap a photo, but she believed that it lacked something. It would be missing something special.

She grinned from ear to ear as the next idea flashed in her mind. She pulled away from Shepard, grabbing his arm, and spinning him towards her until he faced her.

Shepard then saw what she was doing, and grinned as well.

The two of them stood together so that they were facing each other, and the span of the ocean could be seen behind them. Tali subtly pressed the button for the omnitool to take a photo. But, Shepard sneaked a tiny kiss on Tali's visor just before the omnitool caught the picture.

Tali laughed as she went back to take a look at the picture.

Sure enough, it showed her and Shepard, their foreheads touching together, and Shepard planting a kiss on her visor, with the ocean going on endlessly behind them.

It was a perfect photo. Tali smiled as it was stored in her omnitool, and she looked up to watch Shepard again. She lost herself in the blue of his eyes, but he soon broke eye contact with her to bend down. Tali was about to say something, but Shepard rose with something in his hand.

A rock. It was blue-grey, and had been completely smoothed out by the water. It shone, even in the low light of the planet's sun.

Tali smiled for the millionth time.

Shepard handed her the rock, and she put her hand out to take it. As he placed it in her hand, he placed his other hand under hers, and squeezed affectionately.

Tali gazed into Shepard's eyes again, and a smile returned to his features that she hadn't seen in a long time.

A smile, but not just any smile. It was a relaxed, jovial smile. The happiest smile she'd ever seen. The same one that made her legs weak, and her face torrid.

She now had two things to remember this planet by. Not only the ocean. But also the man she'd never leave, the man she'd never forget.

Damon.

Damon glided his fingers down the side of Tali's helmet before bending down to touch his lips to Tali's visor again.

Shepard gave Tali another fond, loving look before finally turning away to find the salarian captain again.

Tali stowed the rock away in one of the pockets in her suit, and took once last glance at the ocean.

A gruff voice caused her to spin around.

"Chronicling our journey, are we? ", Kaidan asked Tali teasingly.

The quarian chuckled. "I just wanted something to remember him by. I want to remember the ocean. I want to remember... him."

Kaidan stepped forward to rank himself with Tali. "So, those are your two greatest loves, huh? Shepard and the ocean."

Tali grinned, and couldn't help a laugh. "Yup."

The two of them gazed at the water, neither speaking for a moment.

Finally, Kaidan spoke up. "That's good."

Not sure what he meant, Tali looked at him confusedly. As if he knew the expression she had on her face, Kaidan spoke again.

"It's a good thing to remember the things you love... the reason you fight. Sometimes we forget, and our purpose is lost. Then we lose our personality. We lose who we are."

Kaidan's statement made Tali look at him in a different light. He's always a person to go to for her problems. He's always been there for her. He's always known what to say, and what to do.

It made Tali feel close to him. Not romantically, but as a friend. Like a sibling.

A brother.

Tali's lips curved into a smile. Like the brother she never had.

Kaidan turned to face her, and gestured toward the direction of Shepard and the others.

"Ready?"

"...Ready."


	26. Virmire Pt 3

Tali trailed behind Kaidan as they approached Captain Kirrahe, Ashley, and Shepard.

"Very well, Commander. We'll take Chief Williams to help coordinate the team. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with my men."

With that, the Captain turned to walk away. Kaidan and Tali arrived just in time for Ashley to begin her temporary goodbye speech.

"Well,", Ashley sighed. "this is it. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, Commander." Ashley shifted her gaze to Kaidan with a gleam in her eyes. "You too, LT."

"We'll be fine.", Kaidan announced almost soothingly. "You'll see."

"Yeah, I just... good luck."

Ashley gave Kaidan a look that Tali had never seen her make before. It was kind of like a look of... caring. Affection? Tali wondered if there was something going on between the two of them. She'd noticed that ever since Kaidan led the team on the planet with the BAaT escapees, they seemed to act more tolerant toward each other. More friendly.

However, Tali dismissed the thought as Shepard continued.

"It's settled, then. Kaidan, you'll be staying aboard the Normandy while some of the salarians fill you in on the detonation sequencing of the ordnance."

Kaidan nodded, but Tali tilted her head in confusion at Shepard. Smiling at Tali as he always did when she did that, Shepard explained.

"The STG team will use their ship's drive system as a 20 kiloton nuke that we'll detonate onsite. Kaidan will be the one to detonate it, while Ashley and Wrex go with the STG teams to help coordinate their forces."

Ashley seemed to bow her head in anxiety. Shepard caught it and gave her a concerned stare. "What is it, Chief?"

Ashley stuttered to respond. "I- I don't know. It's just weird. Going under someone else's command. I've gotten so used to working with you..."

"All of you.", she added at she glanced at Kaidan.

The sentinel grinned assuredly at Ashley. "Don't worry, we'll see you on the other side."

"I know.", Ashley breathed. "I ah,... it's been an honor serving with you, Commander."

Shepard nodded, knowing that these words may be the last that he gets to exchange with Ashley.

"It doesn't matter if we're not in the same unit; we're still a team. Watch each other's backs, keep your eyes open and fight like I know you can. We'll all come out of this in one piece."

The power of Shepard's words silenced everyone around him before he added his last words of input. "I promise."

Ashley nodded exuberantly. "You bet, Commander."

* * *

As the large team of salarians gathered before Captain Kirrahe, he nodded at seemingly every single one, as if exchanging a farewell with a good friend.

Kirrahe cleared his throat, and before he spoke, he stumbled on his words. His voice broke, and he took a deep breath before trying again.

Tali could see how difficult it was for the salarian captain to tell his team, his best friends that they faced almost imminent death, but it was something he had to do. He had to swallow his pain, and do what he had to do...

Somehow, Tali saw herself in Captain Kirrahe.

"You all know the mission and what is at stake. I have come to trust each of you with my life, but I have also heard murmurs of discontent. I share your concerns."

Kirrahe strolled down on the sand from the ramp of the tent behind him.

"We are trained for espionage. We would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way."

He turned to the right and began to pace as he continued. "Think of our heroes, the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts."

The salarian turned to face his comrades again. "These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are!"

Kirrahe paced back to the front. "Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers. Our influence stopped the rachni, but before that, we held the line. Our influence stopped the krogan, but before that, we held the line!"

The captain faced his team for possibly the last time in his life. "Our influence _will _stop Saren! In the battle today, we will hold the line!"

Kirrahe's team burst out in an uproarious battle cry, mighty and unwavering before the hefty challenge they faced. Tali's hope was renewed, and she once again felt invincible in the presence of evil.

They can win this fight.

Kirrahe approached Shepard. "Good luck, Commander. I hope we will meet again."

Shepard took the salarian's outstretched hand, and shook it vigorously. "Likewise, Captain. Good luck."

* * *

It seemed that 'Shadow' team would consist of the same members as the team on Noveria minus Wrex, who would be assisting Kirrahe and the other soldiers to infiltrate the base from the front. Liara, Garrus, and Tali lined up before Shepard, ready to kick ass and take names.

Shepard smiled at his nearly unstoppable team. Furious biotics that dominated with raw power, combined with the dexterous strength of two tech experts. Led by a hardened soldier with an iron will and a deadly trigger finger, this 'Shadow' team will be a force to be reckoned with.

Garrus landed on the sand below them first, for he had been nominated as the one who went first.

He looked up to nod at Shepard, who, in turn, turned and nodded at Liara and Tali.

Shepard landed with a sharp thud, a painful shock racking his ankles. It wasn't as severe as it was supposed to be, however. His boots helped to absorb some of the shock as his feet met the ground.

Tali and Liara followed, hitting the ground with suppressed grunts.

Kirrahe's voice sounded over the comm. "Communications check. Do you read me, Commander?"

"Loud and clear."

The comm. beeped again. "Good. We'll start our push. We'll try to make it to the AA guns, but it might be up to you to finish the job. And, Commander? If you see any way to undermine their defenses, we could definitely use the help."

The water splashed lightly as the team trod into the water. Shepard shot a glance behind him. "Everyone ready?"

Collective nods of acquiescence answered him, and he drew his assault rifle.

As they scurried forward, Kirrahe called to his team over the comm. "Shadow is on the ground. Repeat: Shadow is on the ground. Chief Williams, with Aegohr team! Mannovai, Jaeto teams, move! Time to get some attention!"

_Looks like we've got some attention of our own..._

Shepard's shields blinked as gunfire rang out above them. He dove for a large rock, and he felt rocks fall onto his head as rounds chipped away at the stone.

"Up there!", Tali hollered. Shepard watched her as she pointed upwards. Shepard followed her outstretched finger to a platform raised up higher above the ground. With geth having the high ground, this situation could turn bad, fast. Hopefully there weren't any snipers on the lookout...

Shepard forgot that he had a sniper of his own, because he spotted Garrus as he suddenly rose from cover, with his eye focused on the scope of the rifle. As he fired, Shepard heard the impact of the shot on metal, and a loud clash as a geth platform toppled to the ground. He smiled, glad that he'd brought Garrus along.

It was almost a game of hide and seek as Shepard, Tali, and Liara called out positions of enemies to Garrus, who downed every one of them within seconds. After a while of spotting targets, it seemed that they were finally in the clear.

"Move!", Shepard barked as he rose to his feet and jogged onward. A geth suddenly dashed out from behind a support pillar, with the intent of firing upon Shepard. However, it never even got a chance to pull the trigger. Almost instantly, it was surrounded by a blue glow, and it steadily rose into the air, trying and failing to anchor itself to something.

A shotgun blast from behind Shepard flayed the geth apart, and it fell in a heap of metal onto the sand. He'd have to thank Liara for her quick thinking later. Shepard led everyone up the ramp of the platform, where they found controls for a communication array that was centered at the other side of the facility. If the geth comms were severed, it would be difficult for them to coordinate their attacks, and in turn would give Kirrahe a helping hand.

Shepard nodded as Garrus made a notion with his hand at the controls, and Garrus began to tap away, activating his omnitool every now and then.

A blue screen flashed before Garrus, and his mandibles flicked with approval.

"Got it!", Garrus announced proudly.

"Nice job.", Shepard acclaimed. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

An explosion jostled Ashley away from the pillar she had been hiding behind. She saw two geth platforms attempting to flank around to lay down covering fire for more geth to move up.

Ashley motioned for Private Griko and Sergeant Peklorr to apprehend the advancing geth, and motioned behind her for Commander Rentola, one of the tech experts to come and assist her with a geth destroyer that was rushing for all it was worth to get close and scatter the forces' combined fire.

Rentola shocked its systems with an overload, and glanced at Ashley. "It's shields are down! Light it up!"

Ashley twisted to fire her assault rifle, and Rentola drew a pistol to assist. She was able to control her bursts until she got two or three shots into its sensors. Once she'd done that, it instantly stopped moving, and lifted a free hand to its face, attempting to bring its optics back online. Rentola used his sharp shooting skills to take a shot directly in the destroyer's head, and it collapsed on its weight, unable to carry on.

Kirrahe barked into the comm from Ashley's ear.

"Something scrambled their targeting! Williams, take the heat off Mannovai!"

Ashley took a potshot with her rifle. "Working on it! We're a little overwhelmed here!"

"So is everyone, Gunnery Chief!", Kirrahe spat. "Clean it up and assist Mannovai, ASAP!"

Ashley sighed sharply, but disengaged the comm. Ashley stood up, and managed to stumble a sprinting geth with a well-placed burst to the chest.

Her shields beeped tumultuously once again, and she was forced to drop down behind her cover.

Ashley fiddled with her omnitool, trying desperately to find the program that could override her shield capacity and provide stronger shielding.

"Dammit!", Ashley cursed as the program refused to register.

"Look out!", a salarian cried, causing Ashley to jerk her head up.

A carnage blast rocked the ground beside her, and a salarian screeched as he glided through the air. As he landed with a crunch beside her, she could immediately tell that he was dead.

Ashley stared with disbelief. Disbelief that she'd just lost another man. She chanced a peek outward, seeing that there were still numerous geth that had yet to be destroyed.

She wasn't sure if she could do this, even with help from Kirrahe's team. But, she would fight nonetheless. She had to. She couldn't let Shepard down.

She couldn't let Kaidan down...

She took a deep breath as she forced herself onto her feet, and resumed her role in the fray.

* * *

Tali fired two blasts into a geth before another unit's fire forced her to duck behind the rock she had chosen as cover. Instead of waiting out, however, she tossed her shotgun aside and into the sand, and stood again as she drew her pistol. She instantly recognized the strong, reliable pistol's model, and her trained trigger finger brought one geth to the ground within seconds, and took the shield's down from another before she had to let it cool down.

This time, she exchanged the shotgun she had abandoned on the ground with the overheated pistol. The quarian stood from cover, running out from the side, and rushing forward to vault over another stout stone wall the shieldless geth hid behind. She managed to kick the geth onto the ground as she came back down from her vault. With the geth on the ground, disabled, she sent three shotgun blasts directly into its head, destroying its sensors and cognitive systems.

Scanning the battlefield, Tali saw that there were no more geth platforms. She let out her pent up breath she'd been holding, and panted harshly.

She was beginning to surprise herself how brave she was becoming in battle, now. She was becoming more confident, more sure of her actions, and definitely more proficient in combat.

She returned her shotgun to its rightful place on the small of her back.

Shepard obviously saw her improvement as well, as he approached her with a devilish smile on his face. Tali grinned back, and continued to look for any geth that may be hiding in wait. Her boyfriend came up behind her, and she felt a very unexpected zealous smack on her bottom.

"Oh!", Tali exclaimed in shock, clasping her hands together nervously as she recovered from jumping in surprise.

"That's my girl.", Shepard muttered in her audio receivers as he brushed past her.

Tali still fiddled with her fingers as Liara walked past with a slight grin on her lips.

The quarian glanced behind her to see Garrus approaching her with the turian equivalent of a smile. As he drew near, he offered her the pistol she had abandoned a distance away when she broke from cover.

She took it calmly, but Garrus pulled on her arm to keep her moving.

"Come on. We're gonna get left behind."

Tali placed her shotgun back onto the small of her back, then jogged to catch up with her turian friend.

* * *

Another sniper shot rang out, making short work of the geth juggernaut.

Ashley unleashed a sigh of relief. She put a finger to her ear to activate her comms. "Thanks, Jaeto team. You really saved our asses."

Lieutenant Kihibo responded to the gunnery chief. "Anytime, Chief. Let us know if we can be of any more assistance."

"Yeah.", Wrex agreed over the comm. "And try not to get your ass stuck again. You may not be as lucky next time."

Ashley wasn't threatened by Wrex's warning. She laughed as she spoke. "You got it, Wrex."

Ashley stood from her position and led her reinforced team around a corner. A stone wall blocked the path completely, halting further movement. Ashley's heart sunk. They couldn't go back... They'd get slaughtered.

They can't go over... They couldn't...

"Dammit!", Ashley roared. She twisted to face her team. "We can't go back... we'll be wiped out. Does anyone have a plan? An idea? Anything?"

The salarians remained silent throughout, and Ashley gradually lost hope. "Crap.", Ashley muttered angrily.

She shook her head. If she couldn't get them out of here... If she failed to do her duty...

"Miss?", a meek voice interrupted her thoughts. Ashley looked up to find it. "We could always blast through.", one of the soldiers in the front offered.

The human furrowed her brow. "Wha-...?"

She turned to face the stone wall again.

_Maybe... Maybe._

_Yeah, that could work..._

_It would!_

"Good idea. But... does anyone have any explosives?"

The same soldier spoke up. "I- I do."

The other salarians shouted in protest, something along the lines of 'why would you say that, you idiot?!'

As the salarian with the explosives trod forward, he turned to his comrades angrily. "If we're working with a human, we can't keep secrets. They're delicate things, secrets.", The salarian murmured as he looked forward. "They're the difference between life and death, whether they're known or not."

The salarian planted the explosives on the wall, revealing a detonation device from his armor as he did.

"Wait.", another salarian from the crowd exclaimed. "I'm reading hostiles on the other side. Last thing we need is to run in blind."

The salarian beside Ashley took on a ponderous look. He murmured something that Ashley didn't catch. His lips moved, but Ashley couldn't hear him. She was about to ask what he said when he finally spoke loud enough for her to hear.

"Blind."

The salarian reached behind his back, and returned his hand to reveal a flashbang grenade to Ashley.

She grinned from ear to ear at the young private.

_Say what you will about salarians; these lizards are geniuses!_

* * *

"Captain! Geth air support is gone! They're not on the sensors anymore! You think we're getting help from Shadow team?"

Kirrahe nodded at the corporal. "That's Shadow's handiwork, alright. I'll have to remember to thank Commander Shepard later."

"Captain, they're retreating!", someone announced over the comm. He slanted his eyes in disbelief.

There was no way that...

No, it was true. The geth _were _retreating.

The soldier beside Kirrahe was just as surprised as he was. "He's right. They're falling back..."

"Yes...", Kirrahe responded ponderously. Something wasn't right... Something was off about the geth's behavior. It's unlike them to retreat like that.

"Captain, do you think they're moving to apprehend Shadow team?", the soldier asked anxiously.

"No.", Kirrahe stated. "The direction they're headed doesn't lead to Shadow team's location."

The salarian couldn't fathom why the geth suddenly abandoned combat like that. It was unheard of...

"W-What do you think it means?", his comrade asked him.

Kirrahe squinted his eyes. Something was definitely wrong. They'd only fall back like that on direct orders. Kirrahe was now convinced that this entire operation was now in grave danger.

"Something bad.", Kirrahe growled. "Send extra support in behind Shadow team. Close checkpoints behind them. Watch their backs. But don't get in their way."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

The salarian's body wasn't normally colored. It had a deep green hue, unnatural for normal salarians. And they fired on them. The salarians didn't cry out in pain when they were gunned down. They didn't speak at all, in fact. They seemed to be... robotic. Completely brainwashed. Indoctrinated.

Shepard shook his head as he shut his eyes. Saren had to be stopped. If he's already indoctrinated these salarians...

This facility had to be destroyed.

Shepard stood up. Liara watched as Shepard approached the team. "Let's go. The sooner we blow this place to hell, the better."

The team arrived at a short hallway, different terminals illuminating the walls. They continued on until the hallway opened to a catwalk. On the floor below were multiple chambers, somewhat like a prison. Shepard saw salarians within the cells, pacing back and forth, laying on the floor dead or just too weak to move. This was sick. What the hell was Saren doing here?

"Spirits...", Garrus muttered as he ranked himself next to Shepard. "What use does Saren have with salarians? Why is he doing this?"

Shepard shook his head. "I've been asking myself the same questions for some time, now."

Liara, Tali, Shepard, and Garrus all watched the salarians in the cells, going stir crazy within their prisons.

Shepard sighed and pushed away from the railing of the catwalk. "We don't have time for this. We need to go."

"Right.", Liara agreed, following up behind Shepard.

The next room contained an elevator. This could take them up to the top level, which links to every part of the facility. They were almost at their destination. Now, they could clear out the remaining geth and give the Normandy a place to drop off the bomb.

The team stepped into the elevator, holstering their weapons as they did.

They didn't get to rest their arms for long, however. The elevator arrived at its destination, revealing a laboratory of some sort as the doors heaved open. A scientist caught immediate attention of them as they stepped out, and drew a pistol to open fire.

A krogan scientist revealed himself from the throng of husks to attempt to apprehend them, but he was easily taken down, along with the numerous husks that rushed at them.

Finally, the last husk fell. Everyone let out sighs of relief, then idly began to look around.

"It looks like a... testing laboratory.", Garrus thought aloud.

"Yeah.", Shepard agreed. That would be a logical explanation for the husks being scanned, and the imprisonment and indoctrination of Kirrahe's men.

"Do you think they were testing the effects of indoctrination or something like that?"

"Wouldn't surprise me.", Shepard muttered. "Saren can do more with this facility than breed an army of krogan."

* * *

Tali couldn't believe it. Data upon data on geth. Fleet maneuvers, attack methods, strengths, weaknesses. This could put her people on the fast track to retake their homeworld. She had to take this data. This could end it. She could end her pilgrimage with this...

She could end her relationship with Shepard with it, as well...

Tali watched Shepard longingly as he scrolled through terminals with Garrus.

... She couldn't do that to him. Not after all that he's done for her. But this could be the only chance she gets... this might be her only chance to find a suitable gift for her pilgrimage. She had to take it. Even if she didn't use it for her pilgrimage, at least it would help her people.

She downloaded the data onto her omnitool, getting every possible file she could transfer.

Finally, it finished. She had the means to end the geth, right at her fingertips. She took a deep breath and sighed. Why wasn't she happy? Why wasn't she exhilarated that she'd found her pilgrimage gift?

She felt so torn between the fleet and Shepard. She'd give anything for either of them. But she couldn't choose between them. She shook her head. She wouldn't worry about it now. She had a job to do. She needed to stay focused. This was as much her mission as it was Shepard's.

Tali turned away from the terminal, finding her team before they moved on.

* * *

Shepard believed that if he could access Saren's private files, he could find out his motives and methods of indoctrination. He could find out what the conduit was, and what it could do besides be used as a means to bring the reapers back.

With this information, Shepard could expose Saren completely. Hopefully in time to stop him. He could only hope.

The elevator opened, revealing a catwalk. The room was small, nothing like a laboratory. A communications panel coming into view.

"Commander, it's another beacon. Like the one on Eden Prime."

Shepard furrowed his brow. "You're right..."

The same green light that the beacon on Eden Prime radiated was present around this one as well. Shepard only wondered if it would have the same effect as before.

Shepard approached it warily, hesitant to touch the display. However, when he drew near, the panel beeped, and he could feel something... enter him. The familiar green light shone again, and Shepard again was seized in midair.

_A ship. A planet. Tests, experimentation. Skin ripping, torn apart. Shepard slowly opened his eyes. He knew what happened. He saw it. He was there. They'd been killed. Indoctrinated. Assimilated. The reapers controlled them, made them slaves. They lost what they were, and became tools of the ones who came before... soldiers._

_It was him._

Shepard fell on the steel grates of the catwalk, and he felt passionate hands meet his chest. He heard the voice of his lover, calling to him.

"Shepard? Shepard, are you okay? Answer me, are you okay?"

Shepard was pulled to his feet with Tali and Garrus's assistance. "I'm fine... just... shaken."

"Let's get out of here.", Liara pleaded.

"Yeah.", Shepard agreed. "Let's go."

The squad walked up the side catwalk, making for the exit until a red panel beeped and prompted Shepard to approach.

As he did, some kind of VI display showed itself to him.

It's voice was dark. It rumbled the catwalk under him. It made his heart sink. It made Shepard feel strange. Unhappy.

It wasn't a normal voice. It was almost as if death were manifested into wavelengths to create a voice. It's evil appearance only added to its sinister nature.

It was like the voice of a god. The voice of destruction. The voice of doom.

"You are not Saren."

"What is that?!", Liara demanded. "Some kind of VI interface?"

Its voice silenced Liara. "Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

"I don't think this is a VI...", Tali murmured, utterly terrified.

"There is a realm of existance so far beyond your own, you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I... am Sovereign."

Memories flashed through Shepard's mind. The ship that he saw in the transmission from Eden Prime. He saw it launching itself into space from the surface of the planet. It was the ship Saren used to control everyone's mind. It was the tool Saren used to indoctrinate his followers.

Shepard's heart sank.

"Sovereign isn't just some Reaper ship Saren found. It's an actual Reaper!"

"Reaper?", Sovereign rumbled. "A label created by the Protheans to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply... are."

"The Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago.", Garrus protested. "You couldn't have been there. It's impossible!"

"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die. We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."

Despite Shepard's petrified state, he wanted to fight back. He wanted Sovereign to know that he wouldn't go down without a fight. "There is an entire galaxy of races united and ready to face you."

"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."

"Cycle?", Garrus demanded. "What cycle?"

"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished. The Protheans were not the first. They did not create the Citadel. They did not forge the mass relays. They merely found them, the legacy of my kind."

Shepard took a step forward, challenging the reaper, as stupid as that sounded. "Why would you construct the mass relays, then leave them for someone else to find?"

"Your civilization is based on the technology of the mass relays, our technology. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire. We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."

"They're harvesting us!", Tali cried out. "Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out!"

"I don't understand.", Shepard said, not responding to Tali. "What do you want from us? Slaves? Resources?"

"My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation. Independent, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence."

Shepard became angry. Furious. He will stop this monster. "You're not even alive. Not really. You're just a machine. And machines can be broken!"

"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."

The display disappeared, and a deafening hum threatened to bust Shepard's ears. It shattered the windows of the building, and rumbled the ground Shepard and his team stood on.

The comm. chirped as Joker spoke into Shepard's ear. "Commander? We got trouble!"

"What is it?", Shepard demanded.

"That ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half. It's coming your way, and it's coming hard! You need to wrap things up in there- fast!"

"The console's been disabled. Orders, Commander?", Garrus inquired.

Shepard felt overwhelmed with options, but he still hadn't done what they needed to do. They had to destroy this facility.

"Let's head to the breeding facility. Joker can pick us up after we set the nuke."

"Right."

* * *

Two marines from the Normandy carried the bomb down the ramp of the Normandy, Kaidan trailing close behind.

Finally, after trekking across the length of the platform, the marines set the bomb down.

Kaidan activated the comm in his ear. "Bomb is in position, we're all set he-"

Ashley interrupted Kaidan, causing him to watch Shepard anxiously. "Commander, can you read me?"

"The nuke is almost ready. Get to the rendezvous point, Williams!"

Ashley answered back, no small amount of concern in her voice. "Negative, Commander. The geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We've taken heavy casualties. We won't make the rendezvous point in time!"

Shepard shook his head. He wasn't going to let this happen. "Get them out of there, Joker. Now!"

"Negative!", Ashley argued. "It's too hot! Can't risk it. We'll hold them off as long as we-..."

"Williams!"...

No answer. Shepard furrowed his brow. He growled inwardly. "Shit!", he exclaimed.

"It's okay, Commander!", Kaidan assured Shepard. "I need a couple minutes to finish arming the bomb. Go get them and meet me back here."

Shepard nodded. "Good. We'll be back."

* * *

Kaidan spliced wire after wire together, coming one step closer to blowing this place to hell every time he did.

He couldn't stop freezing briefly to think about Ashley, however. She was too important to him. He hoped that Shepard could get to her in time. He prayed for it.

"What's eating you?", the sergeant next to him asked gruffly.

"Just... worried about Chief Williams."

The sergeant snorted something of a laugh. "Don't. If anyone can pull someone's ass out of the fire, it's Shepard. She'll be fine."

Kaidan sighed. "Yeah, it's just that-"

A high-velocity round sounded, putting Kaidan on high alert. The body of the marine that was just speaking to him moments ago splashed water as it landed, blood mixing in with the white waves.

Kaidan peeked out of cover, taking a look at his assailant. Geth.

Kaidan's stomach lurched. This wasn't good. He needed to get the nuke online, even if it meant being shot at by geth in the process...

Kaidan ran forward to dive behind the ship drive, and activated his omnitool to continue working. He couldn't let Shepard down...

He couldn't let Ashley down...

* * *

A geth dropship swooped in from the sky above Shepard. It didn't bode well for Ashley, but Shepard could hopefully get her out of there before it got too heated.

But, it wasn't heading for Ashley...

It was on a course headed straight for Kaidan...

_Keelah..._

Tali watched as Shepard contacted Kaidan. "Kaidan, I'm seeing a geth dropship headed to your location.

"It's already here.", he responded. "There's geth pouring out all over the bomb site."

"Can you hold them off?", Shepard demanded.

"There's too many! I don't think I can survive until you get here!"

Shepard dipped his head. His face was stone as he ran through every plan he had in his mind.

"I'm activating the bomb."

"Kaidan, what are you doing?!"

Kaidan yelled over the roar of gunfire on the comm. "I'm just making sure this bomb goes off! No matter what!"

Shepard walked forward to lean on the guardrail of the walkway.

"It's done, Commander.", Kaidan stated forcefully. "Go get Williams and get the hell out of here."

"Screw that!", Ashley argued. "We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Alenko!"

Shepard's face was contorted in a grimace of inner torment, searching desperately for a decision. It was either Kaidan, or Ashley. He had to choose.

Shepard closed his eyes tightly. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself after every stutter he made.

"I- I..."

Shepard seemed to be losing every bit of his being as he battered his mind for a response.

Shepard's shoulders drooped, his head sank.

Tali could almost _feel _a part of Shepard leaving his body. She felt something she couldn't explain, like she was losing something she couldn't do anything without, like an arm or a leg.

Shepard's head rose, and he took a deep breath. He brought a finger up to his ear, and spoke into the comm.

"Williams,", Shepard said halfheartedly. "radio Joker and tell him to meet us on the AA tower."

Ashley said nothing for a moment, and seemed to be saying something in protest before finally consenting. "Yes, Commander... I..."

"It's the right choice and you know it, Ash.", Kaidan growled forcefully.

Tali's heart broke. She couldn't lose Kaidan. She couldn't lose her best friend, her guidance.

Tali's eyes welled up. She felt the air leave her lungs, and she wanted to fall to her knees. She couldn't lose her brother... Not like this...

The quarian held back her sobs. She held back her thoughts, her feelings, her pain.

She just couldn't believe it. Another piece of her, gone.

Shepard's voice caught her attention.

"Kaidan... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, Commander... I don't regret a thing."

Shepard looked up to face his team. A tear rolled down his cheek. As if noticing it, he wiped it away, and turned the other way.

He took a deep breath, and gave his next order.

"Come on."

* * *

A biotic blast missed Shepard marginally as he rose his pistol to fire at Saren. Blast after blast forced Shepard to dash away, heading for the nearest piece of cover. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ashley, Wrex, Garrus, and Tali rushing to cover.

Good.

He managed to get behind a stone pillar, and sank to the ground, pistol in hand.

Shepard took a deep breath, and stood to fire at Saren.

Every shot that came close to Saren was reflected as a blue shield sparked up to protect him.

Shepard crouched back into cover, seeing that his shots were useless.

Saren spoke directly to Shepard, his tone mocking. "This has been an impressive diversion, Shepard. My geth were utterly convinced the salarians were the real threat. Of course, it was all for nothing. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake."

Shepard couldn't believe what he was hearing. Saren was utterly brainwashed, but, of course, he couldn't see it. "Sovereign and its kind destroyed the Protheans! What else is there to understand?"

"You've seen the visions from the beacon, Shepard. You of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped. Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tired to fight, and they were utterly destroyed."

"Trillions dead.", Saren continued. "But what if they _had _bowed down before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

"I'd rather die than be a slave of those fucking machines!", Shepard roared. "But its too late for you isn't it? You're already a slave, aren't you?"

Saren didn't acknowledge the last part of what Shepard said. He was so blind to the truth, he wouldn't face it.

"Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council.", Saren stated. "We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win. But if we work with the Reapers- if we make ourselves useful, think how many lives could be spared! Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the... dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me."

Shepard shook his head, feeling almost _sorry _for Saren. "You're like every other poor bastard in this place. A tool Sovereign can use, then cast aside."

Saren hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I've... studied the effects of indoctrination. The more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes. That is my saving grace. Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit. My mind is still my own... for now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. I will not let it happen to me."

"Sovereign's manipulating you and you don't even know it! You're already under its power!"

"No!", Saren protested. "Sovereign needs me! If I find the Conduit, I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope."

"So, by being Sovereign's willing slave, you'll save yourself while billions of innocent people die? You're a coward! You'd rather be a slave than fight for survival!"

"I'm not doing this for myself! Don't you see? Sovereign _will _succeed. It is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive! I'm forging an alliance between us and the Reapers. Between organics and machines. And in doing so, I will save more lives than have ever existed!... But you would undo my work. You would doom our entire civilization to complete annihilation. And for that, you must die."

* * *

Shepard was thrown the ground, his body sore from running constantly from cover to cover. His head pounded, and he felt weak. Suddenly, an iron grip caught Shepard by his throat, and he was dragged across the ground until he was finally lifted up into the air, where Saren hung his body over the side of the platform. He could feel Saren's grip threatening to release when a loud siren caught his attention. Saren only looked away for half of a second, but that was all the time Shepard needed to land a punch directly into Saren's jaw.

The siren was without a doubt the nuke that Kaidan had activated. It was now in its countdown sequence, and soon, the facility would be turned to nothing but dust.

The turian dropped him, but Shepard was able to outstretch himself so that he landed partially on the platform. He pulled himself up and over, and drew his pistol in one last ditch effort to get a hit off Saren, but by then, the turian was gone.

Shepard dropped to his knees as the Normandy hovered over him. "Dammit!"

He couldn't. He couldn't leave him like this. Too many had died when he was the only one to survive. He vowed that it would never happen again. Never.

Not.

One.

More.

Shepard rose a finger to his ear. "Joker, we're going back to get Kaidan!"

"What?! Commander, we don't have time! We're going to-"

"Just pick us up and take us to him, dammit! I made a fucking promise!"

Joker was silent, but it wasn't long before he finally consented. "Okay, Commander."

The alarm punished Shepard's ears, but he managed to drag himself in the cargo bay. Garrus helped Liara inside, while Tali and Wrex followed closely behind.

Once everyone was inside, Shepard didn't bother to tell Joker to close the cargo bay.

The Normandy shifted to the right as Joker spun it around to usher it in Kaidan's direction. Shepard could feel the air trying to pull him out of the cargo hold, but he anchored himself with the metal cylinder that opened and closed the cargo bay. Eventually, the platform Kaidan was on came into view, and Joker expertly set the Normandy up in a position where it was an easy transition from the cargo hold to the surface of the platform. Marines rushed out onto the platform, many of them being shot down almost instantly, but also making quick progress with destroying the geth.

Shepard steeled himself, and drew his assault rifle. He rushed onto the battleground, Wrex following behind him voluntarily. Shepard didn't even shoot. He pumped his legs for all he was worth. His lungs felt like sandpaper, and he felt like he might die from exhaustion, but he kept going. He kept moving. Finally, he rolled once he came into contact with Kaidan.

He yelled something, but Shepard couldn't hear him over the blast of the nuke's countdown siren. Shepard pulled Kaidan's arm over his back, and pulled Kaidan along. He kept pushing Kaidan forward, trying to get himself or Kaidan to go faster. He couldn't do it. Shepard was too weak.

He fell over on Kaidan, and he knew in his mind that his was where he was going to die. This was where his life would end.

Suddenly, a strong hand pulled Kaidan out from under Shepard. He opened his eyes to attempt to catch a glimpse, but he was jerked upward by a tremendous force. A heavy arm carried him with blinding speed. He felt a shimmer a hope, a hint that he was going to survive.

But then he fell again. Cold water rushed up to hit his face. Now he was really done for. He couldn't move at all. His body screeched and throbbed in pain. His muscles were on fire, and he'd been completely deafened. All Shepard heard was his own shallow breath, and his eyesight gradually shifted to black and white.

He could see veins of black threatening to overcome his vision. He didn't protest. He felt his life being taken away, he felt his soul leaving his body. He closed his eyes.

An angel with gentle hands found his body. She embraced him, her warm body pressing against his. She took him away, and he could feel an overwhelming veil of peace cover him. He felt warm, safe, secure.

A finger gently caressed his cheek. He grinned at the sensation, and he felt a pair of hands lightly rubbing his face. It was such a warm, happy feeling. He wanted to see this experience.

The black faded away, and light stung his eyes. He soon adjusted, and he caught sight of the angel that took him to the other side. Her face was hidden. A purple-tinted mask hid most of her face, but he could see her majestic, shining eyes locking with his for a moment. He smiled.

And even though he couldn't see the angel's face, he knew she was smiling back. He chanced a look to his right, and he saw that he wasn't anywhere special, in particular. It seemed to be the cargo area for a frigate. He saw someone beside him, with another angel bent over him.

The angel tilted the other body, a familiar face revealing itself to him.

Kaidan.

Kaidan Alenko.

Kaidan smiled at him, which made Damon smile back. He felt exhausted.

He was tired, and he wanted to sleep.

This time, he let his exhaustion win, and he closed his eyes to rest.

He deserved it.

* * *

**Okay, first of all, no, Shepard didn't die. I looked back at this and thought 'Wow, this really sounds like he's dying.' But, I think it also describes pretty well how exhausted he is. Just throwing that out there so that there's no confusion. Plus, Shepard isn't the only one exhausted. I stayed up until literally three in the morning writing this. Don't worry, though. I just wanted to put this chapter out instead of leaving you guys hanging for a week and a half like I usually do. Hope you liked it, and I'm sure all of you are satisfied with how this one turned out! Thanks for reading! Now, bring on the reviews! I'm ready for some feedback! =)**


	27. The War To Come

**I have returned with my most sincere apologies. Really sorry this one took so long, and even then, this chapter is fairly short. Every time I tried to sit down and work on this, something ALWAYS came up. Most of you understand, however, and I appreciate your patience. I'll try to finish this story by mid-February. Hopefully, with enough dedication, I can do it. Please read, review, and enjoy.  
**

* * *

Kaidan opened his eyes marginally, blinding white light invading his corneas. He shut his eyes again, attempting to allow his eyes to recover.

He didn't need to observe his surroundings to surmise that he was in the med bay. While the countless hits he'd sustained while on Virmire weren't serious enough to kill him, he was sure he'd be bedridden for quite a while.

Kaidan couldn't believe his eyes when he first saw the Normandy swooping down before him. He was thankful that the commander made the call to head back for him, but he couldn't help think if Shepard chose him over Ashley. He wouldn't have been able to live like that, knowing that he was alive due to the selfless sacrifice of another.

He'd already lost Jenkins. He refused to have another death on his conscience.

However, when Wrex, Shepard, and almost everyone rushed out of the cargo bay to save him, he felt overwhelming relief. If they could get to him in time, he would make it.

But he didn't want them to waste their time on him. If they were cutting it too close for comfort to grab Kaidan... He wouldn't have wanted that. But, somehow, Wrex managed to drag him aboard.

As Kaidan felt the surface of the familiar cargo hold, he noticed that Shepard was nowhere to be found.

Kaidan shifted himself to take another glance upon the chaos before him.

Tali had ran out into the fray, taking Shepard by the underarms to drag him aboard.

Kaidan was glad that the commander made it, and he made a point within his mind to thank Shepard, but he lost consciousness soon after he was brought aboard, Kaidan being guilty of the same fate.

The lieutenant pried his eyes open once again, and grunted as he tried to roll away from the bright light.

His actions earned him a voice from across the room, and footsteps rushing toward him.

"Thank God!"

Chief Williams.

Ashley.

Kaidan grinned nervously at her as she stormed over, preparing to unleash her fury upon him.

As Ashley came near, she slapped Kaidan hard on his exposed bicep, causing it to sting.

"You scared the _hell_ out of me, Kaidan. Don't ever do that again, you understand me?", Ashley demanded.

Kaidan couldn't stop a smile from splitting his face as he heard the earnest concern in her voice.

"Ask nicely and I'll consider it.", Kaidan managed to groan, his words sounding strange as they passed through the smile on his lips.

Ashley breathed heavily, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you.", Ashley whispered to Kaidan.

Kaidan chuckled, but it only further irritated his dry throat. It felt like he was breathing fire as a wheezing cough racked his body.

Ashley lunged forward to place her hands on Kaidan's shoulders, but he waved her off with an arm.

After his coughing fit had run its course, he gently leaned back to rest his head.

Kaidan breathed out softly, closing his eyes to try to relax. Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft hands meet his cheeks, which prompted him to open his eyes. By doing so, two chestnut ovals met his sight, and Ashley's lips connected with his.

They pushed into each other as they did so, neither of them daring to part their mouths for anything.

After a few short moments, they finally ceased, and all they could do was stare into each other's eyes, wondering how no one had caught them yet...

* * *

Warmth breezed into Tali's suit, eliciting a small grin from her features.

Wrex had been uncharacteristically gentle when he carried Shepard to his cabin and placed him onto his bed. Tali guessed it was out of respect for the commander that Wrex had been so careful with his unconscious body. Once Wrex turned to leave, Tali thanked him sheepishly. The krogan looked back at her in response as he reached the outside of the cabin, the door closing on his face.

Tali had managed to undress Shepard while he was out, unclasping particular parts to reveal the locks of other parts of his armor.

After gingerly removing the armor from Damon's body, she pulled his bed sheets over him so as to ensure the preservation of his body heat.

Once she had wrapped him up, she decided she would surf the extranet on his terminal to pass the time. However, she soon became disinterested, and looked on longingly as Shepard's chest rose and fell with the inhales and exhales of his lungs.

She decided she could probably use some rest, too, what with the traumatic events of the previous mission beginning to wear down on her. She had slid herself under the blankets of Shepard's bed, squirming to move her body closer to his.

She found a comfortable position, with one arm under Shepard's neck, and the other stretched across Shepard's body. She mimicked this position nearly every time she and Shepard were together.

She closed her eyes, longing to feel the warmth of Shepard's skin on her own. She'd been sitting there and lusting for Shepard's body ever since she's been on the Normandy, and yet she never came any closer to feeling him. It was a constant desire, overshadowed by the fact that Tali had never had sex before; not even had a strong sexual urge until now. She felt a little strange to be having them, especially since she's never experienced it.

There was also a high chance that despite all the antibiotics and immuno-boosters she could take, she could die from removing her mask and her suit, let alone engaging in sexual intercourse with an alien.

She shook the thought from her mind. Even if there _was _a risk, Tali was willing to take it. She wanted Shepard. More than anything else. She knew how patient he'd been with her so far; She didn't want to make him wait anymore.

Aside from that, Tali was happy she'd come this far with Shepard; with the whole Normandy crew. She knew that her journey with the crew of the Normandy was coming to a close, as well as her pilgrimage, since she'd gotten hold of that geth data on Virmire.

Despite all this, the quarian was stricken with sorrow. She didn't want to leave the Normandy. She didn't want to leave Wrex, Liara, Ashley, Garrus, Kaidan. She couldn't leave Shepard. She was sure her heart would give out if she had to leave him.

Once again, she felt torn between her people and the Normandy. Torn between her two greatest loves.

Tali choked back tears that threatened to escape from her eyes, and gingerly shifted herself to get out of Shepard's bed. She figured she should go check on Kaidan. She needed to do _something _to get her mind off of things.

* * *

It was a short distance to the med bay from Shepard's cabin, so Tali made a beeline to the med bay, hoping that Kaidan was still holding up well. As she drew close, she ascertained that the room beyond was almost silent, so she figured Kaidan might be resting. She still decided that it would be best to visit him anyway. The last time she'd said a word to him was before they infiltrated the base on Virmire.

The door slid open, and Tali stepped inside, expecting to find Kaidan, but instead found both Kaidan _and _Ashley, locked in a rather romantic meeting of lips.

Thoughts reeled in Tali's head. She had her suspicions, but she never expected...

She could always recall the two of them getting along, but she didn't think they got along _this _well. It was a rather shocking thing to see the two of them like this, but an even more guilt-coated thought crossed her mind

Tali gasped as she realized that she was intruding in a personal relationship, which caused the two of them to jerk their heads in her direction.

Tali threw up her hands in a defensive and equally apologetic manner. "Oh! I- I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't know y-you were... I..."

The quarian spun to leave, spouting more nervous comments as she did. "I-I'll just... leave."

"Tali, wait.", Ashley called to her, stopping Tali in her tracks. Tali turned to face her nervously, expecting the scolding of a lifetime.

However, Ashley's expression proved otherwise as she began gently. "It's alright. We don't mind you being here." Ashley rubbed the nape of her neck, chuckling slightly. "Though you _did _kind of... catch us off guard."

Tali stepped back into the med bay, beginning to fidget with her fingers. Taking a deep breath, Tali responded. "I... I didn't know you and Kaidan were so... close. I-I knew you were good friends, and I thought that I saw something between you two, but..."

"Yeah.", Ashley answered. "I'm just glad it was you, and not one of the Normandy crew. Alliance has got strict rules against fraternization, and... I don't think it would be the best thing for us if we got in trouble..."

Tali's eyes widened as she noticed Ashley implying something. Tali nodded understandingly. "I can keep a secret, Ashley. Don't worry."

Ashley stood up from Kaidan's bedside, letting out a pent up breath. "Good. But... please don't tell Shepard. We're in deep enough as it is."

Tali giggled. "I know Damon. He wouldn't mind."

Kaidan and Ashley gave Tali strange looks, the young quarian not understanding their reason for doing so. Then it struck her.

No one else knew Shepard's first name besides herself. She mentally pinched herself.

_Dummy! He told you specifically not to tell anyone!_

Tali sighed as she brought a palm up to her visor. "I'm sorry. He... didn't want you know his first name."

Kaidan chuckled hoarsely. "Don't worry about it. What the commander doesn't know won't hurt him. Didn't even think about Shepard's first name. Never crossed my mind."

"It's a little strange...", Ashley pondered out loud. Tali and Kaidan peered at her, waiting for her to clarify herself.

"Damon... It... actually fits him. He just... looks like a Damon, I guess. I don't know."

"Hmm.", Kaidan hummed. "Actually... you're right. He kinda does."

Tali wasn't sure about that. Then again, Tali didn't know any male human names, so she didn't have any real insight into how Shepard's name fit him so well.

To break the awkward silence that had engulfed the room, Ashley decided to speak up loudly. "I'm sure the commander will want to have a meeting whenever he comes to."

Tali realized that Ashley was absolutely correct. And, as Shepard's girlfriend, he would designate Tali to inform everyone of said meeting.

"Right.", Tali agreed. "And he'll want me to tell everyone."

Inferring that Tali had essentially said 'goodbye', Ashley gave her a warm smile. "I'm sure he would."

On that note, Tali turned to leave, but was stopped by the same voice. "Hey, Tali?"

The quarian twisted around hesitantly, and was met with a friendly grin. "Thanks for coming by."

Tali couldn't help it as she smiled back at Williams. "Anytime.", Tali chirped, a smile rolling off her tongue. Then, she turned and bounded off in the direction of the elevator.

* * *

Kaidan, still battered and riddled with bandages but able to attend the debriefing, nodded his head at Shepard gratefully.

"I'm glad you decided to come back and pull my ass out of the fire, Commander. I... I was sure those were my last moments."

Shepard smiled back at Kaidan lightheartedly. "We got out by the skin of our teeth, Kaidan. We're lucky _any _of us are alive."

"I'm just glad we've got Joker flying us. I don't think we'd be here right now if it wasn't for him.", Kaidan added.

Shepard seemed like he was attempting to further the conversation, but Liara spoke before he could. "Commander? Excuse me for interrupting, but I have an idea. I think the beacon you found in Saren's base was similar to the one you found on Eden Prime. It may have filled in the missing pieces of your vision. I might be able to help you put all those pieces together."

Shepard gave Liara a questioning look, but prompted her to continue. "I'm listening."

"As you know, part of being an asari also means that by honing my concentration, with physical touch, I can delve into the thoughts of any species, forging a link between my consciousness and theirs, to find information that one could not know at first glance. I can summon information from anywhere;even the darkest corners of their minds. I think that if you allow me to do this, I may be able to help you find the Conduit before Saren does."

Shepard squinted his eyes at Liara, as if in disbelief. However, he knew she wasn't lying. She could link his consciousness with her own to make sense of the puzzle Shiala had planted in his mind.

Coming to the defense of Shepard's privacy, Ashley spoke from beside him. "No offense, but I don't think the commander would want someone poking around with his brain. Besides, wouldn't we be able to find the Conduit without doing that? Benezia gave us the coordinates for the Mu Relay. That's where the Conduit is, is it not?"

Shepard glanced to look back at her. "If we went with that assumption alone, we might sign our own death warrants. We need to know exactly where we're going, and what we're up against."

"Exactly my point, Commander.", Liara said exuberantly. "If we link our minds, it could put us on the right track."

Shepard leaned back in his chair, somewhat uncomfortable of the situation. "Even then, who's to say you won't see things you ought not to see? My thoughts are private. No one else needs to see them."

Liara's features contorted into a solemn, honest glare. "Shepard, I understand your discomfort. But I know that there is far too much at stake for me to dapple around in your personal dealings. I desire only to touch the parts essential to the mission."

The commander's stature loosened marginally, but his face still wore hints of hesitation.

Tali decided to speak up; for Liara's sake. "She's right, Shepard. If she can find the missing pieces to your vision, we may be able to catch Saren yet."

The encouragement from his significant other seemed to do the trick. Shepard sat with his head dipped for a moment, but then finally rose his chin again to give his response.

"Alright. It's worth a shot. Just be quick. We don't have much time."

Shepard rose from his seat, as well as Liara. The asari strolled toward him to meet him halfway. "Of course, Shepard."

The two of them drew close to each other, and Liara took a deep, preparatory breath. "Relax, Commander."

Liara closed her eyes, but soon opened them again, an onyx black overshadowing her original blue pupils. "Embrace eternity!"

Tali looked on, slack-jawed as the duo stood, watching each other with blank expressions. Shepard's body convulsed mildly, and nearly as quickly as it had begun, the two of them relaxing their statures.

Liara backed up a small distance, seemingly flabbergasted at what she'd seen. "Incredible.", Liara breathed, wiping her forehead with her hand. "I... I never thought the images would be so... intense. I need a moment to collect myself."

Shepard seemed undaunted by the event, for he prodded Liara impatiently, demanding she tell him what she saw. "Did the vision make any sense to you?"

Liara began hesitantly, still trying to make sense of what had just flashed before her eyes. "It's... a... distress call, a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers, but the warning came too late."

Shepard nodded and continued. "What about the Conduit?"

Liara stood quiet for a moment, dipping her head in deep speculation. "...There were... other images. Places I recognized from my research..."

Suddenly, Liara's face lit up in the first, genuine smile Tali had seen in weeks. "Ilos!", Liara called out zealously. "The Conduit is on Ilos! That is why Saren needed to find the Mu Relay! It is the only way to get there."

Shepard's features transformed into a look of pure determination as he answered. "We need to get to Ilos. Stat."

"But how?", Kaidan inquired. "The Mu Relay is inside the Terminus Systems. Alliance vessels aren't exactly the most welcome guests."

"...Neither are Spectres.", Garrus added darkly.

"The Conduit is on Ilos.", The commander reinforced powerfully. "That's where Saren is heading. I'll be waiting for him when he gets there!"

The face of unstoppable strength and iron will was present in Shepard's features. Tali knew that if _anyone _was going to stop Saren, it would be him.

"Saren will have his entire fleet orbiting Ilos.", Liara warned. "You will never make it down to the surface without reinforcements. You must alert the Council. We need a fleet to..."

Liara's voice trailed off, and she rose a hand to her noggin. She groaned in agony, a pained expression showing on her face.

"I am sorry. The joining is... exhausting. I should go to the med bay and lie down for a moment."

Shepard nodded his approval, and shot a glance at his teammates. "We're done here. Dismissed."

Everyone rose to leave, Tali not moving her gaze from Shepard as she got to her feet.

On cue, Joker's voice resounded over the comm. "Commander, there's a comm buoy nearby. I can link us in if you want to report back to the Citadel Council. You know, to warn them about Sovereign."

Immediately, Shepard's expression shifted to a look of frustration, but then loosed up again. "Patch them through."

Shepard didn't bother to ask Tali to leave. Obviously, he didn't mind if she stuck around to listen to his report to the Council.

Without responding, Joker, opened the link, and the three Councilors blinked to life before him. The soft-spoken asari Councilor started first. "Commander Shepard. I'm pleased to see your mission on Virmire was a success."

The turian councilor nodded in agreement before elaborating on the subject. "Saren is formidable enough without an army of krogan serving under him."

Shepard slanted his eyes, and his tone lowered into a sincere warning. "Sovereign's the real problem here. The Reapers wiped out the Protheans. We're next."

The salarian responded hesitantly. "Yes... we saw mention of this on your report. Sovereign. A sentient machine. A true artificial intelligence. This new is quite alarming... if it turns out to be true."

Shepard seemed as if he were going to unleash an ugly rage, but he shook his head and continued calmly, albeit angrily. "Sovereign's real. The Reapers are real. Saren even admitted it!"

The turian councilor defended the salarian this time. "He's playing you, Shepard! Saren still has contacts on the Citadel. He probably saw your earlier reports. The one talking about your vision. And the Reapers."

Nearly cutting the turian off, Shepard responded in an acidic hiss. "No, god_dammit,_ you're not listening to me! Sovereign was on Virmire! I saw it! I fucking talked to it! He's real! And you need to prepare; now!"_  
_

"I'm sorry, Commander.", the salarian councilor apologized. ",But we just can't confirm Sovereign's existence with just a couple of testimonies from the same vessel. Our own intelligence has never turned up any corroborating information."

Shepard scoffed with agitation. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to take _something _I say on faith, Councilor."

Again, the asari Councilor jumped at the opportunity to support her fellow Council members. "Try to see this from our perspective, Commander. Saren is a threat we can recognize. However, as far as we know, the Reapers only exist in your visions."

"Our decisions affect trillions of lives.", The salarian Councilor announced. "We cannot act on the accusations of a single person. Even a Spectre. Not without solid evidence."

"The Council cannot take any official action here.", the asari councilor said. "That is why we created the Spectres. You have the authority to act as you see fit."

As if taking turns, the salarian Councilor continued their argument. "If you truly believe Sovereign is the real threat, you must take whatever steps are necessary to stop it. And Saren."

Shepard stayed silent as the asari Councilor bid him farewell. "Good luck, Commander. From all of us."

The display of the Council members faded away, and left Shepard standing with his gaze resting on the floor.

It broke Tali's heart to see Damon in this state. He'd worked so hard, saved so many lies, yet the Council refuses to acknowledge his evidence, even when it was put right in front of their faces.

She felt so terrible for him. She could only imagine his disappointment...

Somehow, Tali found herself gliding to his side as she rested a diminutive hand on his shoulder.

"I... I don't understand.", Damon muttered. "How can they do this? How can they deny irrefutable evidence to Sovereign's existence, when it's right in front of them? It's... It's like they just don't _want_ to believe me."

"_I _believe you, Damon.", Tali consoled him. "I know that the threat is real. It's really a shame the Council can't see that."

Something she hadn't seen in a long time occurred at that moment...

A tear.

A single teardrop slid down from Shepard's eye, and glided down his cheek.

"...I tried so hard...", Shepard uttered darkly.

Tali remained silent, feeling the same degree of frustration and helplessness as he was.

"How many, Tali?", Shepard asked.

Tali was confused at what Shepard was inquiring. She was about to open her mouth, but Shepard spoke first, answering her question without her even asking it.

"How many people do you think will die because of what the Council's done?"

Tali sighed. She was angry, too. But, she couldn't let it get to her or Damon. She had to reinforce his confidence.

"More lives will be saved now that they know they're in trouble, at least.", Tali offered. "I don't know how much that's worth, but..."

Shepard tilted his head in Tali's direction, but without making eye contact.

"The Council said that Spectres are allowed to act as they see fit... They said that if you believe Sovereign is the real threat, you have the right to take action."

This time, a pair of blue jewels met Tali's gaze, and they stared into each other's eyes. "You'll do the right thing, Damon.", Tali announced confidently.

"I know you will."

Tali wiped the tear away from Shepard's cheek, which elicited a tiny curve of his lips.

Tali returned the smile, regardless of Shepard's inability to see it.

She knew in her heart that the end of this battle against Saren and the Reapers was nigh, and that there was a chance of them not coming out of it in one piece. It would be a tough battle. The death toll will be massive, and the destruction will be devastating. It was coming down to a matter of life and death, yet Tali had no strong preference for either.

Whatever happened, she wanted to be with Shepard...

Damon grazed a finger down the side of Tali's visor as they drew closer to each other. She felt the heat transfer from his body, through her suit and onto her skin.

It was an empowering feeling, and she wanted it to be even closer. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, she wanted to feel the love they shared not just through words, but through the connection of their bodies.

_Keelah, I can't _wait _to get out of this suit._


	28. Sly Escape

**What can I say? I've been gone a while, haven't updated in forever. I apologize for the wait. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Also, I know this is old news, but I heard about the passing of Robert Sachs, Zaeed Massani's voice actor. Zaeed wasn't one of my favorites, but I respected his character and enjoyed his storyline. Anyway, the wait is over! Here it is. I will definitely update more often now. No more being lazy for me.**

* * *

Joker's voice resounded over the intercom as he addressed Shepard. Shepard stood on the pedestal that overlooked the galaxy map, with Tali standing just before it.

"I forwarded the mission update to the Citadel, Commander. We've got confirmation on those reinforcements. Ambassador Udina wants us to report back to the Citadel. The Council is massing a joint-species fleet to deal with Saren and his geth."

Shepard's face was chiseled with determination. "Took 'em long enough to get their heads out of their asses. Back to the Citadel, Joker. I want the Normandy at the head of that fleet."

Joker responded with "Yes, sir!" as Shepard descended from the pedestal. Tali grabbed for Shepard's hand as he walked past.

"Damon.", she whispered quietly. Shepard didn't face her immediately. He sighed deeply before turning to look at her.

"Tali, I'm fine. Really.", Shepard reassured her, attempting to calm her down.

However, Tali was stricken with worry. Shepard seemed to be so impacted by what the Council had told him. He seemed to have been finally broken, regardless of the steel might upon which his reputation was based. She couldn't blame him. The Council had always dodged his warnings, dismissing them as speculation. But every time, the Council was wrong not to trust him.

Shepard had finally lost it back in the conference room just minutes ago. He'd finally become so frustrated with the Council not listening to him, that he felt helpless. He couldn't control himself as a tear streamed down his face, stinging his eye.

Tali silently dismissed the thought.

At least now they're actually being assertive with the threat of Saren.

Tali spoke softly, attempting to draw as little attention as possible.

"I just want to know that you're alright.", Tali said passionately. She really _did _care for Shepard's well-being.

Shepard fully rotated to face her, taking both of her tiny hands within his. "Maybe something I said pulled them out of their ignorance. The point is, they're taking action, and we need to be there. If we can stop Saren now, we'll save countless lives. We _have _to do this."

Tali nodded her head. She knew how important this was to Shepard. To everyone. She just wondered whether he was pushing himself. She wasn't sure if he had fully recovered from Virmire yet...

"But... I- I think..."

Tali struggled to convey her thoughts. She didn't want to hold him back from his priorities, but he needed to relax. Marginally, at least.

Shepard gave her an ushering look, allowing her to reveal her opinion.

Tali exhaled, finally capable of coherent speech. "I... think you should relax. You're anxious, I know, and we're close to catching Saren, but... maybe you should do something to keep your mind off of things. Until the time comes, at least."

Still idly tinkering with Tali's minute fingers, Shepard took on a contemplative expression. Suddenly, a mischievous grin appeared on his features.

"We'll be stopping by the Citadel soon... Remember what you said about those immuno-boosters and antibiotics?... What we can do once its safe for you to free yourself from that suit?"

Shepard glided his hands over her naughtily, causing Tali's cheeks to burn with excitement.

She couldn't help a nervous smile. "Oh...", Tali muttered. "Yes, but... that's hardly my idea of relaxing..."

Shepard grasped Tali's helmet with both hands. Pulling her closer to his face, Tali's already scorched face began to melt.

"If we don't survive this, Tali...", Shepard whispered. "If somehow, we fail and Saren wins..."

Tali began to voice an argument, wanting to assure him there is no possibility of losing, that there is no way Saren could triumph. But Shepard placed a thumb over her mouthpiece.

"I want you to be happy... You've always wanted to be free of that suit; always wanted to feel another person's skin on yours... I want to give you that chance, Tali. You deserve it."

She didn't know what to say. Shepard made her a promise that she knew she was glad to hear, but she still felt somewhat scared. She'd never gotten out of her suit, especially for something so intimate. Yet, Tali felt safe knowing Shepard would take every precaution necessary. He wouldn't risk her health. She breathed heavily as Shepard locked his arms around her in a tight embrace. She felt invincible upon his touch. Like a foundation for a mighty wall. She'd remember this feeling many years from now. She would remember this moment as she takes her last, dying breath. She didn't want such a powerful feeling like this to leave her.

Tali had never been more ready for anything.

As Shepard pulled away from Tali, the quarian took one last look into the eyes of her lover. A determination forged by steel churned and boiled behind those calm, blue pools of ice.

Saren would have no chance. Reaper slave or not, Saren can't win.

* * *

"It's harder than it looks.", Liara defended airliy.

The coffee mug floated in mid-air above Liara's open palm, a soft blue glow surrounding it.

Ashley still seemed skeptical, but resumed to ask questions. "I don't really understand... Is it kind of like... using the force? Or something?"

Liara was clueless, but Kaidan laughed openly, his voice a tad less hoarse than before. He was still bedridden in the med bay, but his wounds were healing without conflict.

"It involves a bit more than having a high midi-chlorian count, Ash.", Kaidan joked. "Biotics, when put scientifically, is the ability to generate mass effect fields via eezo modules inside the body. Most biotics need biotic amplifiers to use them efficiently, except asari. They're natural biotics. Right, Liara?"

The asari smiled at Kaidan's display of knowledge. "That is correct."

Ashley intervened, still puzzled about the strange ability. "But how exactly is generating a mass effect field triggered? I mean, there's gotta be _some _way to control it."

Allowing the coffee mug to float back down into her palm, Liara elaborated. "The Element Zero nodules inside the body tissue have enough power to generate mass effect fields when energized by electrical impulses from the nervous system. This allows biotics to manipulate objects, create singularities, and much more."

"Yeah.", Kaidan added. "Basic stuff."

He glanced up at Ashley. "Did they not cover this with you in Alliance training?"

Ashley scoffed, still grinning. "I think it's safe to say that I _slept _through all of those biotic classes. I couldn't use biotics, so I didn't think it pertained to me. I just didn't pay attention."

"Hmm.", Kaidan hummed. "You were the last person who I thought would do something that lazy.", Kaidan teased playfully.

"Well, what else is there to know?", Ashley remarked. "People who have biotics can use the force. Pretty much self-explanatory."

Liara still seemed to be in the dark. "I apologize, Chief Williams, but... I still don't understand what you mean by 'use the force'. Is it... a human thing?", Liara inquired, looking to Kaidan for an answer.

"It's from an old human sci-fi vid series called 'Star Wars'.", He answered. "It's really interesting. You might like it, Liara."

"I'll have to research it one day. Once all of this is over."

Ashley seemed as if she was going to add something, but the opening of the med bay door cut off the conversation. Garrus entered through the door, stealing a glance at everyone as he did.

"Hey guys.", he greeted, but his eyes rested on Ashley. "We'll be arriving at the Citadel soon, Ashley. The commander wants another human to accompany him to meet the Council."

"Alright.", Ashley responded promptly, albeit somewhat despondently. She took a few steps toward Garrus. "Who's coming with us?"

"Just me.", Garrus answered. "We'll be meeting the Council with Udina to negotiate some fleet positions for the Normandy."

Ashley's expression became disconcerted. "Why isn't Shepard's girlfriend going? He drags Tali everywhere with him."

Garrus chuckled. "I said the same thing. He told me she had errands to run. But she'll be back in time."

Garrus made a notion leading out of the med bay. "We should get going. Shepard's expecting us."

"Right.", she agreed. The turian turned to leave, but Ashley looked back toward Kaidan and Liara. "I'll be back soon."

She watched Liara carefully. "Try not to strain him with the biotics, Liara."

Liara chuckled airily, something Ashley did not expect to hear so soon. She was glad Liara was feeling better.

With that, Ashley left the med bay, making a beeline for her weapons locker in the cargo hold.

* * *

As Shepard approached, Garrus and Ashley following closely behind, Udina greeted him with a warm compliment.

"Good job, Shepard. Thanks to you, the Council's finally taking real action against Saren!"

"The ambassador is correct.", the asari councilor concurred. If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel, as you believe, we will be ready for him."

"Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems."

That seemed like a good idea, but the Councilors were missing the point. Saren would no doubt be on Ilos, searching for the Conduit! They have to stop him!

Shepard voiced his thoughts, trying to bring his point forward as best he could. "Saren is on Ilos right now. If we don't apprehend him, immediately, from getting to the Conduit, there's no stopping him!"

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep inside the Terminus Systems, Commander.", the salarian councilor argued. "If we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war."

Shepard concocted thousands of counterarguments within his mind, more than an adequate amount to prove the councilor wrong.

Before he could open his mouth, Udina addressed Shepard. "Now is the time for discretion, Commander. Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer a threat. This is over."

Rage boiled in Shepard's head, but he repressed it with as much mental willpower he could muster.

"Why don't you get it?", Shepard snarled. "Saren knows he's exposed. He knows that were trying to stop him. But it doesn't matter. If he gets to the Conduit, none of this will matter!"

The salarian spoke up argumentatively. "Saren is a master manipulator. The Conduit is just a distraction from his real plan to attack the Citadel."

"Just forget Saren!", Shepard hollered. "If he gets to the Conduit, it'll be Sovereign knocking on our door!"

"Only _you _have seen the Reapers.", the asari councilor countered snidely. "And then only in visions. We won't invade the Terminus systems because of a dream."

"If Saren finds the Conduit, we're all screwed.", Shepard announced darkly. "We have to get to Ilos!"

"Ambassador Udina, I get the sense Commander Shepard isn't willing to let this go.", the turian councilor stated.

Udina faced Shepard, furrowing his brow as he began. "There are serious political implications here, Shepard. Humanity's made great gains thanks to you. But now you're becoming more trouble than you're worth."

_Son of a bitch! Whose side is he on?!_

Ashley voiced Shepard's thoughts before he could. "You bastard! You're selling us out!"

Shepard watched Udina with vicious enmity. The ambassador stepped forward, not turning to face Shepard as he continued.

"It's just politics, Commander. You've done your job, now let me do mine. We've locked out all the Normandy's primary systems. Until further notice, you're grounded."

"Dammit, Udina!", Shepard cried out in exasperation. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?! People will die because of you!"

Udina finally summoned the gall to look Shepard in the eye. "I think its time for you and your team to leave, Commander. This no longer concerns you. The Council can handle this. With my help, of course."

Shepard balled up his fists, fury coursing through every ounce of his being. But he couldn't lose his cool here. He had to... do something. Anything.

He gritted his teeth, overwhelming feelings of helplessness washing over him. Shepard shook his head, racking his brain for an idea. In the meantime, he twisted around, storming off without saying another word.

It won't end like this. Shepard won't let it.

He _will _stop Saren.

* * *

Tali glided her fingers over the assorted types of turian, salarian, asari, and human medicines, searching diligently to spot a quarian section.

She sighed and dropped her hands to her sides. She'd been at this for over thirty minutes...

Maybe the cashier had some behind the counter.

She shook her head, not willing to approach the turian. The second he catches sight of her, he'll just send her away without hesitation.

Tali sighed, defeated. She mused giving up, and just heading back to the Normandy. But she couldn't do that...

Especially after what Shepard had said to her.

But there was no way she was getting medicine from this pharmacy.

Tali checked every nook and cranny of her mind, trying to come up with something. There _had _to be a way...

A light suddenly clicked on in Tali's head.

_Dr. Michel!_

She definitely has quarian medicine!

Tali bolted out of the pharmacy, making a beeline for the nearest rapid transit station.

* * *

The nervous quarian stood just outside of Dr. Michel's office. She fiddled with her fingers, contemplating a way to approach this with her.

Maybe she could say that she would be heading into battle soon, and just in case, she would need supplies.

However, Dr. Michel might think it strange that a quarian on her pilgrimage would be diving headfirst into a firefight that could very well get her killed.

She wondered if she should just come clean with her. Her human boyfriend wants to nail her, but she needs antibiotics so she won't get sick.

Tali scoffed at the unreasonably candid thought. Tali hated to lie, but she wanted this. Shepard wanted this...

Her train of thought was derailed when a soft, female voice with a slight accent pervaded her audio receivers.

"Tali!"

Her heart nearly stopped as she twisted her head to see Dr. Michel, with a pleasant, but surprised expression.

"What are you doing here?", the doctor inquired, shifting a small bag of what seemed to be medical supplies from one hand to the other.

"Oh", Tali began timidly. "I- I need medical supplies... for..."

"What happened?", Dr. Michel demanded with worry. "Are you hurt?"

Tali's fingers continue to overlap themselves as she searched for the right words to say. "I-... I uh... Um..."

"Maybe we should... go inside?", Dr. Michel offered, gesturing toward the door.

"Uh... right.", Tali stuttered, nodding vigorously.

The door slid open, allowing the doctor and Tali to step inside.

* * *

Shepard, Garrus, and Ashley were engaged in conversation as they headed to Flux to meet with Anderson.

"I can't believe they'd do this.", Shepard snapped. "I thought they'd listen. That they'd see!"

"No offense, Commander, but what did you expect?", Garrus asked. "They do the same thing every time you warn them about something. They sit on their asses and expect nothing to happen. Believe me, I had to deal with the same thing when I was in C-Sec."

"Yeah, the Council is used to being the biggest kid on the playground.", Ashley agreed. "They don't wanna believe Daddy's coming to pick them up."

"And _eat _them?", Garrus joked dryly.

Ashley chuckled, but Shepard's indifferent expression snuffed the small flare of humor.

"I don't care if I have to go _through _the Council.", Shepard stated forcefully. "I won't let Sovereign win."

Ashley and Garrus were silenced by Shepard's dark tone. They continued their trek to Flux, until finally they arrived, and spotted Anderson sitting a table alone.

Shepard strode toward Anderson swiftly, taking the seat before him.

"I'm glad you came, Shepard.", Anderson greeted. "I heard what happened."

"_Udina _sold us out.", Shepard spat spitefully. "Now I know how you felt when they forced you to stand down... I feel so damn helpless. If Udina had half a brain, we could have put a bullet in Saren's head by now!"

Anderson leaned forward, attempting to quell Shepard's anger. "I know you're pissed off right now, but you can't give up. They all think this is over, but we both know it's not."

"You have to go to Ilos.", Anderson concluded. "You have to stop Saren from using the Conduit!"

Shepard shook his head forlornly. "There's only one ship that can get me into the Terminus Systems undetected, and she's grounded."

"Citadel control's locked out all of the Normandy's systems.", Anderson established. "But if we override the ambassador's orders, we can get them to bring the Normandy back online. You'll be in the Terminus Systems before anyone even knows you're gone."

The plan could work, but it would put Anderson at risk. Shepard didn't want to get him in trouble.

"If we steal the Normandy, you're the one left holding the bag."

"And if Saren finds the Conduit, life as we know it is over.", Anderson pointed out. "The Reapers will destroy us. Humans, asari, everybody! You're the only one who can stop him, Shepard. So I'll do whatever it takes to get you on the Normandy and off this station."

Shepard sat and looked into Anderson's eyes, thankful that he has such a loyal companion. "What's the plan?"

"I can unlock the Normandy from one of the consoles in the Citadel control center. You'll have a few minutes before anyone realizes what's happened."

"That's a restricted area patrolled by armed guards.", Garrus identified. "How are you going to get in?"

"Leave that to me.", Anderson stated confidently. "Just make sure you're in the Normandy when the systems come back online."

Shepard didn't agree. He shook his head, knowing the dangers Anderson would have to face.

"You're going to get yourself killed! There has to be another way."

Anderson nodded marginally, continuing. "Well, Udina issued the lockdown order. If I can hack into the computer in his office, maybe I can override it."

Ashley scoffed. "He's not gonna let you waltz into his office and use his computer."

"Hopefully, he won't be there.", Anderson muttered. "If he his, I'll just have to think of something."

"He won't let this slide, Captain.", Ashley argued. "You'll be charged with treason, a capital offense."

The captain sighed. "We don't have a lot of options. I break into Udina's computer, or I take my chances with the patrols in Citadel control."

Shepard stood up from his seat, his decision already made. "You'll have a better chance if you go after the ambassador's computer."

"I was hoping you'd say that.", Anderson confessed. "Udina has made this personal."

Shepard silently agreed within his own mind. He really hoped Udina was there, just so Anderson could handle him himself.

"You ready to get the hell off this station, Commander?"

Shepard almost jumped the gun, but he remembered that Tali might still be on the Citadel. He had to make sure she was on the Normandy before they left. He engaged his omnitool, scrolling through his list of contacts to find her.

* * *

"Seriously, Tali...", Dr. Michel prodded, trying to get the truth out of the young quarian.

Tali sighed, sick of beating around the bush with the human woman.

Tali took a deep breath, preparing the tell her the truth. "I... Me... and... my boyfriend..."

Dr. Michel nodded, allowing her to continue. "We... want to be... closer, b-but... if I took off my suit, ...I..."

"Ah.", Dr. Michel said, realizing what Tali meant. "So, you need some antibiotics, right? Might I recommend herbal supplements?"

"Oh, uh... yes.",Tali agreed.

Dr. Michel rose, and squeezed Tali's shoulder. She then turned to stroll toward her cabinet to search for the medicine.

Tali couldn't believe that it had been that easy. Maybe Dr. Michel was more than just a doctor.

As she watched the doctor congregate all of the medicine together, and grab a bag to place them in, Tali's omnitool chirped to life on her wrist. She casually looked down at it to see that she had a message in her inbox. It was from Shepard.

Tali opened it up, strange human symbols appearing in the message box. But to the side, the message was translated to khellish.

'IF YOU AREN'T ON THE NORMANDY, GET THERE. A.S.A.P. WE'RE STEALING IT.'

Tali's heart began to race, and she felt adrenaline rushing in her veins.

She bolted out of her seated position, grabbed the bag of medicine Dr. Michel had offered to her, and rushed toward the door.

"Tali?", the doctor called out after her. "Where are you going?"

"Have to go!", Tali called back. "Sorry! And thanks!"

With that, Tali was out of the door, and bounding toward a fast travel station.

* * *

Anderson rounded the corner, preparing for the worst as he entered through Udina's office door.

Udina caught immediate attention of him, and slanted his eyes as Anderson continued to surge forward.

"Anderson? What are you doing here?"

Anderson balled up his fist, preparing to deal an incapacitating blow.

"I didn't send for-"

Before Udina finished his sentence, Anderson shifted his body weight toward him, bringing a fist to Udina's jaw with crushing force. Udina grunted and fell out of his chair, falling to the ground with a thud.

Anderson immediately got to work on Udina's computer, searching for the override mechanisms for the Normandy. As he did so, he couldn't stave off a smile curving his lips.

* * *

Shepard rushed into the Normandy, Garrus and Ashley close behind. As Shepard stormed into the cockpit, Joker instantly turned to face him.

"Commander, the Normandy's lockdown was terminated. What's going on?"

Shepard had no time to explain. They had to get the hell out of there.

"Is Tali on board?", Shepard demanded.

"Uh, yeah..."

Shepard then nearly screamed in Joker's ear. They were in the clear.

"Get us the hell out of here, Joker! Go!"

It seemed as if Joker caught on by himself as he promptly typed in commands on his terminal for the Normandy to slightly ease backward. Stealing a glance at the display, it showed him that the Normandy was completely clear of the docking hangar.

"Hold on to something!", Joker commanded as he put the Normandy in overdrive. The ship darted forward, Joker expertly dodging numerous ships as they blasted away from the Citadel.

As expected, no ships or gravity tethers rushed to stop them, and they were speeding toward a mass relay. Like Anderson said, no one even noticed that they were gone.

Shepard grinned in triumph. They were going to Ilos. They were going to stop Saren, and there was nothing Udina or the Council could do about it.

Shepard knew the time had come. The final push.

_That's right, Saren. I'm coming for you._

"Let's nail this bastard.", Shepard said with boisterous resolve.

"Aye, Aye, Commander."


	29. Iris

The walls of the Normandy seemed to recede away from Tali's grasp as she wobbled out of the med bay. Her vision blurred every so often, giving way to a brief blackout of the world around her before she came back to her senses. She didn't feel like herself. She felt numb. Lifted. High in the air, like the birds on Rannoch.

She knew all these drugs were necessary, however. This was the only way she was going to get out of her suit safely. This was the only way she could see Shepard without the purple veil of her helmet obstructing her face from his view. She felt nervous, excited, ecstatic. But mostly worried.

What would he think of her? What would he say?

She dreaded the searing pain of rejection. She was terrified of Shepard's judgment. No matter how strong her desire to show herself to him, the feeling of overwhelming trepidation was always there to match.

Karin Chakwas' words echoed in Tali's mind. The considerate doctor had encouraged Tali the entire time she assisted her with the injection of the medicine. Tali found herself smiling at every nice thing she said. She wanted to believe that Shepard would think she was beautiful, but she wouldn't accept it until Shepard said it himself.

Tali's heart skipped a beat as she stood outside Damon's cabin door. This was it. The man who she'd saved herself for was just beyond. She'd never felt such a wild assemblage of her most powerful emotions stir to life like this. Her breaths came in erratic inhales and exhales as she punched the door controls.

Her heart raced as she saw him, leaning over his terminal in the corner. As she took her first steps inside, he turned his head in her direction, a smile illuminating his face. She thought her heart was going to burst as he stood from his chair to approach her.

"Tali.", Shepard sighed with mitigation.

Tali said nothing. She wouldn't dare to. Her gaze fell to the floor. Second thoughts raced in her mind.

What was she doing here? Did she really want this? She was in way over her head, and she knew it. She had to leave; she had to go.

Before she could turn to dash away, a strong hand pulled her closer to Shepard. His hard body abraded against her, and she released a gasp of sudden pleasure.

Finally, Tali found the courage to speak. "I-...", she began nervously. "I... wanted to... I-If we don't come out of this alive... I..."

She stopped herself, deciding to actually _tell _Shepard what she wanted.

"I've... taken the antibiotics, and some medicine I got from the Citadel. I should be able to efficiently fight infection if we... Well... If we..."

"I know.", Shepard announced simply.

Shepard glided his hands over her body. It felt so warm. So strong.

She was ready. But her damned conscience kept holding her back. "I just think... Maybe... Well."

Tali sputtered on and on as she pulled Damon toward her by his hand. "I might have a hard time... well... Oh, I'm sorry. I-It's like a defense mechanism which always makes me talk too much, and... i- it makes me feel so _stupid _and I..."

Shepard interrupted Tali, placing his fingers on the side of her helmet. Her breath froze. Her muscles froze. Her bones froze. Everything froze. Her eyes locked with his in a vice grip. It was like waiting for death, only instead of overwhelming sorrow, it was an overwhelming mix of everything. Everything she ever knew and ever felt clashed in an emotional explosion of unfathomably agonizing anticipation.

She gingerly rose her hands to guide Shepard's fingers to the latches on her helmet. Doing so required an enormous amount of willpower. She felt stunned, awaiting the judgment of her significant other.

She dared not to move as the clamps clicked open, and the synthesized oxygen from within her helmet hissed as it escaped. She squeezed her eyes shut, and bit her lip until she could feel it bleeding as Damon pulled the mask that had sheltered her for her whole life away from her face. She could feel tears stinging her eyes.

Finally, she felt the cool rush of the Normandy's air hit her face, delivering smells and scents she had never smelled before. It felt like she released from a prison she had been in all her life, and she had no logical idea of what to do now that she was free. All she could do was wait, quietly suffering as she waited for Shepard's next words.

An eternity seemed to pass. She heard nothing, felt nothing. Scraping up every tiny bit of audacity she could muster, she released her lip from the searing pain of being cut into by her teeth, and she squinted her eyes open, but not risking coming into eye contact with Shepard. She stared at his hands. Within one of them the purple screen that she had known for years and years; covering her for the entirety of her life.

Without warning, Tali forced herself to look forward.

Shepard's blue eyes enchanted her, put her under a spell. She stared, gazed, and glared into the deep ocean of his irises.

Suddenly, Shepard's mouth split open, revealing perfect rows of flawless, white teeth.

Tali smiled back, feeling bold for doing so. Shepard seemed to be just as dazzled as she was. He seemed to be in a trance as they stared back at each other with hungry eyes.

Shepard's voice surprised Tali. "May I?", he inquired softly. He rose his hand near her face with immense care.

It was the first time she'd heard Shepard's voice without the strange modification added to it by her audio transmitters. It felt so crisp, so fresh. She could listen to it for the rest of her years.

Tali spoke. "Yes."

There was no alteration of her voice. There was no awkward filter it had to pass through for it to have volume in the area around her.

Shepard's fingers met her bare skin. She gasped as the warm sensation traveled from the far side of her cheek, to right under her eye, then to the bridge of her nose. Her face went hot, almost scorching from the sensation. As his thumb touched her lips, she purred with satisfaction. Her fingers tightened into fists from the wonderful sense of finally feeling. The skin of his body, the texture of his fingertips. Her tongue slithered out from behind her lips.

She _tasted _his skin. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. It was delicious, soft, but rugged as well. She wanted it. She wanted to feel this all over.

Shepard advanced forward gradually, Tali's heart threatening to pump out of her chest. Shepard paused briefly just before their lips connected. He gazed into Tali's shining eyes. Was he waiting for an answer?

Tali didn't bother to verbalize it. She clasped Shepard on both sides of his face, and pulled him into her.

This time, she was taking what she wanted. What she had always wanted. And this time, there was no purple screen stopping her. There was no possessive father to intervene, and bar her from her greatest desires. There was no looming fear of falling deathly ill. It was just her and Shepard.

Their lips smacked together as they both moaned with pleasure. Their tongues wrestled together within the chamber of their conjoined lips. Shepard's breath was cool and soothing as it wafted into her mouth. They pushed themselves against each other, into each other; pure, sweet ecstasy taking her away.

Tali had never been more in love.

* * *

Shepard's body transferred a passionate warmth to Tali's bare skin. The cold air of Shepard's cabin was replaced by his body heat. Shepard's skin was so soft. Almost fragile. Tali couldn't fight back the urges to rub her exposed torso against him.

They stood in the middle of the cabin, silent in a tight embrace. Tali was fascinated with being completely naked, feeling Shepard's bare skin against her own. Her breasts were aligned almost perfectly with Shepard's pectorals, showing an interesting contrast between Shepard's tanned, nearly brown skin, and Tali's pale, somewhat grayish shade.

Shepard occasionally whispered into her ear, telling her how gorgeous she was or how good her body felt, to which Tali responded with a tiny giggle.

Tali glided her diminutive fingers over Shepard's back. There were different places here and there where the scarred tissue on his back was rough and scratchy, but other patches where it was soft and almost completely smooth.

As they stood, Shepard also ran his fingers through Tali's unkempt but neatly untangled brown hair, making soft remarks of how soft it was. Tali took delight in the loving gesture. It reminded Tali of when her mother would brush her hair, and help her keep it healthy like her mother's.

It was like her mother was tending to her hair all over again. Only it was the comforting touch of a man, with benevolence lacing every action.

Shepard steadily rocked Tali back and forth, almost lulling her to sleep. Then she heard a deep sound, like the first note of a slow song.

Lo and behold, it was. The song Shepard sang to her the night before once again filled Tali's ears. It was better than last time. She could really _hear _the passion in his voice, feel the strength behind every word. It was Iris. The song Shepard had dedicated to her. She sank further into his arms as his singing continued. His low voice rumbling in Tali's ear canal.

As Shepard's song drew to an end, she realized that there was nothing to stop her. There was nothing they couldn't do. She grinned as she remembered what would happen next.

Tali had grown accustomed to Shepard's touch and the feel of his skin; although she felt she might never get used to it.

The eager young quarian gestured toward Shepard's bed, and let Shepard release himself from her arms. Damon's eyes were glued to her exposed body as he pulled her closer to him, and sat down at the edge, allowing Tali to do the same.

Only Shepard's shirt had been removed. Tali had yet to see the exposed lower half of Shepard's chiseled physique. As if reading her mind, Shepard leaned back onto his elbows, sliding two thumbs into his pants. He began to pull down, making Tali's jaw drop in anticipation. However, he stopped, making a notion for her to complete the process. Tali gulped, regardless of the situation, and assisted Shepard.

What Tali saw next was not what she expected.

Of course, she knew Shepard was a healthy man, but she had no idea he was so... well- endowed. It seemed to Tali that her and Shepard's size would be, frankly, incompatible. However, Shepard gave her a small grin, and guided her on top of him. She suspended herself just above him, nervous to go any lower. However, Shepard was as patient as ever. He let her down slowly, and she gradually began to hiss with pain as he entered. But he was gentle as he could possibly be. The pain grew into pleasure, and pleasure into unmatched bliss. It was unlike any other feeling. It was unlike any experience she'd ever had in her life.

Tali let her fingers lock with Shepard's. Soon, they found each other's rhythm, and they continued their love-making in sweet solitude.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I know some of you have been looking forward to Shepard's singing to Tali. However, I did some site rule revisions, and as much as I would love to put in the song lyrics as Shepard sang, the rules stated that I cannot copy a copyrighted song's lyrics into a fanfic. I attempted to be as vague as possible with it.** **I apologize to anyone who was disappointed, but I didn't want to jeopardize this story to be reported for rule-breaking, and deleted without warning; especially since I've worked so hard on this, and you guys enjoy it so much. Also, this chapter is ridiculously short. However, I felt like the romance scene really deserved its own chapter. After all, is making love not a sacred thing? Thanks for reading, and leave a review!**

**P.S.: Song is Iris by Goo Goo Dolls if you want to listen as you read.**


	30. Conduit Run

"Uh... Commander?", Joker muttered. "We've got company."

Liara's soft mutter sounded from behind Joker. "Have their sensors picked us up yet?"

"Stealth systems _are _engaged.", Joker assured the asari. "Unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't have any idea we're here."

Navigator Pressly's distinct and seasoned voice addressed Joker. "Picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface.", he announced from his position at the terminal across the cockpit.

Without acknowledging Pressly's statement, Shepard commanded Joker to continue. "Take us down, Joker. Lock in on the coordinates."

As Garrus entered, Tali turned in his direction. He gave her a friendly nod, Tali mimicking him.

"Negative on that, Commander.", Pressly abstained. "The nearest landing zone's two clicks away."

Garrus shot a glance at Pressly._  
_

_No, that's not good enough. Saren can't get away._

"We'll never make it in time on foot.", Garrus declared with exigence. "Get us something closer!"

"There is nowhere closer; I've looked!", Pressly quarreled.

"Drop us in the Mako.", Shepard demanded, not willing to concede and allow Saren to escape.

Again, Navigator Pressly expressed his dissent. "You need at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull off a drop like that. The most I can find near Saren is twenty."

"Twenty meters?!", Garrus bellowed in exasperation. "No way we can make a drop in there!"

"We have to try!", Liara cried audaciously.

Garrus scoffed and shook his head. He didn't like these odds. Not even slightly.

He swung his head to face Pressly again. "Find another landing zone!"

"There is no other landing zone!", Pressly roared as he spun around, his voice rising to scorching, angry levels.

"The descent angle is too steep...", Tali uttered with worry.

"It's our only option!", Liara shrieked.

"It's not an option, it's a suicide run!", Garrus pleaded in a clamorous tone. "We don't-"

Garrus was cut off by Joker's solid voice. "I can do it."

Shepard watched the pilot with apprehension. "Joker?"

"I can do it.", Joker declared again, his tone steeled with resolve.

Shepard nodded down at Joker, confident in his pilot's abilities. "Drop us right on top of that bastard."

The commander made a one-eighty degree twist and made a notion for Tali and Garrus to follow him. As they departed from the cockpit, Shepard brought them both around to him to form a huddle between the three of them.

He lowered his voice so as to barely be heard. "I've come to trust both of you with my life. I want you two to accompany me in the Mako. Tali nodded boisterously as Garrus assured that Shepard's trust was well-placed. "Won't let you down, Shepard."

Shepard gave them a slight grin. "Good. Meet me in the cargo bay."

Garrus followed Tali as she made a beeline for the stairs.

_Just the two of us? I can understand letting Kaidan or Ashley stay, but why not Liara? Why not Wrex?_

Garrus didn't understand Shepard's logic. Maybe it was just Shepard's way of showing his appreciation...

He couldn't complain. Shepard was the only real friend Garrus has made in years.

* * *

Shepard rushed to the door Saren had managed to escape behind, cursing under his breath.

"Dammit.", He muttered as he pummeled the door with his fist. "We have to get inside this bunker before Saren finds the Conduit!"

"There's no way we're getting past that door with brute force.", Tali asserted as she crossed her arms in thought.

"Saren found a way to open it.", Garrus pointed out. "There must be some kind of security override somewhere in this complex."

Tali nodded. "That's right!", She exclaimed. "But... we'll have to find some way to get it up and running again."

"Good call.", Shepard agreed. "I'm sure Saren left some his geth behind as scouts. So be ready."

The squad drew their weapons, preparing for the onslaught of enemies they were bound to engage inside of the complex.

As Shepard approached the giant stone blocks that impeded the path from being accessible by the Mako, he muttered to his team. "Looks like we're not taking the Mako back here."

As he said that, he couldn't help but notice the scenery. He'd been so caught up on catching Saren, he hadn't realized the fact that this planet was littered with Prothean architecture and structures. A glance behind him showed that Tali and Garrus were as curious as he was. But they couldn't let it distract them. They had a job to do, and not much time to do it.

"Stay focused.", Shepard commanded as he advanced further.

As they found themselves in a clearing, geth, as expected, immediately opened fire. The team rushed to cover, managing to take potshots as they sprinted. As his back met the stone block that he would utilize as cover, Shepard spotted a geth trooper rushing to the side of two other troopers. He seized his moment of opportunity to clasp at his belt to take a grenade. He engaged the grenade and tossed it, allowing the disc shaped explosive to glide through the air before tapping on the detonator on his belt.

The blast flayed the geth apart, robotic limbs and wires soaring through the air.

Garrus neutralized a rocket trooper, Tali overloading the shields of another geth platform to allow Garrus to gun it down with ease.

The first wave of geth had been destroyed. Shepard checked the condition of his allies, then gave the order to continue their advance. His team followed closely behind him as he jogged to the next piece of cover. Shepard rounded the corner, aiming his rifle carefully.

Suddenly, a flash of white obstructed his view, and the force of what felt like getting hit in the chest with a baseball bat sent Shepard to the ground. He struggled to find air in his lungs, and he felt lightheaded. He wouldn't have enough time to combat whatever had knocked him over. Before the geth was able to get a shot into Shepard, Garrus tackled the platform, sending himself and the geth to the ground next to the commander. Garrus bashed the geth's sensory "eye" with the butt of his assault rifle, disabling the geth from further battle.

The turian sighed and turned to Shepard. "Got it!", he called out without standing up.

Shepard's smile dissipated as he spotted a geth armature behind the turian, charging its cannon with Garrus none the wiser.

Shepard's eyes grew as he realized Garrus wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. The commander jumped to his feet, only to meet solid earth once again as he pulled Garrus with him. The blast from the geth armature narrowly missed Garrus and Shepard, and the platform was already beginning to charge its next shot. Shepard pulled Garrus to his feet, and pushed him forward back into cover.

Shepard grunted as he slammed his back into the rock slab. He turned to his turian friend to look him over.

"You okay?", Shepard managed to wheeze as he tried to catch his breath. Garrus nodded, not meeting his gaze.

Shepard growled at how much time had already passed. Saren could be on the Citadel right now, and they're still trying to take down a damn armature.

He only hoped that they could make it in time.

* * *

Tali continued to struggle with the ancient hardware of the security panel. Shepard stood from his crouched position beside her to find Garrus.

The turian was a distance off, staring intently at something in the corner on the other side of the room.

As Shepard approached, Garrus addressed him. "Shepard. Look at this."

The commander followed the direction of Garrus' outstretched finger to find an abnormal statue. As Shepard looked closer, he surmised that it wasn't just some strange piece of architecture. It was unnatural... Almost-

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong.",Garrus began. "But doesn't that... thing look... human? I mean, physical similarities are just uncanny."

Shepard furrowed his brow. It did. The limbs and body were elongated to an extreme, as well as the fingers. Numerous tubes entered in through the being's mouth and eyes, and stretched all the way down its body.

"Well.", Shepard breathed airily. "The Protheans _did _develop with the help of the technology from the species that came before."

"They may look human, but you and I both know they aren't."

"D-Do you think...", Garrus muttered. Shepard turned to cast his gaze on the turian, allowing him to continue. "There are other humans?"

Shepard looked down at his boots, taking in a deep breath as he searched for a response. "It's a big universe. You never know... There may be more of... _anything _beyond our galaxy. Turian, Asari, Human."

"Reaper.", Garrus stated darkly.

Shepard nodded apprehensively. "I'd say the odds are pretty high."

"Yeah...", Garrus agreed idly. "Still, makes you wonder."

The two of them were silent as they continued to gaze at the statue. The longer Shepard stared, the more uncomfortable he became. He decided to turn away to see if Tali was finished.

He noticed the quarian already pacing toward him.

"Finished?", Shepard inquired.

Tali nodded, but coughed almost violently as she attempted to answer. Shepard watched her with a concerned appearance.

"You okay?"

"Yes.", Tali breathed airily. "It's just..."

"Before."

Shepard knew what she meant. Even with all the antibiotics Tali had taken, her body would still have difficulty dealing with such an extreme exposure to germs. But Tali was tough. She could handle it.

Shepard walked closer to the panel, its lighting beckoning him to approach.

"Come on.", Garrus ushered. "Saren's already got a headstart. We have to go find him before he reaches the Conduit."

"Unless he's already found it.", Tali offered. "Then we're just walking into a trap."

"That's a chance we'll have to take.", Garrus remarked determinedly.

"Wait...", Tali uttered, beginning to point behind the commander, which caused him to turn around. "Something's happening."

A damaged hologram sputtered almost unintelligible words and sayings, but Shepard could understand only the bits that weren't over encumbered with static.

"-too late...-unable to-... -invading fleets-... -no escape-..."

Garrus spoke as the hologram seemed to be shifting to another piece of the audio. "Sounds like some kind of message. But I don't recognize the language."

"It's probably in Prothean.", Tali replied. "This recording must be fifty thousand years old. No wonder we can't understand it."

Shepard faced Tali, a confused look adorning his features. "The message is all broken up, but I recognize some of the words. It's a warning against the Reaper invasion. You can't understand it?"

"Incredible...", muttered Garrus. "The Cipher must have transferred an understanding of the Prothean language into your mind."

The recording squealed again, playing more of the audio message. "-ot safe-... -seek refuge-... -side the archives..."

"What's it saying?", Tali asked, captivated. "Can you make out anything useful?"

Shepard rose a hand up behind him to signify silence as he listened in. "-alled Reapers... -the Citadel-... -overwhelmed-... -only hope..."

The recording made another noise as it played yet another message. "... -act of desperation-... -the Conduit... -all is lost..."

Shepard shook his head. "It said something about the Conduit, but it's too degraded to help. We should go."

* * *

Kaidan groaned at the searing pain in his shoulder. As he brought the palm of his hand up to the stinging area, he dug his nails into his skin. He gritted his teeth with the force of a vice. He was strong enough to achieve a sitting position with his legs hanging over the side of the bed.

He released a loud, pent up sigh, and allowed his neck to take a break from supporting his head. He stared at his feet for nearly a minute before he heard the med bay door slide open. The ajar opening revealed a surprised Ashley.

As she strode inside, a smile lit up her face. "You actually got up by yourself?", Ashley snickered.

"It's a bit harder than you think.", Kaidan argued, returning the offer of humor.

Ashley chuckled. "Oh, I figured. You only took enough shots to put down a full-grown krogan."

"Think I could give Wrex a run for his money?"

"...Maybe not.", Ashley retorted.

Kaidan laughed, this time not having to transform it into a cough to save his lungs. He believed his wounds were beginning to heal, but he still had a ways to go until he would be well enough to participate in a ground team mission.

His mind shifted to Shepard, and their mission on Ilos.

"Are we at Ilos?", Kaidan blurted aloud.

Ashley watched him with a startled look. "We just dropped Shepard, Garrus, and Tali off. We're heading back to the Citadel to help out with the fleet."

Kaidan nodded with understanding. Kaidan's mind transferred to a darker subject. He allowed his gaze to rest on Ashley. Their eyes locked, mutual fears evident in their appearances.

"So they're coming, huh?", Kaidan finally muttered.

Ashley broke away from his stare. "We can only hope Shepard isn't too late."

Kaidan sighed. Shaking his head, he drew break to speak. "You know, Ash..."

Without turning her head, Ashley's eyes found his figure. "...For once... I'm afraid."

She surveyed him with a perplexed expression. Kaidan explained.

"I didn't always fear death. I actually thought... that it would be some kind of liberating experience."

Ashley's appearance didn't veer from its bewildered state. "So, what you said on Virmire...?"

"I convinced myself that it was the end for me.", Kaidan declared. "I didn't hesitate. I didn't try to get myself killed. But I didn't try to save my own life, either. I just went with whatever happened."

Ashley's gaze dropped. She furrowed her eyebrows as she shook her head. "But, why?"

"Don't know.", Kaidan muttered. "I figured I'd lived long enough. I was prepared to die. But with all of this going on... with the Reapers..."

Now the pair found each other's eyes. Kaidan stared as hard as he could into Ashley's dark brown irises. "I don't want to die knowing I could have done something to save lives."

Ashley scoffed. "Kaidan, we do that every day. We are constantly saving lives. You're just... a gear in the great life-saving machine."

He smirked. Silently wishing the best of luck to Commander Shepard, he sighed under his breath. "I guess that's one way to put it..."

* * *

He trekked onward, his footsteps seeming to thunder and reverberate within his head. Something stopped him. A force beyond his control. A higher power at work.

It clasped at his brain, seizing his mind in a death grip.

_He is following you. Eliminate him._

Suddenly, his mind became his own again, or how much of his mind it allowed him to have control of.

"You."

He pointed to a group of his soldiers. Three rocket troopers and a colossus. It wouldn't be adequate enough to suppress one with such military prowess. It would, however, allot him a short amount of time.

_Continue to the Conduit._

His limbs and fingers locked up. The pain was unbearable. He ached for death. A bullet in the brain. An end to this life. But something anchored him to this world. Some overpowering force kept him bolstered on his feet.

Again, his legs surged forward, powerless to hinder what he so desperately yearned to cease.

* * *

The Mako rattled and shook, making Tali's bones ache with each barrage of oscillation.

As the path before them took on a change of texture, Garrus took his chance to verbalize his thoughts.

"I thought Saren would have set some kind of trap or ambush for us. They must have been in too much of a hurry."

"Or we just haven't run into it yet.", Shepard announced darkly.

Tali hoped that there would be no such snare to bind them, but traps seemed to be a given when it came to chasing down a rogue Spectre with a Reaper in his head.

No doubt, there would be troves of geth lying in wait. But she knew she was prepared. When she was with Shepard, she was always ready for anything. Garrus, in no small part, also alleviated some of the pressure. He was the comic relief of the group, obviously. He always had a witty joke to mutter, regardless of the severity of the situation.

"What are all those things on the wall?", Garrus indicated, his eyes on the display. "Some kind of containers?"

Taking a closer look, Tali's suspicions proved to be true. "They look like stasis pods.", she explained. "The Protheans probably tried to keep themselves alive through cryogenic freezing. Something must have gone wrong, though. This bunker became their tomb. The pods are dead... and so is anyone inside."

"All of them?", Garrus remarked in disbelief. "There must be hundreds of those pods... What was Saren expecting to find here? There's nothing left but corpses."

Shepard's expression was indifferent. His gaze was locked on the path before him, oblivious to the evidence of Prothean survival. Tali couldn't blame him. His biggest concern was catching Saren. For if they failed, these Prothean ruins would lose their relevance, and life as they knew it would be eradicated.

A soft beep caught Tali's attention as the shields indicated they were taking fire.

"How many?", Garrus inquired, adjusting the controls before him to engage the gun turret.

"Two.", Shepard muttered. "Right next to each other. Cannon rounds."

Garrus nodded. He shifted the aim of the Mako's turret, and soon after he found his mark, a tumultuous explosion vibrated the walls of the tank, and the two small signatures on the combat display disappeared.

"Nice shot, Garrus.", Shepard praised.

Garrus snorted. "Nice? I'd say that was immaculate."

Shepard grinned marginally. "Save it for Saren. We might run into him, so keep your eyes peeled."

Garrus nodded and held his attention on the gun display.

* * *

After a short while of passing through multiple chambers filled with the same stasis pods, the squad entered another chamber. This one, however, was blocked by some sort of ray shield halfway through.

Tali squinted at the display, murmuring to herself that it didn't look like anything the geth had manufactured.

Something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

Garrus voicing his thoughts revealed to Tali that he had also seen the barrier before them. "It's a trap!", Garrus cried in frustration. "Saren must have set an ambush!"

Tali shook her head. "I don't think Saren's behind this. This barrier? It's nothing like geth technology. Something in this bunker doesn't want us going anywhere."

"What are you saying?", Shepard inquired. "Like... some kind of V.I.?"

"I'm not sure.", Tali replied promptly. "But we should probably try and see what's going on."

Shepard looked forward at his display again, nodding to himself. Without looking back at her, Shepard vocalized his orders. "Right. Let's go."

Garrus was the first one out of the Mako, stepping away from the giant vehicle to get a better look at the obstruction. Shepard was the second to exit, extending his hand to Tali to assist her departure from the Mako.

They all looked upon the shining barrier, Tali pointing out definitely that this was nothing of geth origin. Shepard didn't bother to examine for long. He turned to see an open doorway with an elevator.

Silently, he led them into the elevator, the ancient door closing shut behind them and beginning its descent.

"If this were simply an automated trap, Saren would have triggered it.", Tali conveyed. "What do you think this is?"

Garrus shot a glance at the quarian. "Whatever it is, we should be careful."

Promptly, the elevator opened, unveiling a walkway leading down to what seemed to be a V.I. terminal.

Shepard glanced backward at his companions anxiously. Tali nodded at him, a smile creasing her face.

As always, Damon knew when she was smiling. It made Tali wonder if she had some sort of tell that he knew to look for whenever she grinned at him.

Then again, it was rare for Tali to not be grinning at Shepard all that time.

Shepard trod down the walkway reluctantly, Garrus and Tali following close behind.

The group drew near, causing a V.I. interface to appear before them. Without warning, the VI spoke.

Tali knew that the voice was generated by the V.I. terminal, but it seemed to surround her, echoing through the chamber, and even through her own body.

"You are not Prothean.", the V.I. rumbled. "But you are not machine, either. This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent our warning through the beacons."

"Looks like that VI program you were talking about was true, Tali.", Garrus surmised. "Pretty badly damaged, though."

"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you, unlike the other that passed recently.", the VI spoke, oblivious to Garrus' synopsis. "Perhaps there is still hope."

Tali was utterly fascinated by the VI, and how self-aware and knowledgeable it was. The Protheans truly were a brilliant race. But something else stumped her. Before, on the other terminal, only Shepard could understand what was being said due to the message being in Prothean. But why could she understand this VI?

"Wait a minute.", Tali interrupted. "How come I can understand you? Why aren't you speaking the Prothean language?"

"I have been monitoring your communication since you arrived at this facility.", it responded. "I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend."

"My name is Vigil.", it continued. "You are safe here for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe."

Shepard watched it with fascination. "Are you some kind of artificial intelligence program?"

"I am an advanced non-organic analysis system with personality imprints from Ksad Ishad, chief overseer of the Ilos research facility.", Vigil responded.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years.", Vigil replied. "But to stop it, you must understand or you will make the same mistakes we did. The Citadel is the heart of your civilization and the seat of government. As it was with us, and as it has been with every civilization that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon. When the Citadel relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through. And all you know will be destroyed."

"The Reapers can wipe out the Council and the entire Citadel fleet in a single surprise attack!", Shepard exclaimed in urgency.

"That was our fate.", Vigil replied. "Our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel and through it, the mass relays. Communication and transportation across our empire were crippled. Each star system was isolated, cut off from the others. Easy prey for the Reaper fleets. Over the next decades, the Reapers systematically obliterated our people. World by world, system by system, they methodically wiped us out."

Shepard glanced to his side, noticing the stasis pods. Shifting his gaze to look back at Vigil, he pointed to one of the pods. "Some of you must have managed to survive."

"Through the Citadel, the Reapers had access to all our records, maps, census data. Information is power, and they knew everything about us. Their fleets advanced across every settled region of the galaxy. Some worlds were utterly destroyed. Others were conquered, their populations enslaved. These indoctrinated servants became sleeper agents under Reaper control. Taken in as refugees by other Protheans, they betrayed them to the machines. Within a few centuries, the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy. They were relentless, brutal and absolutely thorough."

Shepard sighed. There had to be a reason to this destruction. Why would the Reapers destroy all organic life, and then retreat back to where they came from? What would they gain?

"What do the Reapers get out of this?", Shepard asked, voicing his thoughts. "Why do they keep repeating this pattern of genocide over and over?"

"The Reapers are alien, unknowable.", Vigil responded. "Perhaps they need slaves or resources. More likely, they are driven by motives and goals organic beings cannot hope to comprehend. In the end, what does it matter? Your survival depends on stopping them, not in understanding them."

"I guess you're right.", Shepard agreed apprehensively. "But even then, how can we stop something that powerful?"

"The Conduit is the key.", Vigil answered. "Before the Reapers attacked, we Protheans were on the cusp of unlocking the mysteries behind mass relay technology. Ilos was a top secret facility. Here, researchers worked to create a small-scale version of a mass relay. One that linked directly to the Citadel: the hub of the relay network."

"The Conduit's not a weapon.", Garrus alluded. "It's a back door onto the Citadel!"

Not responding to Garrus, Shepard faced Vigil. "What happened next?"

"We severed all communication with the outside and our facility went dark. The personnel retreated underground into these archives. To conserve resources, everyone was put into cryogenic stasis. I was programmed to monitor the facility and wake the staff when the danger had passed. But the genocide of an entire species is a long, slow process. Years passed. Decades, centuries. The Reapers persisted. And my energy reserves were dwindling."

"How did you survive?", Shepard inquired.

"I began to disable the life support of non-essential personnel. First support staff, then security. One by one, their pods were shut down to conserve energy. Eventually, only the stasis pods of the top scientists remained active. Even these were in danger of failing when the Reapers finally retreated back through the Citadel relay."

"There were hundreds of stasis pods out there!", Tali exclaimed. "You just shut them down? You killed them?"

"You were programmed to protect them!", Shepard growled accusingly. "Not kill them!"

"This outcome was not completely unforeseen.", Vigil defended. "My actions were a result of contingency programming entered on my creation."

Garrus scoffed. "I bet they didn't tell the "non-essential" staff about this contingency."

"I saved key personnel.", Vigil remarked almost forcefully. "When the Reapers retreated, the top researchers were still alive. My actions are the only reason any hope remains. When the researchers woke, they realized the Prothean species was doomed. There were only a dozen individuals left, far too few to sustain a viable population. Yet they vowed to find some way to stop the Reapers from returning. A way to break the cycle forever. And they knew the keepers were the key."

"Aren't the keepers under the influence of the Reapers?"

"The keepers are controlled by the Citadel. Before each invasion, a signal is sent through the station compelling the keepers to activate the Citadel relay. After decades of feverish study, the scientists discovered a way to alter this signal. Using the Conduit, they gained access to the Citadel and made the modifications. This time, when Sovereign sent the signal to the Citadel, the keepers ignored it. The Reapers are trapped in dark space."

Shepard furrowed his brow. "Saren can use the Conduit to bypass all the Citadel's external defenses."

"Correct.", Vigil agreed. "And once inside, he can transfer control of the station to Sovereign. Sovereign will override the Citadel's systems and manually open the relay. And the cycle of extinction will begin again."

"Vigil.", Shepard addressed the VI. "Is there any way we can stop them?"

"There is a data file in my console. Take a copy when you go. When you reach the Citadel's master control unit, upload it to the station. It will corrupt the Citadel's security protocols and give you temporary control over the station. It might give you a chance against Sovereign."

"Wait.", Garrus intervened. "Where's the Citadel's master control unit? I've never heard of anything like that."

"Through the Conduit.", ordered Vigil. "Follow Saren. He will lead you to your destination."

Shepard turned to his companions. "Saren's got enough of a head start. Tali, grab that data file and let's go!"

Before they could rush off, Vigil spoke again. "The one you call Saren has not reached the Conduit. Not yet. There is still hope if you hurry."

Without anything to suffice as a farewell, Vigil faded away, and Tali promptly began searching the terminal for the mentioned data file.

Shepard really did hope there was still hope left. From what Vigil told him, they couldn't afford to make mistakes now. The galaxy's survival rested on their shoulders. And Shepard had never felt so overwhelmed.

* * *

The Mako skid to a halt, allowing Tali to catch a clear look of the display. It revealed a long, zigzagging pathway. And at the end, there was something that resembled a mass relay. It was amazing. Once again, they'd found a perfect example of Prothean knowledge.

"There!", Tali shouted. "The Conduit! It's incredible!"

"We don't have time to admire the view!", Garrus proclaimed. "We have to get through that relay... and these geth aren't going to make it easy on us."

Shepard furrowed his brow. He shifted one of the Mako's gears, and hovered his foot idly over the gas pedal.

"Hang onto something.", he muttered, fire in his eyes.

* * *

"God...", Joker muttered as a turian dreadnought was torn right in half before his very eyes. This Reaper, this overlord of destruction went beyond his most wild speculation, his worst nightmares. This was the embodiment of death...

And to think there were thousands more waiting to find their way back into the galaxy...

He shook his head. He had to stay focused; he couldn't let Shepard down.

* * *

_Citadel control is dead. Continue._

Saren fought to scream. He fought to get the voice out of his head. His feet moved forward, deviating from his strongest will. Left, right, left, right, he trekked onward to bring about the destruction of a galaxy.

His whole body burned and stung. His brain was numb. The will to disobey made it even worse. Even thinking about not carrying out Sovereign's wishes was excruciatingly painful.

_We are nearing the Citadel's main control. Prepare to disengage all security protocols._

_No...No! No! No! No! No! Get out of my head!_

_Silence._

A jolt was sent through his body, restraining him.

He didn't even feel turian anymore. He couldn't feel anything. He felt like a prisoner inside of his own skin. Like he was looking through the eyes of someone he didn't know. Someone he hated.

The mental anguish was too great. He longed for death, for release. But Sovereign would not allow it. Not until he was finished with every living being in the galaxy.

Saren sustained a steady pace as he trod closer and closer to doom.

* * *

The Mako jerked forward, almost causing Tali to be thrust from her seated position. Everything seemed to quake beneath her as the tank thundered forward. The shield display screeched and droned, displaying warning sign after warning sign.

Shepard's calm voice anchored her to consciousness.

"Hold on... almost there."

The shields were at 64%. They were only a quarter way to the Conduit.

"Just stay... with me..."

34%. Not even halfway.

"Just hold on..."

2%. Just reached the halfway mark.

"Almost..."

Garrus glanced between the display and the commander rapidly, convinced that they weren't going to make it. "Commander!"

The shields had broken. The back right tires were down.

"Almost..."

"Commander!", Garrus roared.

45% of the Mako was now dead weight. The Conduit was just a few more feet away.

"Shepard!"

94% of the Mako was destroyed beyond any hope of repair.

"Got it!"

The Mako was thrust into the air, deafening the blood pumping in Tali's ears, the shrill beeping of the displays, Garrus' cacophonous outbursts.

Everything was engulfed in white. Silence. And everything was still.

And then an ear-shattering explosion. One red light blinked, illuminating the inside of the utterly shredded Mako.

Then she realized. They were on the Citadel.

They'd made it. Glancing to her right, she was relieved to find that both of her friends were still alive, and attempting to come to their senses, as she was.

Now all they had to do was stop a Reaper from taking over the Citadel station, and overriding the systems to bring about the total annihilation of the galaxy...

Yup. Easy.


	31. It's Over

Tali had narrowly managed to scramble out of the overturned Mako and grasp for her shotgun when the ear-wrenching squeal of grinding metal pervaded her audio transmitters.

Large spikes, with husks pinned atop them, gradually descended, allowing the mindless foot soldiers to detach themselves and rush toward Tali and her companions.

Making short work of two of them, Tali and Garrus released their pent up breaths. However, Shepard was still in the process of dispatching the last husk.

He had brought the butt of his rifle forward to strike the husk over the side of the head, causing it to fall to ground. But due to the husk' inability to feel pain, the former human managed to push itself up onto its knees. Shepard ceased its recovery from the blow, knocking it onto its back.

It hissed and growled at Shepard as he summoned the pistol from his hip. A point-blank shot between the eyes was more than enough to silence the husk. Shepard gazed upward at Garrus and Tali, his eyebrows furrowed in hatred.

Tali was no longer a stranger to that look. The commander knew that the end was just around the corner. Whether it was the end for the galaxy, or the end for Saren's life, he would continue to fight.

He holstered his pistol, not bothering to gesture his team forward. Tali and Garrus followed close behind Shepard, drawing nearer to an elevator within the Presidium.

Tali took a last look at the devastation behind her. In all her time of being on the Citadel, she'd never expected it to ever be in this condition. Although it was in shambles, it could no doubt be rebuilt. That is, if they stopped Saren in time.

The elevator door slid upwards, locking into placed as it concealed them inside. As the elevator began the ascent, Tali closed her eyes, praying for the ancestors to lend her the strength she needed.

* * *

Joker's hands flew up and down the console, different transmissions and orders barking over the comms.

One in particular caught his attention. "The Citadel's closing! They're sealing the station!" He was receiving a live video transmission from a friendly dreadnought, safely out of harm's way. He had the Normandy stationed in the Andura sector, where the Alliance agreed to conglomerate their forces in order to provide reinforcements for the Citadel defense fleet.

Joker shot a glance at the Citadel. Indeed, the Citadel's arms were closing. That fact came over as a relief to the pilot, but another sight held his attention.

A colossal dreadnought, reminding him of some kind of marine animal from Earth seemed to lurk toward the Citadel. Despite its massive volume, it soared onward at an alarming rate...

Joker's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

A Reaper. Sovereign. Completely exposed, in all its glory. Joker could _feel _the threatening vibe it gave off, even from the dreadnought's safe position a good distance away from the Citadel.

"Don't let the enemy ships inside the arms!", Another transmission blared over the comms.

The pilot's gaze shifted between Sovereign and the Citadel rapidly, the Reaper oblivious to the fire it was taking.

Joker soon realized that Sovereign was on a crash course, heading directly for a turian frigate.

His jaw plummeted in astonishment as the Reaper plowed through the frigate, the ship barely managing to move a small distance to the right before it was utterly obliterated by direct impact.

Joker continued to look on in disbelief at how they were going to stop this behemoth as it stormed toward the Citadel.

He sighed in indignation as Sovereign narrowly managed to squeeze in through the station's arms. He hoped Shepard would know what to do.

Joker shook his head. There was no time to dwell on this. Geth ships continued to strain the Citadel's defenses.

If there were thousands more of these monsters, waiting for Sovereign to open the pathway into this galaxy...

Joker hoped the Alliance would arrive in time.

* * *

The elevator jerked to a halt, a dull hum in the background suddenly losing its volume, waning over to a powering-down sound.

"Dammit.", Shepard muttered. "Saren's locked the elevator! Suit up; we're going outside!"

Garrus pulled out a tiny cube from within a compartment of his armor, the cube expanding out into a turian-fitted helmet, which Garrus spent no time in placing on his head.

Shepard's helmet simply connected together around his head, the steel armor rising up from tiny compartments from within his neck-guard.

Damon unfastened the pistol from his side, proceeding to aim it at the glass. He took a look behind him at his friends, Garrus giving him a thumbs up as he did.

"Get ready.", Shepard breathed.

The pistol round was almost instantly silenced by the deafening hum of space. Shepard stepped forward, jumping out of the elevator, and then being pulled back down by the magnetic power of his boots. By the way he was angled, Tali surmised that this was going to be a horizontal trek up the side of the Citadel tower. She drew her shotgun, following the pace of Garrus and Shepard as they raced against time.

* * *

Sovereign was even more massive than Tali imagined. It towered over them as they traversed toward the top of the tower. She wondered if the Reaper even knew they were there. She felt so tiny in comparison to it, she pondered if it even perceived them as a threat.

The three of them tore through more geth, barely advancing to the next line of cover before they had to pause and return fire.

Eventually, they found themselves in the sights of a geth dropship, which dropped geth platforms continuously before them. After a short while of its unrelenting assault, Shepard offered the idea to energize the Citadel defense turrets scattered around the platform.

One at a time, the three of them made mad dashes to another piece of cover while the other two covered them with suppressing fire.

Tali had managed to hack the three turrets as she arrived at each of them, the turrets opening fire within moments.

The quarian only wished it were still that easy. Turrets controlled by Saren's geth now fired cannon rounds upon them, isolating them to separate pieces of cover, and squandering almost all of their attempts to fire back.

She instinctively brought and arm over her head as a means to defend herself from falling debris as another round thundered against her cover.

It felt as if their time was teetering over the edge, and they were nowhere close to their destination. She could tell Shepard felt the same way. If they couldn't find a way to pick up their pace, they weren't going to make it in time.

She watched as Shepard jumped up to fire briefly, then drop back down onto the ground before he took too much fire.

This was going to be difficult... Very difficult.

* * *

After identifying a hatch in the tower wall as an emergency hatch for the main elevator into the Citadel tower, the squad entered through to the elevator shaft, and were now jogging across the walkway leading to the Council meeting area.

Halting their approach, yet another onslaught of geth engaged them, forcing the team to cover.

Soon, the oppressive unit of geth no longer hindered their advance. Shepard led them forward, the scorching flame of the gardens illuminating the stairway to the topmost platform within the chamber.

As Shepard ascended the stairs, he pushed himself against the banister for cover, with Tali and Garrus following suit on the opposite side of the final, single staircase.

Shepard faced his companions, nodding for them to advance.

They rushed up the stairs, Shepard drawing his pistol to aim at Saren.

But before Shepard could get a shot off, he narrowly caught a glimpse of Saren's body plummeting off the side of the platform.

Shepard furrowed his brow...

Saren was up to something.

As if to answer his thoughts, Saren revealed himself as he levitated into the air, tossing an explosive, forcing Shepard and his team to shelter.

Shepard dove for cover, as well as Tali and Garrus.

Grunting from the impact, Shepard twisted himself to get a look at his friends. Seeing that they were unharmed, Shepard focused his attention on Saren.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard.", Saren hissed.

"Had to wipe out a few hundred of your followers along the way!", Shepard yelled. "Sorry if I kept you waiting!"

"You've lost.", Saren announced disdainfully. "You know that, don't you? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel's systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return."

Shepard shook his head. "Not on my watch. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You survived our encounter on Virmire.", Saren pointed out with scorn in his voice. "But I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has... upgraded me."

"What? You mean you let it tighten its grip on you? Let it twist your mind even more to bend to its will?"

"I suppose I should thank you, Shepard.", Saren replied deviously. "After Virmire, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About Sovereign manipulating me. About indoctrination. The doubts began to eat away at me. Sovereign sensed my hesitation. I was... implanted to strengthen my resolve. Now my doubts are gone. I believe in Sovereign completely. I understand that the Reapers _need_ organics. Join us, and Sovereign will find a place for you, too."

Shepard gritted his teeth. "Sovereign's controlling you through your implants! Don't you see that?!"

"The relationship is symbiotic.", Saren attempted to defend himself with. "Organic and machine intertwined, a union of flesh and steel. The strengths of both, the weaknesses of neither...

I am a vision of the future, Shepard. The evolution of all organic life. This is our destiny. Join Sovereign and experience a true rebirth!"

"I'd rather die than live like that!", Shepard roared.

"Then you _will_ die.", Saren snarled grimly. "And your companions. Everyone you know and love. Everyone you've ever met. Don't you understand? You will all die! The Reapers can't be stopped. Not by the Protheans. Not by you. The cycle always continues."

Shepard shook his head again. "I don't believe that. Sovereign hasn't won yet. I can stop it from taking control of the station! Step aside and the invasion will never happen!"

"We can't stop it!", Saren screeched. "Not forever. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are too powerful."

"Some part of you must still realize this is wrong.", Shepard pleaded. "You can fight this!"

Saren stood silent for a moment. Suddenly, he began to mutter to himself. "Maybe you're right... Maybe there _is_ still a chance for..."

He interrupted himself with a fit of grunts and distressing groans. His fingers curled around his skull in a vice grip. Saren's features twisted and contorted into pained expressions.

Saren shifted his gaze to Shepard, hopelessness streaked across his face.

"The implants... Sovereign is too strong... I'm sorry. It's too late for me."

Saren seemed to have freed himself from Sovereign's grasp, albeit only briefly; somewhat like Matriarch Benezia.

Shepard stood from his ensconced position behind cover to reveal himself to Saren's sight. "It's not over yet! You can still redeem yourself!"

It seemed that Saren was beginning to respond, but before he could, he reeled as he cried out in agony. His hands found his face, clutching his head with an iron grip.

Saren suddenly stopped, raising his head to face Shepard again. That empty glow within his eyes had returned, as well as the expressionless stare on his features.

"I'm sorry, Shepard.", Saren muttered. "I cannot allow you to jeopardize this... You must die."

* * *

After dodging explosions, attemtping to recover from immaculate pistol shots, and dealing with dozens of weapon overheats, Shepard finally managed to pop off one last accurate burst from his assault rifle.

That was all that was needed. As the shots connected with Saren's vulnerable noggin, the indoctrinated turian yelped at the sensation of sudden, excruciating pain.

Saren teetered atop his levitating platform, eventually losing his balance as he plummeted down through the glass, and into the chamber below. Glass shards broke from impact, a fairly large one in particular lodging itself into Saren's chest, pinning him to the floor.

Shepard's lungs ached as he inhaled and exhaled with enormous breaths. He shook it off as best as he could, placing his encapsulated assault rifle on the magnetic plate on his back.

He rushed to the control panel in the middle of the chamber, Tali and Garrus following behind him.

As Shepard neared the console, he activated his omnitool, already on the search for the data file Vigil had instructed him to extract into the Citadel's systems.

Shepard sighed with relief as the file did as Vigil said it would. Shepard now had station-wide control.

He turned to his squad. "Vigil's data file worked. I've got control of all systems."

"Quick!", Garrus demanded. "Open the station's arms. Maybe the fleet can take Sovereign down!"

"The opening of a communications channel to guide the process would also make this an easier undertaking.", Tali added.

Shepard nodded, typing in a few commands on his omnitool.

As his omnitool tuned in to a local frequency, he was able to catch a transmission. "... the Destiny Ascension. Main drives offline. Kinetic barriers down forty percent. The Council is on board. I repeat, the Council is on board."

Interrupting Shepard's attempt at a response, a familiar voice resounded over the channel. "Normandy to the Citadel. Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you, Commander."

Shepard breathed out as an involuntary grin creased his face. It was good to hear Jeff's voice.

"I'm here, Joker.", Shepard answered.

"We caught that distress call, Commander.", Joker informed him. "I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet. We can save the Ascension! Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in!"

"Are you sure about this, Shepard?", Tali calmly inquired from behind him. "Thousands of your people could die trying to save the Council. Shouldn't we hold them back so they can focus on Sovereign?"

"This is bigger than humanity!", Garrus agreed raucously. "Sovereign's a threat to every organic species in the galaxy!"

"True.", Tali acknowledged. "After what the Council put you through, Shepard, I don't blame you if you want to abandon them. But it's up to you. Do what you think is right..."

Shepard valued the advice of his partner. She was the voice of reason inside of his perspicacious, yet unorthodox mind. His thoughts drifted to what Vigil had said. What a lack of leaders could lead to during such a time of urgency.

Shepard faced his companions. "Remember what Vigil said? How the Protheans were crushed because their leaders were the first to fall during the Reaper invasion? They were unorganized, uncoordinated."

He turned back to the console. "The same thing applies here. If we lose the Council, we lose our galaxy's guiding hands. We need them now more than ever."

Shepard's friends said nothing. In their minds, they knew he was right. To lose the Council now could secure the Reapers' victory, before they even returned from dark space.

"Opening the relays now, Joker. Save the Ascension."

"You got it, Commander.", Joker responded.

"I hope the Council appreciates this...", Tali muttered.

Shepard punched in the commands to open the relays around the Citadel as he replied. "They'd better."

* * *

Vessel after vessel appeared in Joker's view in the cockpit as they disengaged FTL flight. Joker grinned at the paradigms of Alliance might as they hummed all around the Normandy.

Admirial Hackett's seasoned, rugged voice commanded the fleet over the communications channel. "Alliance ships, move in! Save the Destiny Ascension!"

Joker couldn't stop himself from grinning as the Alliance fleet tore through geth dreadnoughts within seconds, crippling their assault attempt on the Ascension.

But his joy was short-lived. Signatures of different ships disappeared around him as they were destroyed by other geth vessels, everyone on the ships perishing instantaneously.

It was difficult to watch, but things like this happened in battle. Joker understood that. Shepard, probably more than anyone.

Taking another glance at his display, Joker inferred that the Destiny Ascension was now free of enemy fire. Activating the comm channel, he addressed the ship directly.

"Destiny Ascension, you are all clear. Repeat - you are all clear."

As Joker maneuvered the Normandy under an enormous piece of debris, he realized that it was now time to focus on the real threat. There was a monster hiding behind the Citadel's arms; he knew it.

As if on cue, Admiral Hackett activated the comm.

"The Citadel's opening! All ships move in! Concentrate on Sovereign!"

Joker slipped into the Citadel through the miniature gap between two of the arms. His mouth gaped at what met his sight.

Sovereign. A massive ship almost the size of the Citadel tower itself. It was even more intimidating in person. His past thoughts from when he watched it invade the Citadel from a video transmission returned. If all the Reapers were this colossal, this evil, this terrifying...

There would be no stopping them. Joker shook the thoughts out of his head. Tightening the cap on his head, he engaged the Normandy's drives, racing past the Reaper as he formed a plan of attack.

* * *

Shepard peeked over the side of the platform upon which he and his companions stood. Saren, a bloody, mangled mess with a gigantic glass shard pinning him to the ground. He lay motionless, but Shepard was still skeptical. Even with the turian completely pinned and unable to move, even his dead body gave Shepard an uncomfortable vibe.

He turned to Garrus, who was leaning over the side as well, mimicking Shepard's actions as he glared at Saren's crumpled figure.

Shepard turned to him slightly, not taking his eyes off of Saren.

"Make sure he's dead.", he mumbled forcefully.

Garrus nodded, making a notion for her to follow him as he turned to Tali.

The synthetic grass padded Garrus' fall as he hopped from the low platform leading into the bottom chamber.

Tali followed suit, staying closely behind Garrus.

The turian surged forward purposefully, drawing his pistol and aiming it at the corpse. He pulled the trigger, blood spurting from Saren's head. He released an honest sigh of satisfaction. He'd been waiting to put a bullet in the bastard's head for a long while. It felt good to finally get what he wanted.

There was an eerie silence as he holstered his firearm. Something spelled out trouble to Garrus, but he ignored it as he continued to inspect the body.

He snorted as he dismissed it as misplaced guilt, and turned away. He saw Tali activating a comm channel with Shepard as he strolled off.

"He's dead.", she explained simply.

Shepard suddenly felt something rumbling beneath him. It felt as if the entire Citadel were vibrating. Red electricity surged around inside the chamber, coming dangerously close to Shepard.

He saw the lightning dash for Saren's body, shattering the glass spike as it entered him. He began to convulse violently, his entire body glowing red with the texture of something Shepard couldn't recognize. Saren screamed and wailed, yet the red still ravaged his body.

Out of nowhere, a flash of red pushed Garrus into midair, causing him to collide with a wall a distance away. Shepard couldn't see where Tali went.

Shreds of grey skin littered the ground under him, causing Shepard to glare in consternation. But his view was suddenly hindered. The platform under his feet gave way, plunging him down through the glass and into the small room where Saren continued to convulse.

Shepard's lungs were robbed of oxygen as he was tossed to the ground. Trying to control his blurry vision, Shepard glanced up at the revived Saren. He was now on his feet, red electricity pumping, his bellowing unnaturally guttural and robotic.

He was changing. His hands and fingers grew to impossible lengths. His skin shed off of him as his appearance altered and transformed into sickening figures.

Finally, the bout of screaming and convulsions was over. Standing over him was not Saren. Not turian. Not normal.

A titan of wires and steel stood motionless over him. He gazed in awe at the figure, which didn't seem to acknowledge Shepard's presence.

Whatever was left of Saren's head abruptly jerked downward to glare at him. The thing watched him with eyes of evil. Red glows locked Shepard in a prison of perpetual hatred. Incessant death. Vehement retribution.

A third red glow burgeoned from a place below its neck, a heinous voice vibrating from the recesses of the metal figure.

"I am Sovereign. And this station is mine."

Shepard found that the red glow below its mouth was the residual energy charge of a carnage shot, aiming directly at Shepard and his friends.

Realizing that he didn't have much time, he twisted around to his incapacitated teammates, clutching at them desperately to pull them out of harm's way. Barely managing to do so, the carnage shot rocked the ground Shepard was previously located, enticing him to shoot a glance to see what Sovereign was doing.

Almost like something close to a frog, the steel figure had jumped from its whereabouts, hanging loosely from the ceiling with a magnetic grip.

Shepard pulled Garrus and Tali onto their feet, ushering them to hurry. As they regained their balance, their eyes didn't leave the form that claimed itself as Sovereign.

The team drew their weapons once again, preparing for yet another battle. This time, with a force they never expected to apprehend alone.

* * *

Tali was tossed to the ground, her body roaring with pain. She wanted to give up. She wanted to just stop so bad...

But she couldn't. Sheer willpower was the only thing keeping her on her feet at this point, her muscles and bones aching from impacts with the ground, impacts from different explosions and other powers Sovereign pummeled her with.

Her throat was dry and coarse. She wondered if it was even possible to be this close to death while still conscious.

Garrus and Shepard shared these symptoms of exhaustion. Their movements were slower, their strategies and tactics less coordinated; yet, Sovereign continued to challenge them with crippling firepower and blistering speed. Impeccable timing and planning from the thought processes of a Reaper only added to the difficulty.

It seemed to be undaunted as it leaped from surface to surface, giving everything it had to destroy her and her squad. But as soon as they were able to catch it at a disadvantage, and they could unleash fire unto Sovereign, it would glide to another surface, blasting even more of its devastating attacks.

To Tali, it seemed that they'd barely even put a dent in the damn thing. It was too powerful, too fast, too smart.

She pushed herself up. She wasn't ready to give up. She wasn't ready to concede to what her father had labeled her as. She was a fighter. She'd been running all her life. Be it personal problems, her emotions... Even on her pilgrimage.

She ran.

But she was done being helpless. Done being the damsel in distress. She tightened the grip on her shotgun. She was going to help stop Sovereign. She was going to overcome this fear of battle. This fear of the galaxy. She was going to overcome the little girl she'd been when she first left the Rayya to begin her pilgrimage. She was going to overcome every challenge she faced, standing by Damon's side the whole way.

Tali raised her shotgun to aim it at the body Sovereign had claimed, took a deep breath through her nose, and fought.

* * *

The Reaper sponged the countless missiles that had been launched at it. It preserved its motionless stance, perched atop the Citadel tower. Joker knew Shepard, Tali, and Garrus were in there. In his mind, he wished he could stop time, bring them aboard, and then continue this seemingly incessant battle.

Suddenly, the Reaper raised one of its 'fingers', a red shine illuminating the tip.

He heard a low hum, one that rumbled Joker's seat as he watched what was transpiring.

A red beam of light dashed through the air from the finger of the Reaper, decimating an Alliance dreadnought with alarming speed and power.

Like a hot knife through butter, the laser sliced the vessel in half, causing Joker to reel in urgency. They had to destroy this thing... Now.

A dozen other fingers rose forward, destroying three more vessels within ten seconds.

Joker watched in disbelief as ship after ship fell to Sovereign's lasers.

A voice on the comm channel interrupted his thoughts. "Sovereign's too strong! We have to pull back!"

"Negative!", Hackett roared in dissent. "This is our only chance! Take that monster down, no matter what the cost!"

_Damn right. Let's smash this thing so we can take the Citadel back._

Joker turned the Normandy into a maneuver for a strafe run.

_And get my friends out in one piece._

* * *

Shepard bellowed from across the chamber to Tali.

"Tali, again!"

She found the program in her omnitool, locking in the commands for the damping to lock up the systems inside of the steel body.

As she activated the command, Sovereign flashed with orange as it sat helpless. Shepard had resorted to his pistol, due to his assault rifle overheating. Shepard launched shot after shot, the robotic figure refusing to disengage.

It resumed control of itself, preparing to leap to another surface within the chamber. Tali watched it glide, but an abrupt force halted its motion. The synthetic being fell to the ground, rolling over itself as it clashed on impact.

It lay still for a few moments, electric currents inciting movement from the elongated limbs.

Nothing happened. The iron monstrosity had finally collapsed, unable to reboot itself for further combat.

The carcass buzzed as red electricity seemed to rise from the mangled form. Without warning, the metal and steel fell in ashes, no skeleton or framework leftover.

Saren was completely gone, as was Sovereign from the tortured body...

As Tali caught her breath, she prayed to her ancestors to have mercy and lay his soul to rest. Such a tortured being as Saren deserved it.

The three friends caught each other's gazes, all of them too exhausted to say anything.

Tali locked eyes with Shepard, glad that it was over.

He struggled to his feet, attempting to make his way over to her side.

* * *

A red glow engulfed Sovereign, its fingers rising off of the Citadel tower.

It seemed to be stunned as it leaned forward, losing its grip on the tower. Joker saw his opportunity. He made a sharp turn to the left, bringing the Normandy upwards, only to send it back down again.

As the Normandy overturned, Joker raised Hackett on the comm. "Its shields are down! Now's our chance!"

"Hit it with everything we've got."

"Gladly.", Joker muttered to himself.

"Hard on my flank! We're going in!"

The Normandy bolted toward Sovereign, Joker engaging the Normandy's powerful defense cannons.

He took his shot, a large beam piercing Sovereign right through its exposed backside.

An ear-busting explosion was all the evidence Joker needed to know that he'd hit his mark accurately, and that Sovereign was now nothing more than tiny pieces of scrap metal.

Joker couldn't help a curve of his mouth.

_Suck on that, you piece of shit._

* * *

A shearing crack brought Shepard's attention to the window of the conference chamber, an enormous chunk of metal heading on a collision course with the tower.

This meant Sovereign had been destroyed by the Alliance. Shepard was grateful, but he wouldn't be around to celebrate if he didn't get out of the way.

He shot a glance at Tali and Garrus. "Go!"

Tali twisted and dashed toward the opposite direction for all she was worth, pumping her legs as hard and as fast as she could. Her audio receivers threatened to crash as a piercing boom punished her ears.

A thundering whoosh pushed Tali off her feet, her vision fading to black as she felt her self impact with the floor.

* * *

"Captain Anderson! We've found them! They're in here!"

Tali's eyes shot open, bright white light nearly blinding her. She blinked to adjust her eyes to the light. She felt sore all over. She could feel the hot sting of a fresh cut on her leg. She would no doubt have a violent infection. But it wasn't the worst she'd ever had. She'd live.

Tali checked to see if the clamps had closed over to seal the tear. Sighing with relief that they had, she tried to move her neck.

She released a slashing cough, her throat warm and scratchy.

A hand grabbed Tali's arm, ushering her to her feet.

A familiar and soothing voice invaded her ears. "Take it easy... it's over. You're safe now."

... Anderson.

Tali was ecstatic to hear his voice, but... what about Shepard? Where was Damon?"

"Where's the commander?", Anderson said, seemingly reading Tali's mind.

Tali attempted to say something, but her throat wouldn't let her. All that she could muster was a soft grunt.

She turned her head to the wreckage of the fallen Reaper, trying to find Shepard among the mess.

She couldn't see anything. No Shepard. No Damon. Just scorched pieces of metal lying around in a pile.

She begged, she pleaded for the ancestors to show her something. Anything. A sign that he was there, that he was alive.

Still, there was nothing.

Hot tears formed in her eyes. He wasn't dead; he couldn't be... He promised he wouldn't leave her. He promised he'd always be there...

Anderson tried to pull her forward, but she protested with all her might. She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell. She wanted to run among the rubble, search for Shepard.

He had to be in there, somewhere. She wouldn't give up. But Anderson was too strong. He pulled her along, not aware what mental torment Tali was subjecting herself to.

Then she heard something. A grunt. A shuffling of movement. But it wasn't around her. It was among the wreckage. She, Anderson, Garrus, and the other search party member all turned around, a mutual hope filling their thoughts.

The figure that appeared atop a piece of the rubble confirmed Tali's faith. It was Shepard. He was injured, she could tell. But he was alive. And he was making his way down the slope of the metal piece. Everyone watched on with glowing smiles, relieved that Shepard was still with them.

Shepard was still alive.

Damon was coming back to her.

As he limped toward them, a look crossed his face that she hadn't seen for a long time.

It was his grin. That special grin that had reserved a space within Tali's soul. That truly happy, warm grin that always melted Tali's heart.

The grin that told her,

_It's finally over._

* * *

**NOT the end! I've got about one or two more chapters to go, but man, does it feel good to be this close to slapping 'Complete' on this and moving on to the next story. Stay tuned, folks! And thanks for reading.**


	32. Cutting Loose

After a week aboard the stationary Normandy, it was a relief to Shepard to finally be able to leave and roam the Citadel. Most of the station had been closed off due to hazardous damage to be repaired. But for the most part, everything had reopened. After the battle, the Council had an emergency meeting with Shepard, Anderson, and Udina, announcing that they believed humanity now deserved a place among the Citadel Council.

The Councilors had requested Shepard's explicit opinion on who should become the voice of humanity on the Council. Anderson or Udina.

Shepard had made no specific choice, leaving it up to the Council to decide.

Despite the countless lives that were taken during the Battle of the Citadel, as many were beginning to name it, Shepard was grateful it was all finally over with. For the time being, at least.

After Shepard had completed his business with the Council, he decided he'd catch up with his team. Every one of the friends he made were still stationed on the Normandy indefinitely. Wrex explained to Shepard that he'd want to stay on the Normandy if there was any action coming their way. As of recent news of the Normandy's new assignment, the krogan zealously exhibited his will to stay.

Garrus surmised that he had nothing better to do, stating that he'd accompany Shepard on the Normandy's mission. He'd figured Garrus would go back to C-Sec, but the turian had done nothing but slander at the mention of the Citadel Security team. Shepard didn't mind, however. Garrus was a loyal companion, and Shepard sure could use him on the team.

Kaidan's and Ashley's presence aboard the Normandy was already mandated by the Alliance. They were to stay aboard the Normandy for its next mission. Since Shepard had been informed of their affair, he'd decided he'd keep it to himself. Especially since they were two of his best friends. He couldn't turn his back on them and turn them in for something so trivial as romantic fraternization. Even as a hardcore soldier of the Alliance, Shepard didn't believe in such a thing. He believed love to be good thing... Especially after he met Tali.

Liara decided to remain aboard the Normandy as well, despite not having the obligation to. But she explained that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but among her friends on the Normandy.

Shepard wasn't sure about Tali. She seemed to avoid him almost all week. He didn't have time to wonder about it, though. He'd been busy for the last couple of days, helping the Council get up to speed with what had transpired within the Citadel tower, among other things.

The Council had finally been enlightened to the existence of the Reapers, since one had almost killed them just days ago. Hopefully they'll take real, precautionary action against the coming threat. They couldn't afford not to.

Since the Citadel had been reopened, the Normandy crew reserved a day to blow off steam at Flux, the fairly new club in the Wards. That day happened to be Shepard's first day of freedom, as well. He purposefully strode toward the entrance of the club, with very minimal damage tainting the walls around the entrance.

As Shepard entered, the place seemed almost unchanged. Despite a few panels of the wall having fallen off, the club was still just as functional as it had ever been, and more full of people than Shepard had ever seen. Apparently, many others had taken the rest of today to relieve stress of past events, also.

Shepard spotted some members of the Normandy crew, some sitting at the bar, some dancing on the dance floor, while some merely sat and conversed leisurely at various tables.

Shepard's ground team was gathered around one table. By the looks of things, playing some kind of drinking game. Garrus was struggling to down a drink while Wrex was literally flooding his mouth with alcohol. Some bystanders also converged in a crowd to watch the turian and the krogan go at it. Screams, whoops, and hollers filled the club as people watched on.

Shepard was glad his friends were having fun. They deserved a break.

But something else caught his eye. A lone quarian sat, slumped over the bar as she sat lazily. Shepard approached Tali, taking the vacant seat to her right.

"Hey there, cutie.", Shepard muttered seductively. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Tali glanced at him, glowing slits where her eyes belonged signifying to him that she was smiling ear to ear.

"Damon...", She breathed, taking his hand in her own. Maybe she was more happy to see him than he thought.

"How are you feeling?", Shepard inquired, referring to her violent infection she suffered from a suit puncture in the battle with Sovereign.

"Lots better", Tali said simply. ", now that you're here."

Tali's charm brought a smile to Shepard's face. He'd stared into her eyes for so long, he nearly forgot what he'd come to tell her.

"Oh, uh, by the way,", Shepard began as he reluctantly pulled himself away from Tali's gaze. "Anderson helped me pull some strings. The Alliance is allowing everyone to stay aboard the Normandy for the time being."

Tali nodded. "Oh, that's... good."

Shepard watched her with a bewildered look. Tali's seemingly apathetic mood was unlike her. Isn't this what she wanted? To stay aboard the Normandy?

"What's wrong?", Shepard asked, holding her hand tightly.

Tali didn't mutter a word, only dodged his gaze like a child being scolded.

Shepard's mind roamed to things that would bother a young quarian like her, and he soon understood Tali's source of dismay.

"It's about your pilgrimage, isn't it?", Shepard guessed. "You have to go home soon, don't you?"

Finally, Tali returned his stare. "I... haven't found my pilgrimage gift yet.", She said meekly.

Shepard sighed. She understood that she didn't want to leave, but she didn't have to tell a story for his sake.

"Tali, you don't have to lie. That geth data you found on Virmire? You sent it to the Flotilla."

The quarian returned to her skittish evasion of Shepard's eyesight. She sighed heavily, shaking her head slightly as she did.

"How did you...?"

Shepard grinned marginally. "The Normandy's V.I. picked up the data transmission. But it's okay, Tali. You know, you could have told me. I wanted to help you find a gift for your pilgrimage. Even if it meant that you'd have to leave, I'd still be willing to help."

Her shoulders fell as she released a breath. "But I don't _want _to leave. I don't want to leave you."

Shepard locked his hands around hers. "I know, Tali... I don't want you to leave either. But I can't trap you on the Normandy. You have a life ahead of you. If you need to go back to the Flotilla, at least for a little bit, I can wait."

Tali shifted to look up into his eyes. "A-are you sure? I don't know how long I'm required to stay..."

"Stay as long as you need to.", Shepard replied. "However long it is, I'm willing to wait."

Shepard closed himself in on her so that his nose was almost touching her visor. "But that doesn't mean you can keep me waiting forever."

Tali giggled as she glided her fingers along Shepard's powerful cheekbones. "Well, about that...", Tali muttered.

"There's no real deadline of when I have to return. I could stay aboard the Normandy for as long as I want."

Shepard smiled at Tali's touch. "Well, I guess it all works out, then."

Tali shifted backwards to sit up straight in her seat. "What?", she asked impatiently.

"The Council has a mission for me. All of us, really. They want us to destroy any remaining geth within inner and outer Council space. It'll be easy."

Tali exhaled heavily, and spun to lean against the bar. "All this fighting... I feel like we'll never get away from it."

Shepard wrapped an arm around her lithe body, her hand resting on the curvature of her hip. "Don't worry; it's just another routine mission. We'll be done in no time."

He slid off his seat, taking Tali's hand in his. "Besides, we've got a chance to get away from it right now."

Tali watched him in confusion, unsure of what his intentions were. Shepard put on his most charming smile, and held Tali's fingers elegantly.

"Would you like to dance?"

Tali scoffed in disbelief, a smile cracking her face. "Dance? With you?"

She put a finger to her mouthpiece in mock speculative thought. "Hmm...", She mumbled. "Okay! It'll be fun to watch you humiliate yourself in front of all these people, anyway."

She jumped off her seat at the bar, Shepard pulling her along with his strong hand toward the dance floor. It'd been so long since Tali had cut loose, she wasn't sure what she was going to do when she got there. However, she thought it impossible to be any more ridiculous than Shepard's dancing. As the day went on, she realized she'd never smiled as much as this before in her life.

* * *

**This chapter is fairly short, I know. But I cut it short because I believe that the next chapter should be separated from this. Most of you know what's coming next, I bet. Don't worry, I'll try not to make it too glum. Thanks for reading!**


	33. Goodbye

Tali strode through the CIC once she had finished speaking with Joker about their next destination. The answer was inconclusive, of course. Days of searching the sector haven't rewarded the Normandy crew with any sign of geth communication, let alone activity. To Tali, it seemed like a pointless chase, but they _were _on orders. Tali never thought she'd be so eager to see some real action, or at least something to shoot at.

Tali reached in an inconspicuous pocket within her suit, removing the hard lump that jabbed into her. She froze her pace as she held the object close to her visor to survey its glistening essence.

It was the rock Shepard had given her as they stood together on the beach on Virmire. She admired its bluish-grey sheen. It revived what she had felt that moment on Virmire. The rock shared the same color as the ocean, a dark grey carpet lapping onto the shore to dampen the sand.

That thought transitioned her to the photo she'd taken with Damon. Searching through her omnitool, she detected the keepsake within moments. It showed her and Shepard, their heads connected, with Shepard sneaking a smooch on her visor, and the ocean reaching toward the horizon and beyond.

Tali sighed contentedly as she continued to gaze at her valuable iota of remembrance for Shepard. Even when she went home to the flotilla, this would be her escape. Even when she was apart from Shepard, this would be her anchor to life. She'd always remember. The ocean. Shepard.

Tali dismissed the photograph, and held onto the stone with a firm grip as she resumed her path to Shepard's cabin.

A sudden massive jolt halted Tali's progression through the ship. Her arm spiked with pain as she landed on it to cushion her fall. She twisted to gain a foothold of balance and jumped to her feet. A small fire had spread through the cockpit, sealing off the cockpit from the rest of the ship. The quarian managed to stop herself from losing her footing as another fit of rumbling shook the Normandy.

Finally reaching earshot of Joker, Tali called out to the pilot. "Joker! What's going on?!"

He spun his head around to answer. "We're being attacked! Get everyone to the escape shuttles, now!"

Tali resisted impetuous compulsions to rush through the fire and grab Joker in an attempt to pull him to safety. She had to comply with what Joker had ordered her to do. She must save as many lives as she could...

Shepard came to mind, pushing all priorities to the back of her mind. As she twisted to sprint down to Shepard's cabin, she nearly collided with Garrus.

"What the hell's going on?!", the turian hollered.

Tali echoed Joker's orders to Garrus. "The Normandy is under attack! Get everyone in the escape pods!"

Tali darted past Garrus, taking a left as she headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?", Garrus called out after her.

"I have to find Shepard!", Tali shouted, despite the thunderous roar of combustion. By the time Tali had reached the crew deck, the pale blue light that originally illuminated the inside of the Normandy had shut down; the only light source being a fire that had started on the lower deck.

As Tali maneuvered past panicking crew members, she spotted Kaidan speaking with Shepard. She bolted toward them, but another jostle by the Normandy's assailant nearly sent her through the glass of one of the sleeping pods.

"Tali!", a familiar voice called to her. Although the alarms and explosions punished her ears, she still managed to recognize Shepard's voice.

His strong hand clutched her bicep as he assisted her to her feet. Their eyes locked, sheer terror hindering her tone. "Shepard...", Tali shuddered.

Shepard shushed her as he pulled her in for a tight embrace. "It's going to be alright. I promise you, everything is going to be okay."

He pulled away from her hastily, turning to Kaidan. "Get her to an escape shuttle. Now!"

"Right.", Kaidan agreed as he adorned his helmet. "Come on.", Kaidan demanded as he dragged her with him.

"No! Wait!", Tali cried out. "Shepard? What about you?!"

"I need to go get Joker. We'll make it out."

Shepard approached her, cuffing his hands around her helmet. "I'll be alright... I love you."

Tali clasped her hands around his. "I love you too... Be safe..."

The Normandy rattled violently again, nearly knocking them to the ground.

"Get her out of here! Go!", Shepard roared. Kaidan nodded and pulled her along with him.

Shepard found his helmet, placing it onto his head and locking the braces together. He promptly launched the distress beacon, a single siren blare signifying that it had been sent.

Another blast knocked Shepard back.

His body ached from soldiering on through being knocked around by the shuddering Normandy, and the kinetic force of being blown back by numerous explosions. Glancing back at the Normandy's status display, he found that all the evacuation shuttles had been launched, save for the one nearest the cockpit, in which he and Joker would escape.

Joker's terror-stricken voice sounded over the intercom: "Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is SSV Normandy!"

Shepard raced toward the set of stairs leading up to the Command deck. He prepared to head up the left staircase, but it was blocked completely by blazing metal and debris. Turning on his heel to climb the opposite stairs, the pilot continued to wail into his communicator for anyone to assist.

"We've suffered heavy damage from an unknown enemy! Come on, baby. Hold together. Hold together!"

The commander finally reached the top of the stairs, the door panels opening to reveal a sight that made Shepard's stomach sink with hopelessness.

The CIC ceiling had been completely disintegrated, exposing the deck to open space. Different patches of the hull had been breached, with assorted objects floating around freely without the power of artificial gravity bolting it to the deck.

Shepard could hear his own labored breathing as he hardly achieved a steady pace toward the cockpit. As Shepard came closer, he noticed the pilot still attempting to stabilize the ship, the gravity within the cockpit maintained via kinetic airlock. Shepard passed through the airlock, wasting no time to address Joker directly.

"Come on, Joker! We have to get out of here!"

"No!", Jeff cried out in protest. "I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her!"

"The Normandy's lost.", Shepard disclosed grimly. "Going down with the ship won't change that."

Joker ceased the erratic movements of his hands, and dropped them into his lap.

He sighed heavily, shaking his head slightly. "Yeah... okay. Help me up."

Shepard prepared to pull him up by his underarms, but Joker dropped back down into his seat as his eyes locked with the display. "Oh no... They're coming around for another attack!"

Shepard shot a glance at the Command deck as a massive energy beam completely eradicated it. If they stayed any longer, they would not survive.

He grasped Jeff's arm with a mighty grip, pulling him out of his seat, to which he responded with a shriek of pain. "Ow! Watch the arm!"

He pulled Joker's arm around his neck, helping the pilot limp toward the escape shuttle. Shepard lifted Jeff so that the pilot could maneuver himself into the seat. Another blinding yellow light stunned Shepard as it pierced through the hull of the cockpit. The force pushed Shepard away from the entrance of the escape pod.

He clutched onto the wall nearest him with all he was worth, summoning the display that controlled the escape pod.

He heard Joker call out to him, barely hearing the word "Commander!", over the ear-shattering hum of the laser.

But Shepard knew that Joker didn't want to leave him. He didn't want to lose his friend. But Shepard knew this was necessary. If he could save even one life at the cost of his own, he would take the risk.

He punched in the commands for the escape shuttle to launch. Just before he pressed the button to close the lock, Joker howled with the full extent of his energy.

"Shepard!"

He was silenced as the door closed, leaving Shepard to the mercy of the unknown enemy.

He watched as the air inside of the Normandy erupted around him, his ears being punished by the deafening squeal of bending metal.

Something hot pushed Shepard out of the cockpit, mercilessly tossing him into a nearby surface. The pain was excruciating, veins of black threatening to cloak his vision in a sheet of darkness.

Ultimately, the darkness succeeded, his vision fading to a numb black. Suddenly, his eyes flung open.

Pieces of the Normandy floated all around him, metal structures and chunks that he couldn't recognize.

Again, all that filled his ears was his own breathing. He scoured his mind for a plan, a possibility. Any way to survive.

Nothing seemed possible. Everything was gone. Everyone he knew. Everyone he loved. Everything the Normandy ever was had been destroyed.

A metallic hissing caught his attention. His hands impetuously flew to the back of his head, confirming his worst fears. The oxygen cord had come loose, and there was no way repair it in his current position. He felt the air flow grow thinner, he felt his lungs desperately cleave for air. He gasped with every ounce of whatever was left inside him, no oxygen entering.

His throat felt like sandpaper, his lungs were dry and empty, and his body slowly slipped into a lightheaded state.

This was how he was going to die, his hands wrapped helplessly around his neck, no oxygen to actuate his blood flow. Gradual, agonizing, grievous asphyxiation.

As he suffocated, and his vision faded to black and white, his mind floated to Tali. To what they had together. How much he loved her.

He'd failed her. He made a promise that he'd return to her unharmed; yet here he was, dying. Breaking his promise. He couldn't cry. He couldn't scream.

There was absolutely nothing he could possibly do, but to die slowly with a chiding conscience screaming in his face about how he'd failed her...

_I'm sorry._

Total numbness ensued, and his vision blurred as it slowly gave way to a black veil. He closed his eyes, letting it take him.

The ringing in his ears ceased, the black went away, his body was gone.

And then there was nothing.

...

...

...

* * *

Hot tears flowed down Tali's cheeks as she dug her fingers into the palms of her hands. Kaidan attempted to comfort her by extending his arm around her back. But it was useless. Nothing would change this. Nothing would make this go away.

Even as the soldier spoke of Shepard's bravery, of his sacrifices, of the great, selfless deeds he'd done in his life, there was no comparison to her heartache. She ground her teeth together, as the numbness continued to render her body motionless.

She held back her sobs throughout the funeral service, holding it in until she was alone with her thoughts. Right now, she would fight. She would be strong, just as Shepard taught her to be.

Once the service ended, and everyone was allowed to make their peace and pay their respects, Tali sat still. She sat, not moving a muscle until everyone had either left or were far away from the coffin.

Finally, she stood up, unfurling a fist to reveal the stone Shepard had given her. The stone that reminded her of the ocean. Reminded her of the Normandy. Reminded her of her friends. Garrus, Kaidan, Ashley, Liara, Wrex. It reminded her of Shepard; how much love had gone into him giving the stone to her.

She glanced up, staring at Shepard's photo above her through watery tears. The dagger in her heart was pushed another inch, just as it was every time she saw his face in the memoirs of various tours of duty he had served during his time in the Alliance.

She looked down at her and Damon's stone. He didn't deserve this.

He didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve the life he'd had. He didn't deserve this empty coffin, this empty shell of a woman crying over where his body should by lying.

She released a shivering breath as she opened her lips for the first time in hours. Placing the stone on the coffin, she muttered softly to herself, to Damon.

"Thank you. For everything... Thank you for showing me what I can be. For showing me what love means...

Thank you for the way you made me feel. For what you did for me...

Thank you... for showing me who I am."

She brushed her fingers along the coffin longingly, incredible love lacing her movement. "...I love you."

Tali stood over the coffin for what seemed to be hours. She reminisced the first time she'd met Shepard. The first signs they'd shown each other that they had feelings for each other. The first time they made love.

Preparing herself physically and mentally to turn and leave, she uttered her last word to him: "Goodbye."

The quarian turned, lumbering down the isle with enough sorrow to leave a trail behind her.

She thought about what Damon would say as she walked.

He wouldn't have wanted her to be this way. He would have wanted her to continue her life. Be happy that she met such an extraordinary man, and was lucky enough to be loved by him.

As the door slid open, she took one last glance behind her.

Another hot tear slid down her face. Summoning all the strength she had, she muttered under her breath.

"I'll miss you."

She turned for the last time and walked. Toward her future. Back to the flotilla. Back to her home, where her father, her friends, and the rest of her life awaited her.

* * *

**The end. Can't believe it. You know, when I started working on this, I never actually thought I would come this far. I always thought that I would give up halfway through. But I didn't. I actually managed to finish.**

**I have you guys to thank, of course. All your encouragement and positive reviews have kept this going longer than I could have ever imagined. I want to personally thank each and every one of you for your support, without which I would have not come this far.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, adding this to your favorites, and everything else you've done. It feels great to have finally finished this. However, I still have a long way to go. But by writing and completing this story, I have proved to myself that I can, and will, do it.**

**Thanks again, everyone! I couldn't have done it without you!**

**P.S. Expect the beginning of a sequel sometime this month.**


End file.
